UN MODELO DE TU AMOR
by Hechizera
Summary: La vida de Blaine y Cooper no ha sido fácil... ahora el pelinegro deberá elegir entre su propia integridad o la seguridad de una vida libre. El sueño americano no solo lo anhelan los supermodelos como Kurt que planean escalar la fama... él mismo sabe lo que es amar a un País que te desconoce y te escupe en la cara constantemente. Extranjero Blaine.
1. MISION DESTRUIR VIDAS

hey!

JEJEEJ PUES PARECE QUE ESTOY TRAUMADA CON ESE DE ESCRIBIR ¿CIERTO? QUE YA LES TENGO NUEVO FIC Y ESPERO EN SERIO QUE LES GUSTE!

ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE ME HA SEGUIDO LEYENDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO :) Y GRACIAS A LA GENTE NUEVA QUE SE ESTA ADHIRIENDO A MI LISTA DE LECTORES, PORQUE LOS ADORO DEBIDO A QUE ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ :P

JEJEJE AL IGUAL QUE EL FIC ANTERIOR CADA CAP SE ACOMPAÑARA POR UNA FRASE Y UNA CANCION JEJEJE

NUNCA SE ME HA DADO ESO DE DEDICAR HISTORIAS, NUNCA SE QUE DECIR ADEMAS TODAS LAS HISTORIAS SON DEDICADAS A TODA LA GENTE HERMOSA QUE ME LEE :) PERO ESTE FIC EN ESPECIAL SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A **CORY** :) PORQUE EN VERDAD ME AFECTO SU PERDIDA

HAY GENTE QUE ME DICE ¡ESTAS LOCA! NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCIAS :( JEJEJE PERO USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN Y SABEN QUE COMO GLEEKS, KLAINERS Y LO QUE SEA, TODOS SUFRIMOS POR SU PERDIDA, PORQUE GLEE DE ALGUNA FORMA REVOLUCIONO NUESTRA VIDA, Y ÉL ERA Y SIGUE SIENDO PARTE DE GLEE, UNA PARTE MUY IMPORTANTE

ASI QUE DONDE QUIERA QUE TE ENCUENTRES CORY, RECIBE EL AMOR DE TODA LA GENTE QUE HA LLORADO TU PERDIDA :)

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Hall of fame** DE **The script y Will. ** (TAMBIEN ESTA EN VERSION DE GLEE EN EL CAPITULO DE ALL OR NOTHING DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA ;) PARA QUIENES QUIERAN OIRLA, AMBAS VERSIONES SON GENIALES! JEJE GRACIAS** KLAINEADICTION** POR ENCONTRARME EL VIDEO DE DONDE ME SONABA LA CANCIÓN :D)

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, SOLO QUE LOS QUIERO!

Y QUE DISFRUTEN!

BESOS HECHIZADOS PARA USTEDES :)

**"UN MODELO DE TU AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 1**

****_"En este mundo no se logra nada útil ni grande_

_sin es esfuerzo ni sacrificio"_

_ADOLFO KOLPING_

**MISIÓN DESTRUIR VIDAS**

Y ahí estaba él.

Blaine Anderson.

Mirando como la indiferente mujer de aspecto corriente y labios naranjas mordía el lápiz mientras pasaba los largos dedos decorados con uñas acrílicas a través de una revista de chismes.

Era el único visitante de Dave a esas horas, y le cabreaba enserio que el hombre no lo pasara de inmediato.

Había dejado a Coop con fiebre en la casa.

Blaine sabía que Marley lo cuidaba bien, pero no le gustaba estar lejos de su hermano mientras este estuviese enfermo.

Estar entre esas paredes lo hacía sentirse sucio.

Estar dentro de ese local le recordaba lo miserable que era.

Su trabajo consistía en arruinar vidas.

En enlodarse hasta el cuello mientras pisoteaba sueños y destruía personas y familias.

¿Y para que? la paga ni siquiera era buena.

Pero la necesitaba.

¡Dios! sabía que la necesitaba.

Había llegado a Estados Unidos junto con su hermano pequeño Cooper hacía tres años.

Provenía de Dinamarca, exactamente de la ciudad de Esbjerg.

Su vida, no era la de los cuentos de hadas definitivamente.

Nació y creció en las pobres calles de Svend Wiig al lado de una madre depresiva que termino por suicidarse cuando Copper tenía tres meses, y de un padre borracho y jugador.

El ojimiel se hizo cargo de su hermano desde pequeño, y le tocaba recoger a su padre de las calles a donde el alcohol lo llevaba para acabar tirado y sucio en cualquier mugriento rincón.

Sí, definitivamente eso no era una buena vida.

Y si a eso se le sumaba que su progenitor había terminado flotando en un canal de agua sucia a las afueras de la ciudad con un balazo en la cabeza y que él y Coop habían tenido que huir de Esbjerg después de que los matones a quienes su padre les debía una buena pasta habían amenazado con volver por ellos.

Blaine cerro los ojos rememorando el olor a humedad y a podredumbre del viejo vagón del barco pesquero en el que había logrado ocultar a su hermanito y ocultarse él mismo mientras la nave marina tomaba rumbo a América.

Y esa era la historia resumida de como acabaron en Nueva York.

Sin embargo Blaine no podía evitar extrañar Dinamarca.

Porque en Esbjerg, él y Coop tenían una identidad.

Eran alguien para la nación.

Constaban en los registros de la ciudadanía.

Ahí en cambio, no eran nadie, solo personas escurridizas que carecían de identidad propia.

Era Blaine Anderson, pero nadie podría asegurarlo.

Porque en América, él y Cooper no valían nada.

Los primeros meses en que llegaron a Nueva York, su hermano de 11 años y él habían dormido bajo el cobijo de los puentes.

Habían comido en ocasiones y en ocasiones no.

Existieron noches en que Blaine no pudo pegar el ojo por temor a que los vagabundos y demás seres nocturnos les robaran lo poco que tenían, o lo que es peor, intentaran hacerles daño.

Y así pasaron los días.

Hasta que uno de tantos, conoció a David Karofsky.

El tipo le ofreció un cuarto y comida a cambio de realizar cierta clase de trabajos.

En un principio, Blaine dudó, ya que creyó que esos "trabajos" tendrían que ver con la prostitución o algo por el estilo, y de ningún modo iba a permitir que Cooper creciera en ese ambiente.

Sin embargo se equivoco.

El trabajo de Dave, y ahora el suyo, era mucho más ruin.

Porque no consistía en arruinar su vida solamente, si no lo que era aun peor, consistía en arruinar la vida de los otros.

El negocio de Karofsky incluía trabajar para gente con dinero en planes específicos de engaño y manipulación.

Dave se encargaba de reclutar chicas o chicos bien parecidos, con mucha necesidad y así entrenarlos y utilizarlos para sus trabajos "encubiertos", como él los llamaba.

En los dos años y medio que Blaine llevaba trabajando para Dave, había logrado que una mediana empresa de alimentos quebrara después de hacerse pasar por un cliente privilegiado, para luego expandir un rumor de máximas proporciones entre los demás clientes sobre la baja calidad y poca higiene de la misma... cosa completamente falsa, pero que funciono para satisfacción de la empresa contraria que había contratado los servicios de Dave.

Gracias a él, una familia adinerada se destruyo después de que sedujo a la esposa de un importante medico, solo por la venganza de la despiadada ex novia del hombre.

Así también, la campaña política de un hombre honesto se vino abajo, después de que se hiciera pasar por su amigo y ganara su confianza para luego divulgar sus secretos de campaña al partido contrario y sacara a la luz un pasado tormentoso sobre la familia del candidato.

Esas y muchas otras desgracias tenían la firma única de Blaine.

Y en ningún momento había dejado de sentirse una horrible persona por eso.

Pero si dejaba el empleo, Dave había amenazado con reportarlos a él y a Coop con migración, lo que los llevaría inevitablemente a una muerte segura en Esbjerg.

-El señor Karofsky ha dicho que puedes pasar- dijo la molesta y chillona voz de la mujer tras el mostrador.

El ojimiel se incorporo nervioso.

Temiendo sobre la proposición que pretendía hacerle el hombre en esta ocasión.

**-O-O-O-**

-Toma asiento Blaine- dijo Karofsky tras el escritorio de madera mientras escupía una enorme cantidad de humo después de darle una calada a su grueso puro de barata calidad.

-¿De que se trata ahora Dave?- preguntó el pelinegro sin andarse por las ramas.

Karofsky lo miro con expresión divertida y luego sonrió macabramente mostrando los dientes.

-Toma asiento Blaine- repitió el hombre.

El ojimiel obedeció de mala gana y Karofsky le mostró una foto tamaño normal de un muchacho muy atractivo que debía tener mas o menos su misma edad.

Se trataba de un castaño de ojos azules y sonrisa fresca.

-¿Me imagino que has escuchado hablar de Kurt Hummel?- preguntó David.

-Lo siento Dave, no estoy familiarizado con él.

Karofsky mantuvo la sonrisa intacta.

-Kurt Hummel es un reconocido supermodelo que recientemente ha saltado a la fama al protagonizar la imagen de importantes firmas de ropa, perfumes y demás empresas adineradas. Al parecer el chico era un don nadie hasta que un golpe de suerte llevó al representante de una distinguida agencia de modelaje a las aburridas tierras de Lima Ohio.

Blaine mantuvo la mirada inexpresiva y Dave continuo.

-En fin... he recibido una llamada de mi viejo amigo Ricky, trabaja para una de las agencias en competencia y me ha pedido el "favor"- explico Karofsky poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras- de hundir al chico, pues si consiguen hacerlo, su propio negocio subirá inmediatamente y lograra cerrar los contratos que corresponderían para Hummel en este año con importantes marcas y reconocidas empresas.

-¿Y eso como sería?- pregunto Blaine con seriedad.

-Mi amigo me ha dicho que Hummel es homosexual. Necesito que lo enamores, que lo vuelvas loco al grado de poder usar cualquier información que te proporcione contra él, uso de drogas, cirugías, lo que sea...- hizso una pausa- ademas quiero que lo grabes en alguna forma comprometedora... ¿si me entiendes verdad?- pregunto Karofsky con una sonrisa lobuna.

Blaine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Yo no soy gay Dave-dijo el ojimiel sintiéndose expuesto.

Karofsky soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no lo sabes Blaine- comento divertido- aunque yo diría que podrías serlo- lo miró con intensidad- ninguna novia desde que te conozco, la haces de "mama" de un crío.

El pelinegro torció el gesto molesto.

-Vale, era una broma- soltó Karofsky aún sonriendo- no tienes que encamarte con el chico- explicó- basta con que lo hagas caer redondito a tus pies... el alcohol y tu encanto pueden hacer el resto, y cuando Hummel este jodido por la embriaguez le sacas unas buenas fotos.

Blaine hizo una expresión de disgusto al oír a Dave.

Luego miro la foto del chico.

Se veía demasiado joven.

Demasiado... ¿hermoso?

Y según Dave, había sido un golpe de suerte que estuviera escalando la montaña del éxito.

De pronto a Blaine le sentó una extraña sensación de incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

Eso no estaba bien.

Destruir vidas no era correcto.

Y seguramente al destruir la carrera de ese chico Blaine firmaría su sentencia en el infierno.

Además, el fingir ser gay le causaba molestia.

No porque tuviera algo contra los gays.

Si no porque en el fondo sabía que él mismo lo era, o al menos eso podría explicar la sensación de atracción que sentía al mirar a los chicos y no a las chicas. Sin embargo no estaba muy familiarizado con el tema, debido a que su vida consistía únicamente en procurar que él y Cooper no murieran de hambre.

-No lo haré- dijo de pronto con seriedad.

Karofsky elimino la sonrisa de su rostro y arrugo el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Que no voy a hacer esto Dave!... estoy harto de este jodido empleo... si quieres destruir a ese chico de esa manera- dijo apuntando la fotografía- ¡enamoralo tu mismo!... yo me marcho y dejo de trabajar para ti... me importa un rábano si me denuncias con migración... quizá para entonces me haya ido de la sucia ratonera que me has prestado para vivir.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro se incorporo y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Dave Karofsky completamente anonadado.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo antes de que Blaine saliera- ¿Y si te dijera que este es tu último empleo y te dejo en paz?...- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- escucha Blaine, este negocio es oro puro... necesito la pasta...

Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante con la firme intención de marcharse.

-¿Y si te dijera...-agrego Dave- que puedo garantizarte la oportunidad futura de un trabajo decente y la educación de tu muchacho?- finalizó el hombre refiriéndose a Cooper.

-¿Como lo harías?- preguntó Blaine volviéndose repentinamente interesado.

-Si haces este último trabajo para mi Blaine... puedo conseguirte una visa y la documentación necesaria para vivir aquí sin ser molestado por nadie... y a tu hermano también...- Karofsky hizo una pausa para evaluar la reacción del ojimiel- tengo contactos en todos lados... sí tu lo haces Blaine... yo me encargare de que tengas una jodida tarjeta que te permita ser alguien aquí... que te abra la posibilidad de trabajar en cualquier otro sitio...

El pelinegro lo miro estático y repentinamente emocionado.

Una visa sería la solución de su problemas.

Una visa le garantizaba la construcción de una vida sana para él y para Cooper.

Una visa le garantizaba a su hermano la educación que él siempre había deseado que tuviera.

Una visa era el sueño utópico que le sabía imposible desde que llego a Estados Unidos.

Sólo un último trabajo.

Dave podría ser un degenerado, idiota y desalmado.

Pero era un hombre de palabra.

Nunca le había fallado en ese sentido.

-Te daré las fotos cuando me entregues los documentos- sentenció el ojimiel.

Dave sonrió complacido y asintió.

-Además- agregó Blaine- si voy a conquistar a ese chico, necesito que tu cliente me patrocine... necesito que me coloque en sus círculos sociales y necesito que me haga parecer un tipo exitoso.

-Sobra decir- dijo Karofsky dando una nueva calada a su puro- que eso esta ya solucionado.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt Hummel entro a su departamento sintiéndose exhausto.

La pasarela había resultado exitosa, pero lo dejo molido.

-¡Estuvo increíble Kurt!- dijo Nick Duval, su representante- ¡en verdad te luciste esta noche!

El castaño sonrió a su también amigo y se desplomo sobre el sofa buscando la comodidad del descanso.

-Siento que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a este ritmo- dijo con sinceridad el ojiazul- a veces todo parece demasiado acelerado, que no me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan en mi vida.

Nick se sentó frente a él y lo miro con seriedad.

-La fama lleva sus sacrificios Kurt- dijo el pelinegro con voz firme.

-Lo sé Nick, y créeme que estoy agradecido con esto, y contigo, mi carrera significa mucho para mi en estos momentos... supongo que sigo deprimido por lo de Adam- confesó el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

Se había enamorado profundamente de Adam al llegar a Nueva York para perseguir la fama.

El rubio era un coreografo profesional que había terminado por conquistarlo con su maravilloso encanto.

Kurt conoció con Adam los placeres del amor.

Cuando vivía en Lima, llego a creer que el amor no se había hecho para él y que nunca conocería a alguien que lo quisiera.

Debía admitir que no había muchos gays en su ciudad natal, y si los había la mayoría estaban en el closet.

El castaño siempre soñó con poder amar a alguien y ser amado.

Hacer las cosas típicas que los novios hacían y poder compartir los logros y escalas profesionales con el chico de sus sueños.

Con Adam tuvo eso... pero solo por un periodo breve de tiempo.

El rubio había terminado hartándose de los horarios exhaustivos de Kurt cuando este comenzó a hacerse famoso.

Se quejaba constantemente de ver a Kurt solo por periodos escasos de tiempo, lo celaba con regularidad cuando el castaño se detenía a tomarse fotografías con sus fans o a repartir autógrafos.

Kurt se esforzó en dividirse equitativamente entre su carrera y su novio, y lucho por salvar su relación en un principio, pero el tiempo termino absorviendolo por completo y Adam termino candándose de él.

Así que ahí estaba Kurt, tres meses después de su ruptura, sintiéndose aún herido y con el corazón roto.

De vez en cuando salía con algún muchacho, pero le costaba encontrar a alguien que compartiera sus gustos, sus ideales, sus metas, sus propósitos.

-Ese chico no te merecía- comentó Nick al ver el semblante triste de su amigo.

-Te equivocas Nick- dijo el castaño resoplando- yo no lo merecía a él... me pregunto si habrá alguien a quien pueda merecer...

El chico de cabellos negros torció el gesto y palmeo cariñosamente los hombros del castaño.

-¡Hay alguien para ti también Kurt!- dijo con entusiasmo- alguien como Jeff para mi.

El castaño soltó una sonora carcajada provocando que Nick le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera conoces a ese chico Duval!- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo- solo platicas con él cada noche de tu vida por internet... quizá sea un anciano caliente que haya querido lanzarle el lazo a un jovencito... o un asesino serial buscando una presa... o peor aún... ¡una chica!

Nick se echo a reír por las ocurrencias de Kurt y negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que Jeff es quien dice ser- respondió a Kurt con seguridad- es decir... ese chico no puede fingir tanta perfección... no puede fingir tanta sencillez y adorabilidad- explico Nick- algún día lo conoceré... y voy a demostrarte que te equivocas Hummel.

El castaño sonrió con ternura a su representante y decidió creer en lo que Nick decía.

Sí el no tenía esperanza en el amor, al menos le gustaría que su amigo si la tuviera.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff Sterling se encontraba acostado sobre las mantas extendidas en el suelo del cuarto de su apartamento.

Llevaba el torso desnudo y los pantalones de mezclilla manchados irremediablemente de diferentes tonalidades de oleo, a causa de que al pintar, Jeff se emocionaba demasiado que dejaba de importarle acabar con la ropa sucia.

El rubio cerró los ojos y trazo figuras invisibles en el aire mientras imaginaba el rostro de Nick Duval, el chico con el que llevaba charlando un año, después de coincidir en una pagina de Chat.

Jeff estaba convencido que el Nick con el que platicaba cada noche era su alma gemela.

Podía percibir a través del viejo computador que ese chico era honesto en lo que decía.

Sin embargo a la vez sabía que nunca se podría confiar del todo en una persona que no se conoce.

Él mismo no había sido cien por ciento sincero con Nick durante el tiempo que llevaban platicando.

Le dijo a Nick que era contador y que llevaba una vida acomodada.

En realidad no sabía porque razón había ocultado a Nick que nunca había pisado la universidad y que estudiaba pintura y artes plásticas en una escuela independiente de bajo monto.

Sin embargo, sabía que lo que en verdad quería ocultarle al chico era que trabajaba como Stripper para un bar gay de mediana reputación para poder costearse los estudios y la vida misma que llevaba.

Su padre los abandono a él y a su madre cuando Jeff tenía solo siete años.

A los dieciséis, su madre enfermo gravemente de pulmonía, y al no tener los recursos para llevarla al medico, la mujer falleció, dejando a Jeff temeroso y triste.

Al poco tiempo de eso conoció a Sam y a Thad, quienes lo invitaron a trabajar en el bar en el que ambos bailaban.

Y fue así como Jeff termino en ese sitio.

A los veinticuatro años le compro el ordenador al viejo casero y Thad le ayudo a robar la señal del internet al vecino gruñón del departamento contiguo.

Y un día de ocio simplemente le dio por entrar a una sala de chat para pasar el rato.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que conocería al amor de su vida cyberneticamente se habría reído en su cara.

Pero ahí estaba Jeff, con el corazon a flor de piel mientras pensaba en Nick.

En como sería físicamente.

En su voz... la cual nunca había escuchado.

Y deseo poder conocer sus facciones para poder pintar un cuadro suyo.

Mientras tanto, el rubio trazo la forma de un rostro imaginario y sonrió al observar el primer trazo.

-Oye tú, chico enamorado- dijo la voz de Thad- será mejor que te des prisa... Pablos dijo que esta noche Fred Stuart ha pagado el privado para que le bailes desde temprano.

Jeff suspiro con fastidio odiando la manera en que la mirada perversa y lujuriosa de Fred Stuart sofocaba la imagen perfecta que se comenzaba a formar en su mente acerca de Nick Duval.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se acerco a la ventana de su habitación en el séptimo piso y miro con nostalgia el grupo de edificios que se observaba a lo lejos.

Se sentía muy solo últimamente.

Mientras estuvo en Lima paso la mitad de su tiempo deseando abandonar aquel lugar.

Pero ahí en Nueva York se sentía melancólico.

Extrañaba a su padre.

Extrañaba a Finn y a Carole y a Mercedes.

Ahí solo tenía a Nick.

Era consciente de que las amistades que tenía en la gran manzana eran más bien a causa de su fama y no por ninguna otra razón.

Extrañaba a Adam.

Sobre todo esas noches en que deseaba poder abrazar un cuerpo ajeno y no solamente una almohada.

La fama y el dinero no resultaban tan atractivos para el castaño mientras no tuviera con quien compartirlos.

Suspiro antes de dirigirse a la cama para dormir.

Y en algún rincón de su mente se alojo la pregunta de si realmente existía un alma gemela para él... Y si existía...

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Blaine!- exclamo el niño de castaños cabellos y ojos azules- ¡volviste!

El pelinegro ensancho una enorme sonrisa y levanto al pequeño en sus brazos.

-¡Hey Coop!, ¿como te portaste hoy campeón?- pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

-Como todo un angelito- dijo la voz sonriente de Marley tras él.

Desde que Blaine y Cooper se habían mudado a esos cuartos que Karofsky había conseguido para ellos, la chica y su madre Millie Rose habían sido un gran apoyo para Blaine al cuidar de Cooper y ayudarlos en lo que podían.

-No lo encubras Marley- dijo en broma el ojimiel- conozco a este pequeño diablillo.

Cooper se echo a reír y Blaine lo coloco en la cama dejándolo ahí para hablar con la chica de castaños cabellos.

-¿Cómo siguió?- preguntó en un susurro.

-La fiebre le ha bajado un poco- dijo Marley con seriedad- pero sería bueno que viera a un medico Blaine... el inhalador esta por agotarsele y un chico asmático no puede prescindir del inhalador.

-Lo se- contestó Blaine pensativo- llamare a Jake esta tarde.

Jake Puckerman era un medico residente recién egresado de la facultad de medicina que trabajaba para el Hospital Local del lado Oeste de Nueva York. El hospital al que acudían las personas de bajos recursos y los indigentes.

Blaine ni siquiera podía acudir a ese sitio, pues no tenía una identidad con la cual constar en los registros del hospital para recibir ayuda y corría el riesgo de ser reportado a migración.

Así que Marley le contacto con Jake, quien le tomaba las consultas a él y a Coop mientras que clandestinamente les llevaba medicamento del hospital.

-¿Vendrá el Doctor Puckerman?- pregunto la chica mientras su rostro se iluminaba por completo.

Blaine sonrió, era obvio que Marley no podía disimular que tenía sentimientos por Jake.

-Eso espero- respondió Blaine sonriendo y luego volteando a mirar a su hermano- Me preocupa que pueda aumentarle la fiebre- dijo con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo Blaine?- pregunto el niño con ojos alarmados al notar la mirada de su hermano mayor.

Blaine camino hacia el pequeño y le sonrió con calidez.

-No pasa nada Coop... ahora tú, pequeño monstruo- dijo apretando la nariz de Cooper mientras este se echaba a reír- tienes que recordar que tu única responsabilidad es...

-Estudiar, dormir temprano, comer saludablemente y no preocuparme por nada más que por eso- completo el niño con fastidio en la voz.

Blaine le sonrió ampliamente.

-Exacto- dijo el ojimiel acariciando la cabeza del niño- ahora a dormir.

Cooper obedeció de mala gana y Blaine se dirigió a la salida, apagando la luz antes de dejar la habitación con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

_"Te prometo Coop, que pronto los problemas se acabarán... Sólo un último trabajo... y entonces podremos tener esas visas y esos documentos...y jamás volveremos a sufrir de nuevo..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. CERRANDO TRATOS

HEY! AQUI LES TRAIGO NUEVO CAP

:D

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Voy a ser quien dañe tu nombre** DE **Don Tetto, **ESTA GENIAL XD!

**CAPITULO 2**

_"Yo puedo ser quien dañe tus_

_fronteras nene, yo puedo ver todo lo que _

_escondes, yo... podría terminar tu juego, _

_yo voy a ser quien dañe tu nombre..."_

_VOY A SER QUIEN DAÑE TU NOMBRE/_

_DON TETTO_

**CERRANDO TRATOS**

Nick Duval se encontraba en su habitación en ese momento, vistiendo unos cómodos pants deportivos y una playera interior blanca.

Se tiro sobre la cama y posiciono el plato con su sandwich a su lado.

Encendió el computador e inicio sesión.

Sonrió como un bobo al ver que Jeff se encontraba conectado.

Estaba por hablarle, pero entonces una pequeña ventana se abrió, indicándole que Jeff se había adelantado a sus intenciones.

_"Puntual como siempre"_- apareció el comentario de Jeff.

"Bueno, respeto nuestro horario ¿Recuerdas?"- escribió Nick sonriendo.

_"¿Como ha estado tu día?"_- pregunto Jeff.

"Lo mismo de siempre... Trabajar con Kurt ahora me tiene mas ocupado que nunca"

_"Aun me resulta increíble que trabajes para Kurt Hummel... ¿será que dices la verdad o solo pretendes impresionarme?"_

"No pareces alguien fácil de impresionar Sterling" escribió Nick divertido.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Jeff contesto.

_"No... no soy fácil de impresionar ;)"_

El pelinegro se recostó en la cama para tener una mejor posición y sonrió.

Siempre que platicaba con Jeff se sentía extrañamente feliz.

_"Llevamos un año conversando y ni siquiera sé como eres"_ Apareció el mensaje en su pantalla sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Creí que acordamos no intercambiar fotos hasta conocernos formalmente en persona" Dijo Nick.

_"Cierto... y estoy de acuerdo"_ respondió Jeff _"pero me gustaría tener una idea sobre como eres"_

El pelinegro sonrió y se apresuro a escribir.

"1.80 mts. Delgado y musculoso, rubio, ojos azules y un trasero de envidia"

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para cuando llego la contestación.

_"Jajajajajajaja, Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Duval"_

"Bueno, tengo derecho a hacer mi lucha ¿cierto?" escribió Nick "Ademas soy tan feo que temo tu reacción al saber sobre mi horripilante aspecto.

_"Estoy seguro de que no eres feo... Alguien como tú, solo puede ser hermoso :)"_

Nick sonrió a la pantalla, como si esta fuera la que le dijera aquellas palabras.

Y deseo tener a Jeff en seguida suyo, para tocar su rostro y respirar su aroma.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt observo la foto en la que abrazaba a Adam cuando aun eran novios.

Deseo poder volver el tiempo atrás para hacer un último intento y retenerlo.

Sabía que era ridículo que después de seis meses siguiera llorando su ruptura.

Pero Adam le había dado lo que siempre busco en una pareja.

Adam lo había amado y él nunca antes se sintió así hasta conocerlo.

Kurt no podía negarlo, era un romántico sin remedio.

Claro, tenía fama y dinero y una reputación que solía tildarlo de arrogante, asistía con regularidad a fiestas en donde gobernaba la locura y el despilfarro, pero solo quienes lo conocían verdaderamente sabían que él prefería estar en casa, leyendo un buen libro o viendo una buena película.

Kurt era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Era dulce y cálido.

Era amable y sonriente.

Le gustaba dar mucho mas que recibir.

Y era feliz sabiendo que quienes lo rodeaban eran felices.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba sentado en espera del hombre que Dave dijo que llegaría.

Tenía poca información aun sobre el caso.

Sólo sabía que Kurt Hummel era modelo, que estaba escalando rápidamente en la fama, que era gay, y que la Agencia de la competencia quería arruinarle la carrera y la vida para aprovecharse de los tratos que dejaría de cerrar el chico si esto ocurría.

En ese momento, entro por la puerta de cristal de la cafetería un menudo hombre rubio de lentes de armazón grueso negro y gorra en la cabeza.

El hombre miro en todas direcciones y al ver a Blaine observándolo camino hasta él.

-¿Eres Blaine Anderson?- dijo con una voz demasiado escandalosa para el gusto del pelinegro.

El ojimiel se limito a asentir seriamente con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Chandler Kiehl- dijo el chico de los anteojos ofreciéndole la mano- Ricky me ha contratado para seguir a Hummel- explico tomando asiento frente a Blaine- me ha dicho que debo ponerme en contacto contigo para pasarte la información que vaya recabando.

El ojimiel asintió evaluando al muchacho con curiosidad.

-¿Que puedes decirme sobre Hummel?- pregunto directo al grano.

-Hasta hace poco no era nadie- comenzó Chandler- un golpe de suerte lo llevo a conocer a Nicholas Duval en un bar karaoke, el hombre le dio su tarjeta presentándose como un cazador de talentos y belleza, desde ahí comenzó el boom en la carrera de Hummel.

Blaine evaluó la historia un momento.

No cabía duda que mientras unos nacían con suerte, otros nacían sin esperanza alguna... Cómo él y Cooper.

-Su madre murió cuando era chico- continuo el rubio- le sobrevive solo su padre, quien se caso nuevamente con una mujer llamada Carole quien tiene un hijo de la edad de Hummel llamado Finn Hudson.

Blaine comenzó a tomar anotaciones en su pequeña libreta.

-¿Vida personal?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-El chico es gay- explicó Chandler- al parecer su circulo de amigos incluye a Nicholas Duval y a sus antiguos compañeros de la preparatoria McKinley en Lima- hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su bebida- solo se le conoce un novio, Adam Crawford, un coreografo famoso de Nueva York con quien se sabe que Hummel tuvo un romance por alrededor de dos años., terminaron en mayo.

-¿Razón?- preguntó Blaine mirándolo fijamente.

-Se desconoce- contestó Chandler encogiéndose de hombros- pero se ha visto a Hummel solo últimamente, y corre el rumor de que Crawford esta saliendo con alguien mas.

**-O-O-O-**

-Entonces, estaré poniéndome en contacto contigo con regularidad- dijo Chandler incorporándose.

-Esta bien- asintió el pelinegro.

El rubio le extendió un sobre de manera discreta.

-Es el dinero, las recomendaciones, y los permisos que necesitas para ingresar a los clubes y lugares que frecuenta Hummel, yo estaré cerca pero nadie nos puede ver hablando.

El pelinegro asintió tomando el sobre y sintiéndose despreciable, como cada vez que cerraba un trato para un trabajo encomendado por Karofsky.

**-O-O-O-**

-Tu turno- dijo Thad a Jeff al tiempo que entraba al pequeño vestidor, con una toalla cubriendo sus caderas mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

El rubio asintió sin emoción y se dirigió al escenario.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y se coloco en el centro de la pista.

Ese día le tocaba hacer de vaquero, así que con sus ceñidos pantalones y con su chaleco de cuero, comenzó a moverse de manera sensual contoneando la pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás en lentos y grandes círculos.

Los gritos de hombres emocionados, comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

Varias personas mostraron los billetes con la intención de tener a Jeff mas cerca.

El rubio negó con su dedo indice de forma coqueta, esperando un poco mas de tiempo, nunca era conveniente acercarse demasiado pronto, la experiencia se lo había enseñado.

El ritmo de la música aumento y el chico se arranco en un solo movimiento los pantalones de cuero quedando solamente en calzoncillos dorados mientras los gritos aumentaban de nivel y brazos ajenos se extendían hacia él con la intención de tocarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine paso la tarde entera armando un plan para acercarse a Hummel.

Revisando el sobre, encontró un papel doblado en el que se mostraban los horarios en los que el chico acudía al gimnasio o a determinados bares y restaurantes.

Ese día frecuentaría un sofisticado club conocido como "Night Sky".

Quizá podría comenzar por ahí, pensó Blaine.

La primera vez que hizo un trabajo de seducción, recordo sentirse nervioso y un poco inseguro, pero con el tiempo, el temor desapareció y se limito a convencerse de que no era mas que un trabajo y la seducción era la forma de llevarlo a cabo.

Sin embargo en las ocasiones anteriores, resulto simple y fácil, porque las mujeres ni siquiera le atraían.

Resulto ser un buen actor y fingir deseo y galateria para con las chicas que engaño.

Porque simplemente hacerlo no le ocasionaba ninguna sensación que involucrara su persona o sus propios deseos.

Por eso temía sobre este nuevo trabajo.

Porque debía conquistar a un hombre, y algo dentro de él le decía que al hacerlo confirmaría su verdadera orientación sexual en el proceso... y eso lo aterrorizaba un poco.

Porque Blaine podría hacerse pasar a la perfección por un hombre seductor y experimentado, pero lo cierto era que en la realidad no tenia ninguna experiencia en las artes del amor.

Había besado a chicas muchas veces, pero en la medida en que los trabajos encubiertos se lo exigían.

Sin embargo eso no era mas que una mera actuación, la interpretación que debía llevar a cabo para una retorcida obra que le pagaba la vida.

Blaine temía acercarse a Hummel porque desde que lo vio en la fotografía le pareció condenadamente lindo y no quería involucrar ninguna clase de parte de si mismo en un trabajo frívolo como el que él hacia.

Porque si había algo que Blaine se había propuesto cuando acepto trabajar para Dave, era que jamas en la vida daría ni una mínima porción de su vida a las personas con las que trabajaría.

El pelinegro tomo uno de los pocos trajes elegantes que le quedaban de sus anteriores empleos y lo aliso.

Lo único bueno de trabajar para Dave, era que a pesar de la misera paga que le daba, el ojimiel podía conservar la ropa que los patrocinadores y empresas requirientes le conseguían.

Eso le daba la posibilidad de vender las ropas a un hombre que, aunque Blaine sabía que lo estafaba, siempre terminaba comprándole cualquier cosa que el ojimiel le llevara.

Ya se encargaría de pedir por medio de Chandler un poco de ropa nueva, por el momento, ese traje estaría perfecto para su salida de esa noche.

**-O-O-O-**

Después de darse un baño, Jeff se echo sobre la cama y encendió el computador.

Siempre que llegaba de su empleo en el bar le daba por bañarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Sam se burlaba diciéndole que era increíble que cuando pintaba y terminaba cubierto de colores no le preocupara en lo mas mínimo andar así todo el día, pero que en cambio cuando salia de trabajar apenas y llegaba al departamento, corría inmediatamente a la regadera.

Jeff tenia una razón para eso.

Siempre que terminaba de trabajar se sentía sucio, pues era consiente de que desnudaba su cuerpo solo para que este fuera tocado por las manos curiosas de hombres lujuriosos y bruscos.

_"Pensé que no te conectarías"_, salto a la pantalla la ventana que le comunicaba que Nick estaba del otro lado.

Jeff sonrió y se apresuro a escribir.

"Lo lamento, estaba dándome una ducha"

Hubo un corto periodo de tiempo en que el rubio noto como Nick comenzaba a escribir y luego borraba lo que intentaba decir para comenzar a escribir de nuevo.

Jeff creía conocer lo suficientemente al otro chico como para saber que eso indicaba que estaba nervioso e inseguro acerca de decir algo.

_"¿Estas vestido?"_, apareció por fin la pregunta que Nick Duval quería hacerle.

Jeff se acomodo en la cama con una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a escribir.

"Si una toalla en la cadera es estar vestido, entonces lo estoy... pero no me molestaría quitármela".

Por un momento se sintió ridículo por su atrevimiento.

Pero luego respiro tranquilo.

Él y Nick ya habían hecho esto antes.

Jugar de esa manera proporcionandose un poco de placer por medio de una conversación en el computador era algo que mucha gente hacia todo el tiempo y con desconocidos que daban nombres falsos.

Que lo hicieran él y Nick era muy excitante.

_"Por favor quitatela"_, dijo Nick y Jeff trago duro mientras obedecía.

"¿En serio vamos a hacer esto?", pregunto el rubio para luego agregar un nuevo comentario... "la última vez que lo hicimos, mi compañero de apartamento vino a decirme que me callara y que lo dejara dormir, ¿recuerdas?"

_"Lo recuerdo"_, escribió Nick, _"Ahora se mas silencioso ¿si?"_

Jeff sonrió pensando que era increíble los niveles en los que Nick lo ponía.

Si así era cyberneticamente ¿cómo sería en la realidad?

"Ok", escribió acomodándose en la cama para comenzar a tocarse.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba recargado en la barra del Night Sky mientras observaba las tonalidades purpuras de su bebida.

-No puedo crees que me hayas sacado de mi casa solo para venir a poner esa cara de pocos amigos en este sitio Kurt- dijo Nick captando la atención del castaño.

-Vale Nick, admite que estas frustrado porque no te deje manosearte agusto.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Nadie te dijo que no puedes irrumpir en los departamentos de las personas sin tocar antes la puerta Hummel?- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

Kurt se echo a reír.

-Quizá alguien debió decirte a ti Duval que es peligrosisimo dejar la puerta abierta, tal vez hasta te salve un posible asesino en serie.

Nick rodó los ojos y bebió de su cerveza.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine ingreso al bar sintiéndose un poco estúpido al principio.

Pidió un trago y casi se infarta al escuchar el costo de la bebida.

Pero lo pidió de todos modos.

¡Que se jodieran Karofsky y el tal Ricky!

Si iba a hacer ese trabajo, al menos iba a pasarlo bien como el Blaine destructivo que era, teniendo cosas que el Blaine real nunca podría permitirse.

Echo un vistazo a la gente en la pista y observo como muchas parejas que ahí se encontraban se comían la boca descaradamente.

Espero un rato y cuando giro ligeramente sobre si mismo... lo vio.

Estaba en un rincón junto a la barra conversando con un chico de cabello negro, que de acuerdo a la información y a las fotografías proporcionadas por Chandler Kiehl, no podía ser otro que Nicholas Duval.

Kurt Hummel era aun mas hermoso en persona.

Tenia la piel tan blanca que los colores alocados del bar hacían que su apariencia luciera mágica, como salida de un cuento de fantasía.

Blaine respiro hondo y camino hasta él.

Era el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Por Cooper...

Por las visas...

Por la documentación...

Por ser alguien en ese país.

**-O-O-O-**

-Tienes razón- dijo Kurt resignado- quizá deberíamos irnos... este lugar me resulta deprimente y debo madrugar para las fotografías de Vogue.

Nick asintió y Kurt dejo su bebida a medio terminar sobre la barra, se disponía a salir cuando una voz desconocida se lo impidió.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- pregunto un chico pelinegro de ojos dorados mientras colocaba suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

El ojiazul sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir múltiples invitaciones de chicos en cualquier sitio.

-Lo siento cielo- dijo con indiferencia- pero ya me iba.

El ojimiel sonrió con satisfacción, lo que desconcertó completamente al castaño.

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro con entusiasmo- ¡Acabo de ganar mil dolares cariño!

El chico se giro para retirarse pero fue detenido por la voz firme de Kurt.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto con aire ofendido.

El pelinegro se acerco a él nuevamente.

-¿Ves a ese chico de allá?- dijo apuntando a un joven delgaducho que parecía ignorarlos por completo.

-¿Que con él?- pregunto Kurt.

-Él es mi amigo- mintió Blaine- y acabo de hacer una apuesta con él- explico sonriendo- B..Bobby- dijo improvisando- dijo que me había visto tantas veces ligando que apostaría mil dolares a que nadie podría rechazarme- el pelinegro encogió los hombros- pero yo le dije que el super conocido Kurt Hummel jamas aceptaría siquiera bailar con un tipo como yo, así que si me disculpas guapo, voy a cobrar mi dinero en este momento.

Kurt se quedo helado en su lugar.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel idiota a ser tan descaradamente molesto y hacer apuestas sobre él?

El ojiazul sabía que lo mas sensato era alcanzar a Nick que lo miraba divertido desde su sitio, y regresar a su departamento.

Pero el orgullo propio le hizo querer sabotear la felicidad del ojimiel.

-¡Hey espera!- grito logrando que Blaine se volviera- ni en sueños creas que vas a agarrar una pasta a costa mía- dijo con decisión al tiempo que tomaba a Blaine de un brazo.

El pelinegro lo observo detenidamente.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Vamos a conseguir que Bobby te saque mil dolares cariño!- dijo ligeramente molesto- ¡Vamos a bailar!

Blaine fingió una cara de completo desconcierto, y procuro mostrarse indiferente ante el agarre del castaño.

Pero por dentro sonreía con satisfacción.

Una vez mas, Blaine Anderson conseguía lo que quería.

Y pronto conseguiría mucho mas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :)

JEJEJEJE DISCULPEN SI HAY ERRORES PERO ESQUE LLEGUE MUERTA QUE CREO QUE NO FUI MUY MINUCIOSA AL CHECAR ESTE CAP

JEJEJEJE

BESITOS HECHIZADOS PARA UDS!

LOS QUIERO!


	3. LOS JUEGOS DEL AMOR

HEY GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! :)

AQUI LES TENGO EL NUEVO CAP DE UN MODELO DE TU AMOR :)

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y LES GUSTE :D

LA CANCIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **Just a Dream** DE **Nelly** (jejejeje se que no les interesa pero amoooo esa cancion y me gustaría verla cantada en glee por Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Jake y Sam jejejej ok, ya libere mi fanatismo)

**CAPITULO 3**

****_"Seducimos valiendonos de mentiras_

_y pretendemos ser amados_

_por nosotros mismos"_

_PAUL GERALDY_

**LOS JUEGOS DEL AMOR**

Comenzaron a bailar primero distantes.

Blaine observaba con cierto grado de diversión al castaño y Kurt se limitaba a rehuirle la mirada.

Sin embargo al poco rato, los empujones en la pista de baile los obligaron a estar mas juntos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Kurt comenzaba a preguntarse porque hacía aquello.

Sabía que le molestaba que ese chico hubiera hecho una apuesta sobre él, como si fuera solamente un objeto.

Desde que era modelo, solía sentirse tratado como un objeto, donde su valía podría reducirse únicamente a su belleza, y eso lo cabreaba y eso lo cabreaba demasiado.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo mas debo bailar contigo para que no ganes esa apuesta?- pregunto con molestia.

Blaine aprovecho el acercamiento del castaño para colocar su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Kurt retrocedió por mero acto reflejo hacia atrás y choco con un chico que se acerco lascivamente hacía él cuando el castaño sin querer colapso con su cuerpo.

Por un momento Blaine creyó ver temor en los ojos azules del castaño, por lo que se acerco nuevamente hacia él y lo jalo posesivamente abrazándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-La apuesta incluía toda la noche- dijo en un susurro seductor al oído del ojiazul.

Kurt sabía que esa respuesta era excesiva y que debería importarle un rábano si el ojimiel a esas alturas, ganaba o perdía, pues había obrado por mero capricho y era el momento de volver y dejar solo al chico en medio de la pista.

Pero una sensación cálida lo detuvo.

El cuerpo de Blaine se sentía bien junto al suyo.

Y esos ojos del color del oro lo tenían un poco hipnotizado.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto ignorando a su buen juicio- Sabes mi nombre, pero desconozco el tuyo.

El pelinegro sonrió y acerco nuevamente sus labios a su oído, dando un corto beso a la oreja del castaño para posteriormente susurrar...

-Blaine...

El nombre salio poderosamente erótico en su voz.

Quizá era la media copa de bebida alcohólica que bebió.

Quizá era que el hombre con el que bailaba era tremendamente atractivo ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento.

O quizá era que tenía una voz de ensueño.

Sin embargo, no tardo mucho para salir de su encantamiento y decidió separarse del chico.

-Creo que Bobby ya tiene muy seguros esos mil dolares- dijo alejándose del pelinegro.

Blaine sujeto su muñeca antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-Volveré a verte- dijo, no como una pregunta si no como una afirmación.

Kurt lo ignoro y abandono la pista de baile para encontrarse con Nick, quien lo esperaba cerca de la puerta de salida.

**-O-O-O-**

_"No puedo creer que me hayas dejado a medias Duval"_, encontró el mensaje de Jeff esa mañana cuando encendió su portátil.

"Lo lamento", comenzó a escribir disculpase, "Kurt vino por mi (debo decir que me encontró en una situación vergonzosa), y me arrastro a un bar con él... no pude decirle que no", finalizo enviando el comentario.

Después de eso se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un plato de cereal.

Al cabo de diez minutos escucho el sonido perfectamente conocido que le indicaba que tenia un nuevo mensaje.

_"Vale, estas perdonado, solo porque me ha hecho reír el saber que te pillaron, ¡ahora sabes como se siente!"_

Nick sonrió al leer el mensaje de Jeff, aun no entendía porque no avanzaba con ese chico y se animaba a dar el siguiente paso.

En un principio le pareció divertido mantener una relaciona platónica con una persona desconocida, sin embargo había momentos en que su relación con Jeff parecía tan real que le desesperaba no conocerlo en persona.

Normalmente era Jeff quien hacia comentarios sobre como sería verse en persona, pero Nick nunca sabía muy bien que responder a eso.

La relación cybernetica que tenía con Jeff era tan perfecta que temía que al conocerse en persona todo resultara ser un fiasco.

Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y se dispuso a responder el mensaje.

"Podemos terminar lo de ayer hoy por la noche ;)" Se animo a proponer.

Recibió la contestación casi al instante.

_"Esta noche tengo que salir"._

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, "Sales casi todas las noches ¿debería preocuparme?"

Después de de enviar el mensaje se sintió un poco estúpido. Él no era nadie para cuestionar a su cyberamigo acerca de sus salidas nocturnas, aunque no debía ignorar que le intrigaba un poco conocer la causa de que por las noches Jeff tuviera que ausentarse.

_"Ya sabes, soy un vampiro y debo salir cada noche de luna llena a cazar victimas para beber su sangre"_

Nick se echo a reír y negó con la cabeza.

"Pensaba que la luna llena tenia que ver con hombres lobo y no con vampiros" respondió.

_"Bueno, supongo que soy ambos ;)"_

Jeff tenía un don natural para hacerlo sonreír como un idiota todo el día.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro se despertó al sentir el suave jaloneo de su camisa de pijama.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco aturdido por su repentino despertar y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Cooper.

-¡Lo prometiste Blaine!- dijo el chiquillo aun estirando la pijama de su hermano- ¡Prometiste que haríamos muñecos de nieve!

Blaine se incorporo con suavidad y miro a los ojos de su hermano.

-Coop, esta helando allá afuera y tu estas reponiendote de una fiebre- dijo midiendo la temperatura de la frente del niño con su mano.

Parecía encontrarse bien, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Cooper recayera enfermo.

-¡Solo un poco Blaine!- suplico Cooper- Prometo abrigarme bien y regresar a casa cuando tu lo digas.

El pelinegro suspiro rendido.

Su punto débil era Cooper.

Ese niño era su vida entera y había vivido privado de tantas cosas que él era simplemente incapaz de negarle un poco de diversión.

-Esta bien Coop- dijo sonriendo- ¡pero no mas de media hora!

El niño asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia su cuarto para colocarse el abrigo.

Blaine camino hasta la pequeña pieza de madera de lado de su cama que funcionaba como buró y abrió el único cajón del viejo mueble extrayendo el gran sobre amarillo que Chandler le entrego, para posteriormente sacar la hoja doblada que contenía.

De acuerdo con aquel papel, Kurt Hummel se presentaría esa tarde en una pasarela con fines benéficos en el centro comercial.

El pelinegro sonrió sin comprender muy bien porque lo hacia.

Tal y como se lo había imaginado, el castaño era un arrogante, pues lo había notado en su manera de comportarse el día anterior en el Night Sky. Sin embargo lo definiría mas bien como alguien adorablemente arrogante.

Eso sin mencionar, que era demasiado hermoso.

_"Concéntrate Blaine"_, se recrimino a si mismo, no debía perder el piso y mucho menos olvidar que aquello no era diversión, aquello era simplemente un trabajo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt entro al pequeño salón que habían improvisado para trabajar con su imagen.

Se quito las gafas oscuras y se sentó sobre la silla giratoria con aire aburrido.  
-¡Diablos Kurt!- exclamó escandalizado Unique, su maquillista- ¿¡Y esas ojeras!?

El ojiazul encogió los hombros y fue Nick quien respondió en su nombre.

-Parece que nuestro chico tuvo un baile alocado con un sujeto demasiado descarado anoche- explico divertido.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

-¡Solo baile con él para que no ganara esa estúpida apuesta Duval!- se justifico irritado.

-¡Vale Kurt!- dijo Nick echándose a reir- El tipo estaba lindo, no puedes negarlo.

El castaño nego con la cabeza y se concentro en su imagen en el espejo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño mientras este se movía con gracia por la barra de material trasparente que fue dispuesta para el desfile.

Se dio cuenta de las miradas de deseo que le lanzaban muchas mujeres y hombres que se encontraban en el centro comercial.

Kurt Hummel lucia despampanante en todos aquellos trajes de etiqueta, parecía una criatura irreal en un mundo de mortales.

Cuando el evento termino, el pelinegro logro sobornar al gorila de la puerta del pequeño salón para que lo dejara pasar con la frase barata de "pedirle su autógrafo al supermodelo".

**-O-O-O-**

-Al fin ha terminado- dijo Kurt desplomándose sobre su silla giratoria.

Nick lo observo sonriente.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Kurt notando su mirada.

-Nada- comenzó a explicar el pelinegro- solo que recordaba que eras menos fastidioso cuando te conocí.

Por un momento la mirada de Kurt se nublo por un segundo. Sabía que Nick no había sido malintencionado al soltar esa frase, el pelinegro lo había dicho para molestarlo con una especie de broma, pero aun así, la opinión de su amigo le calo en ciertas fibras de su ser... pues sabía que Nick tenía razón, a medida que la fama crecía y que las obligaciones se incrementaban, Kurt se iba volviendo un amargado, un presumido y un pedante.

Quiso responder algo pero en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta ahuyentando cualquier comentario que Kurt se proponía a hacer.

Nick camino hasta ella y la abrió.

-¿Tu?- escucho que su amigo decía, pero su visión estaba obstaculizada por el propio cuerpo de Nick, quien se giro a mirarlo para posteriormente guiñarle un ojo y salir del pequeño salón, dejándolo solo y dando con ello el permiso para que la persona que había llamado a la puerta entrara.

Kurt casi se cae de la silla al encontrarse con el molesto sujeto de la noche anterior.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto de forma grosera- ¿Como entraste? ¿Eres un acosador o algo así?

El ojimiel se echo a reír y se sentó despreocupadamente en el sofá que anteriormente fuera ocupado por Nick.

-Vaya- comenzó a hablar el pelinegro- ¡Parece que me recuerdas!

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-¡Como podría olvidar tu odiosa presencia!- dijo arrugando el ceño- ¿Blaine cierto?- pregunto sabiendo que no había necesidad de ello. Era imposible que olvidara aquel nombre después de que se lo susurraran de una forma tan provocativa al oído.

El ojimiel sonrió con triunfo y Kurt solo pudo bufar molesto.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto nuevamente el castaño incrementando la firmeza de su voz.

-Solo quiero conocerte- explico Blaine encogiéndose de hombros- parece que ayer me enamore de ti, y solo vine para invitarte a salir un rato.

Kurt negó con la cabeza sintiendo el impulso de llamar a seguridad... ¿quien se creía ese sujeto para jugar con él?

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo saldría con alguien como tu?- pregunto con toda la intención de sonar odioso.

Blaine se removió en su sitio y comenzó a hablar.

-El hecho de que soy encantador- explico sonriendo- Tu puedes ser un arrogante y todo eso, pero lo cierto es que no puedes negar que te encanta mirar mi trasero.

-¡Yo no miro tu trasero!- exclamó Kurt incrementando su irritación.

-No- sonrió Blaine- pero ahora lo harás- explico poniéndose de pie y echándose a reír- Te espero esta noche en el Night Sky cariño- dijo guiñándole el ojo para posteriormente abandonar el saloncito.

Kurt lo miro sin poderse creer el grado de insolencia de aquel chico, y luego sin poder contener su curiosidad miro su trasero.

"¡Maldito fuera ese sujeto con un trasero de ensueño!", se reprendió molesto.

**-O-O-O-**

"¡Y ahora reciban con ustedes a Shane...!"

Jeff salio al escenario al escuchar a Pablos llamarlo por su nombre falso.

Ese día iba vestido de bombero.

"¡Este chico va a apagar el fuego que los recorre señores!", grito Pablos emocionado.

Jeff se limito a hacer su trabajo.

Se limito a sonreír concentrándose en la música y en la coreografía.

Intento ignorar las caras lujuriosas y las miradas lascivas de los hombres de aquel sitio.

Su mente viajo y divago hasta imágenes de sus pinturas de oleo. Hasta la seguridad de su sencillo apartamento.

Hasta los dibujos que colgaban en las paredes de su habitación... Hasta los mensajes de Nick que se encontraban almacenados e intactos en su computadora.

Y entonces, los aullidos, los gritos repletos de groserías y los toqueteos repentinos se volvieron nada en comparación con sus pensamientos.

**-O-O-O-**

Esa noche Blaine entro con aire seguro al Mystical.

El Mystical era un bar famoso por sus altos precios y por su hostilidad para dejar entrar a cualquier persona.

No era tan lujoso ni tan conocido como el Nigth Sky, pero era igualmente frecuentado por famosos.

El tenia un permiso especial para entrar a ese lugar por parte de la Agencia de modelaje que había requerido sus servicios.

Camino con paso firme a la barra y pidió un whisky en las rocas mientras esperaba a que llegara Kurt.

El había citado al ojiazul en el Nigh Sky con toda la intención de hacerlo ir al Mystical.

De acuerdo a la información recabada por Chandler, el modelo era una criatura de la noche que salia casi a diario a divertirse y los únicos lugares que frecuentaba por su seguridad y por el buen ambiente, eran el Night Sky y el Mystical.

Blaine sabia que al hacer una proposición al castaño para que fuera al Night Sky solo lo orillaría a ignorarlo y a acudir al otro sitio, el Mystical que era justo donde lo quería tener.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras bebía de su Whisky.

Ese chico podría ser un vanidoso acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

Pero él sabía como hacer su trabajo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt entro con Nick y se situó en su lugar acostumbrado en el área VIP del bar.

-¿Cambiar el bar de esta noche solo por la amenaza de uno de tus enamorados Kurt?- se burlo su amigo.

-¡No es mi enamorado Nicholas!- dijo el ojiazul irritado- si ibas a estar de aguafiestas te hubieras quedado a platicar con Jim.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Es Jeff- explico- y esta noche esta ocupado.

Kurt encogió los hombros y llamo a uno de los meseros del lugar.

Estaba por ordenar sus bebidas cuando lo vio.

Ahí, entre la multitud, caminando hacia él. Luciendo jodidamente guapo con sus ceñidos pantalones negros y esa playera blanca.

-Hola Kurt- dijo el pelinegro saludándolo con una sonrisa.

Nick se echo a reír estruendosamente cuando lo vio y Kurt solo sintió ganas de ahorcar a su amigo.

-¡Dios!- exclamo el castaño furioso- ¡Eres un psicópata!, ¡no entiendo como has podido seguirme hasta aquí!.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de manera arrogante.

-En realidad no te he seguido guapo- explico- solo que esta noche cambie de opinión sobre ir al Night Sky al recordar tu pésimo humor de esta tarde- dijo el pelinegro con malicia- la verdad es que quería pasar un buen rato- explico- y sabia que eso no iba a suceder contigo- hizo una pausa para mirar como reaccionaba el modelo al ataque directo a su ego- yo solo venia a saludar- finalizo para posteriormente dar media vuelta y alejarse hacia la barra.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt estaba pasando muy mala noche.

Nick lo había abandonado para irse a bailar con un tipo y él no podía apartar la mirada del ojimiel, que en ese momento se encontraba platicando con un sujeto fortachon.

Se hacia el indiferente y el desentendido, pero apenas y el pelinegro se descuidaba, aprovechaba para mirarle el trasero.

"Maldita sea la hora en que Blaine le hizo aquella observación", pensó frustrado.

Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa y miro su móvil para ingresar a su cuenta de Twitter.

Lo primero que vio hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

"AL PARECER ADAM CRAWFORD, EL GUAPO COREOGRAFO Y EX NOVIO DEL SUPERMODELO K. HUMMEL HA CONFIRMADO SU NUEVA RELACIÓN CON EL EMPRESARIO SEBASTIAN SMYTHIE..."

Kurt cerro sesión sintiéndose enrabiado.

Era increíble que él pasara los días llorando por su ruptura con Adam y el rubio no hiciera otra cosa que flirtear con otros sujetos.

¡Y eso era el colmo! ¿¡Confirmar una relación!?

Repentinamente sintió ganas de reventar el teléfono a golpes y todo le sentó molesto en ese sitio.

Le molestaba que Nick lo dejara colgado para bailar con un sujeto.

Le molestaba estar solo.

Le molestaba que Adam estuviera saliendo ya con otro tipo.

Y le molestaba que Blaine estuviera alardeando y ligando con aquel chico de músculos exagerados.

Cansado de estar pasando tan mal rato el castaño se incorporo con decisión y camino hacia la barra.

Al menos podía cambiar algo de su pésima noche.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

Había usado su táctica de mostrarse rudo e indiferente para lograr que el castaño corriera hacia él, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que saludo a Kurt y el ojiazul no lo había ido a encontrar, contrario a como imagino.

Para colmo ese sujeto no lo dejaba en paz.

Le resultaba incomodo ligar con un tipo que no era su objetivo... No sabia ni siquiera porque seguía manteniendole la conversación, quizá porque le parecía sumamente grosero dejar a una persona hablando sola.

Blaine podría fingir muchas caretas y actitudes cuando desempeñaba su trabajo, pero en el fondo no era mas que un buen tipo gentil y agradable.

Estaba por disculparse con el hombre, inventando el pretexto de haber visto a un amigo, cuando la voz ya familiar del castaño se hizo presente.

-Apártate- dijo Kurt con firmeza dirigiéndose al chico con el que conversaba.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto el sujeto mirándolo.

Blaine pudo notar como la mirada del tipo cambiaba de molesta a deseosa en cuanto observo a Kurt.

-He dicho que te apartes- repitió el ojiazul dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Kurt!- exclamo Blaine abrazando al castaño para posteriormente separarse y girarse hacia el sujeto- ha sido genial charlar contigo Roy- dijo de manera cortés- ahora debo irme, mi cita acaba de llegar.

El hombre lo miro extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

Blaine miro sorprendido al ojiazul y Kurt lo tomo de la mano. Y como en una repetición de la noche anterior, el castaño lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

-Pero ¿que?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

-Yo solo quiero bailar contigo Blaine- dijo el castaño arrastrando las palabras- quiero bailar contigo y no quiero estar solo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Y? ¿QUE TAL?

JEJEJE

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP :P

COMENZAMOS A HACER FUNCIONAR ESTA HISTORIA ¡SI SEÑOR! JEJEJE

SOLO PARA ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES, NO HABRA SEBADAM, SOLO MENCIONES MUY INSIGNIFICANTES, JEJEJEJ RESERVARE A MI DUO SEXY PARA UN FIC FUTURO ;) ESTO ES KLAINE Y NIFF :P

LOS QUIERO!

BESOS!

...Hechizera...


	4. PROPUESTAS

HEY HOLA! SE QUE ES DEMASIADO PRONTO, PERO VOY ADELANTADA CON DOS CAPITULOS Y ESTOY VERDADERAMENTE ABURRIDA EN MI CASA, ASI QUE HE DECIDIDO PUBLICAR ANTES DE LO PLANEADO, PARA COMPENSARLOS POR LOS RATOS EN QUE NO PUEDO PUBLICAR TAN PRONTO COMO QUISIERA.

DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME ORIGINO JAQUECA YA QUE TUVE UN BLOQUEO MENTAL, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTE ES UN MERO CAP NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE SI ES DEMASIADO MALO Y TONTO POR FAVOR NO ME CULPEN, LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIEN VA A GUSTARLES ;) YA QUE YA LO TENGO LISTO, PERO ESE SI LO PUBLICARE DESPUES JAJA :P

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Space Bound** DE** Emminem**

**CAPITULO 4**

_"Es deseo, es tortura, debes de ser_

_una hechicera porque has hecho lo imposible,_

_Gánate mi confianza y no juegues conmigo,_

_porque correrás peligro si me jodes,_

_porque si yo me quemo, entonces te_

_demostrare lo que es el dolor... porque a mi ya me_

_han tratado como basura antes que a ti, y es_

_que el amor esta maldito..."_

_SPACE BOUND/ EMMINEM_

**PROPUESTAS**

El castaño decidió olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y entregarse al baile esa noche.

No deseaba pensar en Adam ni en su solitaria vida.

Ni siquiera le interesaba ponerse a meditar si Blaine le simpatizaba ahora o seguía desagradandole.

Él sólo necesitaba bailar y olvidar todo el estrés de ese día.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado de estar ahí bailando con Kurt.

Una sensación cálida se apodero de su pecho, y aunque sabía que el Whisky estaba surtiendo efecto, decidió ignorar cualquier pensamiento ajeno a ellos dos en la pista de baile.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiazul se atrevió a tomar al pelinegro de la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

Todo lo que quería era respirar su aroma con mayor facilidad y sentir su calor.

Necesitaba calor humano y si ese chico estaba dispuesto a dárselo lo tomaría.

Kurt miro a Blaine a los ojos y ambos quedaron hipnotizados ante la mirada del otro.

La música dejo de tener sentido.

Las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron y de pronto solo estaban ellos dos solos.

Kurt se acerco a Blaine con la firme intención de besarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro se sintió hechizado por la belleza de Kurt.

Ese chico era increíblemente hermoso.

De pronto el estar entre sus brazos era todo de lo que tenia seguridad y todo lo que quería mantener permanente.

Cuando Kurt acerco su rostro al suyo comprendió entonces que estaba por cometer una locura.

Iba a besar a ese chico porque lo sentía y no porque debía hacerlo, y eso definitivamente lo lleno de pánico.

En un acto brusco y asustado se aparto del castaño.

Kurt lo miro completamente asombrado mientras que Blaine solamente atino a decir _"lo siento"_ y a retirarse de la pista con paso demasiado apresurado pareciendo que salia huyendo.

**-O-O-O-**

A veces cuando Jeff pintaba personas desconocidas que miraba en la calle, imaginaba que una de ellas era Nick y sonreía.

¿Era posible estar enamorado de alguien a quien nunca antes se había visto?

Lo era.

Y él era prueba fehaciente de ello.

Porque había conocido a muchos chicos a lo largo de su vida, pero nadie era tan inteligente, tan agradable, tan divertido y tan amable como Nick.

Siempre que platicaban, el rubio terminaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Sus días eran mas llevaderos sabiendo que al regresar a casa tendría a alguien esperándolo en su computadora.

Alguien que lo entendía... alguien que lo hacía sentir especial.

Alguien que lo aconsejaba y alguien que lo enamoraba cada día.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt despertó con resaca.

Maldijo a Nick por abrir las persianas de su habitación permitiendo entrar de lleno la luz cegadora y molesta del exterior.

-¡Diablos Duval!, ¿que acaso no puedo dormir tarde el día de hoy?- pregunto irritado.

Nick negó con la cabeza y se echo a reír.

-Al parecer alguien bebió alcohol de mas ayer Hummel- soltó en burla el pelinegro.

Kurt enterró el rostro en la suave almohada intentando no pensar en el taladrante dolor que le machacaba las sienes.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se levanto temprano ese día para preparar a Cooper el desayuno.

Normalmente Marley le ayudaba con eso, sin embargo cada que tenia tiempo procuraba hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano él mismo.

Mientras ponía el sarten al fuego pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Si Dave se enteraba que había tenido al chico en la palma de su mano y que había desaprovechado la oportunidad seguramente lo mataría.

Blaine no podía explicarse que le había sucedido.

Cuando tuvo a Kurt tan cerca, simplemente se sintió tentado a dejarse llevar por la genuina emoción que lo invadió.

Y eso era peligroso.

Blaine debía actuar como el farsante que era. No era posible que involucrara sensaciones propias.

Y esas sensaciones eran sin duda desconocidas y alarmantes para él.

Nunca antes había tenido una relación en su vida y todo el contacto físico que conocía era fingido y lo recordaba como un mero medio para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

Es por ello que la situación particular de la noche anterior en el Mystical lo desconcertaba.

Quizá fuera que era la primera vez en su vida en que podía ser gay, al ser su objetivo un hombre.

Quizá era que eso lo había sobre emocionado al grado de involucrarlo en la situación.

Su cabeza era un lío.

Sabía que ahora sería más difícil engatusar a Kurt.

El chico era un niño mimado y seguramente le había sentado muy mal su rechazo la noche anterior.

En ese momento Cooper llego a la cocina y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola campeón- saludo el ojimiel sonriendo mientras revolvía el cabello castaño del niño.

-¡Blaine!- se quejo Cooper y el pelinegro se echo a reír.

Amaba a ese niño.

Era su hermano, pero Blaine siempre se había hecho cargo de él como un padre y no existía poder en el universo que le impidiera hacer cualquier cosa por Cooper.

-Blaine... - comenzó a decir el niño- ¿Por que no puedo ir a la escuela como los demás niños?- pregunto curioso- no es que no me gusten las clases de Marley, pero creo que si fuera a la escuela tendría amigos.

El pelinegro sintió como su corazón se rompía en ese momento.

Odiaba no poder darle a su hermano una vida normal.

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hemos hablado Coop?- pregunto Blaine mirandolo- Nosotros no somos americanos- explico- llegamos aquí porque hombres malos nos buscaban en Dinamarca.

-Los que mataron a papa- dijo el pequeño agachando la cabeza.

Blaine apretó los puños con impotencia deseando que Cooper no supiera los crudos detalles de la vida que dejaron en Esbjerg, sin embargo, y para su desgracia, fue el pequeño el primero en enterarse sobre la violenta muerte de su padre, antes incluso que él mismo.

El pelinegro atrajo a Cooper hacia su cuerpo y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es por eso que no puedes ir aun a la escuela campeón- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero te prometo que pronto lo harás- intento sonar positivo- prometo que pronto tu y yo seremos tan americanos como todos en este sitio.

Cooper sonrió emocionado y Blaine lo abrazo para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de su lujoso departamento, lanzando una pequeña pelota de espuma hacia el techo, para atraparla después y repetir el procedimiento.

No podía quitarse las imágenes nítidas y molestas del día anterior.

Se sentía humillado e incrédulo.

Sabía que el alcohol había cooperado, pero aun así se encontraba sorprendido de haber acudido hacia Blaine para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

No podía negar que la cercanía del pelinegro mientras bailaban había removido ciertas sensaciones en él.

En ese momento sólo atinaba a echarle la culpa al vodka.

Sin embargo el momento que mas le torturaba el pensamiento, era aquel en que Blaine se separo bruscamente de él cuando Kurt se disponía a besarlo.

¿Que clase de persona intentaba ligarte para luego dejarte botado a la primera oportunidad?

Le cabreaba en serio haber caído a los encantos de ese chico.

Estaba lindo, era cierto, pero no tenía nada de espectacular en comparación con los chicos con los que solía salir, los cuales eran en su mayoría modelos, como él.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, la manera de ser de Blaine le había atraído al grado de hacerlo actuar irreverentemente y a espantarle un ligue la pasada noche para intentar besarlo en medio de la pista de baile del Mystical.

¿Y solo para ser rechazado?

No lo comprendía.

Pero entendía que había sido lo mejor.

De haberse besado, seguramente Kurt desperataria de peor humor esa mañana por encontrar al pelinegro enredado en las sabanas de su cama.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Buenos días guapo"_, saludo el alegre mensaje de Nick esa mañana.

Jeff se limpio las manos cubiertas con pintura azul para poder contestar.

"Hey" saludo él sonriendo mientras llevaba su viejo portátil a la mesa de la cocina, "Pensé que seguirías durmiendo, creo recordar que dijiste que saldrías anoche"

_"Así es"_, llego la respuesta de Nick, _"Salí con Kurt al Mystical"_

Jeff rodó los ojos preguntándose si Nick realmente decía la verdad sobre eso de ser amigo de un supermodelo de fama internacional.

"Uff, ¿el Mystical? ¿bromeas? ¡es imposible entrar a ese sitio!"

Hubo un espacio de tiempo hasta que la respuesta de Nick llego.

_"Bueno, digamos que poseo privilegios Sterling, a propósito ¿que haces?"_

Jeff estaba por contestar que se encontraba terminando un cuadro, pero entonces recordó su pequeña mentira.

"Termino un trabajo de contabilidad", respondió sintiéndose estúpido, era obvio que si era contador estaría terminando un trabajo sobre contabilidad.

A veces se preguntaba porque había mentido sobre algo tan simple.

Era cierto que no quería dar detalles sobre su trabajo nocturno en Wildboyz, el bar en el que bailaba, pero no entendía como había inventado una mentira que ahora simplemente no podía controlar.

_"Sabes"_, salto a la pantalla la corta frase de Nick,_ "He estado pensando y creo que deberíamos conocernos"._

Jeff casi se cae de espaldas al leer eso.

¿Conocerse?

El sabia que en el fondo también deseaba conocer a Nick, pero intentaba hacerse a la idea que eso ocurriría cuando las cosas entre ellos estuvieran claras.

En cierta forma sentía pánico de que la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que se creo en torno a esa relación cybernetica reventara.

¿Y que si Nick no era la persona que creía?

¿Y que si él no era la persona que Nick esperaba?

"Creo que deberíamos esperar", respondió sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

Hubo un espacio largo de tiempo que a Jeff le supo a década, pero entonces la respuesta por fin llego.

_"¿Cuanto tiempo Jeff?, es decir, tenemos un año de conversar, yo me siento listo... creo que entre ambos existe una conexión real y creo que es el momento..."_

De pronto el asomo de una sensación inquietante se hizo presente en el pecho de Jeff.

Definitivamente él no se sentía listo, sin embargo sabía que Nick tenia razón.

Se sintió incapaz de dar una respuesta y solo atino a escribir...

"Lo siento, surgió algo, debo irme, me dio gusto saludarte"

En el justo momento en que envió dicho comentario se sintió terrible, nunca en el año que llevaba conversando con Nick había sido tan cortante con él, sin embargo no se le ocurrió ninguna otra forma de responder a la propuesta de su amigo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt entro al enorme y lujoso gimnasio.

Como de costumbre, camino con paso aburrido al vestidor con el propósito de cambiar sus elegantes ropas por algo deportivo.

Una vez que estuvo listo se dirigió hacia la bicicleta estática con el propósito de comenzar su rutina, pero se quedo helado al ver a Blaine recargado con arrogancia en el aparato.

-¿Tu?- pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Yo... - contesto Blaine con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

-Tu tienes un problema- dijo Kurt con indiferencia subiéndose al aparato y comenzando a pedalear- ¿debería llamar a la policía?- cuestiono el ojiazul con sarcasmo- creo que esto ya califica como acoso de tu parte.

-¿Acoso?- pregunto Blaine con diversión- Pues ayer en el Mystical no parecía que fuera yo quien te estaba acosando precisamente.

Al escuchar esto, Kurt detuvo abruptamente su pedaleo y se giro para mirar al pelinegro a los ojos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto aburrido.

-Una cita contigo- respondió con seguridad el ojimiel.

El castaño resoplo con frustración y continuo pedaleando.

-Lo siento- comenzó- ayer fue tu oportunidad de lograr algo, estaba ebrio y no pensaba con claridad- explico de manera arrogante- y sin embargo la desperdiciaste cuando saliste corriendo del lugar- dijo Kurt encogiendo los hombros.

-Tenia que irme- explico Blaine- ademas no iba a aprovecharme de un borracho.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y puso cara de indignación al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacia, termino diciendo...

-Una cita- respondió con indiferencia- bien- atino a decir aun dudando de sus palabras- pero si no me gusta ya no me molestaras mas...

-Trato hecho- respondió Blaine fingiendo la intención de ponerse a saltar en el piso.

Kurt rodó los ojos y lo ignoro.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick paso la tarde sintiéndose frustrado.

No comprendía porque razón Jeff había reaccionado de aquella manera.

Él solo había sugerido la posibilidad de encontrarse en la realidad... ¿que tenía eso de malo?

Tarde o temprano iba llegar el momento para conocerse.

¡Habían estado charlando por un año por Dios!

¿Que tenia de malo que ese momento fuera ahora?

Lo cierto era que Nick estaba rayando un poco en la desesperación.

Sabía que estaba enamorado del sujeto sin rostro con el que platicaba cada noche por medio de internet.

En su interior deseaba poder tocar y besar a esa persona para así convencerse de que era real.

Los últimos días había estado pensando que en realidad Jeff le importaba lo suficiente como para dejar su extraña relación utópica atrás y comenzar una relación real, en donde ellos pudieran conocerse, interactuar y hacer las cosas típicas que las parejas normales hacían.

Pero entonces, Jeff había reaccionado de aquella extraña forma en la mañana.

Y Nick no hacia mas que sentirse ligeramente mortificado por esa razón.

Sin poderse contener, inicio sesión y al ver al chico de sus sueños conectado, escribió con rapidez.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Casi al instante la respuesta de Jeff llego.

_"Hey hola, lamento irme de esa manera esta mañana, es solo que tenia algo que hacer, todo esta bien"_

Nick suspiro y se atrevió a enviar...

"¿Que has pensado sobre lo que te he propuesto esta tarde?, en verdad me gustaría conocerte Sterling"

Nuevamente los segundos que Jeff tardo en responder parecieron horas, pero finalmente llego su respuesta.

_"Yo no me siento listo aun Nick"_

Por alguna razón eso molesto al pelinegro.

No el hecho de que no se sintiera listo... si no lo las razones para ello, ¿a que temía Jeff?

"Creo que eres un cobarde Sterling" se aventuro a decir, "si no es ahora entonces ¿cuando sera?"

Sabía que podría haber sonado molesto, pero en ese momento solo quería una respuesta pronta y clara.

_"No lo se Nick, me siento presionado... quizá deberíamos hablar luego"_

En el momento en que leyó el mensaje, Nick maldijo para si mismo. Estaba por escribir algo, cuando noto que la luz verde que indicaba que Jeff estaba conectado se había vuelto opaca, indicando que el chico había cerrado sesión.

Una extraña cortina de dolor se situó en su pecho.

Era la primera vez que discutía con Jeff.

Y de alguna manera le disgustaba demasiado que su primera pelea fuera también a través de una computadora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Y? ¿SOY ABSURDA CIERTO?

NO SE PORQUE PERO ESTE CAP NO ME HA GUSTADO REALMENTE, EN VERDAD ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO...

SOLO PUEDO ADELANTARLES QUE EL QUE VIENE ESTA BIEN GENIAL JEJEJE

BUENO AL MENOS CON ESE TERMINE CON UN BUEN SABOR DE BOCA XD

Y ADEMAS :) LO QUE SE VIENE EN LA HISTORIA SE PONE MUY INTERESANTE

Y PUES SIENTO QUE ESTE ES UN CAP DE RELLENO EN CIERTA FORMA, PERO A LA VEZ NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA!

JEJEJE

ANTES DE IRME, **ELBERTEH3! **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR SOBRE LAS CANCIONES JEJEJEE Y YO QUE PENSE QUE MI MUSICA ERA RARA :**P**

**BARBIE PERRA **SI YA SE QUIEN ERES! JAJAJAJA NUNCA TERMINAS DE SORPENDERME AMIGA JAJA

Y POR ULTIMO A TODOS Y TODAS MIS LECTORES SIEMPRE RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBO PORQUE USTEDES ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR

GRACIAS POR FORMAR PARTE DE MI VIDA

PUES HAN VENIDO A FORMAR PARTE DE MI VIDA EN EL MOMENTO MISMO EN QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW :D

LOS QUIERO!


	5. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

****HEY! AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO NUEVO :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ESTA MAS LARGO Y MAS INTENSO QUE EL ANTERIOR :p

GRACIAS A LAS BONITAS PERSONAS QUE ME DIJERON QUE EL CAP ANTERIOR NO HABIA SIDO UN FIASCO REALMENTE JEJE ME SUBIERON EL ANIMO!

SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ XD

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **La luna** DE **Belinda Carlisle**... :D ESTA GENIAL Y ME PARECE MUY MISTICA COMO PARA ESTE CAP ;)

TAMBIEN LES ACONSEJO ESCUCHAR **Crazy** DE **Aerosmith**, SOLO PARA QUE SE ILUSTREN MEJOR JAJA (YA ME ENTENDERAN ;)...)

**CAPITULO 5**

****_"¿Cómo nuestro destino nos ha unido  
Como la luna se elevaba en tus ojos ?_

Una y otra vez la noche estaba cayendo  
En el fondo dentro de nosotros  
Una y otra vez una luz brillaba a través de nosotros

¡Ah! La Luna La Luna  
La noche que cayó bajo el hechizo de la luna  
¡Ah! La Luna La Luna  
La luz que me llevará de nuevo a ti  
La luz de la Luna "

_LA LUNA/ BELINDA CARLISLE_

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS... **

Blaine se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la cocina, observando, sin observar realmente, como Marley calentaba un poco de agua para café.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de su estado, por lo que camino hasta él y se sentó en la mesa captando la atención del pelinegro.

-Veo que algo te mortifica- dijo Marley con suavidad mientras le sonreía.

-No me gusta mi trabajo Marley- confeso Blaine encogiendo los hombros.

Ella lo miro con comprensión y tomando su mano en apoyo suavemente dijo...

-Entonces no deberías hacerlo Blaine, podrías intentar conseguir algo más...

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y sonrió con melancolía.

-Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso- comenzó a decir- Dave nos echaría a la calle a Coop y a mi y aunque tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, eso no bastaría ni para sobrevivir dos meses- explico entristecido- ademas en esta ocasión me interesa particularmente la paga.

Marley suspiro en resignación y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sabes que siempre contaran con nosotras Blaine- dijo con suavidad y Blaine sonrió en agradecimiento.

El pelinegro comenzaba a sentir el peso de su trabajo calarle sobre los hombros, como cada vez que estaba por sabotear una vida.

Por alguna razón sabotear la vida de Kurt Hummel le parecía doblemente difícil.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff sentía un extraño vació en el pecho esa mañana.

Odiaba ser el culpable de una discusión con una persona que por raro que sonara, tenia gran importancia en su vida.

Pero lo cierto era que sentía pánico de conocer a Nick y de que todo lo que había entre ellos se viniera al suelo.

Sentía terror de que Nick se decepcionara de él al saber que había mentido en aspectos no tan insignificantes de su vida.

El rubio era consciente de que a un chico como a Nick podría no agradarle conocer la verdad sobre Jeff.

Conocer que en realidad no tenía una vida tan fácil como lo había hecho ver en sus conversaciones, conocer que no había ido a la universidad ni tenia un titulo en contaduría, lo cual por ridículo que pareciera, terminaba por avergonzarlo, no por la mentira misma, si no por haber recurrido a ella.

En un principio Nick era un desconocido, y cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su larga y exitosa carrera profesional, el simplemente deseo no parecer un don nadie.

Y lo que era aun peor... Jeff ni siquiera quería pensar en como reaccionaria Nick al saber que se pagaba la vida trabajando como Stripper en uno de los tantos bares gays de la zona oeste de Nueva York.

**-O-O-O-**

-Vale Duval, ¡ya quita esa cara! que terminaras por deprimirme a mi también- soltó Kurt al ver el triste semblante de su amigo.

Nick solo frunció el ceño y regreso su gesto al melancólico inicial.

-¡Es tu cumpleaños hombre!- intento animarlo Kurt- deberíamos salir a festejar en lugar de pasar la tarde en tu apartamento lloriqueando.

-Ahora entiendes como me siento cuando hablas de Adam- contraataco el pelinegro logrando que Kurt negara con la cabeza.

-Vale- dijo el castaño con fingido gesto indignado- sabes que te arrastraría a festejar a algún sitio, si no tuviera la estúpida cena con los directores de People- hizo una pausa y camino hacia Nick para colocar su mano en el hombro de su amigo- pero prometo que festejaremos el fin de semana- dijo sonriendo.

Nick regreso el gesto a Kurt con el intento fallido de una sonrisa, luego reviso su cuenta y su correo electrónico solo para cerciorarse por centésima vez en ese día, que no tenía ningún mensaje de Jeff.

**-O-O-O-**

-Muchas gracias por el inhalador- dijo Blaine con sinceridad al tiempo que tomaba en sus manos el pequeño objeto.

Jake Puckerman asintió y después dio a Cooper una golosina.

El niño sonrió radiantemente y se recargo en el hombro de Blaine.

-Pórtate bien chico- dijo Jake removiendole el cabello, para posteriormente dejarse guiar por Marley a la salida.

-Lamento ser un problema Blaine- dijo Cooper de pronto mirando su caramelo con la vista baja.

El ojimiel frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿A que te refieres campeón?- pregunto extrañado.

Cooper encogió los hombros y levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

-A que por mi culpa tu pasas todo el tiempo trabajando- dijo el niño- y preocupado- agrego con el semblante triste- ademas me enfermo siempre y tu tienes que cuidarme... eso me vuelve un problema.

Blaine se sorprendió un poco por la palabras del chico, siempre cuidaba no reflejarle sus propias preocupaciones, y lo que menos quería era que su pequeño hermano se sintiera culpable por su causa.

-Tu no eres un problema Coop- explico Blaine acariciando la mejilla del niño con dulzura- tu eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

El pequeño sonrió y suspiro con alivio.

-¿Incluso cuando hago alguna travesura?

Blaine arqueo la ceja y se echo a reír.

-Incluso cuando haces alguna travesura- contesto con seguridad.

**-O-O-O-**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Jeff y Nick tuvieron esa pequeña discusión.

El rubio en verdad extrañaba platicar con el chico de sus sueños, como solía llamarlo, pero no se sentía con derecho por haber tratado tan fríamente a Nick la ultima vez que conversaron, probablemente su cyber amigo no querría hablar aun con él.

-¿Que paso con el chico del chat?- pregunto Sam metiendo un puñado de cereal a su boca.

Jeff encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que estamos en receso por un tiempo- explico con tristeza- todo fue mi culpa, yo no pude lidiar con una tonta situación y deje de conversar con él- confeso con la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared imposible de localizar.

-Quizá deberías proponerle un encuentro real Sterling- propuso Sam masticando el cereal.

-Eso es precisamente lo que trato de evitar- se apresuro a decir Jeff- veras, por lo que sé de ese chico, proviene de un ambiente acomodado, y... yo no he sido cien por ciento honesto con él- explico con un ligero toque de angustia- yo no puedo llegar y decir "hey Nick, no soy quien dije ser, pero podríamos seguir siendo amigos".

-Pensé que eran novios- dijo Sam confundido.

-Somos amigos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- que se gustan demasiado pero ni siquiera se conocen- finalizo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, aprovechando que Sam miraba el viejo televisor distrayéndose con la historia de un conocido matón del viejo oeste.

Jeff extrañaba a Nick.

Estaba aguantando las ganas de enviarle un mensaje, pues suponía que seguramente el chico estaría aun molesto con el y no querría hablar.

Sin embargo Jeff se propuso esperar un día mas para contactarlo. Solo un día, pues sabía que era lo máximo que esperaría.

Quizá podría lograr convencer a Nick de continuar con su extraña relación de esa manera... Solo le pediría un poco mas de tiempo, antes de verse en persona, solo un poco para poder limpiar el terreno que él mismo había enlodado.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt estaba cada vez más aburrido escuchando como los directivos de la revista hablaban sobre temas banales y sin sentido.

A veces se preguntaba como había pasado de ser un chico tan loco por la moda y el ámbito de la fama, a un chico que descubría que eso estaba tan lleno de materialismo y falta de emociones reales.

Kurt extrañaba las platicas comunes y corrientes.

Extrañaba hablar con Mercedes sobre los nuevos chismes en Lima. Extrañaba a Rachel y sus propias frustraciones, extrañaba conversar con su padre sobre temas simples y agradables.

Ahí, en Nueva York y en esa mesa, se encontraba rodeado de caras conocidas únicamente por motivos laborales, envuelto en platicas vacías y risas falsas e hipócritas.

Era consciente de la envidia que flotaba en el aire entre ese pequeño grupo, era consciente, para su propia desilución, que él mismo cada vez se volvía uno de ellos.

Incapaz de seguir sumido en esa clase de pensamientos, se levanto con educación y camino hasta el servicio con la intención de echarse un poco de agua al rostro, para despejar las sombras que cubrían su mente.

El frió roce del agua con su piel lo conforto agradablemente, y sintiéndose más animado, se dispuso a limpiar su rostro con una pequeña toalla de papel, sin detenerse a analizar lo malo que eso podría resultar para su cutis de porcelana.

Apenas abrió los ojos para deshacerse de la húmeda toalla, cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien mas en esa habitación.

Blaine.

¿Quien mas lo acosaba de todos modos?

-¿Porque será que ya no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?- comenzó el castaño con voz aburrida- No se como lo haces, pero creo que incluso me asustaría si desaparecieras.

Blaine curvo los labios en una sonrisa.

-Vine por ti- dijo de forma coqueta.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy en medio de una cena- dijo sin emoción.

-Una cena que estas detestando cada vez mas- se aventuro a decir Blaine- te he observado desde que llegue, y es imposible no darse cuenta de tu cara de sufrimiento.

El castaño miro a Blaine a los ojos sintiéndose un poco expuesto ante su mirada, pero luego le dio la razón, porque no estaba de animo para seguir soportando la falsedad de esa gente, que solo lo buscaba para conseguir un buen contrato, pero que a la primera de falla, lo echarían de una patada sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

-¿Que pretendes?- pregunto Kurt.

-Conseguir esa cita que me debes.

"¿Y porque no?", pensó el castaño. De cualquier modo el negocio estaba sellado, y él en verdad no quería permanecer un minuto más en ese sitio.

-Esta bien- confeso indiferente.

Blaine le sonrió con coquetería y Kurt se pregunto si no estaría escapando de un mal rato solo para meterse en un lío peor.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar en esos momentos.

Era frustrante actualizar tantas veces su cuenta en el móvil y verificar otras tantas su correo electrónico solo para descubrir que la persona que tanto deseaba contactar no esta conectada.

El pelinegro nunca había durado mas de un día sin platicar con Jeff, y el hecho de que no lo hubieran hecho por tres días lo tenia sumido en una triste depresión.

Era su cumpleaños, y apestaba definitivamente.

Apestaba no haber recibido la felicitación de Jeff.

Sabía que el chico no tenia porque recordarlo, es decir, solo hablaron de sus cumpleaños en una ocasión cuando recién comenzaron a conversar por el chat, y era muy poco probable que Jeff lo recordara. Sin embargo el mismo nunca pudo olvidar la fecha de cumpleaños de su cyberamigo, y le dolía que este si hubiere olvidado la suya.

Ahora Nick solo podía culparse a si mismo por presionar a Jeff con sus últimos mensajes, pues el hecho de que muriera por conocerlo no le permitió detenerse a pensar que su amigo no estaba aun listo para una reunión personal.

Y quizá se había pasado de la raya al llamar a Jeff cobarde.

En ese momento no pensó mucho en sus palabras. Simplemente le resulto sencillo decirlo, quizá en un vago intento por convencerlo a acceder a conocerse.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Nick camino con desgano para abrirla.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron las escandalosas y conocidas voces de sus viejos amigos de la universidad.

Nick los miro un poco aturdido y asombrado de verlos frente a su puerta.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto desconcertado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Duval!- dijo Wes extendiéndole una pequeña caja de golosinas- lo siento, no somos buenos en eso de los obsequios, y quizá la caja solo contenga la mitad de las golosinas que contenía- se disculpo apenado.

Nick negó con la cabeza y les cedió el paso.

-Hubieran avisado que vendrían- dijo intentando sonar animado.

-Seguramente hubieras inventado una excusa para huir de nuestra compañía- se quejo David mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-Sin duda lo hubiera hecho- dijo Nick con aire cansado.

-¿Y esa cara de funeral que te cargas Duval?- pregunto Wes.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros entristecido.

-Supongo que es un mal día- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Bromeas?- cuestiono David- ¡Es tu cumpleaños!, además te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo empujaando a Nick hacia su propia habitación.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-Tu vas a tener que arreglarte- asevero Wes- ¡Por que esta noche salimos a divertirnos!

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Un McDonalds? ¿En serio?- pregunto Kurt confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¿Esta es tu perfecta idea de una cita?

Blaine sonrió y lo arrastro hacia una mesa situada en un rincón.

-En realidad no- dijo encogiendo los hombros- pero aquí nadie va a molestarte, ademas juraría que tienes hambre, pues te saque de ese sitio antes de que sirvieran los platillos.

Kurt lo miro como si el pelinegro le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-¿Sabias la cantidad de grasa y porquería que tiene la comida que sirven en este sitio?- pregunto alarmado.

Blaine asintió y se echo a reír pensando que la reacción de Kurt era completamente opuesta a la reacción eufórica de Cooper cuando lo llevaba a un McDonalds.

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo animándolo- no te vendría mal un poco de kilos extras.

El castaño lo miro con aire ofendido, pero el rugir de su estomago le recordó que en ese momento podría engullir cualquier cosa.

-Bien- dijo mirando con ansiedad el menú dispuesto en la pantalla luminosa- aunque probablemente Nick va a matarme.

Blaine se incorporo sonriendo.

-Iré a ordenar.

**-O-O-O-**

-Parece que esta noche tienes un trabajo especial- dijo Thad palmeando el hombro de Jeff.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio aburrido.

-Pablos acaba de arreglar un privado tuyo- dijo Thad en respuesta.

Jeff suspiro con fastidio.

En realidad no tenia ningún animo de trabajar ese día.

-¿Nuevamente Fred Stuart?- pregunto con un gesto asqueado.

-No- se apresuro a decir Thad para animarlo, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a Jeff ese hombre- al parecer un chico de un cumpleaños, ya sabes los amigos le han arreglado el numerito.

El rubio asintió con aburrimiento

-Vale- dijo sin ánimos- iré a cambiarme.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Y como es la vida de un supermodelo?- pregunto Blaine.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono Kurt con la boca llena- daba la impresión que nunca antes había comido algo en su vida.

-A que eres famoso, viajas mucho, eres la imagen de importantes marcas, y he oído rumores de que incluso cantas y actúas- dijo Blaine intentando sonar emocionado.

-Bueno- comenzó Kurt limpiándose la boca- si lo hago, pero no profesionalmente... me refiero al canto y a la actuación- explico- me gusta esto- dijo señalándose- el modelaje, ser el centro de atracción por un rato- confeso encogiendo los hombros.

Blaine sonrió pensando que definitivamente lograba ser el centro de atracción todo el tiempo.

-Háblame de ti- se aventuro a decir el ojiazul.

El pelinegro se tenso por un momento.

-Prefiero hablar sobre ti- dijo sonriendo.

Kurt dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa y lo miro sin emoción.

-Esta bien- respondió Blaine rindiéndose- ¿que quieres saber sobre mi?

-No sé- dijo Kurt- ¿A que te dedicas?, ademas de a acosar personas, claro.

El ojimiel sintió esa incomoda sensación que lo recorría cuando sabia que iba soltar una mentira.

-Bienes raíces- dijo sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, sabia por experiencia que si mentía con un empleo que causara poco interés e impresión, las personas preguntarían menos sobre este.

-Aburrido- dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-Definitivamente- lo apoyo el ojimiel aliviado de que el castaño no indagara mas sobre eso.

-¿Y tienes novio?- pregunto Kurt- ¿mascotas?, ¿eres un asesino serial?

Blaine se echo a reír.

-Creo que todas las respuestas son negativas.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Nick escandalizado mientras miraba los letreros de neón y a los meseros con ropas diminutas caminando por el lugar- ¿Un bar de Strippers?

David y Wes se echaron a reír confirmando sus muy fundadas sospechas.

-¡Diablos chicos!- dijo irritado y bajando la voz- Saben bien que no me gustan estos sitios.

David lo miro reprobatoriamente.

-Precisamente por eso Duval- dijo el moreno- ¡Eso de no dar rienda suelta y divertirte te esta volviendo un amargado!

Nick negó con la cabeza y abrazo su estomago sintiendo la incomodidad que ese sitio le causaba.

-Wes Montgomery- dijo su amigo a uno de los trabajadores de aquel lugar.

El hombre asintió alejándose por unos minutos a hablar con otro sujeto para después volver con ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Wildboyz señores- dijo con educación, para posteriormente dirigirlos a una mesa situada demasiado cerca del escenario.

-Bien decía mi madre- dijo Nick con sarcasmo- "Nunca te fíes de un abogado"- negó con la cabeza logrando que Wes se echara a reír- ¡ y que razón tenia!, ¡me condujiste con engaños a este sitio!

David palmeo sus hombros en fingido apoyo.

-Traidor- dijo Nick aun con el ceño fruncido.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿En verdad eres de por aquí?- pregunto Kurt mirando al ojimiel fijamente.

Después de la grasosa comida, ambos se encontraban caminando por central park.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- cuestiono Blaine.

-No te ofendas- comenzó el castaño- pero a veces un acento extraño se cuela en algunas de las palabras que dices.

Blaine se maldijo internamente.

En los tres años que tenia en Nueva York había logrado superar fuerte acento de Dinamarca, pero había ocasiones en que este volvía en algunas frases, exponiéndolo con los demás.

-No se de que hablas- dijo intentando sonar natural.

-Olvídalo- respondió Kurt encogiendo los hombros.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirar las hermosas y coloridas luces de una fuente de agua que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Kurt asintió con indiferencia y lo siguió.

**-O-O-O-**

Las copas que llevaba encima lo habían puesto mas emocional que de costumbre, así que contrario a su manera natural de ser, Nick se encontraba gritando eufórico ante los hombres que se desnudaban frente a él.

Reía embobadamente y estiraba los brazos hacia ellos con el afán de tocarlos.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, volvía a ser presa de un vació mayor recordando su nostalgia y la razón de ello.

En un receso en las presentaciones, y sin poderse contener, encendió su móvil para ingresar por medio del Internet de aquel lugar a su correo electrónico.

Eligió a Jeff de entre sus contactos, quien en ese momento se hallaba desconectado y decidió escribirle un mensaje.

_"Hey... Te extraño... Te extraño como un loco, y estoy aquí, festejando mi cumpleaños y ¡Dios! me haces tanta falta, y quizá creas que es estúpido sentirme así, pero te quiero... ¡Te quiero! y tu lo sabes, y yo se que tu me quieres a mi, y no me importa si no nos conocemos aun, yo te esperare, esperare a que tu estés listo y voy a esperarte porque me importas, y porque te quiero, ¡Diablos! estoy desvariando, pero... por favor Jeff... ¡por favor!, no te atrevas a apartarme de tu vida."_ Nick

Sin detenerse a pensar, envió el mensaje sintiendo un poco de alivio recorrer su pecho.

En ese momento David volvió de la barra con mas cerveza y un pequeño plato.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Wes curioso.

-¿No creerías que festejaríamos a este chico sin un pastel, cierto?

El moreno coloco frente a Nick un pequeño pastelillo con la forma de un condón. Wes se echo a reír y Nick solo pudo bufar negando con la cabeza.

-Conseguí una vela con el barman- explico David- al parecer están acostumbrados a traer a cumpleañeros aquí.

Dicho esto el chico coloco una pequeña velita roja sobre el obsceno pastelillo.

-Pide un deseo- dijo Wes emocionado.

-No soy un crió- se apresuro a decir Nick negando con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos!, no seas nene- dijo Wes persuadiéndolo.

Nick suspiro y acerco sus labios a la velita roja que era encendida en ese momento por David. Se detuvo un segundo a meditar y después sonrió con seguridad, sabiendo exactamente que pedir.

Deseo desde el fondo de su corazón poder estar con Jeff en esos momentos.

Porque lo extrañaba... tal como se lo había dicho en el mensaje, lo extrañaba como un loco.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Te has preguntado por que accedí a salir contigo?- pregunto Kurt de pronto mirando al pelinegro.

Blaine aparto la mirada de las luces de colores para observarlo a él.

-¿Por que soy encantador?- intento bromear el ojimiel.

Kurt ignoro su comentario y giro su rostro nuevamente hacia las luces.

-Porque tu no pareces sorprendido por salir conmigo- comenzó a explicar- ni por conversar conmigo, o por estar cerca de mi... y por extraño que parezca, eso me gusta.

Blaine intensifico su mirada, incapaz de apartarla de la blanquisima piel del rostro de Kurt.

-Eres sensacional Kurt- soltó el pelinegro sabiendo que era Blaine, el real quien hablaba- pero hasta alguien tan sensacional como tu, merece ser tratado como una persona mortal como todos nosotros.

El castaño se echo a reír.

-Si no me cayeras tan bien, ya me habría ofendido por el comentario- confeso.

Blaine enarco una ceja y se acerco a él.

-¿Entonces te caigo bien?- pregunto divertido.

-Si Blaine- confesó el castaño sonriendo- eres algo parecido a un ser simpático.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Y ahora, tenemos para NWarbler una sorpresa"_, gritó la emocionada voz de un hombre.

-¿NWarbler?- cuestiono Nick dirigiéndose a Wes- en serio que no me creo que hayas dado el nombre de nuestro grupo de estudio de la universidad con mi inicial incluida.

-Callate "NWarbler", y disfruta de tu sorpresa- dijo su amigo.

_"NWarbler, ¡Wildboyz te desea feliz cumpleaños!"_, gritó el hombre dirigiéndose a él, _"Pero aquí hay alguien que te lo quiere agradecer de mejor forma"_, hizo una ridicula pausa, _"NWarbler, ¡Te presentamos a Shane"._

Nick negó con la cabeza avergonzado y se coloco esta entre las manos... sin lugar a dudas Wes y David podían llegar a ser muy idiotas si se lo proponían.

Unas escandalosas sirenas estallaron consiguiendo los gritos eufóricos del público del bar. La suave musica comenzó y el pelinegro solo deseo que se lo tragara la tierra.

_**SAY YOU´RE LEAVIN ON A SEVEN THIRTY TRAIN**_  
_**AND THAT YOU´RE HEADIN´ OUT TO HOLLYWOOD**_  
_**GIRL YOU BEEN GIVIN ME THE LINE SO MANY TIMES**_  
_**IT KINDA GETS LIKE FEELIN BAD LOOKS GOOD**_  
**(DICES QUE ESTAS YENDO EN EL TREN DE LAS 7:30**  
**Y QUE ENCABEZARAS A HOLLYWOOD**  
**NENA HAS ESTADO DANDOME ESA LINEA TANTO TIEMPO**  
**QUE LO QUE SE SIENTE MALO PARECE BUENO)**

Los gritos aumentaron y Nick alzo la vista sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces lo vio.

Al guapo stripper ataviado con un traje de policía y lentes oscuros, caminando masculina y coquetamente hacia él.

_**THAT KINDA LOVIN´**_  
_**TURNS A MAN TO A SLAVE**_  
_**THAT KINDA LOVIN´**_  
_**SENDS A MAN RIGHT TO HIS GRAVE**_  
**(ESA CLASE DE AMOR**  
**TORNA A UN HOMBRE EN ESCLAVO**  
**ESA CLASE DE AMOR**  
**ENVIA A UN HOMBRE DERECHO A LA SEPULTURA)**

El Stripper se acerco hacia él y le sonrió coquetamente, luego lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrastro al escenario, obligandolo a ocupar una silla en el centro de la pista, y esposandolo a ella.

Nick no sabía a ciencia cierta como fue que se dejo hacer tan fácilmente, pero por alguna razón estaba maravillado por los movimientos seguros de aquel hombre.

_**I GO CRAZY, CRAZY, BABY, I GO CRAZY**_  
_**YOU TURN IT ON**_  
_**THEN YOU´RE GONE**_  
_**YEAH YOU DRIVE ME**_  
_**CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY**_  
_**WHAT CAN I DO, HONEY**_  
_**I FEEL LIKE THE COLOR BLUE. . .**_  
**(ME VUELVO LOCO, LOCO, NENE, ME VUELVO LOCO**  
**TU LO ENCIENDES, LUEGO TE VAS**  
**YEAH, TU ME CONDUCES**  
**LOCO, LOCO, LOCO, POR VOS NENE**  
**QUE PUEDO HACER, CARIÑO**  
**ME SIENTO COMO EL COLOR AZUL)**

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se contoneo en el escenario con emoción.

Era un trabajo mas, eso era claro, pero le había causado cierta gracia la pena que vio plantada en el rostro del sujeto cuando apareció en el show.

Por alguna razón, le resultaba emocionante bailar a los tímidos, en vez de a los pulpos lujuriosos como Fred Stuart.

_**YOU´RE PACKIN UP YOUR STUFF AND TALKIN LIKE IT´S TOUGH**_  
_**AND TRYIN TO TELL ME THAT IT´S TIME TO GO**_  
_**BUT I KNOW YOU AIN´T WEARIN´ NOTHIN´ UNDERNEATH THAT OVERCOAT**_  
_**AND IT´S ALL A SHOW**_  
**(ESTAS EMPAQUETANDO TU SUBSTANCIA Y**  
**HABLANDO COMO QUE ESTO ES DIFÍCIL Y **  
**TRATANDO DE DECIRME QUE ES HORA DE PARTIR**  
**PERO SE QUE NO LLEVAS NADA BAJO EL SOBRETODO**  
**Y ESTO ES TODO UN CIRCO.)**

Jeff se desabotono la camisa azul marino, quitandosela con un movimiento experto y pasándola por la nuca del chico del cumpleaños para acercarlo a él.

Sin previo aviso, se sentó en su piernas y comenzó a contonear sus caderas en él.

Sonrió al notar el gemido que escapo de los labios del pelinegro y siguió balanceandose con diversión.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick estaba lleno de frustración sexual en esos momentos.

Ese chico lo estaba torturando aprovechando la ventaja de tenerlo esposado en la silla.

El pelinegro miro hacia el escenario para notar las risas divertidas de Wes y David.

_"Malditos sean"_, solo atino a pensar.

El rubio Stripper se incorporo nuevamente, y Nick suspiro entre aliviado y frustrado.

El chico se quito las gafas negras y volvió a acercarse a él. Su rostro era hermoso ahora que lo apreciaba en su totalidad.

_**THAT KINDA LOVIN´**_  
_**MAKES ME WANNA PULL**_  
_**DOWN THE SHADE, YEAH**_  
_**THAT KINDA LOVIN´**_  
_**YEAH, NOW I´M NEVER GONNA BE THE SAME**_  
**(ESA CLASE DE AMOR**  
**ME PRODUCE GANAS DE TIRAR DE BAJO LA SOMBRA**  
**ESA CLASE DE AMOR**  
**YEAH, AHORA NUNCA SERÉ EL MISMO).**

El Stripper coloco cada mano en el respaldo de la silla, acorralándolo con su cuerpo y su mirada.

Entonces Nick lo miro a los ojos entre asustado y excitado.

El rubio pareció comprender, y se retiro, para bailarle ocupando un poco de distancia.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se aparto en cuanto noto la mirada del chico.

Normalmente hubiera seguido, hasta desmoronarlo como era su costumbre. Pero aquella mirada lo encendió a él también de alguna forma, y eso le lleno de un pánico momentáneo, por lo que se aparto para seguir bailando.

_**CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY**_  
_**I´M LOSIN MY MIND, GIRL**_  
_**´CAUSE I´M GOIN´ CRAZY**_  
_**CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY**_  
_**YOU TURN IT ON, THEN YOU´RE GONE**_  
_**YEAH YOU DRIVE ME**_  
**(LOCO, LOCO, LOCO, POR VOS NENA**  
**ESTOY PERDIENDO MI MENTE, NENA**  
**PORQUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO**  
**LOCO, LOCO, LOCO, POR VOS NENA**  
**TU LO ENCIENDES, LUEGO TE VAS**  
**YEAH, TU ME CONDUCES)**

Sin mas demora, Jeff se arranco los pantalones, quedando únicamente con los diminutos calzonsillos rojos.

En ese momento, el rubio fue consciente de como el publico estallaba en gritos, y de como el chico del cumpleaños tragaba duro.

**-O-O-O-**

_"¡Un aplauso para Shane y para NWarbler señores!"_, dijo la eufórica voz del presentador.

Nick aprovecho para ponerse en pie en cuanto el stripper desato sus muñecas, pero entonces, el sujeto lo detuvo reforzando un poco el agarre.

El pelinegro miro extrañado al chico y después miro hacia David y Wes que se partían de la risa.

_"No tan rapido NWarbler"_, dijo el presentador, _"Parece que tus amigos te han conseguido un baile privado con Shane en nuestros pequeños apartados"_

Nick deseo desaparecer, miro a sus amigos con odio, al publico avergonzado, al presentador con incredulidad... y a "Shane" con cierto temor.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿A si que aquí vives?- pregunto Blaine colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Kurt asintió y lo miro con cierta incomodidad.

-No fue tan horrible esta cita- dijo mirando al ojimiel a los ojos.

Blaine se echo a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo fue- dijo seguro- supongo que la próxima sera mejor.

Kurt alzo una ceja intentando lucir arrogante, pero fracasando en el intento.

El ojimiel se mordió el labio sensualmente y se giro con la intención de tomar un taxi.

-Blaine- lo llamo la voz de Kurt.

-¿Si?- pregunto volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Me...?- comenzó con voz nerviosa- ¿Me das tu número?

El pelinegro sonrió radiantemente y asintió sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt entro al departamento con una boba sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Sorprendiéndose a si mismo de que, de hecho, ese había sido un buen día.

Camino hasta el sofá y se lanzo en el, saco su móvil y busco el reciente numero agregado de Blaine.

No pudo evitar acariciar la pantalla con su dedo pulgar y sonreír.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto amarillo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero el suave vibrar de su teléfono celular lo condujo a la realidad.

Reconoció el numero y contesto.

-_¿Como va mi mejor chico?_- pregunto la molesta voz de Dave Karofsky.

-Estupendo diría yo- contestó Blaine con indiferencia- al parecer a caído...

-_No me digas_- dijo emocionado Dave- _¿lo conquistaste con el seductor?_

Blaine cerro los ojos sintiéndose un ser ruin.

-No- contesto abruptamente- _comencé con el seductor, pero el ingenuo, dulce y divertido es el que se lleva los aplausos._

Dave dijo "Bien hecho", y el pelinegro casi pudo imaginárselo con un puro en la boca, pensando en la buena pasta que se iba a ganar.

**-O-O-O-**

El stripper lo arrastro hasta un pequeño cuarto.

En él habia una mesa luminosa, y un gran tubo gris la atravesaba por el centro.

Shane lo condujo hasta el sofá blanco que rodeaba la mesa y él se subió sobre la misma.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff no entendía porque sentía emoción de bailar para aquel chico.

Pero lo hacia.

Antes de subir a la mesa pincho un botón escondido bajo la base de la misma, logrando con ello echar a andar una melodía erótica.

Al igual que en el escenario, comenzó a bailar sensualmente, pero en esta ocasión, aprovecho para tomar las manos del chico del cumpleaños y provocar que estas acariciaran su torso desnudo.

Un privado con un cliente duraba cinco minutos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jeff quería aprovecharlos.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick miraba hechizado los movimientos de aquel chico.

Era notoria su emoción en esos momentos.

Y el rubio stripper parecía disfrutarlo también, aunque Nick no era ingenuo, y sabía a la perfección que ese tipo de personas eran expertos fingiendo.

El rubio acercaba peligrosamente el cuerpo al suyo y lo incitaba a que lo acariciara con sus manos.

Nick no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo.

Y hubo un pequeño momento en particular en que el tiempo pareció congelarse. El stripper se acerco a Nick mas de la cuenta y murmuro algo parecido a _"no suelo hacer esto"_, pero Nick fue incapaz de saberlo con seguridad ya que estaba sumido en la sensación de lo que implicaba su cercanía.

Shane se acerco hasta él buscando tomar prisioneros su labios, y Nick iba a ceder porque era imposible resistirse a ese chico.

Era imposible... claro, hasta que el nombre de otro chico mas irresistible se le vino a la mente... Jeff.

Nick se aparto con brusquedad del cuerpo del Stripper consiguiendo que el chico lo mirara con asombro.

-Lo... Lo lamento- se disculpo Nick sin saber muy bien por que lo hacia.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Shane.

Nick suspiro sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-Si... si ocurre- soltó- Veras, eres muy guapo y sexy y todo eso- dijo atropellando las palabras- pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a este chico- explico nervioso- no lo conozco en realidad, pero es como si lo hiciera y ¡Dios!, yo no debería besar a un desconocido que se desnuda para otros... ¡No te ofendas!- se disculpo casi al instante, preguntándose porque le contaba todo eso al stripper- es solo que... nuestra relación es cybernetica y lo se, pero eso no impide que en verdad me importe y... ¡Dios! yo no puedo hacerle eso a Jeff.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se quedo congelado y confundido en su sitio.

Ese chico hablaba de su propia relación cybernetica.

Lo observo con detenimiento, incapaz de decir nada, intentando procesar aun sus palabras.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Pablos entro.

-Parece que el tiempo ha terminado- dijo el hombre para salir después por donde entro.

Los amigos del sujeto del cumpleaños entraron tras él riendo divertidos.

-Hey Nick, ¡debiste ver tu cara amigo!- se burlo Wes.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y sonrió con timidez.

Jeff sintió que el mundo conspiraba en su contra y que el destino se reía en su cara.

_"Yo no puedo hacerle eso a este chico"_

_"Yo no lo conozco en realidad"_

_"Nuestra relación es cybernetica"_

_"Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Jeff"_

Y ahora... ¿sus amigos lo llamaban Nick?

¿Acaso eso era una mala broma?

-¿Nick Duval?- se apresuro a preguntar.

El pelinegro arrugo el ceño extrañado.

-¿Conoces mi nombre?- pregunto confundido.

-Eh... no, no- dijo Jeff sintiéndose exageradamente estúpido parado frente a él por primera vez y usando solo unos calzonsillos rojos- es solo que- echo a trabajar su mente en busca de una idea, y la encontró- te he visto en fotos con Kurt Hummel, el supermodelo- mintió.

Nick sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

-Vaya- dijo con sencillez- y yo que creía ser invisible- hizo una pausa- muchas gracias por el... eh... Baile... ¿Shane?

Jeff asintió agradeciendo al cielo por ese nombre.

-Si- dijo nervioso- ese soy yo, Shane.

Nick sonrió y camino hasta la salida para seguir a su amigos.

-Adiós supongo- dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

Jeff le devolvió el gesto mientras lo veía partir.

Posteriormente se derrumbo en el blanco sofá aún presa del shock, pero la imagen de una cartera en el suelo lo hizo reaccionar.

La tomo y abrió, para darse cuenta que pertenecía a Nick.

Se incorporo presuroso buscando al chico entre la gente para regresarle el objeto olvidado, pero era muy tarde ya, Nick se había ido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HEY! JEJEJ ¿Y QUE OPINAN? ¿INTENSO CIERTO? JAJAJ

AMI ME GUSTO MUCHO! LAS COSAS SE VAN PONIENDO MEJOR! JEJEJEJ

AL IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE

RECUERDEN QUE LOS QUIERO... ;)


	6. SINTIENDO

HEY!

REGALO PARA USTEDES! :)

PROBABLEMENTE DEBA SALIR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA Y NO PODRE PUBLICAR HASTA EL LUNES O MARTES, PERO NO PODIA IRME SIN DEJARLES ESTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE XD

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES AWWW HERMOSA! JEJEJE **Blue Moon** DE **Kendal Johansson**

**CAPITULO 6**

_"El tiempo agotado en compases_

_de espera dibuja un desierto por_

_dentro y por fuera, que tira pa´atras _

_a quien logra acercarse hasta aquí"_

_MIGUEL BOSE_

**SINTIENDO**

Kurt entro a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Nick ya se encontraba ahí, examinando su agenda con minuciosidad.

-Buenos días- dijo Kurt sonriente mientras se acercaba a la alacena para tomar el cereal acostumbrado.

Nick alzo una ceja observándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto el castaño ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Nada solo que... luces mas feliz que de costumbre.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kurt- no lo había notado.

Lo cierto era que el ojiazul conocía muy bien a que se debía su buen humor de ese día. Sabía que tenía que ver con Blaine y su extraña cita del pasado día.

Hacía mucho que Kurt no salia con una persona común y corriente que no pensara solamente en si mismo o en si lucía bien cada vez que salían a cualquier sitio.

Adam había sido el único sujeto aceptable en su vida, pero después de él, un desfile de chicos vanidosos, materialistas y vacíos habían pasado por su cama.

Y no es que Kurt fuera un promiscuo, pero había ocasiones en que sentía necesitar tanto a una persona en su vida que le era imposible romper el contacto con esa parte de si mismo.

Lo verdaderamente increíble del paseo con Blaine había sido que siempre que salia con un nuevo chico le era imposible no compararlo con Adam... y en cambio, el día anterior ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su ex novio.

Y eso por alguna razón, le sentaba condenadamente de maravilla.

-¿Iras a la gala de Vogue?- pregunto Nick levantando la vista de la agenda que parecía acompañarlo a cualquier sitio.

-Lo había olvidado- confeso Kurt- de cualquier modo, no tengo con quien ir y...- hizo una pausa sumido en el surgimiento de una tentativa idea- A menos que...

-¿A menos que qué?- pregunto Nick intrigado.

Sin embargo Kurt lo ignoro para correr tras su celular que había dejado en la recamara.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff despertó con una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando descubrir que solo había sido un sueño.

Pero entonces miro la cartera al lado del colchón que tenía en el piso para dormir, y recordó que esa cartera pertenecía a Nick Duval.

Nick Duval, el chico de sus sueños.

Cerro y abrió los ojos en repetidas ocasiones, intentando desperezarse.

De pronto un pánico inusual lo invadio... ¿Y que si Nick había descubierto quien era él?

Negó con la cabeza abruptamente.

Él no lo conocía, no conocía a nadie en Wildboyz y el que Jeff descubriera la identidad de su cliente había sido mera suerte.

Nick no tenia la oportunidad ni la ventaja que el poseyó la noche anterior.

Fue entonces que recordó el motivo por el que su cyberamigo acudió a ese sitio.

Era su cumpleaños.

Jeff maldijo internamente. No entendía como pudo olvidarlo, conocía esa fecha de memoria porque era un dato importante sobre Nick, pero lo cierto era que los últimos días estuvo de un humor tan bajo que difícilmente se daba cuenta del día en el que vivía.

Tomó su viejo portátil de lado del colchón y lo encendió.

Inicio sesión solo para descubrir que Nick no estaba conectado... estaba por abandonar el sitio, cuando se percato de un inquietante sobre cerrado en la parte superior de su correo electrónico, que lo invitaba a que lo abriera.

Sin mas preámbulo el rubio dio click en este.

_"Hey... Te extraño... Te extraño como un loco, y estoy aqui, festejando mi cumpleaños y ¡Dios! me haces tanta falta, y quiza creas que es estupido sentirme asi, pero te quiero... ¡Te quiero! y tu lo sabes, y yo se que tu me quieres a mi, y no me importa si no nos conocemos aun, yo te esperare, esperare a que tu estes listo y voy a esperarte porque me importas, y porque te quiero, ¡Diablos! estoy desvariando, pero... por favor Jeff... ¡por favor!, no te atrevas a deshecharme de tu vida."_ Nick

Jeff contuvo el aliento al mirar el mensaje.

¡Diablos!, era lo mas hermoso que alguien le había dicho jamas.

De pronto se sintió culpable por haber esquivado a Nick los últimos días, sobre todo porque sabía que lo había hecho a causa del pánico.

Dio click en la opción de "Responder mensaje" y se apresuro a decir...

_"Nick, yo... lo lamento, lamento en serio haberme apartado, fui presa del pánico, es verdad, aun no me siento listo para conocerte"_, escribió lo ultimo sintiéndose estúpido, dado que él ya conocía a Nick... y era magnifico. Sin embargo lo que le aterraba era que el pelinegro lo conociera a él.  
_"Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera conocer"_, agrego, _"Quiero hacerlo Nick, ¡En serio!, solo que no ahora... y ¡Yo también te quiero!, tu en verdad haces que mis días sean mejores :)... y Dios, Tu cumpleaños! yo, no tengo excusa, estos días han sido tan horribles al no poder platicar contigo que simplemente no tuve cabeza para nada y estúpidamente lo olvide... ¡por favor perdoname eso Nick!... prometo que te lo compensare de alguna forma... ¡TE QUIERO!"_

Jeff releyó el mensaje unas quinientas veces, pensando que quizá el "Te quiero" del final, todo en mayúsculas, lucia un poco exagerado, pero luego se decidió en que el mensaje era perfecto, en verdad sentía que su disculpa con Nick debía ser incluso mayor que esa.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Odio las matemáticas!- exclamo Cooper frustrado.

Blaine lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Si no haces la tarea que te dejo Marley, me temo que no habrá helado Coop- le dijo.

-¡Pero Blaine!- se quejo el niño haciendo un puchero.

-¡Ni lo intentes chico!- dijo el pelinegro con fingida voz seria- anda, termina los ejercicios y entonces te comprare el helado más grande de todos.

Cooper hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Las matemáticas no deberían de existir- dijo el niño entre dientes.

Blaine negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa al tiempo que su celular comenzaba a sonar.

El pelinegro camino hasta el aparato y desbloqueo la pantalla.

Era un mensaje.

_"Hola... espero que hayas amanecido bien... seguramente no tan gordo como yo después de esa grasosa hamburguesa de ayer :S... de cualquier forma quería invitarte a la gala de Vogue... es esta noche y bueno, te ahorraría el trabajo de ir a acosarme a ese lugar... espero tu respuesta..._" Kurt.

Blaine sonrió automáticamente ante el mensaje del modelo, preguntándose inmediatamente después _"que demonios le ocurría"_... Sabia que esa sonrisa no se debía a su avance con Kurt para los fines de su misión... se debía a la extraña sensación agradable que se instalo en su estomago por recibir un mensaje del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick sonrió como bobo al ver el mensaje de Jeff.

Después de los últimos y fríos días, ese mensaje le sabia a gloria.

Ahora todo lo que deseaba era conectarse a su cuenta para charlar con su amigo y decirle que estaba de acuerdo con él y que lo esperaría el tiempo que necesitara.

-¿Así que cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños Duval?- pregunto Kurt- queda pendiente nuestra celebración.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros.

-Wes y David...- suspiro negando con la cabeza- me llevaron a uno de esos sitios donde bailan strippers y me consiguieron un privado con uno de ellos, y por si fuera poco creo que perdí mi billetera en ese sitio.

El castaño se echo a reír.

-¿Y que tal?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Nick confundido.

-¿Merecía la pena el chico?

-Estaba buenisimo- confeso Nick con una sonrisa- Era esbelto, pero con el cuerpo marcado en las áreas justas... y era rubio... aunque a la luz del bar parecía bronceado... y era agradable y...

-¡Cielos Duval!- lo interrumpió Kurt- parece que en verdad le prestaste atención ¿eh?

Nick rodó los ojos y se pregunto de pronto ¿Que hacia un chico como Shane trabajando para un lugar como Wildboyz?

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se sentía ligeramente ansioso.

Hacia apenas un rato que Nick se había marchado del departamento y para entonces aun no recibía contestación de Blaine.

Se pregunto si había sido muy ingenuo al enviar esa invitación al ojimiel, y casi se sintió ofendido por no haber recibido la respuesta casi inmediatamente.

_"No todo gira a tu alrededor Hummel"_, se reclamo internamente.

Odiaba cuando se ponía tan odioso y actuaba como un niño mimado.

Sin embargo, como señal divina y para acallar sus extraños nervios, su celular vibro indicándole que tenia un mensaje.

_"Estaré encantado de acompañarte..., al menos ahora ya no tengo que sobornar al tipo de la entrada ;)"_ Blaine

Kurt sonrió como un colegial y se dirigió entusiasmado a su closet con la intención de encontrar algo que le hiciera justicia a su buen humor de ese día.

**-O-O-O-**

_"En verdad es genial saber que no estas enojado conmigo :)"_

Jeff leyó el mensaje de Nick, y se apresuro a contestar.

"Tu eres quien debería estar enojado conmigo... fui un imbécil y lo siento"

_"Dejemoslo en una tontería ¿vale?, lo importante es que estamos aquí, conversando nuevamente después de tres días de completa testarudez"_

Jeff se recostó en el colchón para tener mayo comodidad.

"Sobre eso Nick... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!... atrasado :("

Pasaron cerca de quince segundos para cuando la respuesta de Nick llego.

_"No te preocupes :)... después de todo, creo recordar que prometiste recompensarmelo de alguna forma... y muero por saber como lo harás ;)"_

El rubio negó con la cabeza pensando lo estúpido que había sido por alejarse de Nick a causa de su temor. Conversar con el, era la mejor parte de su día.

"Tampoco abuses de mi buena voluntad Duval", contestó suspirando.

_"Vale, pero me lo debes"_ respondió Nick, _"Escucha Jeff, debo ir a lo de Kurt porque hay una gala de Vogue, pero platicamos mañana ¿esta bien?"_

El rubio suspiro un poco decepcionado, ansioso de continuar la conversación.

"Esta bien... en verdad gracias por no estar enfadado conmigo", envió antes de despedirse.

_"Nunca podría estarlo"_, fue la respuesta de Nick.

Jeff coloco el computador a un lado de su cuerpo. Coloco los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejo escapar un largo y frustrado suspiro.

Era consciente de que su relación con Nick era ya mas complicada.

Ahora ni siquiera podría aspirar a conocer al pelinegro e inventarle una mentira sobre su trabajo... Nick lo conocía, y aunque probablemente no recordara su aspecto, el rubio siempre tendría temor de que lo hiciera.

Aun tenia claras las imágenes de la expresión de Nick durante el baile.

Eso lo había encendido también a él. Quizá por esa razón estuvo a punto de besarlo.

Jeff se paso los dedos a través del cabello.

Estaba claro que Nick no podría enterarse que el chico con el que llevaba un año conversando y que le había mentido, era el mismo chico que le había bailado en el Wildboyz; pero también estaba claro que ahora que conocía a Nick, era incapaz de apartarse de él.

Desvió la mirada hacia la cartera del pelinegro y sin poder evitarlo la abrió.

Sentía que invadía la privacidad de Nick al hacer eso, pero no pudo contenerse.

El pelinegro llevaba 1000 dolares en el bolsillo.

Jeff se sintió repentinamente sucio al sostener ese dinero... ¿que clase de sujeto cargaba mil dolares en la billetera cuando salia a embriagarse con sus amigos?

Alguien que seguramente tendría mucho mas que eso, pensó Jeff, comenzando a creer la historia sobre el trabajo de Nick.

El rubio también encontró algunos papeles doblados con diversos nombres y números telefónicos.

Algunos eran hombres, otros mujeres. Repentinamente Jeff sintió mucha curiosidad por saber a quienes pertenecían.

Por suerte Nick no llevaba tarjetas de crédito con él.

Cualquier ladronzuelo experimentado hubiera requerido de un pequeño periodo de tiempo para vaciarle la cuenta bancaria.

Había una foto de una pareja de alrededor de 50 años... ¿serian los padres de su amigo?, Jeff sonrió involuntariamente.

Y por ultimo se concentro en la tarjeta que había visto la noche anterior, cuando supo que la billetera pertenecía Nick.

La observo con detenimiento.

**NICHOLAS DUVAL**  
**AGENTE DE TALENTO Y MEDIO ARTÍSTICO**  
**12 ST. #1405, INT. 16**

Fue entonces que Jeff supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine llamo al timbre.

Recordaba a la perfección la dirección del castaño por la noche anterior en que lo acompaño, solo había necesitado preguntar al portero el numero del departamento de Kurt Hummel.

-¡Blaine!- exclamó extrañado el castaño al verlo plantado en su puerta- pensé que nos veríamos en el evento.

El pelinegro sonrió amablemente y entro al departamento.

Fue entonces cuando se percato de lo bien que lucia Kurt en esos momentos.

El castaño estaba usando un ceñido traje de etiqueta en color gris plata.

Blaine a veces se preguntaba como hacía el ojiazul para lucir perfecto con cualquier cosa que se ponía.

-Me pareció bien venir a buscarte- dijo sonriendo- ya sabes, para llegar juntos.

El ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa.

-Solo dame un minuto para terminar de arreglarme.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño entro a su habitación sintiéndose emocionado.

De alguna manera le emocionaba el hecho de no llegar solo a la gala de Vogue. ¡Y con semejante chico!

Kurt sabía que Blaine era guapo, pero esa noche en particular lucía de muerte.

El elegante y negro smoking lo hacia lucir como el héroe de alguna clásica película romántica de las que acostumbraba ver.

Kurt no entendía como ese chico había logrado emocionarlo en tan poco tiempo, pues era consciente de su cambio de humor desde la genuina cita que mantuvo con él.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Listo?- pregunto Blaine sonriendo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano.

El castaño lo miro extrañado, pero no rompió el contacto entre los dos, y se limito a asentir simplemente.

Cuando entraron al gran salón elegantemente iluminado, Blaine fue consciente de las miradas curiosas que muchas personas les lanzaban.

Miro a Kurt, pero este parecía moverse por el lugar como pez en el agua, acostumbrado a esa gente y arrastrándolo consigo en aquel mundo desconocido.

_"Concéntrate chico"_, se dijo Blaine al darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, _"Debes actuar con valentía, estas personas no son mejores, y esto solo es un trabajo"._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con preocupación.

-Si... si- afirmo Blaine- es sólo que...- decidió ser sincero- ¿No te abruma la excesiva atención de toda la gente sobre ti? ¿las camaras? ¿los murmullos?, ¿Como ahora?

El castaño se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. Luego sonrió con una timidez desconocida para Blaine y encogió los hombros.

-Al principio si- dijo bajando la voz- pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

**-O-O-O-**

-Oh vamos, ya vas a decirnos quien es este chico Kurt- cuestiono Isabelle Wright, la editora en jefe de Vogue y también su amiga.

El castaño observo a Blaine y este le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Oh!solo un gran amante de mi pasado, con quien vivo un tórrido y secreto romance y una pasión avasalladora- bromeo el ojiazul restando importancia a su respuesta.

Isabelle y el resto de la mesa se echaron a reír divertidos.

Kurt volteo a mirar nuevamente a Blaine y no pudo evitar pensar que el pelinegro lucia absolutamente hermoso con las mejillas coloreadas.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto Blaine extendiendo su brazo hacia Kurt.

-Claro- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile, el pelinegro paso su brazo por la cintura del ojiazul al tiempo que el castaño echaba los brazos a su cuello.

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sentirse parte de la magia que los rodeaba en ese momento.

Y de nada servia repetirse que era solamente un trabajo.

Porque lo cierto era que desde hacia tiempo que aquello no se sentía como un trabajo, y eso lo descolocaba, porque no estaba preparado para reaccionar ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Sin previo aviso Kurt coloco la cabeza en su cuello y acaricio la suave piel del pelinegro con los labios.

Blaine fue nuevamente presa del mismo pánico que lo inundo en el Mystical.

_"Contrólate"_, comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez, pero no estaba dando resultado.

-Necesito aire fresco- dijo separándose radicalmente de Kurt y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño se quedo en shock ante la reacción del ojimiel.

No podía creerse que fuera la segunda vez que Blaine destruyera un momento así entre ellos.

El Kurt Hummel de Nueva York hubiera optado por volver a su lugar fingiendo que nada malo ocurría.

El supermodelo habría ignorado la extraña actitud de Blaine y se habría dispuesto a olvidarlo para siempre.

Pero el Kurt Hummel que realmente era, decidió ignorar cualquier idea propuesta por el orgullo, y para su propia sorpresa, se encontró persiguiendo a Blaine hacia la salida al jardín trasero del salón.

**-O-O-O-**

¡Diablos!

Blaine sabía que lo había arruinado nuevamente.

Había mantenido un contacto mayor con conquistas de su pasado ¡por dios!

Ese trabajo era importante y él lo sabía... lo hacia por que lo necesitaba y porque Cooper lo merecía.

Sin embargo le costaba... ¡Demonios que en verdad le costaba!, porque Kurt le gustaba, mas de lo que creía y eso lo aterraba.

Porque el contacto con el ojiazul se volvía electricidad pura en sus sistema y no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con eso.

Blaine giro sobre si mismo, con la intención de regresar al salón y pedir al castaño una disculpa, con la intención de terminar la noche medianamente decente.

Ya se preocuparía por las consecuencias al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, apenas volteo y se encontró con la mirada fija de Kurt.

-¿¡Que carajos sucede contigo!?- pregunto este con afectación en la voz- ¿quien demonios te crees para botarme siempre en medio de una pista?- cuestiono entonces con enfado.

Blaine se sintió terrible entonces, al observarlo por primera vez vulnerable.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se acerco hasta el y lo tomo de las manos.

-Kurt yo...- comenzó a decir.

El castaño aparto sus manos.

-¡No te entiendo Blaine!- dijo con un trasfondo de reproche- tu me has estado buscando desde un principio, has estado coqueteando y siguiéndome... ¡tu te has metido en mi maldita vida!, y no entiendo que te sucede siempre que yo intento acercarme a ti...

El pelinegro volvió a tomar las manos del castaño entre las suyas.

-Tuve miedo- confeso bajando los hombros- ambas veces- explico- tuve miedo de todas las sensaciones que me embriagan cuando estoy cerca de ti- dijo comenzando a acariciar con su pulgar la mejilla del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se quedo en silencio por un momento, intentando comprender las palabras del ojimiel.

De pronto se sintió identificado con él. Comprendiendo que quizá a lo que Blaine temía era al amor, de la misma forma que él lo hacia después de lo de Adam.

Quizá alguien lo había lastimado en el pasado y era por eso que se mostraba renuente.

Fue entonces que el ojiazul acorto la poca distancia entre ellos, y decidido, lo besó.

**-O-O-O**-

Blaine sintió los labios cálidos de Kurt presionando los suyos.

En un primer momento se quedo rígido, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Pero entonces, aquella situación se sentía tan mágica y tan correcta, que Blaine solo pudo ceder ante el roce de los labios entre ellos.

Profundizo el beso, entregado a las sensaciones de ese momento, decidido a no pensar en nada mas, al menos por unos pocos minutos.

Al cabo de un rato, y cuando la respiración entre ellos comenzó a faltar, se separo de Kurt con suavidad.

El ojiazul lo miro con un dejo de duda instalado en sus ojos, pero entonces Blaine le sonrió con dulzura y Kurt solo atino, para su suerte, a besarlo por segunda vez.

**-O-O-O-**

-Así que aquí me quedo- dijo Kurt con timidez en la puerta del complejo departamental.

Blaine asintió e hizo una reverencia, como imitando a un antiguo y educado caballero.

Kurt se echo a reír y paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro.

-Ha sido una magnifica noche Blaine... - se quedo repentinamente concentrado, en un intento de recordar algo- ¡Ni siquiera se tu apellido!- exclamo- hemos tenido un sin numero de aventuras y drama, y ni siquiera se tu nombre completo.

-Anderson- contesto Blaine encogiendo los hombros, sin detenerse a pensar que era la primera vez que daba a alguien su verdadero apellido.

-Anderson- repitió Kurt como queriendo acostumbrarse al sonido que originaba pronunciar esa palabra- ha sido una noche magnifica Blaine Anderson.

El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un corto beso, para después apartarse y tomar un taxi que hacia la parada en ese momento.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de entrar a su departamento con una enorme sonrisa después de ver a Blaine.

Desde que bailo por primera vez con ese chico sintió una chispa de atracción entre ambos, que se mantuvo encendida cada vez que estaban cerca. Pero fue esa noche, cuando esa chispa estallo, incendiándolo irremediablemente.

¡Porqué le sentaba tan bien ver a Blaine!

Tan bien... que el recuerdo que creía inolvidable de Adam, parecía esfumarse con facilidad.

Porque si de algo Kurt estaba convencido era de que Blaine no era como los otros chicos, él poseía un aura que lo atraía de una manera poderosa.

Y Kurt supo entonces, que volvería a salir con ese chico... muchas veces.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro entro al sencillo y pequeño departamento en el que vivía.

Esa noche había sido mágica, en muchos sentidos. Y terrible, en algunos otros.

De pronto, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Blaine tuvo miedo, por lo que camino hacia la habitación de Cooper pisando con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Se deshizo de los zapatos y de la chaqueta y libero su cuello del elegante corbatín. Se acostó entonces en la cama y haciéndose bolita abrazo el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, quien solo emitió un pequeño ruido cuando Blaine lo rodeo con el brazo.

El ojimiel cerro los ojos, intentando dormir desesperadamente.

Intentando no pensar en ese maravilloso beso... porque ese maravilloso beso le traería consecuencias dolorosas, lo sabía.

Y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él, llevándolo a los recuerdos dispersos de muchos y muy catastróficos momentos.

_Un niño que veía con terror como su padre molía a golpes el rostro de su madre, aún a pesar de que él le gritaba desesperado que no lo hiciera._

_Un terrible día de invierno, en que llego a casa después de la escuela y alarmado corrió a la cuna de Cooper, quien lloraba escandalosamente. Recordó haber tomado al bebe en sus brazos y haber caminado por el estrecho pasillo hacia el cuarto de su madre, solo para descubrir a la mujer con la mirada opaca y perdida hacia el techo mientras su brazo bajaba de la cama holgadamente hasta el piso, dirigiéndose a un frasco blanco en el suelo rodeado por un cantidad de pastillas que debieron salir de su interior._

_El hambre y la angustia de no tener nada que ofrecer a Cooper para que comiera._

_El aliento de su padre, siempre cargado de alcohol, y su peso muerto cuando Blaine debía arrastrarlo hasta la casa para que no se lo llevara preso la autoridad._

_El llanto de su pequeño hermano cuando le dijo que habían matado a su papa._

_Los hombres de fachada peligrosa que acompañaron a un asustado Cooper hasta la casa y que con la voz cargada de ira le gritaron que tenia exactamente un día para conseguir el dinero que su padre les debía._

_El miedo y la ansiedad de no ser capaces de huir de ese sitio._

_El barco, con su apestoso olor, y las miradas hostiles de las personas que ocupaban el vagón junto a ellos._

_Recordó lo que era dormir bajo los puentes y el peligro de Nueva York por la noche._

_Recordó a Cooper llorando y suplicando por volver a casa cuando solo tenia ocho años._

Y de pronto Blaine se apretó aun mas al cuerpo de su hermano deseando desde el fondo de su corazón, no volver nunca mas a esa situación.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff camino por los pasillos de las elegantes oficinas.

Agradecía tener ese pantalón medianamente decente, ya que al menos no estaba manchado de pintura, como todos los demás.

Respiro nervioso y se removió las manos con ansiedad dudando de si hacia o no lo correcto.

Solo una cosa tenia clara. Nick no debía saber que él era Jeff... no todavía.

Se había propuesto hacer todo lo posible para acercarse a Nick.

Pretendía conocer el pelinegro siendo Shane, el stripper, pero a la vez pretendía que Nick lo conociera a él, como en verdad era su vida, y quizá... solo quizá, cuando llegara el día en que se atreviera a confesar que él era Jeff, entonces tal vez Nick lo aceptaría.

-¿Sr...?- pregunto la recepcionista sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Shane Evans- improviso el rubio utilizando el apellido de su amigo.

-Seño Evans, el señor Duval lo espera en su oficina.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿QUE OPINAN? LES GUSTO? JEJEJE

ESPERO QUE SIP... AUNQUE NO PUDE EVITAR TENER GANAS DE LLORAR POR BLAINE, ME DA TANTA TRISTEZA SU HISTORIA QUE A VECES NO ENTIENDO POR QUE HAGO SUFRIR TANTO A MIS PERSONAJES (QUE YA SE QUE SON DERYAN MURPHY Y NO ME PERTENECEN), SALVO POR LAS EMOCIONES HORRIBLES POR LAS QUE LOS HAGO PASAR JEJEJE PERO TMB HERMOSAS :D

POR OTRO LADO, PUBLICARE HASTA EL MARTES YO CREO, O MIERCOLES DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA

ESQUE TENGO QUE SALIR DE LA CIUDAD, Y NO TENGO COMPU A DONDE VOY!

DE CUALQUIER FORMA YA ME CONOCEN SI REGRESO ANTES ACTUALIZO ;)

RECUERDEN QUE LOS QUIERO!

Y LES ENVIO BESOS HECHIZADOS!

...Hechizera...


	7. CEDIENDO

¡HOLA! VOLVI AYER PERO APENAS HOY TERMINE EL CAPITULO :)

EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

CUANDO EXISTEN DIAS ESPECIALMENTE MALOS, LEER SUS REVIEWS ME SUBEN EL ANIMO DE UNA MANERA INCREIBLE :)

SALUDOS :)

LA CANCIÓN DE ESTE CAP ES **The Only Exception** DE **Paramore**

**CAPITULO 7**

_"Sólo el amor engendra la maravilla._

_Sólo el amor convierte en milagro el barro."_

_SILVIO RODRÍGUEZ_

**CEDIENDO**

Nick miro su reloj.

Suspiro frustrado de saber que sus planes para ir a almorzar estaban arruinados debido a la visita de esa mañana.

Su secretaria no supo decirle nada acerca de la persona que pedía hablar con él. Nick imaginaba que se trataba de alguno de los directivos de alguna empresa que acudía a él con la intención de solicitar los servicios de alguno de sus modelos para alguna actividad publicitaria.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y un chico rubio entro.

Nick lo miro con detenimiento, seguro de que lo había visto con anterioridad. Fue hasta que el chico camino hacia él, que el recuerdo del Stripper del alocado bar de su cumpleaños vino a su memoria.

-¿Tu?- pregunto sin poderlo evitar- ¿Shawn?

El rubio sonrio de manera encantadora.

-Shane, en realidad- dijo éste con cautela.

Nick lo observo con detenimiento, descubriendo lo diferente que lucia ese chico con vestimenta normal, aunque, completa, era la palabra mas acertada.

-Tu dejaste esto en el bar el otro día- se apresuro a decir el chico stripper al tiempo que le extendía la billetera que había extraviado.

-¿Donde la encontraste?- pregunto Nick repentinamente emocionado.

-En... el cuarto... del privado- explico el rubio con una risita nerviosa.

Nick abrió la billetera y le sorprendió encontrar todas sus pertenencias íntegras, incluso el dinero.

-Vaya, en verdad te lo agradezco- dijo con sinceridad- eres muy honesto por acudir a devolverla.

El chico asintió y Nick le hizo un gesto de despido con el rostro, pero al ver que el rubio no se movía, comprendió entonces su intención.

-Oh yo... lo siento- dijo abriendo la billetera y sacando de ella cien dolares- por tu gratitud- dijo extendiéndole el dinero.

El chico lo miro desconcertado y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario que me des nada- dijo, y Nick pudo asegurar que su voz salio un tanto ofendida- en realidad quiero pedirte un favor.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine abrió los ojos al sentir la intensa mirada de Cooper, quien tenia la vista fija sobre él.

-Hey Coop- saludo el pelinegro con la voz aflojerada- ¿como amaneciste?

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla verdad?- pregunto el niño con voz triste- Siempre que tienes pesadillas vienes a dormir aquí.

Blaine sonrió con dulzura a su hermano, detestaba cuando Cooper se mostraba ansioso y preocupado por su culpa.

-Si- confeso Blaine- soñé con horribles monstruos verdes Cooper, ¡si pudieras imaginarlos!- dijo con la intención de desviar un poco el tema.

Pareció funcionar.

-¿Como podría imaginarlos Blaine?- cuestiono el niño con el ceño fruncido- Tu y Marley nunca me dejan ver películas de terror.

-Cierto- dijo Blaine pinchando la nariz de Cooper- tendrás permiso oficial para ver películas de terror cuando cumplas 35 años.

-¡Blaine!- exclamo el niño con fastidio.

-Hasta los 35 Cooper- sentencio el ojimiel en tono de broma.

Había momentos para el pelinegro, momentos felices con su hermano.

Momentos en que solo existían ellos dos y la maldad del universo ni siquiera podía tocarlos.

Sin embargo Blaine no era ingenuo, y sabia que tarde o temprano la realidad de su vida lo golpearía en la forma de un día difícil.

Y ese sería sin duda un día difícil.

Tendría que reunirse con Chandler en un parque cercano al negocio de Karofsky, y honestamente, el hecho de tener que acudir a aquella reunión lo hacia sentirse terriblemente sucio.

Su celular pillo arrastrándolo hasta el momento actual, por lo que camino hacia él y desbloqueo la pantalla.

_"Hoy tengo el día libre, me preguntaba si quisieras venir a cenar esta noche"_ Kurt.

Blaine suspiro, ignorando si lo hacia por gusto o por frustración.

Los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior lo habían descolocado totalmente. Ahora ya no podía negar que sentía una fuerte atracción por el castaño. Incluso disfrutaba de su compañía.

Sabia que lo mas racional era alejarse de la situación.

Alejarse de Kurt y negarse a terminar aquel trabajo.

Pero necesitaba esas visas y esos documentos.

Él y Cooper los necesitaban.

Así que se decidió a seguir adelante. Quizá tuviera algo de suerte y pudiera acabar con esa encomienda cuanto antes.

_"Ahí estaré"_ Blaine.

Estaba ya hecho, se había involucrado en ese asunto y ahora debía terminar lo que comenzó.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick observo detenidamente al chico intentando procesar lo que le pedía.

-Ah... escucha Shane- comenzó a hablar mirando fijamente al rubio- ¡me parece genial que estudies arte y todo eso!, pero no solemos aceptar practicantes en esta agencia- dijo con la mirada llena de disculpa- en esta época todo es digital y...

-Me gustaría aprender sobre técnicas modernas de fotografía y expresión artística- se apresuro a decir el rubio.

Nick lo miro extrañado. Aun le parecía una irrealidad que el stripper que le bailo en su cumpleaños y con el que por poco se besa, le estuviera pidiendo la oportunidad de asistir como pasante en la agencia que dirigía.

-No lo sé- dijo Nick apenado- podría ser pero... no solemos aceptar practicantes.

-No tendrían que pagarme- explico Shane- vendría cuando la escuela y el trabajo me lo permitieran, así que no estaría dándoles lata muy seguido.

Nick comenzó a sentirse ansioso por su incapacidad de dar una respuesta.

-Shane yo...- comenzó a decir.

-Escucha- lo interrumpió el chico- veo que es la hora de almorzar, si no tienes inconveniente podríamos ir a tomar algo y... lo piensas con mayor detenimiento.

El pelinegro tuvo deseos de decir que no y negarse de manera cortes. Pero ese chico parecía ser muy amable y ser grosero nunca había sido uno de sus defectos.

-Esta bien- finalizo suspirando con una media sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine llego al parque temiendo recibir malas noticias.

Intento concentrarse en las personas que pasaban, con el semblante tan feliz que sintió envidia.

Intento concentrarse en el murmullo del viento, en las aves y en las pequeñas ardillas que corrían entre los arboles, sin embargo era inútil.

El recuerdo del beso con Kurt estaba presente en su memoria, logrando encoger su corazón.

El pelinegro nunca antes se sintió emocionado de aquella manera por alguien.

Nunca tuvo una relación antes, ni sintió una clase de atracción así por alguien antes. Era como si Blaine tuviera su vida rendida a la supervivencia que conllevaba ser un Anderson.

No había una hora en su historia en que no recordara estar siempre preocupado por el mañana, por el futuro, por si comerían o no, por si Cooper estaría enfermo o no, por el temor de ser descubiertos... por todo.

El romanticismo no cabía en su larga lista de problemas, y ahora... esa sensación agradable en el pecho cuando veía a Kurt ¿qué era?, ¿qué significaba aquella revolución en su estomago que sintió cuando lo besó?

-Pareces suspendido en otro mundo- dijo la chillona voz de Chandler, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la banca del parque.

-Lo estaba- confesó Blaine encogiendo los hombros y mirando al desagradable chico, que por alguna razón, no lograba caerle bien.

-Veo que has estado teniendo avances con Hummel- comenzó Chandler con voz emocionada- los encuentros nocturnos en el Night Sky y en el Mystical, el gimnasio, la pasarela en el centro comercial, pero lo mejor de todo, la gala de ayer...- soltó el rubio palmeandole la pierna.

Blaine se sintió asqueado por el contacto y se removió molesto.

Le cabreaba que Chandler supiera de sus encuentros con Kurt... ¿pero como no lo sabría? si el mismo le dijo en un principio que se mantendría cerca.

El pelinegro había notado que el rubio no menciono la cita que Kurt y él tuvieron en McDonalds y en Central Park... y eso le otorgaba cierto alivio, definitivamente aquel momento con el ojiazul era digno de atesorarlo solo para él.

¿Atesorarlo?... ¡Diablos!, ¿Que demonios le sucedía?, se pregunto internamente intentando controlarse y no ceder al pánico.

-Ricky esta encantado con tu avance Hummel- dijo Chandler- le mostré las fotografías del beso de la gala y cree que llevas bien el asunto.

El pelinegro achico la mirada con irritación.

Claro, fotografías... seguramente Chandler estuvo todo el tiempo tras ellos sacandoles fotos y él ni en cuenta.

Sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer ¿cierto?, eso era un negocio, y Ricky debía tener pruebas de que Blaine estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Queremos sacar el escándalo para la semana de la moda- dijo Chandler- eso sera poco antes de navidad.

Blaine hizo cuentas mentales, quedaba menos de un mes para eso.

-¿Podrías tenerlo para entonces?- pregunto el rubio.

El pelinegro suspiro profundamente, experimentando el malestar originado por la duda y la vergüenza.

-Lo tendré- soltó con voz resignada.

Después de todo no tenía ninguna otra opción.

**-O-O-O-**

-Creía que a los artistas como ustedes no les interesa el arte que la gente como nosotros manejamos- comento Nick con una sonrisa.

Jeff lo miro completamente embelesado... ¡Este chico era mejor que el de sus sueños!

-Ah...- reacciono al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba extrañado en espera de una respuesta- Creo que nos has subestimado- dijo el rubio- yo soy alguien moderno, y me encantaría aprender sobre los nuevos métodos y técnicas- agrego- para ser honesto, no creo que sobreviva mucho vendiendo cuadros.

Nick soltó unas cuantas risitas y Jeff se decidió que haría cualquier cosa para volver a escuchar ese sonido.

-A propósito- dijo el rubio- lamento lo del otro día- se explico- cuando, bueno te baile y bueno, cuando... trate de besarte- finalizo apenado.

Nick se sonrojo levemente pero encogió los hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-No hay problema- dijo con sinceridad- supongo que suele sucederte... es cosa del momento.

Jeff negó con la cabeza.

-No suele sucederme- contestó mirándolo a los ojos- pero tienes razón en eso de que probablemente sea cosa del momento- explico sintiéndose entre estúpido y emocionado- recuerdo que dijiste que no podrías hacerlo... ¿por no lastimar a un chico?- se atrevió a indagar.

El semblante del pelinegro pareció iluminarse en ese momento.

-Si- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Jeff es lo mejor que me ha sucedido... -confeso con la mirada perdida- realmente siento algo por este chico.

Una sensación cálida y abrazadora se apodero del pecho de Jeff... Si tan solo Nick supiera...

Negó con la cabeza abruptamente.

Él no debía saber. Al menos no hasta que lograra que el pelinegro se encariñara con su verdadera personalidad.

Y no con aquella que Jeff se forjo con la mera intención genuina de comenzar un charla con un desconocido hacia un año.

-¿Así que Jeff es tu novio?- pregunto sonriendo y sintiéndose ligeramente extraño al hablar de si mismo.

-¿Eh?.. no... no- contestó, y el rubio pudo asegurar que su voz sonaba decepcionada- No todavía.

_"No todavía"_

Una extraña cara de estúpido hizo posesión de su rostro.

-Me gustaría empezar las grandes cosas con Jeff personalmente, y no por una tonta computadora- el rubio sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, definitivamente debía lograr que Nick amara su realidad, aunque para ello tendría que ser Shane por un tiempo, y a su vez, debía lograr que el pelinegro mantuviera esos sentimientos que tenia por el chico del internet.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo el pelinegro- en realidad no se porque te cuento estas cosas- confesó avergonzado.

-Hey, no hay problema- lo tranquilizo Jeff- yo te pregunte de todos modos.

Nick asintió con una corta sonrisa y camino en silencio, seguramente sumido en pensamientos que serían de interés para el rubio.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Cielos Coop!- dijo Blaine engullendo un trozo de sandwich- ¡preparas los mejores emparedados de crema de maní y chocolate que he probado!

El niño sonrió orgulloso mientras sostenía su propio sandwich.

-La señora Millie me enseño a prepararlos- explico- aunque ella dice que les pongo demasiado chocolate.

-Yo creo que están perfectos- dijo Blaine pellizcando la mejilla de su hermano.

Después del encuentro con Chandler, el pelinegro decidió volver a casa y pasar la tarde con Cooper, ya que pocas veces tenia la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con el niño.

-¿Blaine?- pregunto el pequeño.

-¿Si Coop?- respondió el ojimiel aun masticando el sandwich.

-¿Algún día tendrás novio?

Blaine casi se ahoga con la comida a causa de la pregunta de Cooper.

-¿Q... Qué?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Ya sabes- dijo Cooper aburrido- un novio para que te beses y se amen y eso...

Blaine proceso la pregunta de su hermano, sintiéndose entre expuesto y nervioso a la vez.

-¿Porque crees que tendría un novio y no una novia?- lo cuestiono Blaine.

-¿Recuerdas cuando todavía vivíamos en Esbjerg?- pregunto el niño y el ojimiel asintió con la cabeza- ¿recuerdas a Henrik, el hijo del carnicero?- Blaine volvió a asentir con la cabeza- Bueno, tu mirabas a Henrik de la misma forma que Marley mira al Doctor Puckerman cuando viene- dijo el niño y el pelinegro sintió como su cara enrojecía completamente- es por eso que yo se que tu vas a tener un novio y no una novia.

El ojimiel se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-¿Y que piensas de que yo tenga un novio Coop?- cuestiono curioso.

-Me gustaría que tuvieras un novio- confeso el niño- porque yo quiero que seas feliz, y Marley siempre es feliz cuando ve al Doctor Puckerman.

Blaine sonrió con dulzura a su pequeño hermano.

-Quizá cuando encuentre al chico correcto tendré un novio- dijo con suavidad- de la misma forma que sucederá contigo- finalizo golpeando con suavidad la nariz de Cooper.

-¡No!- dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño- Yo nunca tendré un novio, y tampoco una novia... los novios se besan y eso es... asqueroso, Marley dice que la boca de las personas esta llena de germenes, iughhh- Blaine se echo a reír ante el comentario del pequeño- Mindy, la señora que vive en la esquina debe tener la boca muy llena de germenes.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Porque el otro día esa señora grito al señor Vince que era un jodido tipejo de mierd...- dijo el niño interrumpiéndose a sí mismo para cubrirse la boca con las manos al observar la cara alarmada de Blaine- lo siento, se supone que no debo decir esas palabras, pero tu preguntaste- se disculpo- Marley dijo que eso era tener una boca sucia, y por eso yo creo que la señora Mindy tiene muchos germenes en la boca.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt camino a través del corto pasillo decidido.

Entro a su habitación y se dirigió a la elegante mesita dispuesta en uno de los rincones del gran cuarto que se encontraba ubicada junto a la ventana.

Tomo el cuadro de fotografía en el que aparecían él y Adam.

Sonrió ante la imagen, decidido a recordar los buenos momentos y quedarse con aquellos recuerdos.

Con cuidado, desprendió la foto del marco y la coloco en una caja guardada en la parte superior del closet, la caja en la que se encontraban todos los recuerdos que deseaba conservar, pero que procuraba no atender mucho.

Era tiempo de que finalizara lo que fue su relación con Adam.

Era el tiempo de rehacer su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de ese día.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya habían pasado dos horas desde que salió a almorzar, Shane era una compañía agradable, y casi podría asegurar que si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias jamas se habría imaginado que era un stripper.

-Muchas gracias por la compañía- dijo con amabilidad- pero será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

El rubio lo miro con aire decepcionado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible para que realices las practicas en la agencia- dijo Nick con sinceridad- déjame tu número y prometo llamarte en cuanto tenga una respuesta.

Shane ensancho enormemente su sonrisa y el pelinegro supo que verdaderamente le gustaría ayudar a ese chico, después de todo, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que costaba conseguir los sueños.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro mirando el reloj.

Para ser un chico que trabajaba con su belleza era muy inseguro de si mismo. Nunca se sentía tan hermoso como a menudo le decían, y esa tarde comenzaba a embargarlo un sin numero de dudas.

¿Y que si Blaine había perdido el interés?

Negó con la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en el estofado. Nada mejor que ocupar la mente en algo para calmar los nervios.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine toco a la puerta sintiéndose nervioso.

Odiaba no ser profesional en ese caso en particular.

El castaño le dedico una gran sonrisa al abrir y el pelinegro estuvo seguro de que podría perderse en ella por completo.

**-O-O-O-**

La cena iba agradable.

Aunque ambas partes se mantenían calladas.

Kurt deseaba poder acercarse a Blaine y besarlo, para experimentar nuevamente esa maravillosa electricidad que surgía cuando sus labios se tocaban, pero el pelinegro no había dado la más mínima señal que activara en Kurt el valor de hacerlo.

La noche anterior había sido distinta, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y el castaño no había podido contenerse.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, estaban bajo un ambiente tranquilo.

Kurt deseaba vencer la distancia que los separaba y besar a Blaine... pero quería hacer las cosas bien con él, pues el pelinegro no era ningún otro chico materialista y vació como con los que solía salir después de Adam.

-¿Deseas más postre?- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa que se congelo en el instante en que vio al ojimiel lamerse los labios para limpiar una mancha de pudin que le quedo al saborear la ultima cucharada del dulce.

-No gracias- respondió Blaine sonriendo con amabilidad- ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que Kurt Hummel fuera un excelente cocinero!- opinó.

El castaño puso un gesto de enorme orgullo y asintió.

-Antes de venir a Nueva York, solía cocinar con mi padre cada jueves- comento- era increíble porque era nuestro mejor momento juntos- sonrió con nostalgia- ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para verlo.

Blaine lo observo con detenimiento, pensando que el Kurt Hummel que se encontraba sentado frente a él era muy distinto al Kurt Hummel que conoció en un principio.

Este Kurt parecía mas humano y menos platónico. Más real y menos fantasioso.

Este Kurt definitivamente le agradaba... y eso no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

-Parece que tienes una buena relación con tu padre- cuestiono con la intención de rehuir a los sentimientos de culpabilidad.

-Así es- contestó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa- Él es el mejor hombre que he conocido- Blaine le sonrió de regreso y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia a causa de que el no podría decir lo mismo de su propio padre- ¿Como es tu relación con el tuyo?- pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad.

El pelinegro bajo la vista intentando ocultar, sin lograrlo, una mueca de dolor que le daño el semblante.

-Él ya falleció...- comenzó Blaine con tristeza- él realmente nunca estuvo de esa manera- soltó por fin- no como un padre- hizo una pausa, y se recordó que al compartir una parte de si mismo estaba violentando la promesa que se hizo un día de nunca involucrarse demasiado, pero no pudo evitarlo, porque Kurt era la excepción a todas sus reglas- él era un hombre enfermo... a causa del alcoholismo y bueno... nunca estuvo presente.

Kurt sin poder evitarlo tomo su mano entre las suyas y lo miro con compasión.

-Lo siento- dijo con sinceridad y Blaine se pregunto si el dolor suave de su pecho era el preludio de un sentimiento que experimentaba por vez primera y que lo atemorizaba bastante.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Necesito un consejo de mi persona favorita"_, leyó Jeff sonriendo ante el reconocimiento que Nick le hacía.

"Dime que puedo hacer por ti lindo", preguntó.

_"Veras"_ comenzó el mensaje de Nick, _"hoy me paso algo muy loco... el día de mi cumpleaños conocí a un chico en una situación un poco rara... y bueno él ha venido hoy a verme y a pedirme la oportunidad de hacer sus practicas en la agencia (él es artista), y, la verdad es que no solemos aceptar practicantes... pero este chico parece un buen tipo y creo que en verdad esta entusiasmado... y siento deseos de ayudarle, pero no estoy muy convencido... y me gustaría saber que opinas..."_

Jeff contuvo la respiración... era extremadamente extraño hablar con Nick sobre sí mismo en una situación muy diferente.

Sin embargo, aquella era un señal divina, y debía aprovecharla.

"Creo que si sientes deseos de ayudarle, deberías hacerlo", escribió sintiéndose un poco mal por aprovecharse de la situación, "dices que es un chico agradable, además de que un practicante no les traería realmente una molestia, y en cambio cooperarías para engrandecer los conocimientos y habilidades de ese chico..."

Hubo una pausa que a Jeff le supo a horas.

¿Por que demonios Nick se demoraba tanto en contestar?

Estaba por presionar al pelinegro a responder, enviando numerosos signos de interrogación, pero entonces su teléfono móvil vibro.

Jeff lo tomó del colchón en el que se hallaba y leyó el mensaje.

_"Hey Shane, lo he estado pensando y creo que nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda, no hay paga y eso, ya que no existen recursos destinados a practicantes, pero si continuas interesado házmelo saber y podrías comenzar desde mañana y en adelante por los días que tengas libres :), Saludos..."_ Nick.

El rubio se quedo estático en su lugar, sintiéndose emocionado y un poco asustado por el mensaje repentino.

El sonido característico que brinco de su portátil lo regreso a ese momento.

_"Lamento haberte hecho esperar"_, se disculpo el pelinegro,_ "Me convenciste Sterling, estaba escribiendo un mensaje al chico para decirle que podría presentarse mañana en la agencia... creo que en verdad me influyes :)"_

Jeff sonrió sintiendo una adorabilidad aun mayor por Nicholas Duval.

"Y ¿como conociste a ese chico?" se atrevió a preguntar, con la alevosa intención de poner nervioso a su amigo.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que la respuesta llego.

_"En un bar, mis amigos de la universidad me arrastraron a ese sitio, y... ahí conocí al chico... ya sabes, lo típico..."_

Jeff soltó una pequeña carcajada... ¿un bar? ¿me arrastraron? ¿lo típico?, sin duda Nick no quería contarle acerca de ese encuentro...

Sin embargo le simpatizaba que su pelinegro amigo no le mintiera, simplemente le sacaba la verdad a medias... y después de todo, Jeff no era la persona mas indicada para juzgarle...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine no comprendía en que momento todo se salio de control.

Todo había comenzado con la genuina invitación de Kurt a la sala para mostrarle su portafolio de fotografías.

No habían pasado de la sexta fotografía cuando atraídos por una extraña fuerza, se besaron, primero de manera dulce y pausada, pero luego de forma desesperada.

Así que ahí estaban ahora, en una situación enredada y desastrosa.

Kurt sobre Blaine devorando su cuello mientras que el pelinegro se entregaba a las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones.

Solo en una ocasión estuvo así antes.

En un trabajo encubierto. Con una mujer. Sintiendo absolutamente nada. No pasando a mayores.

Aquello era distinto.

Aquello era maravilloso en comparación.

Aquello a pesar de estar completamente mal se sentía condenadamente correcto. Y parecía salirse totalmente de control.

-Blaine...- gimió Kurt al tiempo que comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del pelinegro.

El ojimiel jadeo con satisfacción y sonrió agradecido con el ojiazul por todas las emociones nuevas que le regalaba.

Pero entonces, el asomo de una duda apareció en la poca razón que le quedaba.

Aquello ademas de ser el intento frustrado de una farsa... era algo nuevo para él.

Blaine era un completo inexperto en esa área, y el peso de la pena cayo sobre si mismo. No porque temiera que Kurt se enterara de su falta de conocimiento en ese tema, si no porque de hacerlo, todo el bendito trabajo se iría al demonio.

El pelinegro era consciente de que alguien como Kurt salia con tipos experimentados. Él mismo se acerco por primera vez al castaño fingiendo ser uno de ellos.

Ya se había expuesto lo suficiente contando detalles muy personales de su vida.

Blaine estaba perdiendo el piso completamente en ese asunto.

Lo último que necesitaba era exponerse de aquella manera y entonces sí, enviar todo a la mierda.

Se incorporo intentando no parecer muy brusco esta vez.

-¿Mmm... que ocurre?- se quejo Kurt ante la perdida de contacto.

-¿No crees que esto va muy rápido?- dijo el pelinegro.

-Cariño, te aseguro que eso no me molesta para nada...- respondió el castaño jalando de su brazo para volver a la posición anterior.

Sin embargo, Blaine se mantuvo firme obligando a Kurt a incorporarse.

-Es enserio Kurt- dijo intentado que su voz saliera firme- Yo... creo que vamos muy rápido y... es muy tarde ya. Mañana tienes la toma de fotos que me has contado durante la cena, y no me gustaría que llegaras con los ojos veteados de morado a causa de las ojeras.

El castaño sonrió entonces con ternura y paso su pulgar por la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Esta bien- dijo con suavidad- eso puede esperar- sentencio y Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse entre temeroso y emocionado por las palabras de Kurt, en las que prácticamente aseguró que aquello ocurriría- pero creo que deberíamos poner en claro algunas cosas- soltó el ojiazul aumentando la firmeza de su voz.

Blaine se sintió repentinamente nervioso, y se pregunto si sería una buena idea volver a besar al castaño para distraerlo hasta hacerle olvidar la idea de cualquier cosa que se proponía decirle.

-Blaine yo...- comenzó Kurt con cautela- sé que parezco un chico odioso, material y vació- dijo bajando la vista avergonzado- sé que a veces soy un niñato engreído y doy a entender a todos los medios que vivo una vida promiscua y alocada- Blaine lo escucho en silencio, intentando comprender su punto- pero la realidad es que solo soy un chico normal- soltó finalmente- me gustan las cosas simples como a cualquiera, y sin animo de decir que tu eres simple, cosa que definitivamente no eres- dijo con la voz cargada de emoción- tu me gustas Blaine, me gustas de la manera importante...- hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba a los ojos- y aunque se que probablemente es muy pronto, yo no quiero que esto sea un simple ligue... yo quiero conocerte a fondo, y quiero que tu conozcas que todo lo que dicen que yo soy no es cierto... quiero que la gente que me importa te conozca como alguien que esta tomando una relevancia valiosa en mi vida...

El pelinegro lo escucho con sorpresa, mas sin embargo, sin temor esta vez.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Kurt sonaban tan maravillosas que lo tenían hechizado por completo.

Nunca nadie le hablo de aquella manera.

Y que Kurt, sin conocerlo realmente mucho, lo hiciera, lo llenaba de una emoción abrumadora.

-Ok- contesto Blaine sin detenerse a pensar mucho.

Acaricio la mejilla del castaño y asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Si!- repitió con una enorme sonrisa.

Olvidando todo y a todos, porque ese momento era único, era probablemente uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, y en esta ocasión se permitiría ser egoísta y absorver ese instante por completo.

Que Karofsky, Chandler y el tal Ricky se jodieran en ese punto de tiempo.

Porque Blaine, por primera vez, deseaba permitirse sentir. Deseaba querer y sentirse querido. Porque Blaine tenia derecho a tener esa experiencia, y ¿porque no con Kurt?...

Kurt era la excepción a todas sus reglas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Y QUE TAL?

JEJEJEJ UN CAPI CORTITO PERO LINDO CREO YO... AUNQUE ESO NO LE QUITA LO COMPLICADO!

POBRES CHICOS!

KLAINE POR UN LADO Y NIFF POR EL OTRO...

ESPEREMOS QUE RETOMEN EL RUMBO PRONTO JEJEJE :D

LOS QUIERO!

...Hechizera...


	8. MOMENTOS CONTIGO

HOLA! LO SE! :(

SOY UN PERSONA HORRIBLE Y CREO QUE ESTA VEZ ME HE TARDADO MUCHISIMO, PERO ANDUVE CANSADISIMA ESTA SEMANA, SI NO ME QUEDE DORMIDA EN TODOS LADOS NO DORMI ENTONCES JAJAJAJA PERDI EL CONOCIMIENTOI Y ESO ME ALEJO DE LA ESCRITURA :( Y AUNQUE MUERO (LITARALMENTE) DE SUEÑO JAJAJAJAJA NO PIENSO SEGUIR DECEPCIONANDOLOS! A TODOS USTEDES! QUE SON GENIALES Y ME DEJAN REVIEWS GENIALES :)

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **La Cosa mas bella** DE **Eros Ramazzotti**, O PUEDEN OIRLA EN ITALIANO COMO **Piu Bella cosa**

**CAPITULO 8**

****_"Aprendemos a amar_

_no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta,_

_sino cuando llegamos a ver_

_de manera perfecta_

_a una persona imperfecta"_

_SAM KENN_

**MOMENTOS CONTIGO**

-Entonces...- comenzó Blaine con voz tímida- ¿esto significa que somos novios?

Kurt frunció el ceño y lo miro con diversión.

-¿Qué eres tu lindo?- dijo el castaño acariciando el cabello del ojimiel- ¿un colegial?.

Blaine lo observo con desconcierto, pero entonces Kurt lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo, y mirándole a los ojos le dijo...

-¡Eres tan adorable!... y si... definitivamente somos novios.

**-O-O-O-**

-Tu primer día ¿eh?- dijo Nick mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.

Jeff intento no parecer muy nervioso... ¿ahora que demonios haría?

-Si, en serio que gracias por la oportunidad Nick, no te defraudare- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo- prometo no defraudarte- reafirmo.

Sin embargo al decir aquellas palabras se sintió culpable, él no podía prometer eso... porque Nick creía que el era un chico estupendo y lo cierto era que no era así.

-Ayudaras a Cinthy este día- le dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Jeff intento mostrarse emocionado. Después de todo eso era lo que el pelinegro creía que era ¿cierto? un chico emocionado por prestar sus pasantías en esa agencia.

**-O-O-O-**

Marley entro a la sala de los chicos Anderson con la intención de invitarlos a probar la tarta de miel que su madre había preparado ese día.

Pero la escena que se encontró en la habitación le resulto muy extraña.

Blaine se encontraba de espaldas, completamente callado, mientras que Cooper lo observaba con atención.

-Hey Coop- saludo la chica logrando que el niño la mirara- ¿Qué haces?

-Shhh...- susurro Cooper- lleva así casi dos horas- explico el pequeño en voz bajita indicando la dirección en que se hallaba Blaine- desde entonces no ha parado de sonreír... creo que lo hemos perdido Marley.

La joven frunció el ceño y le dedico al pelinegro una rápida mirada. Efectivamente, Blaine parecía encontrarse en otro mundo, ajeno a ellos dos.

-Creo que la invasión ovni nos ha alcanzado Marley- dijo Cooper poniéndose serio- y creo que Blaine ha sido infectado por un virus intergalactico.

La chica volvió la vista a Cooper mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-Es por eso que no debes ver películas de terror Coop- dijo con voz firme- eso te causa pesadillas y te provoca ideas irracionales.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño poso ante la cámara con entusiasmo.

Normalmente aquellas largas sesiones lo ponían de mal humor, al ser tan exhaustivas y repetitivas.

Pero en esa ocasión Kurt lucía un semblante diferente. Un semblante de pura y hermosa felicidad.

Porque sabía que al final del día vería a su novio... Diablos, ¡su novio!, que jodidamente increíble sonaba eso.

Y si, el ojiazul era consciente de que las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido. Pero lo cierto era que así funcionaba con él. Kurt era una persona intensa y soñadora... Y quizá se involucro muy rápido.. .quizá eso también le sucedió con Adam.

Sin embargo había descubierto en Blaine el potencial de un chico increíble, que le ponía el mundo de cabeza y lo hacia suspirar indefinidamente.

Porque Blaine se sentía tan encantadoramente real en su vida... incluso más real que Adam y eso era increíble.

Le preocupaba un poco no saber gran cosa de la vida del ojimiel... de su vida habitual, de su familia, de su trabajo, de sus amigos... pero ya habría tiempo para eso, no actuaria como un paranoico... todo lo que tenía que hacer era disfrutar de su tiempo de calidad con Blaine Anderson... su novio.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff suspiro frustrado.

Definitivamente aquello no era lo que había pensado para cuando se propuso acercarse a Nick con el pretexto de hacer sus practicas en la agencia.

Apenas si había visto al pelinegro dos veces.

Cuando recién llego para comenzar su primer día.

Y una segunda ocasión, cuando el chico paso a lo lejos mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien importante. Jeff lo dedujo por el tono de su voz.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro apenas y lo volteo a mirar con una expresión completamente indiferente.

El rubio tenía que hacer algo para captar la atención de Nick...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estaba convencido de que desde que salio del departamento de Kurt actuaba estúpidamente.

Ni siquiera le interesaba ponerse a pensar en el enorme lío en el que estaba metido.

Ser novio de Kurt no interfería con su trabajo... pero sentir lo que sentía por ser novio de Kurt si lo hacía.

Sin embargo, se sentía tan bien tener entre sus brazos al castaño, ser mirado en la forma que él lo veía, ser besado por él.

Porque Blaine nunca tuvo antes algo así en su vida.

Conocía la mecánica de las relaciones, obviamente.

Había fingido muchas para trabajos encomendados por Karofsky.

Y no es que antes no hubiera sido amado por otras personas. Lo había sido. Sin embargo en aquellas ocasiones él estuvo consiente todo el tiempo de que aquello era un trabajo. Nunca antes sintió nada parecido a lo que sentía ahora.

Recordaba el calor que emanaba de su cercanía con Kurt... recordaba lo caliente de la piel del castaño, y la mirada azul oscurecida por el deseo...

Blaine era virgen... lo era.

Realmente no le molestaba esa situación... nunca antes le preocupo, pues era un chico que pocas veces se detenía a considerar sus propias necesidades.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior con Kurt, lo hizo pensar en lo muy deseado que se había sentido y en lo mucho que a su vez había deseado al castaño.

Por primera vez Blaine deseaba poder tener una vida normal, para poder enamorarse sin que eso implicara un problema... por primera vez deseaba ser honesto... por primera vez Blaine deseaba ser feliz.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick estaba hecho un lío.

El modelo principal para la campaña publicitaria de pinturas Oxford no se había presentado en la agencia.

El pelinegro se comprometió con los directivos de tener listo el trabajo para ese día. ¿Pero que haría sin un modelo?

Había telefoneado unas quinientas veces al chico y ni rastro de él.

Nick se sintió furioso por la poca responsabilidad del muchacho. Pinturas Oxford era uno de sus principales clientes, y el pelinegro simplemente no podría darse el lujo de fallar.

Deseo poder telefonear a Kurt para que le salvara el pellejo, pero su castaño amigo tenía aquella sesión de fotos importante y no podía dejarla botada.

Intento ponerse en contacto con cada modelo registrado en la agencia, pero al parecer nadie se dignaba a atender el teléfono, y los que lo hacían, tenían algo que hacer.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hey- saludo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro al ver al pelinegro- te esperaba más tarde.

Blaine regreso el gesto con una mirada encantadora.

-Bueno- comenzó- lo cierto es que... tenia muchas ganas de verte, ¿puedes creerlo?

Kurt lo abrazo con cariño y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo el ojimiel con las mejillas rosadas.

-A venir a buscarme después del trabajo- pregunto el castaño entusiasmado.

-A eso- confirmo Kurt- y a ser recibido de esta forma- completo acercándose nuevamente al ojiazul para besarlo nuevamente.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Y... que quieres hacer?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-¿Justo ahora?- cuestiono el castaño con el gesto divertido.

Blaine asintió y Kurt se acerco a él.

-Quisiera llevarte a mi departamento y despojarte de todas esas prendas- dijo el ojiazul señalando la ropa de Blaine.

El pelinegro tiño su rostro de rojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Vale Kurt... ¿y ademas de eso?- pregunto intentando no sonar nervioso.

El castaño lo miro decepcionado e hizo un puchero adorable con sus labios, pero luego cedió.

-Caminar- dijo de pronto emocionado- amo caminar ya que casi nunca tengo tiempo...- hizo una pausa- y caminar el otro día en Central Park contigo fue...-suspiro en silencio, explicando a la perfección con ese gesto lo bien que lo había pasado aquel día.

-Caminemos entonces- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba suavemente su mano para encaminarlo a la salida del estudio.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Ocurre algo Nick?- pregunto Cinthy al ver el semblante escandalizado del pelinegro.

Jeff se detuvo en seco en su tarea de acomodar cajas al ver entrar a su cyber amigo hecho un lío.

Nick sudaba nerviosamente la frente, llevaba el cabello desarreglado, seguramente por la manía de pasarse los dedos por el pelo cuando estaba ansioso.

-¡Esto va a colapsar!- confesó el chico dejando caer pesadamente los hombros- Steve, el modelo asignado para la campaña publicitaria de Pinturas Oxford me ha dejado tirado justo el día en que se llevaría a cabo la toma de fotos- explico con frustración- sí Paul Lincoln,el dueño de la empresa se entera, seguro se cambiara de agencia, y yo no puedo permitirme perder a ese cliente.

-¿Y no puedes suplirlo con cualquier otro modelo?- pregunto Cinthy.

-Créeme que lo haría- contestó Nick- pero la mayoría no esta disponible, y el resto de los modelos no me contestan el móvil- explico frustrado.

Jeff evaluó la situación de Nick sintiendo pena por él, y unas silenciosas ganas de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que todo iría bien.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine caminaba al lado de Kurt sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigían.

No podía evitar el sentirse un poco ansioso, y cuando Kurt se descuidaba, aprovechaba para voltear a todos lados, por si veía el rostro caricaturesco de Chandler.

Sabia que si el rubio los fotografiaba en momentos así, Ricky y Karofsky estarían complacidos con su avance... ¡Si supieran!... Blaine ni siquiera quería pensar en como demonios iba a resolver ese embrollo.

Kurt le gustaba y mucho.

El castaño lo hacia sentir como nunca antes nadie lo hizo.

Y todas esas nuevas sensaciones lo hacían desear acudir con Dave y enviar todo al demonio... Buscar alguna otra clase de trabajo, por muy explotador que este fuera y ser honesto con Kurt.

Aunque sabía que difícilmente el castaño volvería a hablarle al enterarse de la verdad.

Sin embargo Blaine comenzaba a creer que se sentiría menos miserable de hacer eso.

Por otro lado, la tentación lo envolvía a ratos... ese trabajo le daría las visas y los documentos que siempre había necesitado, con ellos Blaine y Cooper podrían ser cualquier cosa y dejarían de tener miedo... dejarían de actuar como escurridizos seres, como solían hacerlo por el temor a ser descubiertos y deportados.

Quizá las fotografías que Dave le pedía solo fueran a desnivelar un poco la carrera del castaño. Kurt tenia tanto renombre que seguramente aquel escándalo no le provocaría realmente un daño grave... o eso esperaba... Al menos.

Por el momento, Blaine no quería pensar en nada de eso.

Blaine solo deseaba disfrutar lo que la vida le había estado negando todo el tiempo.

-Estas muy pensativo- comento Kurt mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Oh, yo solo pensaba en lo hermoso que eres... y en la increíble persona que en tan poco tiempo he descubierto.

Kurt sonrió radiantemente.

-Bueno, tu eres hermoso también- dijo- no tanto como yo, pero eso seria imposible- bromeo con una sonrisa fresca y Blaine se sintió cautivado por ella.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto Cinthy incrédula mientras observaba a Shane con el gesto fruncido.

Nick permanecía pensativo y sumamente concentrado ante la propuesta del rubio.

Es decir, "¿porque no intentarlo?", pensó el pelinegro. Después de todo no tenia muchas opciones al no tener ningún modelo disponible... y lo cierto era que Shane tenía un cuerpo increíble... Él podría dar testimonio fiel de ello.

¡Era un stripper por dios!... obviamente su cuerpo era el infierno.

Ademas eso de promocionar pinturas le iba.

Se concentro en los pantalones rotos y con ligeras manchas azules que llevaba ese día.

Definitivamente ese chico podría posar para unas cuantas fotos para la empresa de Paul Lincoln...

Después de todo, tenia toda la facha en ese momento de ser un sexy pintor...

Pinturas Oxford solo necesitaba una pared iluminada con la gama de nuevas tonalidades que la empresa manejaba, y a un chico guapo, de aspecto ligeramente descuidado y que sostuviera un rodillo en la mano.

Podría intentarlo... ¿cierto?

-Esta bien...- dijo por fin.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron al unisono las voces sorprendidas de Cinthy y de Shane.

-Creo que podríamos usarte para la sesión- dijo Nick con el rostro iluminado- te pagaríamos lo que correspondería a Steve y... bueno, Pinturas Oxford va a regalarte una membresia por mil dolares en sus productos por si quieres redecorar tu casa.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto el pelinegro curioso.

-Tu sígueme- contestó Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine observo cielo característico del atardecer.

Los tonos rosados, naranjas y purpuras comenzaban a dar paso al azul oscuro... pronto caería la noche, y le preocupaba desviarse por el angosto y estrecho camino al que Kurt lo arrastraba.

Sin embargo, el castaño parecía decidido en llevarlo a ese sitio, por lo que el ojimiel decidió obedecer y seguirlo.

Cundo Blaine estaba a punto de protestar y sugerir que volvieran, Kurt lo jalo hacia una estrecha brecha, la cual cruzaron en menos de 30 segundos.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la vista.

La brecha conducía a un pequeño campo abierto. Era extraño que andando por todo lo inmenso de Central Park, Blaine nunca hubiera visto ese sitio.

Era un pequeño jardín, o eso parecía. Al centro, un pequeño y hermoso lago lo adornaba. Habían unas cuantas bancas, completamente vacías, y a todo alrededor, hermosas luces, de las que recargan batería con el sol durante el día.

Era hermoso.

Parecía un lugar cálido, y romántico... y seguro.

-¡Wow!, nunca antes había venido aquí- exclamo Blaine con asombro.

Kurt sonrió orgulloso y lo arrastro hacia una de las banquitas más cercanas al lago.

-La mayoría de la gente esta tan inmersa en los sitios turísticos de Nueva York, que se olvida de las pequeñas y hermosas cosas- explico Kurt- cuando recién me mude, solía salir a caminar por Central Park, y un día, siguiendo mi curiosidad por saber hacia donde conducía el pequeño camino por el que te he traído, encontré este sitio- hizo una pausa para observar al ojimiel- este lugar es como mi rincón secreto- explico con una sonrisa- aquí suelo venir, para pasar tiempo conmigo y con mis pensamientos... cuando a veces todo es tan complicado- suelta con un ligero toque de pesar- o cuando extraño mi vida en Lima.

-Es verdaderamente hermoso- dijo Blaine mientras observa el lugar con detenimiento.

-Nunca he traído a nadie aquí- confesó el castaño acariciando la palma de la mano de Blaine- ni siquiera a Adam- el pelinegro lo observo cauteloso- algún día te contare de él- dijo intentando restarle importancia- pero es tan bueno estar contigo Blaine- explico en un murmullo- porque tu eres tan sincero y tan sencillo...

El ojimiel no puede evitar sentir ese peso causado por la culpa de la verdad que lo hunde en la miseria.

-Es por eso- continua el castaño- que yo he querido traerte a este sitio... porque quiero que conozcas lo maravilloso que es Blaine, ¡lo bien que se esta aquí!- respiro con profundidad como queriendo capturar el aroma del ambiente- porque yo te prometí que te permitiría conocerme - sonríe- y esto es parte de lo que soy.

El pelinegro lo miro con cariño y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?- pregunto mirando a los ojos azules de Kurt.

El castaño sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Yo no soy perfecto Blaine...-comenzó el ojiazul al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en él- ¡Tu lo eres!- dijo con una sincera sonrisa- ¡Dios!, tengo tan poco de conocerte y ya estoy convencido de ello, porque cuando te miro mi corazón brinca emocionado, porque cuando hablas de ti, tu sinceridad me embriaga...  
El pelinegro sintió como una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho... si Kurt supiera lo horrible persona que era... las cosas que había hecho...

Pero Blaine no quería pensar en eso.

Por esa razón lo beso en los labios. Con hambre, con profundidad, con dolor y con entrega... porque su realidad era tan abrumadora, y el estar con Kurt le regalaba paz y esperanza.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick miro embobado hacia la dirección de Shane.

¡Cielos!, ese chico tenia un hermoso cuerpo.

Y a pesar de que ya lo había visto antes, en unos muy sugerentes calzoncillos rojos, Nick estaba convencido que ni siquiera esa vez había lucido tan sexy como ahora.

El rubio llevaba un pantalón verde desgastado ajustado en las caderas. Pintura azul, amarilla y roja le manchaban con toda la intención la tela y la piel desnuda del torso.

En verdad que esa imagen ya provocaba en Nick el deseo extraño de comprar toda la gama de colores de Pinturas Oxford.

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto Shane con timidez.

¿Timidez? ¡por dios!, ¿como podría ser tímido ese chico?, ¡Era un stripper!

-Fantástico- contestó Nick sonriendo.

Shane le regreso el gesto y se dirigió hacia el conjunto de cajas y paredes dispuestas en el estudio.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se sentía extraño en esas ropas. Era como andar por su casa, usando sus habituales prendas manchadas de pintura.

Pero la sonrisa de Nick al verlo lo había hecho sentirse orgulloso.

Sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, lo sabia, ya que al igual que los modelos de ese sitio, vendía su imagen para ganarse la vida. Sin embargo nunca se creyó prepotente ni vanidoso por ello.

La sesión comenzó.

En un principio le resulto complicado obedecer las ordenes del fotógrafo, posar no era lo suyo, bailar lo era. Y aquello era completamente distinto.

Debía mantenerse estático en poses sexys y seductoras. Le ayudaba el hecho de que al bailar tenia que fingir gestos similares. Sin embargo la habitación estaba llena de personas que lo observaban, estudiándolo.

El rubio era consciente de que Nick lo miraba fijamente, y que cuando sus ojos se encontraban, apartaba repentinamente la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Eso lo animaba a continuar, porque nada era mas lindo que Nick sonrojado.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro decidió acompañar a Kurt hasta la puerta de su departamento. Llevaban las manos entrelazadas, y de vez en vez se miraban sonriendo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Blaine se despidió con un rápido beso casto, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

Se acerco al ojimiel y le acaricio seductoramente el largo del pecho y el abdomen con el dedo indice.

El pelinegro trago duro sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

-Creo que podrías quedarte- sugirió Kurt con una intensa mirada- creo que podrías quedarte a pasar la noche- repitió con un dejo de entusiasmo en la voz- ¿Por favor...?- suplico como un niño pequeño.

Blaine sonrió ante esto ultimo.

En verdad quería hacerlo. Kurt definitivamente le removía las cosas por dentro. Ansiaba descubrir como sería pasar la noche con él, abrazarlo, tocar su hermosa piel.

Pero nuevamente la sombra de una duda persiguiéndolo. Su falta de experiencia. Su confusión mental.

Entregarse de aquella manera sería entregarse por completo.

Luego estaba Cooper, él simplemente no podría dejar solo a su hermano, no se lo perdonaría.

-No puedo- dijo con la voz decepcionada acariciando el cabello castaño de Kurt- quizá otro día- dijo con la intención de que el ojiazul no pensara que no deseaba hacerlo, ¡porque lo deseaba! ¡mucho!- debo ir a casa, mañana tengo un compromiso muy temprano y...- comenzó a disculparse nuevamente.

-Shh...- lo calló Kurt con ternura- esta bien hermoso- lo tranquilizo.

Blaine sonrió enormemente. ¡Kurt lo había llamado hermoso!, nunca nadie antes lo llamo así... el ojiazul definitivamente lo hacía sentir especial.

-Sera otro día entonces- agrego el castaño con voz amable- ¿te veré luego?- pregunto con emoción.

Blaine sonrió, incapaz de resistirse a Kurt.

-Claro que si... ha sido un día increíble... novio- soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Blaine estaba actuando muy arriesgado para la situación real, estaba siendo muy imprudente y definitivamente estaba permitiendo que sus sentimientos gobernaran su razón... pero ¡que demonios!, el quería ser feliz... aunque fuera por un momento.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡En verdad que tu me has salvado el pellejo!- exclamó Nick en cuanto Jeff termino la sesión de fotos.

-Ha sido un placer- contesto el rubio con una fingida reverencia- después de permitirme hacer las practicas aquí, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Nick sonrió amablemente.

-Vayamos a mi oficina- dijo- tengo allá la chequera para pagarte por el trabajo que has hecho.

Jeff se sintió repentinamente incomodo.

El lo había hecho con la intención de ayudarlo solamente, no había visto aquello como un trabajo y mucho menos pretendía recibir una paga.

Sin embargo por un momento se sintió tentado. Con ese dinero podría pagar el mes retrasado que le debía al casero por la renta, podría comprar el nuevo material que le pedían en las clases y podría comprarse algo de ropa... que buena falta le hacia.

Sin embargo, deshecho la idea al instante.

El entro de encubierto a ese lugar con la única finalidad de mostrar a Nick su verdadera identidad, poco a poco... con la esperanza de algún día presentarse como la persona con la que había estado platicando por Internet durante un año.

El no pretendía obtener ningún beneficio de aquel plan... solo quería una oportunidad, no iba a aceptar ese dinero.

-Lo siento Nick- dijo apenado- pero no puedo recibir la paga.

El pelinegro lo miro con el ceño extrañado.

-Pero Shane... ¡te lo has ganado!, iba a pagar ese dinero a Steve por el trabajo, de todos modos, tu lo has hecho y tu lo mereces.

Jeff negó nuevamente con la cabeza... de ninguna manera se sentiría bien de aceptarlo.

-No puedo aceptarlo Nick- sentencio- creo que has sido muy amable al permitirme venir aquí, he hecho esto porque necesitabas la ayuda... pero no puedo aceptar el dinero.

El pelinegro suspiro resignado y dejo caer los hombros.

-Bueno...-comenzó diciendo- creo que negarte a recibir el pago que mereces por un trabajo que desempeñaste bien es algo que no tiene sentido Shane- explico- pero respeto tu decisión- dijo en tono dudoso- sin embargo no puedo aceptar dejarte sin recompensa alguna... al menos acepta el bono que te regala pinturas Oxford... y, quizá una cena de agradecimiento.

Jeff sonrió radiantemente.

-Eso estaría bien- dijo, procurando no sonar excesivamente entusiasmado.

-Ahora me encuentro ahogado en trabajo- se disculpo el pelinegro- ¿pero que te parece la próxima semana?

-La próxima semana estaría bien- contesto el rubio reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de ponerse a brincar.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se sentía increíble.

Ese día había sido perfecto.

Kurt le inspiraba tantas cosas... le hacia sentir tantas cosas.

Entro a su pequeña casa procurando no hacer ruido, por si acaso Cooper se hallara dormido.

Sin embargo le sorprendió ver luz en la sala.

Entro y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Marley.

Cooper también se hallaba, dibujando y coloreando lo que parecían ser monstruos en su cuaderno.

-¿Ocurre algo Marley?- pregunto el pelinegro temeroso del gesto de la chica.

Fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación.

-Buenas noches Blaine- dijo la voz siniestra de Dave Karofsky al tiempo que se incorporaba y le sonreía de manera lobuna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****HEY GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!

GRACIAS POR LEER Y SER TAN FIELES LECTORES! ¡LOS ADORO! :)

AHORTA ESTAMOS EN MODO LIGHT ROMANCE... PERO RECUERDEN QUE LO MIO LO MIO ES EL DRAMA JEJEJE ASI QUE YA VENDRA ;) LO PROMETO!

POR OTRO LADO HAY MUCHOS AVISOS QUE QUIERO DAR HOY JEJEJE ME HARIA BIEN QUE ME RESPONDIERAN EN SUS REVIEWS SOBRE QUE OPINAN...

1.- **¿les gustan las historias de terror?**... VERAN, CON ESO DE QUE SE ACERCA OCTUBRE Y TODO ESO, QUIERO REGALARLES UN ONE SHOT DE TERROR O ALGO ASI JAJAJA SERIA UNA HISTORIA KLAINE OVBIAMENTE AUNQUE UTILIZARIA EL TERROR COMO TEMA... CLARO QUE HABRIA ESPACIOS ROMANTICOS... ESO SERIA APARTE, OBVIAMENTE, DE LA HISTORIA QUE ESTE ESCRIBIENDO EN EL MOMENTO... :p

2.- **Por favor! alguien de ustedes es traductor (a)... o conocen a alguien... veran! cuando entre a este mundo genial de fanfiction me enamore de un fic, una chica comenzo a traducirlo pero nunca lo acabo :(, de hecho quedo mas abajo de la mitad y yo en serio amaba ese fic... y bueno, traducir no es lo mio :(... el fic se llama Worlds appart ( es una historia fabulosa el tema es como las dimensiones alternas, Blaine cambia de cuerpo con Darren Criss, por lo que darren tiene que lidiar con la vida junto a kurt en el mundo de klaine de glee, mientras que Blaine tiene que convivir con Chris cuando extraña mucho a Kurt) es genial creanme, me harian muy feliz! **

s/6959389/1/Worlds-Apart

ese es el link, tambien esta en mis favoritos, o pueden buscarlo en google como **Worlds apart** de **Supernaturelle**

por favor! ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ :)

A cambio les prometo un one shot... o no se un mini fic... o un fic jejejeje podemos negociar ;) por favor!


	9. MENTIRITAS

HOLA CHICOS! LAMENTO LA ESPERA QUE LES HICE PASAR, PERO AHHH! EL TRABAJO ME TIENE LOCA, YO SUELO AVANZAR A CAPS LOS FINES DE SEMANA PERO EL FIN PASADO Y ESTE QUE SE VIENE TENGO QUE AUSENTARME DE LA CIUDAD Y ESO ME HA IMPEDIDO ACTUALIZAR

DE CUALQUIER FORMA! AQUI ESTA EL CAP NUEVE

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN Y QUE SE OFRECIERON PARA TRADUCIR WORLDS APPART! Y AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A **KLAINEADICTION **QUE YA HA COMENZADO A TRADUCIR Y PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA Y AWWWWWWWWWWWWW YO ESTOY COMO LOCA! JEJEJEJEJ LOS INVITO A LEERLA ;) Y DEJARLE SUS MUY HERMOSOS REVIEWS ;D

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **El son del dolor** DE **La Cuca **(es un clasico de bar, jejeje bueno al menos aqui en mexico, ademas me hizo pensar en este capitulo) :P

**CAPITULO 9**

_"El que dice una mentira _

_no sabe qué tarea ha asumido,_

_porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más_

_para sostener la certeza de esta primera"_

_ALEXANDER POPE_

**MENTIRITAS**

-Dave...- dijo Blaine con sorpresa.

Marley interpreto la mueca de incomodidad del pelinegro por lo que se incorporo dedicándole a su amigo un gesto de apoyo.

El ojimiel sonrió amablemente a la chica para después dirigir su mirada a Cooper. Marley entendió al instante.

-Hey Coop- dijo lo castaña- vamos a casa de mama ¿si?, y prometo enseñarte a hornear galletas de monstruos.

La cara del niño se ilumino al instante.

-¿En serio?- exclamo- ¡Wow!, ¿puedo ir Blaine?- pregunto con una nota de entusiasmo- ¿por favor?

El pelinegro sonrió con cariño a su hermano.

-Claro que si Coop, iré a buscarte en un rato.

El pequeño dio un pequeño brinco de gusto y siguió a Marley a la salida.

-Parece que el crío heredo todo el entusiasmo de la familia Anderson- soltó Karofsky con burla- siempre que te miro tienes cara de funeral.

Blaine ignoro el comentario.

-¿Que haces aquí Dave?- pregunto con un toque de irritación- creí que habíamos acordado que los asuntos del trabajo se arreglaban en tu despacho- soltó.

-¿Lo hicimos?- pregunto el hombre con indiferencia.

Blaine no contesto y bufo calladamente.

-Veras chico- comenzó Karofsky- Ricky esta muy entusiasmado con tus últimos logros con Hummel- dijo.

-Si querías felicitarme bien pudiste enviarme un mensaje- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo Anderson- dijo Karofsky poniéndose serio- yo no sé si Ricky tenga razón en alegrarse... comienzo a dudar de tu talento chico.

Blaine respiro profundamente y espero a que el hombre continuara.

-He visto esa mierda de fotografías que tomo el chico Kiehl... y no me cuadra para nada lo que vi en ellas- dijo Karofsky.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono el ojimiel.

-A que no sueles ser tan... "emocional"- soltó Dave haciendo con sus dedos el gesto de unas comillas- en los trabajos de seducción- hizo una pausa- he visto esas miradas de cachorro herido que le lanzas Anderson... he visto como lo besas... ¡menudo maricón resultaste ser!- dijo con desprecio- no me cuadra lo que estas haciendo... llevas casi un mes tratando de cortejar al chico y yo no veo nada que me sirva para hundir a Hummel... solo veo mierda romántica entre ambos.

El pelinegro suspiro hondo, intentando contener las profundas ganas de lanzarse contra el hombre y romperle la cara.

-Es mi manera de trabajar Dave... creo que tu amigo Ricky lo sabe, así que deja ya de ser tan paranoico- soltó, intentando que su voz no saliera afectada.

-Solo te advierto- dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a él- que esta en juego tu futuro y el de tu hermano, si este trabajo se va a la mierda, tu y el crío se hundirán con él... Así que no vayas a joderlo Blaine.

Dicho esto, el hombre tomo su abrigo del sofá y salio del departamento dejando a Blaine alterado, con ganas de gritar.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff comenzaba a sentirse desilusionado.

Nick había prometido llevarlo a cenar en esa semana, pero esos días en la agencia apenas y habían cruzados dos o tres palabras y el pelinegro ni siquiera había hecho mención de la cena prometida.

Pero lo que verdaderamente lo decepcionaba, era que Nick no daba señales de sentirse atraído por él...

El conocido pitido de alguien llamándolo resonó en su portátil.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

_"Hola hermoso... lamento no haberme conectado en estos días... pero el trabajo se volvió un caos..."_  
Jeff suspiro sonriendo al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había notado que llevaba días sin platicar con Nick por internet. El hecho de verlo tan seguido en la agencia le había impedido notarlo.

Sin embargo se alegro de platicar con Nick por este medio. Porque esa era la única manera en que se permitiría coquetear con él. Siendo Shane debía frenarse en muchos sentidos y lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que actuar con Nick como si fueran simples conocidos únicamente.

"No te preocupes ;)... aunque debo decir que te extrañe"

Contesto Jeff, y era cierto... lo extrañaba... extrañaba (tristemente) platicar con el chico del internet.

_"Yo también lo hice ;)... ¿y que ha sido de ti? ¿acaso los números no te han vuelto loco?"_  
Y ahí estaba otra vez. Otra referencia a su mentira. Jeff odiaba tanto a los contadores a causa del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba su propia mentira.

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer... desviar el tema.

"Ya sabes, lo mismo aburrido de siempre... mejor háblame de ti, ¿que tal ha ido el trabajo?", pulsó enviar, al tiempo que una idea le cruzaba la mente... decidió probar su suerte, "¿que tal le ha ido al chico del que me contaste?, el que diste la oportunidad de ir a presentar sus pasantías en la agencia..."

El pulso se le acelero en la espera de la respuesta de Nick.

_"Estresado con el trabajo, es todo lo que puedo decir sobre mi... he tenido muchas complicaciones en la oficina, pero en fin... prefiero no hablar de ello lindo"_ hubo una pausa que a Jeff le supo a horas, pero entonces el siguiente comentario llego.

_"Y Shane (ese es su nombre), pues le va bien creo, en verdad no he tenido tiempo ni de acercarme con él, pero le estoy muy agradecido, el primer día que fue a la agencia me salvo de un buen lío..."_

Jeff sonrió involuntariamente y se acomodo el portátil en el estomago para tener mayor comodidad al responder.

"Y... ¿es guapo?", decidió arriesgarse... ¿estaría tan mal que le divirtiera en serio esa conversación?.

_"¿Por que la pregunta?"_ respondió Nick _"¿celoso Sterling?"_

_Si claro_, pensó Jeff con burla en su interior.

"Mmm... podría ser", respondió.

Hubo un minuto antes de que Nick enviara su siguiente comentario.

_"Pues tu no tienes de que preocuparte lindo :)... el chico es guapo, pero no es mi tipo ¿sabes?..."_  
Una punzada de incomodidad y desconcierto se instalo en el pecho del rubio... ¿que no era su tipo? ¡Qué demonios!.

"¿Ah no?, ¿que tiene de malo?", estaba rebasando de sus limites, lo sabía, pero en serio necesitaba saberlo.

_"Vaya que eres celoso Jeff ;), pues, él es... no sé, quizá demasiado "hippie" para mi gusto, ademas tiene un trabajo de muerte, créeme supongo que es lo que mas loco que te puedas imaginar... (no daré detalles :P) pero si puedo decirte que yo jamas, !jamas! saldría con un chico así..."_

El rubio tuvo que contener sus ganas de arrojar el portátil y enterrar el rostro en la almohada... en serio era tan... ¿despreciable para Nick?

El pitido de la computadora lo distrajo de su ensimismamiento emocional.

_"Que bueno que me recuerdas al chico Jeffy, había olvidado que le prometí una cosa"_

Jeff ni siquiera tuvo ganas de contestar a ese comentario... ¿en serio Nick pensaba eso de él?... ¿Ademas porque demonios lo llamaba Jeffy? Nunca lo hizo antes... era como si Jeffy fuera la persona que Nick creía que era él... y definitivamente no lo era.

_"¿Jeff?"_, salto el comentario del pelinegro.

"Lo lamento Nicky", decidió pagarle con el mismo diminutivo, "ya sabes el exhaustivo trabajo de un contador" escribió el rubio con toda la intención... el comentario de Nick le había dolido, así que, que se mantuviera soñando con esa idea de su "Jeffy"... no tenia ánimos de continuar conversando, "Debo irme, luego hablamos"

El pitido del computador le aviso que tenia un nuevo mensaje, pero no se detuvo a leerlo, sentía una mezcla de coraje, desilusión y tristeza.

¿Como podría enamorar a Nick con su realidad, si el propio chico acababa de decir que para nada le atraía esa realidad.

De pronto Jeff se encontró sintiendo celos de si mismo. Del Jeff ó Jeffy de Nick... de pronto sentía mayor simpatía por el nombre de Shane... porque era Shane quien sufría... Jeff se dedicaba a permanecer en su zona de confort en la sombra y eso solo lo hacia pensar que era un cobarde.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Muchacho!- dijo Burt Hummel extendiéndole los brazos a su hijo.

-¡Papa!- corrió Kurt a abrazarlo- ¿porque no me avisaron que venían? para preparar algo especial- dijo el chico mientras saludaba a Finn y a Carole.

-Ya sabes cariño- hablo la agradable mujer- tu padre quería darte una sorpresa, ademas solo estamos aquí de paso.

El castaño los invito a entrar al departamento.

Esos días definitivamente le estaban gustando.

Primero Blaine... Ahora su familia, ¿acaso podría pedir algo mas?, pues en ese punto de su vida, comenzaba a sentirse pleno.

**-O-O-O-**

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Karofsky.

La amenaza que le dio lo había alterado por completo. No solo la amenaza en si mismo, si no el hecho de que había mencionado a Cooper en ella.

Le cabreaba que Karofsky mencionara a su hermano. Cooper era demasiado perfecto como para caber en el vocabulario de aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la amenaza, él había continuado su relación con Kurt de manera normal.

Permitiéndose disfrutar del momento, sin prestar atención a las consecuencias de sus actos y de sus sentimientos.

Las pesadillas estaban presentes cada noche.

Pero los días con Kurt le hacían olvidarlas por momentos.

Era consciente de que la semana de la moda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Blaine comenzaba a creer que esa fecha era una especia de plazo que le recordaba que debía tomar una decisión respecto a su vida.

-¿Blaine?- pregunto Cooper interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro- ¿crees...?- comenzó dudoso- ¡olvídalo!- dijo negando con la cabeza.

El ojimiel frunció el ceño y achico la mirada.

-¿Que si creo que cosa campeón?- pregunto removiendo el cabello de su hermano.

-No es importante- dijo Cooper con la mirada baja.

Blaine levanto suavemente su mentón y lo miro con seriedad.

-Suéltalo Cooper- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El pequeño encogió los hombros y jugo nerviosamente con sus manos.

-El otro día estaba viendo la televisión con la señora Millie- comenzó a decir- y salio un comercial de este nuevo guante super genialisimo del Increíble Hulk... y yo... yo pensé que talvez... que talvez podría pedirlo para navidad...- dijo enfocando nuevamente la mirada en el piso.

Blaine lo observo con cariño mientras una punzada de dolor lo atravesaba. Levanto nuevamente el mentón del pequeño y acaricio su mejilla.

-Claro que puedes tenerlo para navidad Coop- dijo con cariño- Lo prometo.

Cooper sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Tu eres el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener- dijo jugando con los risos del ojimiel- te quiero Blaine.

El pelinegro le regreso el gesto.

-Yo también te quiero Coop.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick tomo su móvil y marco el número de Shane.

Si no hubiera sido por su conversación con Nick jamás habría recordado la promesa de la cena para con el rubio.

-¿Hola?- respondió la conocida voz del stripper- ¿Nick?

-Hey Shane- saludo con cortesía- te llamaba para lo de la cena, por la sesión de fotos de la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas que lo prometí?- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal, por haber sido el quien lo olvido- ¿me preguntaba si estabas libre hoy?

Hubo una pausa detrás de la linea, el pelinegro solo pudo escuchar la suave respiración de Shane.

-Esta bien- contesto por fin el chico.

Nick se percato de que la voz del Stripper sonaba más seria de lo normal, pero decidió no darle importancia.

**-O-O-O-**

Se había vuelto una costumbre ya para el pelinegro el llegar al departamento de Kurt por las tardes.

El recepcionista del elegante complejo departamental ya lo conocía muy bien, e inclusive los vecinos del quinto piso.

Tocó a la puerta como de costumbre, sintiendo esa emoción que tenia cada vez que estaba por ver a Kurt.

Su relación en esos días había ido perfecta.

Blaine nunca se sintió tan especial al lado de alguien, como se sentía con Kurt.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre desconocido para el pelinegro, que vestía ropas sencillas y una gorra azul en la cabeza.

El ojimiel frunció el ceño, verificando nuevamente que estaba frente al apartamento del castaño. El hombre alzo una ceja evaluándolo con curiosidad. Fue entonces que Kurt intervino.

-¡Blaine!- exclamó el chico emocionado al tiempo que corría a dar un rápido beso de bienvenida al ojimiel.

-Hey- saludo el pelinegro mirando con curiosidad al castaño y después al hombre de la gorra.

-¿Así que este es el Blaine del que no paras de hablar chico?- cuestiono el hombre con mirada seria.

El castaño sonrió rodando los ojos.

-Blaine- dijo dirigiéndose al ojimiel- te presento a mi papa, Burt- papa, el es Blaine, mi novio- concluyo mirando con cariño al pelinegro.

Repentinamente Blaine se sintió incomodo. Aquel hombre era el padre de Kurt, nunca antes estuvo ante una situación en la que conocía al padre de su novio, pero ahora entendía porque la televisión y las películas la describían como una experiencia aterradora.

**-O-O-O-**

Después de conocer a Burt Hummel, a Carole y a Finn, el pelinegro se encontraba mas tranquilo. La familia del castaño eran personas sumamente agradables y sencillas.

Carole lo había abrazado apenas y lo vio, y Finn estrecho su mano con una enorme sonrisa.

Burt aun guardaba las distancias, pero era un hombre amable y protector para con el ojiazul.

-Y cuéntanos Blaine...-dijo Carole entusiasmada- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

El pelinegro relato toda la historia a la atenta mujer. Omitiendo obviamente los detalles de las razones que influyeron para conocer forzadamente a Kurt.

Se sentía mal de estar frente a la familia de un chico encantador, a sabiendas de que todos ellos ignoraban la verdadera persona horrible que él era. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, el pelinegro comenzó a sentirse tranquilo y controlado, y hasta un poco entusiasmado.

Ojala su historia fuera de la manera que ellos creían. Ojala él y Kurt fueran simples personas que se toparon en el mundo y que estaban construyendo una hermosa historia de amor.

Ojala...

**-O-O-O-**

-Pude haber ido a recogerte a tu casa- dijo Nick al tiempo que Jeff se acercaba a las afueras del restaurante- incluso pude haberte llevado a un sitio mejor- agrego mirando al rubio con seriedad- en verdad estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi la semana pasada.

Jeff asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

En ese momento se sentía estúpido por haber aceptado esa cena con Nick. El pelinegro había dejado claro en su conversación por Internet lo que sentía por él, y eso lo colocaba en un humor gris.

Sin embargo, Jeff en serio estaba enamorado de este chico, por lo que su deseo pudo mas que el propio orgullo.

Sabía que debía dejar de intentar encantar por todo al pelinegro. No tenía ánimos de ser exageradamente amable ese día. Simplemente tenía deseos de actuar con normalidad.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Y te gusta tu trabajo?- pregunto Nick incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Lo cierto era que desde que vio a Shane en la agencia cuando este fue a regresarle su billetera sintió la necesidad de hacer aquella pregunta.

El rubio encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Supongo- contestó Shane.

-Pues hay que ser valiente para desnudarte enfrente de muchas personas- bromeó Nick.

Shane asintió sin mucho animo.

-Supongo- se limito a decir.

El pelinegro lo evaluó con detenimiento.

-Disculpa si soy incapaz de guardarme mis comentarios- se excuso apenado- es sólo que creo que en cierta forma lo que haces requiere de mucho valor... yo no podría hacerlo- explico.

Jeff arqueo una ceja cuestionando las palabras del chico.

-¿Nunca lo harías?- pregunto un poco mas animado.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Nick.

-Eso- aclaro Jeff- desnudarte frente a muchas personas.

Nick negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Definitivamente no- contesto con rapidez- O al menos tendría que tener un muy buen motivo.

Shane asintió y desvió la mirada hacia el mesero.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff era consciente de que probablemente actuaba grosero al mostrarse tan seco con Nick, pero lo cierto era que no podía actuar de ninguna otra manera, se sentía herido por la conversación que mantuvieron esa tarde.

El hecho de que Nick hubiera dicho que jamas podría salir con alguien como él le dolía... porque Nick tenia una retorcida idea de lo que Jeff era... seguramente si se enterara de la verdad caería desilusionado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Nick- te noto serio.

Jeff negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sabes...- comenzó- la gente suele catalogarme por mi trabajo- dijo- creen que por bailar en un bar de desnudistas soy de un tipo de persona ¿me entiendes?- soltó, percatándose de la incomodidad plantada en el rostro del pelinegro- pero lo cierto es que termine en ese sitio después de la muerte de mi madre, con 16 años no tenía muchas esperanzas ¿cierto?... las deudas comenzaron a crecer y yo no tenia ni idea de como se debía actuar...

Callo por un segundo recordando con tristeza aquellos tiempos.

-El casero llego amenazando con echarme a la calle y yo no tenía un centavo en el bolsillo- agrego mirando a los ojos de Nick, quien en esta ocasión lo observaba con detenimiento- fue así como entre en el negocio-explico encogiendo los hombros- después las cosas se complicaron un poco... vivo al día entre el bar y la escuela de artes... podría abandonar el trabajo para conseguir algún trabajo de tiempo completo y costear los gastos del departamento, pero tendría que dejar la escuela de artes... y definitivamente no quiero hacer eso- aclaro removiéndose en la silla- la escuela de artes es lo mejor que me ha sucedido- _"después de conocerte a ti, claro"_, pensó Jeff- pretendo dejar el trabajo cuando finalice la escuela.

Nick lo observo por otro espacio de tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que el rubio había terminado su relato.

-Oh Shane yo... lo siento, yo no sabía- se disculpo- no era mi intensión juzgarte... yo...

-Esta bien- intervino Jeff interrumpiéndolo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a eso, y no podía culpar a Nick de todos modos.

-Cambiemos de tema- propuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Bien- contesto Jeff regresandole el gesto- háblame de ti...

**-O-O-O-**

A medida que la tarde avanzaba, Blaine se convencía cada vez mas de la estrecha relación que Kurt mantenía con su familia.

Reían constantemente y hacían bromas todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro pudo apreciar en los ojos de Burt el cariño que le tenía al castaño, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por esa familia.

Le hubiera gustado que él y Cooper hubieran tenido una pequeña parte del amor que Kurt recibía.

De pronto se sintió feliz de estar ahí, con ellos, con los Hummel Hudson, siendo considerado y tomado en cuenta, bromeando y riendo sin parar.

Kurt tomaba su mano con regularidad, trasmitiendole seguridad y cariño... en ocasiones la besaba y acariciaba la piel de su brazo.

El castaño era tan tierno y dulce con él... y eso le encantaba.

En ese momento Blaine deseo pertenecer a esa familia, deseo que ellos pudieran estar juntos, sin obstáculos de por medio, deseo que Kurt conociera a Cooper.

Sabía que si lo conocía, el castaño inmediatamente lo amaría, era imposible no amar a Cooper, y deseo que Cooper pudiera tener una familia como la que Kurt tenía, ese niño merecía ser feliz y tener una buena historia después de todo lo que había pasado.

**-O-O-O-**

Para ese momento Jeff estaba ya enterado de la vida de Nick.

El rubio comprobaba en ese momento que el pelinegro siempre fue sincero al conversar con él por Internet.

Los mismos datos... la misma historia.

Eso le hacia sentir culpable... ¿como pudo haber mentido? cuando el pelinegro siempre fue tan honesto con él.

Sin embargo, a la vez se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que habían sido sus vidas.

Nick siempre siendo privilegiado, desde niño, creció en una familia de clase alta, con múltiples beneficios y excelentes posibilidades. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía al rubio, era la sencillez del pelinegro.

Siempre sonriente y amable con todos... Si antes creyó que amaba al Nick del internet, ahora estaba convencido de que definitivamente amaba al Nick en persona.

-Y eso es todo- finalizo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Jeff sonrió, percatándose de una ligera mancha de chocolate en la comisura de los labios del pelinegro ya que debió mancharse con el Souffle de Chocolate.

-Tienes...- dijo señalandole con el dedo el área con el chocolate.

-¿Que?- pregunto Nick volteando a mirar a ambos lados sin comprender a lo que se refería.

Jeff, en un impulso, se acerco a él por sobre la mesa, pasando su pulgar por la comisura de los labios de Nick y limpiando el dulce con suavidad.

El pelinegro se quedo estático, poniéndose de color rojo inmediatamente después.

Jeff se echo a reír y lo miro con cariño.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Nick al notar la mirada risueña de Jeff.

-Es solo que imaginaba como lucirías sin ropa- dijo con indiferencia, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras hasta ver la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro- ¡No!- se apresuro a hablar- Lo que quiero decir es que hace rato has dicho que no podrías desnudarte frente a muchas personas, y ahora te has sonrojado cuando quite el chocolate y pensé que si tus mejillas se encienden por un acto tan inocente, no me quiero imaginar como estarías si estuvieras... sin ropa... frente a muchas personas.

Jeff se maldijo internamente.

_¡Genial! Ahora Nick pensaría que era un pervertido._

-Sera mejor que me ahorre mis comentarios- dijo apenado el rubio- yo... dije todo mal, lo lamento- se disculpo con la mirada baja.

Nick se echo a reír.

-Esta bien... estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me diga que me imagina sin ropa- bromeo para romper el hielo.

Jeff lo miro a los ojos y cuando estos captaron el brillo natural de los orbes de Nick, entonces el rubio estuvo seguro de que ahora si que deseaba saber como luciría el pelinegro sin ropa.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt, Finn y Carole se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo sobre las novedades de Lima.

Blaine decidió apartarse por un momento para regalarles un tiempo familiar, encendió el televisor y puso a correr el baloncesto.

-¿Los celtics eh?- pregunto Burt Hummel, que se acercaba en esos momentos tomando asiento en uno de los sillones- ¿Sabes muchacho?- comenzó el hombre- había perdido las esperanzas de que mi yerno fuera a tener gusto por los deportes, comenzaba a creer que seria alguien pendiente de la moda como Kurt.

Blaine sonrió amablemente.

-Siempre me han gustado los deportes- dijo- sobre todo el baseball y el futbol.

-¿Que equipos?- pregunto Burt con cautela.

-Los yankes, y los Rams, claro.

-¡Bromeas chico!- exclamo el padre de Kurt- los yankes son mas presumidos que buenos... ¿y los Rams?, ¿quien rayos sabe que existen?.

Blaine se echo a reír y con total tranquilidad comenzó sus argumentos para contradecir a su suegro.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt sonrió al ver a su padre y a Blaine llevarse tan bien.

Burt apenas y había cruzado dos palabras con Adam en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, y siempre fueron cosas meramente de saludos corteses y serios.

En cambio, su padre y el pelinegro parecían tener buena química.

El castaño no pudo sentirse mas agradecido con la vida... Después de renegarle tanto, ahí estaba, su recompensa...

Ahora, ese día en particular, Kurt se sentía completo.

**-O-O-O-**

-Y...- comenzó Shane al tiempo que Nick manejaba. El pelinegro se dirigía al local de Wildboyz. Esa noche el rubio trabajaba- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu- hizo una pausa- quiero decir alguien agradable, atractivo, con un futuro prometedor- explico tímidamente- puede mantener un romance con un chico del Internet que ni siquiera conoces...?

Nick sonrió y le dedico una rápida mirada para no perder la vista de la carretera.

-Bueno, no es algo que suele sucederme, créeme- contesto Nick encogiendo los hombros- pero ¡este chico!... Shane este chico, me encanta- explico con voz entusiasmada y el rubio sonrió ligeramente- No me importa si esta feo, no me importa si es un alien- dijo- él es todo lo que he estado esperando, ¡lo sé!, llevamos un año charlando, y cada vez me enamoro mas de su personalidad.

-¿Te enamoras...?- pregunto Shane en voz baja.

-Si- contesto Nick con firmeza- estoy perdidamente enamorado de Jeff.

**-O-O-O-**

Hacia unas pocas horas que los Hummel Hudson se habían marchado.

Kurt se encontraba en el sofá recostado sobre el pecho de Blaine mientras jugaba con los risos de sus cabellos.

-No entiendo porque te engominas el pelo, tus rizos son adorables.

El pelinegro bufo con incredulidad.

-Créeme que si me vieras cuando despierto en las mañanas te llevarías el susto de tu vida.

El castaño sonrió y beso el pecho de Kurt, pasando su lengua y humedeciendo con ella la delgada tela de la camisa del pelinegro.

-Quédate... - murmuro- que muero por ver ese sexy cabello despeinado por la mañana- soltó el castaño de forma sugerente y con voz ronca.

Blaine se incorporo, lamentando la perdida de contacto.

El castaño podría llegar a ser alguien realmente sensual cuando se lo proponía, y él en verdad no tenia tanta fuerza de voluntad para resistir un poco mas.

Dos caricias del castaño extras y él estaría perdido por completo.

-Hey- dijo con suavidad al notar el puchero del ojiazul- sabes que tengo que irme temprano a casa, pero habrá tiempo Kurt, lo habrá.

El castaño suspiro con tristeza y encogió los hombros.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo besando con dulzura a Blaine al tiempo que se incorporaba con él y lo seguía hasta la puerta.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff contoneo las caderas mientras Fred Stuart aullaba emocionado.

Odiaba a ese hombre, hablaría con Pablos al respecto, estaba harto de los bailes privados.

Fred alargo la mano hacia él con la intención de tocar su pecho, pero Jeff se aparto con rapidez.

Aquel día había ido especialmente malo, primero la conversación con Nick por el Internet, la cena fue linda, pero en todo momento el rubio estuvo un poco desanimado.

Después la confesión del pelinegro de hacia rato, en el coche, él amaba a Jeff... y Jeff solo era su nombre, porque todo lo demás que Nick amaba no era mas que la creencia, la idea de un chico que el pelinegro con apoyo de sus muy elaboradas mentiras, había creado.

Le dolía que Jeff acaparara la atención de Nick, le dolía que Shane no significara nada para él... ¿Acaso sonaba tan absurdo?

Y ahora, ahí estaba él, bailando para el viejo verde de Fred Stuart, recordándose lo miserable que era su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick entro al departamento con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Había sido un excelente día. A pesar de las creencias que tenia sobre Shane, el chico había logrado derribarlas.

En realidad el rubio no era mas que una victima de las circunstancias. Definitivamente ahora le agradaba mas.

Se echo sobre la cama sintiéndose cansado.

Pero antes tomo el portátil y envió un mensaje...

_"Hey Jeff... se que probablemente estas en el despacho contable, solo para desearte buenas noches y contarte que fue un día excelente... sin embargo te extrañe todo el tiempo... me estoy volviendo adicto a conversar contigo... ¿sabes que descubrí hoy?, que eres perfecto, y que seguramente estoy enamorado de ti... :)... dulces sueños"_ Nick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OK... CUELGUENME, FUSILENME ¿APEDREENME? :S

SE QUE ESHORRIBLE QUE ME HALLA TARDADO TANTO Y QUE ENCIMA DE ESO NI SIQUIERA HAGA UN CAPITULO LARGO, Y QUE POR SI FUERA POCO, LAS COSAS PAREZCAN HALLARSE EN EL MISMO SITIO...

PERO LES DIGO, ES NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA, JEJEJE EN EL PROXIMO CAP LAS COSAS SUBEN DE INTENSIDADD ;)

LAMENTO NO ACTULIZAR ESTE FIC TAN RAPIDO COMO LOS OTROS, PERO CREO QUE TENGO UN ESPECIE DE ENFERMEDAD DEL SUEÑO, ES EN SERIO, ULTIMAMENTE ME DUERMO EN TODOS LADOS Y NUNCA SIENTO QUE DESCANSO SUFICIENTE, NECESITO VACACIONES, YA QUE YO NO TUVE :( JEJEJEJEEJ

EN FIN...

IRE A DORMIR!

LOS QUIERO!

Y PASEN A LEER WORLDS APART TRADUCCION DE KLAINEADICTION, ES UNA HISTORIA QUE VALE MUCHO LA PENA ;)

BIEN BYES

...Hechizera...

ZZZ...


	10. CUANDO LA MAGIA SUCEDE

HOLA HERMOSOS!

ANTES QUE NADA, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS... SIENTO QUE CADA VEZ TENGO MENOS REVIEWS :( PERO ME LO TENGO MERECIDO POR VOLVERME FLOJA ULTIMAMENTE JEJEJEJE PERO COMO LES HE DICHO, SUFRO DE SUEÑO INTENSO Y CANSANCIO CRONICO, JEJEJEJE PERO YA SE ME PASARA! LO PROMETO, NO LOS DECEPCIONARE!

RECUERDEN QUE **WORLDS APART** Y ESTA SIENDO TRADUCIDO POR **KLAINEADICTION** Y ES UNA HISTORIA GENIAL!

CHICOS LA HISTORIA COMIENZA A PONERSE EMOCIONANTE :D ME ADELANTE A ACTUALIZAR PORQUE MAÑANA ME VOY DE LA CIUDAD AL IGUAL QUE EL FIN PASADO (A VECES SIENTO QUE MI VIDA ES UN CAOS SIN SENTIDO) JAJAJAJAJAJA PERO VUELVO EL DOMINGO Y EL DOMINGO ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR CAP NUEVO PARA TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR EL MARTES :D

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Private Emotion** DE** Ricky Martin **

**CAPITULO 10**

****_"No me prives del arte de aprender a quererte,_

_no me quites la magia de habitar en tu piel, _

_pues mis labios de niña, sin tus labios de hombre,_

_no serían capaces de besar otra vez"_

JENNILEY BONILLA

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SUCEDE**

-¿Nick?- pregunto el castaño mirándose en el espejo- ¿Crees que soy sexy?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Lo lamento Kurt pero no eres mi tipo- se burlo Nick.

El ojiazul le dirigió una mirada de muerte y continuo contemplándose en el espejo.

-Si lo eres Kurt- confesó por fin el chico- es decir, tan solo ve la cantidad de seguidores que tienes.¿Sabias que la ropa interior de Calvin Klaine se vendió en grandes cantidades, solo porque tu fuiste la imagen?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido.

-Me refiero a que...- comenzó a decir- bueno, Blaine...- hizo una pausa al notar que el pelinegro lo miraba sin entender- él y yo... tu sabes, todavía no...

-¿Todavía no se revuelcan?- pregunto Nick con indiferencia.

-¡Exacto!- confesó el castaño con frustración- y no sé, yo lo deseo Nick, y quiero estar con él, pero cada vez que se presenta el momento, Blaine pone el pretexto de que tiene que marcharse.

-Quizá en verdad deba marcharse- opino el pelinegro.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y suspiro frustrado.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de este chico Nick...- soltó desplomándose en el sofá- él simplemente supera todas mis expectativas- hizo una pausa- es adorable, encantador, hermoso, amable... sexy como el infierno y tan prohibido como los panecillos de chocolate- finalizó con tristeza.

Nick se echo a reír y miro su celular.

-¿Esperas un mensaje de tu príncipe azul?- pregunto Kurt en broma.

Nick rodó los ojos y aparto el teléfono de su vista.

-Lo he notado distante ¿sabes?- dijo con voz triste- no se que le ocurre, no se que ocurre entre nosotros...

Kurt lo miro con cariño.

-Nick... ¿has considerado la idea de que ese chico sea una farsa?, es decir, no quiere conocerte, pone miles de pretextos... ¡por dios! que ni siquiera te ha enviado una foto.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Él no puede ser una farsa Kurt... yo lo sé. Jeff es tan sincero cuando conversamos.

-Dale con eso Nick- dijo con frustración el castaño- pero ok... se que no te ganare si te expongo los motivos de lo peligrosas y decepcionantes que son las relaciones cyberneticas... de cualquier modo, creo que deberías salir con alguien mas... no sé, conocer personas reales.

Nick lo miro con fastidio, pero después hablo encogiendo los hombros.

-Hay un chico- dijo- y creo que le gusto.

Kurt sonrió radiantemente.

-¿Es lindo? ¿Como se llama? ¿donde lo conociste?- pregunto sin ser capaz de controlarse.

-Es muy lindo, aunque hermoso es la definición mas adecuada- dijo con una sonrisa- su nombre es Shane y lo conocí el día que fui al bar en mi cumpleaños- Kurt frunció el ceño confundido- él es el Stripper que me bailo.

Una sonora carcajada salio de la garganta del ojiazul.

-Pero lo he conocido mejor en la agencia, resulta que es artista y esta haciendo sus pasantías ahí- explico Nick- me gusta conversar con él, es divertido y a veces algo coqueto.

Nick asintió sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el ojiazul directo al grano.

-Pues no me desagrada- confeso el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y rehuyendo la mirada de Kurt.

-¿Pero...?- pregunto el castaño al notar la falta de seguridad en la respuesta de su amigo.

-Pero no es Jeff- confesó el pelinegro con tristeza.

Kurt rodó los ojos y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Como sea- dijo- he estado pensando que no hemos festejado tu cumpleaños y ya han pasado dos semanas- hizo una pausa- estaba pensando ir al Night Sky...- propuso el castaño- tiene mucho que no vamos a ese sitio y bueno... podríamos invitar gente y pasar una noche divertida.

Nick frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Tu lo que quieres es emborrachar a tu novio para llevarlo a la cama.

Kurt negó con la cabeza al tiempo que todo el color se le iba a la cara... No es que precisamente quisiera emborrachar a Blaine... eso no estaba bien, pero quizá en el calor del momento y con un poco de alcohol en las venas, las cosas se dieran naturalmente, no podía perder sus esperanzas ¿cierto?

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro sonrió al ver a su hermano.

Cooper se hallaba coloreando y añadiendo múltiples detalles a su dibujo.

Esas semanas con Kurt lo habían vuelto más alegre. El momento en que conoció a los Hummel Hudson lo lleno de esperanzas.

Aquellas personas eran amables y atentas... deseaba poder presentar a Cooper con todos ellos...

Imagino cenas familiares con Kurt, con la familia de este, con Marley, Millie y con Cooper... y sonrió soñadoramente, convenciéndose de que aquello llenaría de felicidad a su hermanito.

Su celular vibro en ese momento, indicándole que tenia un mensaje del castaño. Sonrió involuntariamente, aunque a decir verdad, esos últimos días Blaine podía jurar que tenía una sonrisa eterna en el rostro, alterada solo en aquellas ocasiones en que se detenía a pensar en Dave Karofsky.

_"Hola hermoso, para invitarte esta noche al Night Sky, celebraremos el cumpleaños de Nick, muero por verte ;)"_ Tu guapo y fabuloso novio.

Blaine soltó una risita que provoco que Cooper lo mirara extrañado.

_"Pasare a tu departamento a las 9, yo también muero por verte...;)"_ Tu impresionante, caballeroso y perfecto novio.

Marley entro en ese momento a la sala.

-¿Has terminado de leer el capitulo que te pedí Coop?- pregunto con seriedad al niño.

Cooper asintió sin dejar de observar a su hermano.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto la chica mirando a ambos Anderson.

-Cada vez esta peor- logro escuchar el pelinegro a su hermano susurrando- creo que el virus intergalactico lo ha invadido y en cualquier momento terminara convirtiéndose en un zombie.

El pelinegro soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Basta de películas de horror Cooper- le dijo con seriedad mientras sonreía a Marley- iré a comer- comento mientras miraba dentro del frigorífico- ¡moriría por un bistek!- comento al notar que dentro solo había sopa y el guiso que Millie les había preparado el día anterior.

-Lo vez- escucho como Cooper le decía a Marley- quiere carne roja... creo que pronto no le importara mordernos y comernos a nosotros.

-¡Cooper!- dijo Blaine reprobatoriamente, pero sintiendo gracia por las ocurrencias del pequeño- deja de asustar a Marley.

-Esta bien...- acepto el niño de mala gana encogiendo los hombros- lo lamento Marley- se disculpó apenado.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff abrió un ojo y miro el reloj.

Eran las once de la mañana y él no tenia ánimos de levantarse aun. Prefería seguir durmiendo, después de todo, tenia la clase de artes esa tarde y de suerte no trabajaba por la noche.

Había visto el mensaje que Nick dejo en cuanto llego del trabajo por la madrugada, pero por primera vez no se alegro de las palabras del pelinegro, y no tenia ánimos de responder aún.

Decidió holgazanear toda la mañana y pasar en cama el mayor tiempo posible.

Se sentía con el animo por los suelos, ni siquiera había ido a la agencia.

En realidad, por extraño que sonara, no tenia ganas de ver a Nick... No, hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- pregunto con cautela, Quizá Nick llamaba para preguntar si estaba bien, ya que no fue a la oficina... lo cual resultaba improbable, pues ya antes había faltado y el pelinegro nunca lo llamo antes.

-_Shane, hola_- dijo la voz del chico- _llamaba para invitarte al Night Sky esta noche, sera algo así como el festejo de un cumpleaños pasado... irán algunas personas de la agencia, y como llame y Cinthy me dijo que no fuiste, decidí hablarte a tu móvil._

El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o en verdad Nick sonaba nervioso?

No se detuvo mucho a pensarlo... era cierto que había amanecido sin ganas de ver al pelinegro, pero el hecho de que le hubiera llamado a su teléfono... a él y no a Jeff... bueno al Jeff del Internet, era genial.

_"Toma eso Jeff Jeffy"_, pensó para sus adentros, _"Jeff Jeffy=0, Shane Jeff=1"_

-Claro- respondió incorporándose del colchón- pero... ¿como llego ahí?, ¿puedo acaso entrar?- pregunto dudoso, el Night Sky era un lugar muy exclusivo y dudaba que le permitieran entrar tan fácilmente.

-_Oh, no te preocupes_- lo tranquilizo Nick- _tengo entradas VIP, he enviado unas a la agencia, pero ya que no pudiste ir, ¿podría pasar por ti a tu casa?- _pregunto_ - de cualquier forma pasare por Kurt y por su novio._

-Eh... claro, claro- se apresuro a responder el rubio- ¿A que hora?

-_Paso por ti a las ocho y media._

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Ya lo llamaste?- pregunto Kurt divertido.

-Si- contesto Nick- pero he invitado a todos los de la oficina así que ni hagas deducciones Kurt.

El castaño levanto las manos en señal de que él no hacia suposiciones y Nick rodó los ojos.

-Deja de hacer eso Hummel- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Kurt con inocencia.

-Hacer como que deseas emparejarme con ese chico.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Crees que debería ponerme la playera verde o la camisa azul?- pregunto el pelinegro a un confundido Cooper que lo miraba con curiosidad.

El niño frunció el ceño concentrándose en ambas prendas de ropa.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir- creo que la verde estaría bien.

-¿Algún motivo por el cual la eliges?- pregunto Blaine con curiosidad.

Cooper se encogió de hombros.

-El verde es mi color favorito.

El ojimiel sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano.

-Sera la verde entonces...- dijo con seguridad al tiempo que Cooper le dedicaba una bella sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick extrañaba a Jeff.

El chico no había respondido su mensaje y eso le causaba bronca en su corazón, quizá no respondía porque su cyberamigo no sentía lo mismo que el sentía por él.

Deseaba poder invitar a Jeff esa noche al Night Sky a celebrar su cumpleaños pasado, deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero en el fondo sabía que Jeff se negaría o pondría algún pretexto extraño.

No lo entendía, ¿a que le temía tanto Jeff?

Quizá fuera inseguro de su aspecto, ¡pero Demonios! que a Nick poco le importaba eso.

Suspiro con frustración y tristeza mientras miraba su ordenador, y el punto gris que indicaba que Jeff no se encontraba en linea.

_"Basta de eso Duval"_, se regaño a si mismo, _"Necesitas divertirte y vas a hacerlo esta noche"_, se dijo.

La verdad es que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no salia a divertirse, y cuando lo hacia intentaba no sobrepasar sus limites, sin embargo, aquella salida era por él, era justo que se divirtiera ¿cierto?, no podía vivir recluido en el desanimo todo el tiempo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt busco exhaustivamente en su closet.

Probo y deshecho múltiples combinaciones de ropa. Lucía bien con cualquier cosa, pero él no solo quería lucir bien, él quería lucir espectacular para Blaine.

Quería que el ojimiel babeara cuando lo viera ese día.

¿Sería desesperado querer con tanto deseo meterse en sus pantalones?

Kurt no solía ser una persona de ese estilo... De hecho mientras estuvo con Adam nunca le urgió que aquello ocurriera, simplemente se dio de manera natural.

Su primera vez había sido linda y la recordaba con cariño. Al igual que las siguientes veces que estuvo con el coreografo de esa manera. Sin embargo después de aquella relación, las posteriores veces que Kurt tuvo sexo, este fue meramente frívolo y vacío.

Y Kurt era de los chicos que necesitaban una conexión con la otra persona. A decir verdad, en la intimidad, Kurt era atento y entregado, y poco le importaba su placer, puesto que lo encendía mas el placer que manifestaba sentir la otra persona.

Deseaba poder tener esa experiencia con Blaine... Comenzaba a tener esa clase de sentimientos por el ojimiel que superaban las mariposas en el estomago... comenzaba a sentir aquel orgullo cuando lo veía y pensaba _"Diablos, ese hermoso chico es mi novio"_, comenzaba a adorarlo con profundidad.

Blaine era el chico mas dulce con el que había salido.

El mas atento y el mas caballeroso.

Kurt deseaba poder entregarse a Blaine, y saber lo que significaba tener al ojimiel entre sus brazos, llevándolo al paraíso.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Cual es tu trabajo?- pregunto curioso Cooper- es decir, trabajas en horarios distintos, y sé que el señor Karofsky es tu jefe- dijo apagando su voz- pero no me gusta ese señor Blaine.

El pelinegro se quedo helado por las palabras de Cooper.

El no podría decir a su hermano su verdadera ocupación... ¿que clase de ocupación era esa de todos modos?, arruinar la vida de las personas era algo que avergonzaba a Blaine en el alma y lo que había hecho seria algo que siempre lo atormentaría. El pelinegro sabía que estaba condenado al infierno por sus actos del pasado.

-Mi trabajo no tiene horarios fijos Coop- dijo acercándose a su hermano- a mi tampoco me gusta el señor Karofsky, pero pronto dejare de trabajar para él- dijo con esperanza.

El niño sonrió y supo en sus adentros que no debía hacer mas preguntas.

-Yo seré exterminador de monstruos, fantasmas y zombies cuando sea grande- opino Cooper con determinación.

Blaine enarco una ceja y lo miro divertido, luego se acerco a él con cariño y acaricio su castaño cabello.

-¿Sabes que Coop?- dijo captando la atención del niño- Tú puedes ser cualquier cosa que te propongas, y ¡Dios me ampare con esa profesión que quieres desempeñar!- bromeo logrando que Cooper sonriera- pero yo te ayudare a ser cualquier cosa que tu quieras.

Y era cierto, porque por su hermano Blaine haría cualquier cosa, y si debía convocar a los jodidos zombies y fantasmas para que Cooper cumpliera su sueño, ¡Diablos! que lo haría.

**-O-O-O-**

Marley toco la puerta de la recamara del castaño.

Blaine se encontraba arreglándose para su salida de esa noche. Había optado por unos vaqueros negros y la playera verde que Cooper había elegido, en ese momento intentaba controlar sus rizos con una buena dosis de gel para cabello.

-Adelante- dijo.

Marley entro y sonrió al pelinegro.

-Se ve usted guapísimo señor Anderson- dijo la castaña con cariño.

Blaine sonrió.

-Muchas gracias señorita Rose- le regreso el educado trato- y creo que usted luce tan enamorada como cada vez que el Doctor Puckerman nos visita.

La chica suspiro con melancolía.

-Lastima que nunca se fijará en mi- soltó con tristeza- nunca podría interesarse en una chica ordinaria y simple como yo...

Blaine la miro reprobatoriamente, luego se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos para darle apoyo.

-Tu eres cualquier cosa Marley Rose, menos ordinaria y simple- dijo sonriendo- y créeme que Jake se muere por ti- se aventuro a opinar- ¡Cielos chica! ¿que acaso no te das cuenta como te mira?

La castaña enrojeció y bajo la vista apenada.

-De cualquier modo- dijo intentando esconder una sonrisa- El doctor Puckerman ha terminado de checar a Cooper, dijo que esta perfecto y te trajo un inhalador extra- menciono- me ha pedido el favor de venir a llamarte, me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.

El pelinegro sintió miedo de pronto. ¿Porque Jake querría hablar con él?, ¿Y que si Cooper tenía algo malo por lo que tenía que decírselo personalmente?

**-O-O-O-**

-Aquí tienes campeón- escucho como el doctor Puckerman entregaba un caramelo a Cooper y este sonreía emocionado.

-Eh, cariño- dijo la dulce voz de Marley- acompáñame a casa de mama, me ha prometido una docena de cupcakes para ti y para mi en esta noche de películas.

El niño salto y se despidió de Jake con una sonrisa.

-Te guardare un cupcake Blaine- dijo el niño acercándose a su hermano para despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa y revolvió su cabello.

-Claro que si Coop, te veo mañana a primera hora.

Algunas noches en las que el pelinegro debía salir, el pequeño se quedaba a dormir en casa de Millie y de Marley.

Cuando la chica y Cooper salieron Jake miro a Blaine sonriendo.

-Él en verdad te ama- dijo con dulzura.

Blaine sonrió mirando en la dirección en la que su hermano salio.

-Y yo lo amo a él Jake, ese chico es mi vida entera.

-Lo se- contesto el moreno con voz tranquila- Blaine- agrego- le he dicho a Marley que quiero conversar contigo sobre un asunto... importante.

-¿Cooper esta bien?- se apresuro a preguntar Blaine con preocupación.

-Lo esta- respondió el moreno para tranquilizarlo- a lo que me refiero Blaine, es que... Marley me ha contado de tu... trabajo con ese hombre que te presta la casa, y me ha dicho que en ningún otro sitio puedes conseguir trabajo debido a que no tienes documentación que acredite tu estadía en este país.

Blaine asintió con tristeza.

-Bueno yo- agrego el doctor mirándolo con seriedad- me tome la libertad de contarle tu situación a Paul, el director del hospital en el que trabajo- confeso Jake notando la mirada de pánico del pelinegro- ¡no te preocupes!- se apresuro a decir- él no dirá nada- hizo una pausa.

El ojimiel respiro aliviado pero lo miro dudoso.

-Blaine va a abrirse un curso- explico Jake- de enfermería, es interno y es para trabajar en el propio Hospital de la zona oeste- el pelinegro lo miro sin entender- ¿Recuerdas que en ocasiones me prestas ayuda con los pacientes?- Blaine asintió, recordando que en pago a lo que el doctor Puckerman hacia por él y por Cooper, cada vez que tenia oportunidad ayudaba a su amigo en el hospital- bien- continuo Jake- le he comentado a Paul que no tienes papeles, pero como el curso es para trabajar ahí mismo, él me ha dicho que podría darte una oportunidad- el pelinegro abrió la boca incapaz de decir algo- Paul es cubano Blaine- explico- él llego a este país sin papeles y su vida fue dura para llegar a donde esta, él se ha conmovido con tu historia y la de Cooper, y ha prometido que si cumples con el curso, te daría un lugar en el hospital- hizo una pequeña pausa para que Blaine analizara la propuesta- el curso duraría tres meses- dijo- es sin goce de sueldo, pero trabajarías al instante si lo apruebas, y yo sé que tu lo harías- sonrió- te daría un puesto de auxiliar de enfermería, obviamente el nombramiento se haría oficial hasta que tuvieras los papeles en regla, pero Paul ha prometido ayudarte ha conseguirlo y mientras eso esta en proceso, trabajarías como cualquier auxiliar, con trabajo retribuido, obviamente.

Blaine se permitió asimilar cada palabra que Jake decía, eso definitivamente era mucho mejor que lo que alguna vez se permitió soñar.

Eso le sabia como a una recompensa, ¿pero a que?, si había sido un miserable. Sin embargo, era la señal que necesitaba para abandonar ese empleo de mierda que tenía, era la oportunidad de reivindicarse... por él, por Cooper, y ¿porque no?, por Kurt.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar al doctor en una respuesta de agradecimiento.

Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

-Gracias Jake- dijo con emoción- ¡Gracias!, y si... ¡si lo haré!, dile a Paul que ¡gracias!, que acepto y que no lo defraudare.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se hallaba pintando una enorme cesta de frutas.

Se encontraba entusiasmado, ya que esa noche saldría con Nick y sus amigos, y bueno, los compañeros de la Agencia, sabía que la invitación no era exclusiva para él, pero ¡Que importaba!... Nick pasaría por él al departamento y eso lo emocionaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine salio de su casa mas temprano de lo que pretendía.

Lo cierto era que se sentía abrumado por la noticia de Jake. Aquello simplemente era maravilloso.

Blaine había ayudado en ocasiones al moreno en el hospital, pero como simple agradecimiento, y a decir verdad, no hubo momento que no disfrutara de pasar tiempo con los pacientes, cuidando de ellos y conversando. De alguna forma aquello le hacia sentir mejor, era como un forma de expiar un poco su culpa después de todo el mal que había causado.

El pelinegro entro a las desagradables oficinas de color verde oliva y se dirigió con la recepcionista.

-¿Esta Dave?- pregunto directo al grano.

La mujer se acomodo en su asiento y lo miro con lascivia mientras recorría con la vista su cuerpo.

-Le diré que estas aquí- soltó la chica tomando el intercomunicador mordiendo su labio inferior pintado con ese horrible naranja que tanto le gustaba usar.

-No hace falta- dijo Blaine sonriendo al tiempo que se dirigía a la oficina de Karofsky.

**-O-O-O-**

Dave Karofsky se encontraba frente al computador haciéndose una paja.

Era el quinto vídeo porno gay que miraba ese día y necesitaba liberarse de la tensión.

Esa oficina era la única que conocía sus mas sucios secretos, pues sabía que al llegar a casa tendría que dejar la fantasía atrás y regresar a la cama de esa horrible vaca barata que tenia como esposa.

Estaba cercano a correrse cuando escucho todo ese escándalo en el pasillo.

Era la puta de Ronda gritando como loca, pero ¿a que?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y apenas y le dio tiempo de cerrar el portátil y cerrarse los pantalones.

-¡Que carajos!- dijo molesto al ver a Blaine Anderson irrumpir en la oficina.

Ronda llego tras él, mirando a su jefe con la disculpa plantada en la cara.

-Lo lamento Dave- dijo- pero no he podido detenerlo y...

-Déjalo ya- interrumpió Karofsky- vuelve a la recepción y limítate a hacer esta vez, bien tu trabajo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, giro y se perdió en el pasillo.

-¿¡Que demonios haces al entrar así a mi privado Anderson!?- gruño el hombre.

Blaine camino hasta quedar cerca de él.

-Seré breve Dave- dijo decidido- he venido a presentarte mi renuncia.

-¿¡Que!?- pregunto furico Karofsky- ¿Que jodidos significa eso? ¿Te has drogado o que diantres te pasa?

Blaine negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio Dave, ¡estoy hasta la mierda de estos trabajos!... no te preocupes, regresare a tu amigo Ricky hasta el ultimo centavo que me dio- dijo entregando a Dave el sobre que contenía el resto del efectivo que Chandler le entrego cuando se conocieron- ahí esta lo de los patrocinios y las tarjetas a los clubes- lo que falta te lo haré llegar- sentencio.

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta para abandonar la oficina de Karofsky.

-¡Espera!- dijo el hombre con furia- ¿que hay de nuestro trato?, ¿estas dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de pertenecer a este país?, ¿vas a mandar al carajo esos papeles?, ¡pensé que tenias un poco de amor por el crío!.

Eso fue todo lo que Blaine pudo soportar, se acerco al hombre sintiendo como la ira le corría por las venas y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Cooper, Karofsky!- soltó con odio- Tu no tienes una puta idea de nada- dijo- nuestro trato esta muerto para mi, y quizá algún día consiga esos documentos- agrego- pero no sera de esta manera.

Dicho esto, Blaine se alejo del hombre que lo miraba entre temeroso y cabreado, y abandono la oficina de Dave Kaofsky para siempre.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick miro el exterior del departamento del rubio.

En verdad que Shane debía llevar una vida difícil.

El lugar parecía caerse a pedazos, y estaba ubicado en un barrio peligroso de Nueva York.

Respiro hondo y toco la puerta.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

No podía creer que el pelinegro iría a buscarlo a su departamento.

Aunque se sentía emocionado le preocupaba que sus Roomies se encontraban ahí, mofándose de la risa.

Jeff les había contado todo lo ocurrido, debido a que seguramente iban a cometer alguna imprudencia cuando Nick lo llamara Shane.

Tanto Sam como Thad se mostraron sorprendidos cuando les narro toda la historia, desde como conoció al chico con el que chateaba, hasta sus planes irracionales de conquistarlo fingiendo tener otro nombre, y peleando contra si mismo por el corazón de Nick.

Ambos lo reprendieron, le aconsejaron ser honesto y decir la verdad, pero al final accedieron a encubrirlo por aquella ocasión.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta congelaron al rubio y tanto Thad como Sam se echaron a reír.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Shane abrió la puerta, Nick se quedo estupefacto.

Tenia la costumbre de ver a aquel chico con ropas holgadas y manchadas de pintura, por lo que le sorprendió verlo vestido de aquella manera.

Jeff llevaba una camisa roja ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones cafés igualmente ceñidos.

Si Nick creía que con su aire Hippie el rubio lucía atractivo, definitivamente lucia de muerte con aquellas ropas.

-Pasa- dijo el sonriente muchacho mientras le cedía el paso al interior del departamento.

Lo que encontró ahí fue una mezcla rara de calidez.

Por dentro, el apartamento lucia mejor que el exterior, obviamente no se parecía ni un poco a su lujosa casa, pero era aceptable.

El interior de ladrillo daba un aspecto hogareño y las múltiples pinturas dispuestas en la pared lo hacían lucir un tanto loco y desordenado.

-¿Tu las pintaste?- pregunto Nick maravillado ante el talento del joven.

Sin embargo se percato entonces de la presencia de otros dos sujetos.

Un rubio con aspecto de supermodelo, y un moreno igualmente atractivo.

Lo que mas llamo su atención fue que ambos chicos estaban semidesnudos. El rubio llevaba un pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto, mientras que el moreno andaba en boxers y playera interior.

La curiosidad lo abrumo de pronto, ¿alguno de ellos sería novio de Shane?

-Hola- dijo con timidez.

El rubio mas alto le extendió la mano.

-Sam Evans- se presento- y ese encanto de ahí, es Thad Harwood- dijo bromeando.

-Nick Duval- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y suspirando tranquilo al escuchar el apellido Evans- Tu debes ser el hermano de Shane.

Sam lo miro extrañado y luego se giro hacia el aludido.

Shane camino hasta Sam y revolvió su cabello.

-El mayor de los Evans- dijo señalando a Sam, quien puso un gesto de disgusto al ser presentado como "el mayor" mientras Thad intentaba contener la risa.

-Ya veo- dijo Nick- ustedes se parecen mucho- menciono- en el color del cabello, claro.

Shane asintió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff en serio iba a matar a aquellos idiotas.

Tanto Sam como Thad estaban actuando estúpidamente, y lo que menos quería era que el pelinegro sospechara de esa situación.

-Creo que debemos irnos- dijo alisándose la camisa que Thad le había prestado.

Nick asintió y se despidió de los chicos.

-Hasta luego cuñado- dijo Sam mirando a Nick con diversión y guiñándole un ojo.

El pelinegro lo miro confundido y Jeff se puso tan rojo que combinaba con la camisa que llevaba ese día.

**-O-O-O-**

-Te ves...- dijo Blaine quedándose sin palabras al admirar lo hermoso que Kurt lucia.

El castaño llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones grises y una playera en cuello V de color negra que le acentuaba la figura de manera casi pecaminosa.

-Tu luces hermoso también- dijo el ojiazul echando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine- ¿Listo?- dijo besando con suavidad sus labios.

-Listo- contesto Blaine emocionado.

Porque era cierto, se sentía listo para cualquier cosa.

Después de la esperanza que Jake le dio, después de la manera en que le boto el trabajo a Karofsky, Blaine se sentía valiente y listo y dispuesto a conquistar el mundo de ser posible.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se encontraba perdido en la sonrisa de Nick.

El pelinegro era tan risueño, tan amable y tan lleno de vida.

Cuando llegaron por Kurt y Blaine, el rubio pensó que el castaño no le caería bien, a decir verdad, cada vez que platicaba por Internet con el pelinegro sentía una punzada de celos cada vez que mencionaba al supermodelo Kurt Hummel, sobre todo porque el chico era en verdad hermoso y ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, Kurt era demasiado agradable y se veía que quería mucho a Nick, pero que era un cariño puramente de amigos.

Sobre todo si a eso se le agregaba la manera en que Kurt miraba a Blaine, quien termino simpatizando demasiado a Jeff.

El pelinegro novio de Kurt era un tipo muy amable y dulce, y era él quien procuraba incluirlo mas en la conversación.

Jeff agradeció que el camino en el coche de Nick no fue incomodo como suponía, sino que todo lo contrario. Claro, salvo por aquellas ocasiones en que Kurt y Blaine se besaban en el asiento trasero, y él solo atinaba a desviar la mirada hacia la calle, mientras Nick fijaba la vista en la carretera, y solo rodando los ojos en burla, cuando alguno de los novios de la parte trasera del vehículo lanzaba un leve gemido.

Hubo un momento en ese trayecto en que la radio escupió una canción que era la favorita del rubio.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- exclamo Jeff al tiempo que dirigía su mano al control del estéreo con la intención de subir el volumen, pero al parecer Nick pensó hacer lo mismo, ya que sus dedos se rosaron al tomar el aparato.

-Adelante- dijo Nick con una sonrisa portándose como un caballero.

Jeff sonrió y aumento el volumen.

¡Dios!, aquel rose había sido perfecto. Y eso que ellos ya habían estado muy cerca antes, quizá mas cerca de lo que nunca antes podrían estar, pensó Jeff con tristeza recordando la ocasión en que bailo para el pelinegro.

**-O-O-O-**

Las luces de colores relucían en la piel de Kurt de manera encantadora. Blaine se sentía extasiado, habían sido demasiadas emociones para ese día.

Abrazo al castaño por la cintura y le susurro al oído...

-Quiero bailar contigo toda la noche...

Kurt no necesito mas.

En ese momento tomo la mano de Blaine y lo condujo a la pista de baile.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto amablemente un chico a Shane.

Nick se volvió involuntariamente a mirarlo y encontró que el chico que invitaba a Shane era verdaderamente atractivo.

El rubio lo miro dudoso y Nick solo atino a sonreirle indicándole que estaba bien por él si iba a bailar, sin embargo un sentimiento incomodo le causo molestia en el pecho.

-Lo siento- respondió Shane amablemente al chico sin dejar de mirar a Nick- pero vengo con él- soltó tomando el brazo de Nick.

El pelinegro lo miro a los ojos, sintiéndose extrañado y también ¿feliz?. El pelirrojo pareció decepcionado, pero se alejo al instante.

-Debiste haber ido- dijo Nick alisándose la camisa azul- el tipo era guapo y te comía con la mirada.

-No- respondió Shane- prefiero quedarme aquí a conversar contigo.

**-O-O-O-**

El calor de la noche los envolvió y Kurt se olvido que el lugar estaba lleno.

En ese momento solo exisitían él y Kurt en ese lugar.

Bailando, sintiendo sus cuerpos arder.

Blaine lucia hermoso. Aquella playera de color verde hacia que sus ojos relucieran, y de pronto, el castaño se encontró preguntándose si los ojos del pelinegro eran verdaderamente de color miel o verde oliva.

Blaine lo beso con suavidad, pero la pasión lo llevo a intensificar el beso.

Kurt respiro su agradable aroma y se dejo vencer por el momento.

Blaine enterró los dedos en el cabello castaño y sonrió en el beso.

Y entonces Kurt supo que necesitaba mas de Blaine, pues lo que tenia en esos momentos le resultaba insuficiente.

-Blaine...- murmuro.

El pelinegro se acerco a él incapaz de escuchar lo que quería decir debido al volumen de la música.

Kurt arrimo sus labios al oído del ojimiel y lo soltó.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

Blaine solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por el castaño hacia la barra.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick estaba sonriendo cuando Kurt llego.

-Voy a llevarme el coche Duval- dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia su amigo en espera de que este le entregara las llaves.

-¿Que?- pregunto Nick confundido- ¿ya se van? ¿que demonios te hace pensar que te soltare a mi bebe Hummel?

Sin embargo no pudo decir nada mas, porque entonces Shane introdujo con una rapidez experta su mano en el bolsillo del vaquero de Nick y entrego a Kurt las llaves.

-¿Que?- exclamo Nick sin poder creerse que Shane había hecho eso.

-¡Demonios Nick!- dijo divertido el castaño- ¡deberías casarte con este chico!.

Dicho esto, lanzo un beso en el aire a Nick y a Shane, y tomando a Blaine de las manos, se encamino a la salida.

-Genial Evans- soltó el pelinegro llamando por primera vez al chico por su apellido- ahora tendremos que tomar un taxi.

Shane sonrió y dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Diablos Nick- dijo- ¡que poco romántico eres!... esos dos- apunto hacia la salida, donde Blaine y Kurt desaparecieron- en verdad necesitaban retirarse, ¿ya me entiendes?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Sé a donde iban- dijo de pronto sintiéndose como un niño pequeño al que debían explicarle sutilmente una conversación de adultos- y sé a lo que iban, pero eso no significa que se llevaran mi coche- soltó haciendo un puchero.

Shane sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, pero entonces retiro la mano apenado.

-Lo lamento- dijo bajando la mirada.

Nick se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt introdujo las llaves por la cerradura de manera torpe.

Lo cierto era que la anticipación del momento le estaba quemando las entrañas. Blaine besaba su cuello con hambre y eso definitivamente lo hacia perder el control.

Cuando por fin estuvieron adentro, Kurt tomo la mano del pelinegro y lo arrastro hasta la habitación.

Olvidándose de todo preámbulo, empujo al ojimiel a la cama y se lanzo sobre él.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estuvo nervioso entonces.

Sabía que eso quería, y sabia que se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kurt, pero ello no significaba que dejara de tener miedo por lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación.

Kurt invadió su torso con la mano al introducirla por la delgada tela de su playera y bajo a su estomago para esparcir pequeños y húmedos besos.

-Kurt...- dijo rendido ante la maravillosa sensación.

Se dejo llevar y se dejo hacer, experimentando en cada poro de su piel las grandiosas habilidades que el castaño podía hacer con sus labios.

Pero entonces Kurt llevo la mano a su cinturón, y fue cuando Blaine se quedo estático y asustado. Eso en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Kurt noto la tensión de su novio y abandono su tarea para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo preocupado al ver en el rostro de Blaine algo muy parecido al ¿temor?

-Kurt yo...- comenzó apenado el pelinegro- yo no quiero ser un completo idiota en esto- soltó por fin- la verdad es... la verdad es que yo no he hecho esto antes.

El rostro de Kurt paso de la confusión a la sorpresa._ ¿Blaine nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Blaine "Estoy como quiero" Anderson era virgen?_

-¿Que?- pregunto confundido.

Blaine suspiro deseando poder cubrir su rostro con una almohada para poder saltarse la incomodidad producida por la mirada de Kurt.

¿Como explicarle que era virgen con 24 años? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin revelar detalles de su vida?

-Yo nunca he hecho el amor Kurt- se limito a decir con una mezcla de pena y temor- yo quiero hacerlo contigo- confesó- pero debes saber que si resulto ser un fraude en esto, es porque no tengo experiencia.

Kurt sonrió entonces con dulzura y acaricio con cariño su mejilla.

-Esta bien mi amor- dijo dando un dulce y casto beso en la frente de su novio- lo llevaremos a tu ritmo ¿ok?... y si, de pronto quieres parar, yo lo entenderé...

Blaine asintió, comenzando a relajarse.

Entonces Kurt tomo presos sus labios, y esta vez, lo beso con lentitud y dulzura, como queriendo decir que estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo, y Blaine tuvo deseos de llorar de la pura emoción del momento, porque nunca antes nadie lo trato de esa manera.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Demonios!- dijo Nick frustrado mientras observaba la lluvia afuera del bar- Ahora sera mas difícil conseguir un taxi con este clima- exclamo mirando alrededor.

Jeff salto a la calle, permitiendo que la lluvia lo mojara.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Nick sorprendido- ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado!

Jeff soltó una pequeña risita.

-Vamos, caminemos a casa ¿o es que acaso no tienes sentido de ventura?- cuestionó alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

Nick lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-No es que no tenga sentido de aventura- dijo- solo estoy siendo razonable.

-Oh vamos Nick- dijo Jeff haciendo un puchero y jalando desprevenidamente al pelinegro con él.

Nick exclamo al sentir las gotas frías de agua sobre su piel.

-Esta bien- suspiro rendido- pero si somos atacados por unos delincuentes nocturnos, o si morimos de un refriado- dijo con seriedad- quiero que sepas que será tu culpa.

Jeff sonrió y dijo con voz alegre...

-Asumo completamente la responsabilidad por esto.

**-O-O-O-**

¿Así que eso era hacer el amor?

Se encontró Blaine pensando mientras cada dulce estocada de Kurt lo llenaba por completo.

¡Aquello era el cielo definitivamente!.

El golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana se mezclaba con el sonido de sus gemidos y los de Kurt.

Blaine estaba convencido que había fuego en esa habitación. Todo era tan mágico, tan caliente, tan irreal y perfecto, y Kurt era encantadoramente dulce.

Cuando todo comenzó, lo miro con ternura a los ojos, queriendo trasmitirle seguridad y confort. Cuando el primer jadeo de dolor se hizo presente, entonces lo beso con cuidado, queriendo distraerlo de la incomoda sensación del momento.

De vez en vez le susurraba palabras dulces y calientes al oído... y Blaine estuvo convencido de que quería a ese chico... ¡Lo quería! y era tan liberador saber que ya no estaba obligado a hacerle algún daño, porque ese mismo día había renunciado a ser la persona que le impedía ser feliz.

-Eres tan perfecto Blaine- soltó Kurt con una sonrisa mientras el sudor de su frente le perlaba la piel- tan magníficamente hermoso.

Y Blaine solo pudo sonreír, porque era imposible poner atención a las palabras cuando las sensaciones de ese instante estaban desmoronandolo por completo... y era aun mejor saber que Kurt también se estaba desmoronando.

No cabía duda.

Blaine Anderson estaba enamorado.

**-O-O-O-**

-No entiendo como te hice caso- soltó Nick con una mediana sonrisa.

A decir verdad, estaba divirtiéndose en serio, era genial poder ver a Shane en esa situación, La suave tela roja se le pegaba a la piel y le otorgaba una apariencia irreal, mágica.

El rubio cabello se pegaba a su frente, y las pestañas igualmente rubias resplandecían cuando la luz de la luna otorgaba un brillo de cristal a las gotas de lluvia atrapadas entre ellas.

-¿Puedes decir porque caminamos en dirección a mi departamento?- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-Porque eres tu, señor Preocupado, quien no ha dejado de quejarse de los delincuentes nocturnos- dijo Shane con una sonrisa- no podría perdonarme si algo malo te sucede, así que como el buen caballero que soy, te encaminare hasta tu puerta joven damiselo.

Nick bufo bajito pero no reprimió la sonrisa que vino después.

-¿Seguro que es eso y no es porque quieres meterte en mi departamento y aprovecharte de mi?- pregunto Nick incapaz de contenerse.

Shane sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

-En verdad me gustaría meterme a tu departamento y aprovecharme de ti- confeso poniendo a Nick nervioso- pero como el buen caballero que soy, solo te acompañare a la entrada, y ahí tomare uno de los taxis del lugar para volver a casa.

Nick asintió sintiéndose ¿decepcionado? ¿que rayos le sucedía? ¿seria el alcohol?

Negó con la cabeza al recordar que solo había tomado un refresco.

Sin previo aviso Shane tomo su muñeca obligandolo a detenerse.

-Pero no soy tan buen caballero como para no hacer esto...

Nick lo miro confundido, pero entonces Shane lo beso. Lo beso con pasión y con hambre, y él simplemente fue incapaz de resistirse. El agua fría se volvió cálida y el cuerpo firme de Shane lo apretó a su cuerpo con firmeza.

Ahí estaban, en alguna calle desconocida y cercana a Central Park, devorándose la boca con ansias.

Nick se sintió mareado y espectacular al mismo tiempo.

Y sin poder contenerse llevo sus manos al cabello mojado y rubio de Shane para profundizar el beso.

Shane sonrió entre sus labios y dejo que Nick descargara esa pasión que sentía sobre su boca.

**-O-O-O-**

Chandler se hallaba durmiendo cuando el teléfono sonó.

_¿Quien demonios se atrevía a llamar a las dos y media de la mañana?_

Quiso ignorar el sonido de su móvil, pero fue mas la curiosidad, por lo que se restregó los ojos y busco el aparato en la mesita de lado de la cama.

-¿Hola?- contestó con voz soñolienta.

-_Kiehl_- dijo la voz lobuna de Dave Karofsky- _Necesito que mañana vengas a mi oficina._

Chandler bufó. _¿Por que demonios le llamaba ese tipo? ¿Y con que derecho le ordenaba cosas? Ricky era su jefe, no él._

-¿Que?- pregunto aun medio dormido- ¿para que carajos quieres que vaya contigo?

-_Porque no quiero lidiar con toda la mierda que Ricky va a lanzar sobre nosotros cuando se entere._

_¿De que demonios hablaba Karofsky? ¿De que iba a enterarse Ricky?_

-¿A que te refieres?

-_A que tengo el escándalo perfecto para joder a Hummel pero necesito de tu ayuda._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AWWWW! ¿NO LO AMARON?

YO SI! jejejeje

AUNQUE QUIENES ME HAN LEIDO EN AMANDOTE Y EN AHOM DEBEN SE CUANDO EL MAR ESTA CALMADO ES PORQUE LA TORMENTA SE AVECINA :(

¿QUE OPINAN DE COOPER?

LOS QUIERO! Y RECUERDEN LEER

WORLDS APART Y LOVE LOVE LOVE DE MI HERMOSA AMIGA Y LECTORA KLAINEADICTION

;D

...Hechizera...


	11. ROMPIENDO

PARA USTEDES LOS MAS HERMOSOS Y BELLOS LECTORES! AQUI ESTA ACTUALIZACION

LA CANCION ES **Ghost in the Machine** DE **B.o.B.**

**CAPITULO 11**

_"No basta decir solamente la verdad, _

_mas conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad"._

_ARISTOTELES_

**ROMPIENDO**

Nick experimento la mas deliciosa sensación en ese momento. Su cuerpo entero se derritió ante aquel beso.

La electricidad que recorrió su pecho lo abrumo por completo y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de enredar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de Shane para profundizar la caricia.

El rubio lo dejo hacer y era obvio que el mismo se deshizo por completo en ese acto. La lluvia parecía adornar aquel precioso momento, el agua tibia sobre sus pieles los hizo sentirse renovados.

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, lentamente.

El pelinegro observo a Shane con anhelo, sus ojos brillaban y resplandecían ante la luz de aquel farol de la calle. Shane sonrió e inconscientemente acaricio con suavidad su mejilla.

-Eso ha sido...- soltó Nick emocionado- ¡Wow...!

-¡Lo sé!- contestó Shane ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Mi departamento esta a unas calles- dijo Nick consiguiendo que Shane abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos sorprendido, al entender el porque de su reacción, se apresuro a aclarar las cosas- oh, yo... yo me refiero, a que... sera mejor irnos, y, allá te conseguiré un taxi y...

Shane asintió y Nick fue consciente del brillo de desilusión que atravesó su mirada... Dándose cuenta, en ese preciso momento, que él también se sentía desilusionado de saber que llegaría a su casa... solo.

La idea de invitar a Shane a pasar la noche con él le oprimió el pecho y le revoluciono el sistema... pero descarto la idea en el momento en que supo que aquel era un momento que debía analizar, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Shane lo hacia vibrar... era cierto, y ese beso había sido absolutamente perfecto, pero Shane no era Jeff, y él tenia un año convencido de que Jeff era todo lo que el necesitaba.

**-O-O-O-**

El camino hasta el enorme edificio gris solo les llevo diez minutos, tiempo en el que tanto él como Nick se mantuvieron en silencio.

Jeff deseo poder acercarse al pelinegro nuevamente, deseo volver a besarlo, deseo poder tomar su mano y sonreirle, para recluirse nuevamente en aquel mágico momento que entre los dos había sucedido...

Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, Nick parecía contrariado y serio y aquello lo hizo sentir temor de decir alguna cosa y arruinar el recuerdo aun vivo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando llegaron a la elegante entrada del edificio, Jeff observo como Nick se acercaba al hombre de la recepción e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con él.

-Tu taxi esta listo y esperando- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo- te acompaño- lo guió a la salida hasta donde un choche blanco con la inscripción del lugar se encontraba.

Jeff deseo poder decir algo acertado, pero era incapaz de armar una frase coherente.

Nick lo beso en la mejilla, lo que extraño al rubio. Para ser sinceros, le hubiera gustado que trataran el tema del beso, ¡Diablos! le hubiera gustado besarlo nuevamente, pero comprendió que el pelinegro tenia un proceso mental complicado, podía leerlo claramente en su expresión.

-¿Te veré entonces mañana?- pregunto Jeff incapaz de contenerse- Ya sabes en... la agencia...

Nick sonrió y asintió suavemente.

-Fue una noche excelente- dijo y entonces el rubio sintió un puñado de mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

-Lo fue- contesto sonriendo, para luego caminar hacia el taxi y entrar en él.

Echo a Nick una ultima mirada y le satisfizo darse cuenta de que el pelinegro también lo miraba con detenimiento.

Aquello había ido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine abrió los ojos y se estiro en la cama.

Podía apreciarse la resplandeciente luz de aquel día. Se removió con el vago intento de desperezarse y estiro los brazos mientras bostezaba.

Aquella mañana se sentía diferente.

Las razones eran obvias.

Estaba en un apartamento que no era el suyo.

Se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Y un suave y blanco brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

Blaine sonrió al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y aferro con su propio brazo a Kurt de la misma manera en que él estaba siendo abrazado.

¡Dios!

Si antes creía que Kurt era absolutamente hermoso, ahora simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Los rayos del sol dibujaban reflejos luminosos en su castaño cabello. La piel del chico parecía de porcelana, tan lisa, tan suave, tan perfecta. Aquellos detalles maravilloso, como lo eran sus sonrosadas mejillas, o las largas y doradas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos.

El ojiazul se removió en la cama y bajo su brazo rosando en aquella acción el muslo del pelinegro.

Blaine enrojeció incapaz de evitarlo... no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y sin embargo le encantaba.

Deseoso de tener un poco mas de Kurt, se acerco mas a él (si eso era posible) y beso su hombro.

Probablemente fue ese acto lo que provoco que el castaño suspirara y abriera lentamente los ojos.

-Blaine...- saludo sonriendo y luciendo adorable en aquel intento por despertar completamente sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Hola hermoso- dijo el pelinegro acariciando su cabello.

Después de una serie incontrolable de bosteza, el castaño por fin despertó.

En un acto involuntario retiro su mano de la cintura del pelinegro para llevarla a su mejilla.

-¿Como amaneciste?- pregunto con dulzura.

-Increíble- contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa- ¿como amaneciste tu?

-Increíble- dijo Kurt igualando su respuesta.

-¿Y? - agrego Kurt- ¿Como... como te sentiste anoche?- soltó mirándolo con intensidad.

Blaine se sonrojo ligeramente, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-¡Fue genial Kurt!- dijo con emoción- tu estuviste genial- admitió sonrojándose aun mas- Yo... yo nunca me sentí así de bien antes.

En el rostro de Kurt se dibujo un semblante de orgullo. El ojiazul dio un beso casto y suave a los labios del pelinegro.

-Gracias Blaine- dijo en un susurro. El ojimiel lo miro con confusión, por lo que decidió aclarar su punto- es decir, por lo de anoche... porque fui yo quien... ya sabes- soltó con timidez.

El ojimiel lanzo un suspiro en el aire.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto con dulzura- ¿Fue bueno también para ti?- dijo sintiendo nuevamente el temor de la noche anterior, sobre ser un fraude en ese tema.

-Fue mas que bueno Blaine- respondió Kurt con seguridad- fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción.

En ese momento en recordó que debía ir a casa de Millie a recoger a Cooper.

-¡Diablos!- dijo para si mismo- ¿que hora es?

Kurt lo miro con preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestiono al ver al pelinegro buscar su móvil.

-¡Rayos! pasan de las nueve- exclamo Blaine, debo irme- dijo con pesar.

El castaño lo observo con decepción.

-Pero... creía que podríamos- comenzó a decir- ya sabes, tontear todo el día, y pasar el tiempo abrazados y acurrucados... y desnudos- dijo intentando persuadir al ojimiel.

Blaine sonrió y beso su frente.

-Prometo que haremos eso- dijo- pero hoy no puedo- se excuso- debo ir a casa.

El castaño suspiro con tristeza pero asintió.

**-O-O-O-**

Ese día Jeff caminaba por los pasillos de la Agencia con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El vivido recuerdo del beso con Nick lo había puesto en ese estado de animo. Jeff se sentía poderoso ese día... porque Shane había hecho algo que el tonto Jeff del Internet no se hubiera atrevido hacer...

_"Cobarde"_, pensó.

El rubio estaba decidido a conquistar a Nick, y después de la noche divertida y agradable que pasaron, se sentía seguro de que lo lograría.

Aunque también era consciente de que en cuanto avanzara un poco con Nick, se confesaría y hablaría con él sobre su verdadera identidad, y sobre las razones que lo motivaron a hacerse pasar por otra persona.

Llego al pequeño salón iluminado para encontrar a Cinthy concentrada en su minuciosa tarea de embellecer unas fotografías.

-Hey Cinthy- saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Nick?- pregunto intentando no sonar demasiado interesado.

-Ha llamado para decir que no vendrá hoy- contesto la chica sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

Jeff suspiro frustrado y su alegría de fue al suelo. Entonces se sintió estúpido.

Era obvio que Nick no había ido a la Agencia para no tener que verlo.

¡Demonios!

**-O-O-O-**

Nick bufó molesto.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Jeff?

Llevaba mas de tres días sin conectarse, ¡Dios! ni siquiera había contestado el condenado mensaje en el que el pelinegro le declaraba su amor.

_"Bien hecho Duval, asustaste al chico"_, se reprendió.

Pero aun así, aun si había sido demasiado intenso, él solo dijo cosas que Jeff ya sabía. ¡Estuvieron coqueteando por un año por dios!... y normalmente era su cyberamigo quien le soltaba cosas cursis.

Sin embargo Jeff se había mostrado muy frió últimamente. Nunca se conectaba y si lo hacia no hablaban de grandes cosas.

Y era por eso que el pelinegro terminaba besándose con Strippers en medio de la lluvia, en las peligrosas calles nocturnas cercanas a Central Park.

Y era por eso también que faltaba al trabajo.

Porque se sentía confundido como el demonio. Porque le costaba admitir que aquel beso prolongado con Shane le había gustado, y mucho.

Y se sentía un maldito traidor con Jeff... porque había sido Jeff quien con sabios y dulces consejos lo había estado acompañando los últimos doce meses. Había sido él con quien se había desahogado a llanto abierto a través de la computadora cuando las cosas habían ido particularmente mal.

Y es que amaba a Jeff sin conocerlo... Amaba todo lo que él representaba...

Pero entonces aparecía ese chico hermoso y desnudista... y ponía su mundo de cabeza. Porque entonces Nick se encontraba considerando la idea de tener una relacion real, y no una por medio de un estúpido aparato.

Porque Nick era todo sentimientos y eso... ¿y que acaso no eran los sentimientos y el interior de las personas lo que verdaderamente importaba?... pero ¡Diablos! que también quería contacto físico.

Quería poder besar y tocar.

Quería poder experimentar las maravillas de tomar de la mano a la persona amada. De pasar el rato echados en la cama durmiendo simplemente. Tenia ganas de permitir desbordar la pasión que lo consumía.

Y Jeff era la imagen misma de todo lo imposible para cumplir con dichas necesidades y anhelos, porque Jeff era tan jodidamente platónico como el mismísimo Tesoro detrás del arcoiris...

**-O-O-O-**

Una semana... una semana había pasado desde que Blaine había perdido la virginidad, y desde entonces era como si fuera incapaz de dejar de tener esa clase de intimidad con Kurt.

El tercer día decidieron cambiar de rol, y fue tan perfecto nuevamente, era la segunda primera vez de Blaine, y el pelinegro no pudo mas que mostrar al castaño ese mismo grado de adoración que él recibió de su parte.

Blaine se sentía profundamente enamorado, y en esos días había descubierto lo terriblemente cariñoso y cursi que podía llegar a ser. Kurt se mofaba de él por eso, pero en el fondo, el ojimiel sabía lo mucho que el castaño disfrutaba de sus atenciones.

Por otro lado, el curso para auxiliar de enfermería había comenzado, y aunque el pelinegro no recibía ningún pago por eso, se sentía feliz, pues hacía algo que realmente le gustaba, (y no dañaba a nadie), ademas el ojimiel disponía de un pequeño ahorro que bien podría ayudarles a sobrevivir a él y a Cooper por unos meses.

Para incrementar su felicidad, Paul González, el Director del Hospital del West Side había prometido darle un empleo apenas y terminara el curso. Ademas de apoyarlo en un futuro para que el pelinegro pudiera tener licencia y trabajar en los Estados Unidos.

Aun quedaba el tema de la casa. A Blaine le sorprendía que Karofsky aun no lo hubiera echado. De cualquier modo, él ya se había puesto en la tarea de buscar un lugar cómodo y barato para él y para Cooper.

Todo parecía marchar perfecto.

Salvo por las mentiras que Kurt aun creía.

Blaine estaba convencido de que debía hablar con el castaño. Era justo que se sincerara con él sobre su pasado. Cooper era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, y era justo que dejara de vivir en la sombra. El niño merecía que Blaine hablara sobre él a Kurt. Y Kurt debía conocer la existencia de una personita tan excepcional como Cooper.

Lo haría. Lo prometió a si mismo.

Lo haría aunque con ello peligrara perder el cariño de Kurt, pues sabía que las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran muy altas. Sin embargo Blaine estaba enderezando su vida, y definitivamente debía limpiar desde el fondo, al menos en lo que fuera posible.

-¿Por que últimamente sonríes todo el tiempo?- pregunto Cooper curioso sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Blaine ensancho la sonrisa que ya tenia en el rostro y pellizco cariñosamente la mejilla del niño.

-Quizá por que me siento tan afortunado de tener un hermano tan increíble, responsable, audaz e inteligente como tú campeón- respondió con voz amable.

-¡Cool!- dijo Cooper emocionado- yo también creo que tu eres un hermano increíble y super ultra mega genial Blaine- soltó con sinceridad.

El ojimiel se echo a reír.

-¿Por fin soy mejor que el Increíble Hulk?- cuestiono al pequeño.

Cooper puso gesto de concentración excesiva, y después sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Blaine, pero no eres tan fuerte como el Increíble Hulk... creo que aun te sigue venciendo.

-¡Demonios!- soltó con fingida frustración.

Cooper rodó los ojos y volvió la atención a su tarea impuesta por Marley.

**-O-O-O-**

-Definitivamente eres un imbécil- soltó Kurt.

-¿Que?- pregunto Nick confundido mientras apartaba la mirada del televisor.

-¡Eres un imbécil Nick!- repitió el castaño- estas aquí sumido en la depresión por un chico que ni siquiera conoces... un chico que francamente podría ser un fraude- dijo exasperado- y en cambio rehúsas a un chico que tiene interés por ti... que ademas te gusta y que además es increíble.

-Tu no sabes nada Hummel- se defendió Nick.

-Sé cuando te comportas como un imbécil- respondió el ojiazul intentando calmarse- Nick- dijo con voz mas tranquila- ¿Que razón hay para desperdiciar una relación real con un chico genial, a cambio de una relación vacía con un desconocido que te dora la píldora?

El pelinegro miro a su amigo con ojos asesinos.

-Él no me dora la píldora- dijo en su defensa- es sólo que no puedo mandar al diablo un año de conversar con una persona increíble solo por un chico que conocí hace poco y que ademas no lo conocí de la mejor manera posible Kurt- exclamo- Si, Shane es maravilloso y bla bla... pero tú me conoces... tú sabes que soy tranquilo, tú sabes que quiero algo serio con alguien, y francamente un novio que trabaja en un bar y se dedica a desnudarse nunca ha existido en mi lista de posibles prospectos amorosos.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, pero decidió no decir ni una sola palabra más.

Nick estaba mas necio que una cabra.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡No se que demonios piensa!- exclamo Jeff con frustración- es decir, después de que nos besamos yo creí que las cosas serían diferentes, ¡en serio creí que Shane le agradaba!

El rubio termino su queja con voz lastimera y se echo sobre el gastado sofá de la sala.

-Tu lo has dicho- dijo Sam mirándolo reprobatoriamente- "Creíste que Shane le agradaba"... y quizá sea cierto Jeff... Shane le agrada, lo pude percibir el día que vino a casa- agrego Sam- pero debes saber que el chico esta colado por Jeff, no por Shane, no puedes cambiar en unos pocos días una idea y un sentimiento tan arraigado...- hizo una pausa para notar que Jeff lo observaba- no puedes esperar gran cosa de ese chico si antes no eres sincero con él.

Jeff quiso gritar en esos momentos.

No había visto a Nick en toda la semana. El pelinegro no se presento ni una sola vez a la Agencia, y eso lo estaba matando.

Sin embargo, el rubio era consciente de que Sam tenía razón.

¿Cómo podría esperar tanto de Nick, cuando él mismo entregaba solo a medias?

Daba solo una parte de si mismo, porque era incapaz de lanzar la verdad completa.

**-O-O-O-**

Que Blaine y Kurt eran demasiado pasionales era decir poco.

El castaño podía admitir que nunca antes fue incapaz de tener esa clase de intimidad con nadie, ni siquiera con Adam.

Porque esa clase de intimidad no solo involucraba caricias físicas o deseo carnal... esa clase de intimidad involucraba sentimientos a flor de piel, adoración, entrega total.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche. El castaño sabía que Blaine se iría en cualquier momento, por alguna razón el pelinegro nunca podía quedarse el tiempo suficiente.

Sin embargo Kurt lo entendía. Al ser un Agente de bienes raíces, el ojimiel debía llevar una agenda ocupada.

Por lo que Kurt había aprendido a conformarse con el tiempo que, por el momento, Blaine podía darle, y a su vez, había aprendido a sacarle el máximo provecho.

Una hilera de velas adornaba la lúgubre sala ese día. El ojiazul había sorprendido a su novio con una deliciosa cena y una velada romántica. A decir verdad, Kurt siempre deseo hacer eso por alguien.

Cocinar y crear un ambiente mágico, sensual y romántico para alguien a quien amara...

Porque sí, aunque Kurt no lo había dicho aun, él amaba a Blaine... y quia por eso el circo de ese día, porque deseaba decirlo, deseaba poder confesarle lo mucho que lo quería.

El chocolate, delicioso y líquido fue esparcido por el pecho del pelinegro.

Kurt sonrió, logrando con ello que Blaine se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Cuando la cena acabo y el ojiazul sugirió que debían tomar el postre, francamente Blaine nunca creyó que el postre fueran ellos mismos.

El castaño paso su lengua por toda la extensión musculosa y perfecta del torso del ojimiel.

Blaine gimió con anticipación y se perdió entre las maravillosas sensaciones que la boca de Kurt le regalaba.

El castaño se incorporo consiguiendo que el pelinegro lanzara un pequeño gruñido ante la perdida de contacto.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Blaine ansioso.

Kurt acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar y sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Sabias que circulan rumores?- pregunto.

-¿Que tipo de rumores?- cuestiono el pelinegro sin mucho interés.

-Sobre mi- respondió Kurt- sobre mi vida privada... los medios comienzan a decir que tengo un novio y todo eso...

-¿Y acaso no es cierto?- pegunto Blaine poniendo gesto de pronto preocupado.

Kurt lanzo una pequeña risita y miro al ojimiel con dulzura.

-Por supuesto que si... mi amor- susurro alargando las ultimas palabras- y por eso mismo quiero que te conozcan- dijo- pasado mañana tengo la entrevista inaugural de la Semana de la Moda, y quiero dejar en claro frente a todo Nueva York que Kurt Hummel tiene un novio de muerte...

El pelinegro se echo a reír y rodó los ojos.

-De esa manera- prosiguió Kurt- la gente dejara de sorprenderse por verme de la mano con un chico maravilloso...- sonrió al decirlo- se acostumbraran pronto a que mi vida es tan aburrida como la de cualquier mortal... y terminaran por dejar de hablar sobre mi en la prensa.

Blaine se echo a reír con ganas y Kurt lo observo confundido.

-¿Mortal Kurt?, ¿En serio?- pregunto- ¡Dios! si que eres vanidoso...

El castaño negó con la cabeza pero correspondió su sonrisa.

-Te amo...- dijo de pronto, sin poder ser capaz de evitarlo. Y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo.

Blaine calló abruptamente y lo miro a los ojos... La respiración de ambos se escucho entrecortada, y entonces el ojimiel suspiro... agradecido, sonriente, feliz...

-Yo también te amo Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se encontraba suspirando y triste en aquel enorme salón.

Por primera vez en su vida no sentía ganas de pintar ni dibujar.

Había pasado flojeando la mitad de la clase, ni siquiera se esforzaba en fingir poner atención a la Señora Mills, su maestra de Formas y Grabados... en realidad, Jeff tenía la mente volando en otro sitio... uno ya medianamente lejano, en medio de alguna calle cercana a Central Park, un día lluvioso, y con un chico de cabello negro.

**-O-O-O-**

-Wow...- exclamo Cooper- si que te ves diferente hoy Blaine- completo el niño.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, su hermanito pocas veces se fijaba en sus atuendos, sin embargo comprendía a lo que Cooper se refería.

El mismo se sentía distinto en aquellos ajustados y elegantes pantalones plomo. Llevaba una camisa de color amarillo pardo, que combinaba con sus ojos, y sobre esta, un chaleco que le ceñía al cuerpo.

Esa definitivamente no era la manera de vestir propia de Blaine... Kurt le había obsequiado el atuendo con el propósito de que el pelinegro se vistiera de aquella manera para presumirlo ante la prensa.

Cualquier otro bien pudo haberse sentido ofendido. Pero Blaine no, conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Kurt.

El castaño sólo deseaba presentar a su novio oficialmente para así sentirse más como una pareja normal. Kurt, con sus diversos matices, amaba la normalidad, la añoraba, y Blaine sabía que parte del amor que le profesaba se debía a que el pelinegro lo hacia sentir como cualquier persona normal.

Pero claro, tan vanidoso como Kurt era, no podía dejar de permitirse mostrar a un espectacular novio enfundado en espectaculares ropas. Por aquella razón, Blaine acepto de buena gana hacerlo, porque a fin de cuentas, él amaba a Kurt, y él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el ojiazul, al final de cuentas, Kurt también lo amaba, y eso era maravilloso.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hey Jeff- saludo amistosamente un alto chico de cabello castaño rizado- ¿no terminaste el dibujo?- pregunto extrañado al ver solo unos pequeños trazos en el papel.

-Hola Alex- saludo amablemente Jeff- No..- confeso apenado- la verdad es que apenas y pude hacer esto- dijo señalando avergonzado el intento de dibujo.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico indiferencia- Mills ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

El rubio encogió los hombros con el intento de una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Alex- Te noto algo... abatido.

Jeff negó con la cabeza y forzó un poco más su sonrisa.

-No me hagas caso- dijo cerrando su cuaderno- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto amablemente.

El chico puso repentinamente gesto nervioso.

-Este... yo, pues... yo me preguntaba si...- Jeff lo invito a proseguir al notar la mirada dudosa del castaño- ¿me preguntaba si querrías ir por un café...?

Jeff sonrió agradecido.

A decir verdad, necesitaba distraerse y dejar de pensar en cierto testarudo y guapo pelinegro.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Cielos!, la sala de prensa esta a reventar- dijo Blaine con nerviosismo- ¿No estas preocupado?

Sin embargo Kurt parecía no estar prestando atención a sus palabras, pues no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba a abajo embobado.

-¿Kurt...?

-Lo siento- se disculpo el castaño- es solo que hoy... ¡Demonios Blaine!, luces espectacular...- agrego sonrojando al pelinegro- Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en lo que me dices.

Blaine rodó los ojos, pero en el fondo sintió extendiéndose por su pecho una chispa de orgullo.

-¿Te preguntaba que si estas nervioso?- cuestiono.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No... de hecho no- contesto con sinceridad- estoy acostumbrado a esto- explico Kurt- solo me harán preguntas sobre mi trabajo, o sobre mi vida, y en ningún aspecto tengo que mentir así que... adelante.

El pelinegro asintió sonriente.

Kurt Hummel era una persona increíble.

-Chicos, es hora...- dijo la voz de Nick- Blaine te sentaras junto a la prensa, pero en el área VIP- completo indicando al pelinegro el lugar tras la cortina.

Kurt tomo al ojimiel del cuello de la camisa y se acerco provocativamente a su oído.

-Cuando volvamos a casa- susurro- me asegurare de que ese bonito atuendo este desparramado por todo el apartamento...

El pelinegro sonrió al tiempo que una chispa de deseo lo recorría.

-Espero que cumplas tus promesas Hummel- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño sonrió con picardía y Blaine acaricio la mejilla del castaño- Rompete una pierna Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

-Richard Tadeous de Fasionist- se presento el hombre de calva cabeza- Se ha rumorado que seras la nueva imagen de Chanel men, ¿es eso cierto?

-Completamente Richard- contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa- aunque la publicidad se lanzara hasta enero- explico- pero ya he firmado el contrato.

-Lisa Roberts de TuylaModa- dijo una menuda morena de cabello afro- ¿Que opinas de la competencia, es cierto que Ricky Royce el director de Embelle esta que hecha humo porque tu y tu agencia han acaparado grandes contratos millonarios con grandes compañías.

Blaine sintió como un agudo escalofrió lo recorría al escuchar ese nombre.

-Absolutamente creo que no existe tal competencia Lisa- respondió amablemente el castaño- la mayoría de los contratos que cerramos tienen iniciativa de las empresas, nosotros no hemos robado a Embelle ningún negocio.

Armand Bellua de Beaux Visages... ¿Saldrías conmigo Kurt?- pregunto un atractivo hombre rubio desde la esquina.

La sala entera se echo a reír y Blaine se pregunto porque demonios la invitación de ese imbécil le parecía a todo el mundo divertida.

-Lo lamento Armand- contesto Kurt con una sonrisa amable- pero me temo que a mi novio no le gustaría eso.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción sintiéndose tremendamente en las nubes mientras Kurt le dedicaba aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Roman Mukasa de Style, ¿Entonces son reales los rumores de que tienes novio Kurt? Dime, ¿que shampoo usan en la ducha?

Nuevamente la sala estallo en risas.

-Me temo Roman- comenzó a decir Kurt- que solo puedo responder a una pregunta, así que si, sí tengo novio- termino de forma divertida.

-Katherine Lowe de People- se presento una mujer rubia- Dinos Kurt- comenzó la chica- ¿Esta por aquí tu novio?

El castaño suspiro hondo y sonrió.

-Lo esta, es aquella belleza de ojazos dorados- dijo señalando al pelinegro- Vamos cariño, salúdalos.

Blaine enrojeció pero se incorporo rápidamente para saludar con una tímida sonrisa a todas las personas que lo observaban con curiosidad, sintió miles de flachazos en su rostro y murmullos.

Volvió a tomar asiento.

-Estella Vikard de Vogue, ¿piensan casarse Kurt?

El pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Hey cariño- dijo Kurt con diversión- vas a espantarme al chico con esas preguntas.

Nuevamente la sala estallo en risas y Blaine solo deseo esconderse bajo una silla.

-Siguiente- dijo la amable voz de Nick por el micrófono.

Una mano se alzo en lo alto.

-El caballero de los anteojos y el suéter gris- dijo Nick.

-Chandler Kiehl de Hot Gossip...

En el momento en que Blaine escucho ese nombre se sintió desfallecer de terror.

-Dime Kurt- continuo la molesta voz de Chandler- ¿Que sentiste al descubrir todos los secretos de tu novio?

El castaño frunció el ceño y achico la mirada confundido.

-Disculpa Chandler, pero no te entiendo...

-Te daré un ejemplo Kurt- prosiguió el rubio- ¿que opinas de que tu novio haya destruido la carrera política del senador McPercy al levantar terribles calumnias sobre su vida privada?

Kurt negó la cabeza confundido.

-Me parece que te equivocas Chandler, mi novio se dedica a Bienes Raíces.

Blaine deseo poder desaparecer en ese momento, pero no podía, no lo haría, aquello sería demasiado cobarde.

-¿O cuando te enteraste de que destruyo la vida de un buen hombre al acostarse con su esposa, solo por dinero?

La furia se instalo en el pecho de Blaine, él nunca se acostó nadie, independientemente del trabajo que realizo.

Kurt seguía con el semblante marcado por la confusión mientras toda la sala quedaba en absoluto silencio.

-¿Cual fue tu reacción al descubrir que Blaine Anderson se gana la vida pisoteando vidas y prostituyéndose por un poco de pasta?

El ojimiel dejo caer pesadamente los hombros y la vista al suelo, incapaz de mirar a Kurt, sabía que Chandler había usado su nombre para que el castaño se diera cuenta que era de la misma persona de la que estaban hablando.

-Aunque claro- continuo Chandler- en aquellas ocasiones utilizo los nombres de Jesse Bennet y Blaine Pollack- escupió con veneno- ¿En serio no te importa que se acostara con la mitad de Nueva York...?, y digo la mitad, porque me refiero a la comunidad femenina, dime Kurt ¿cuando descubrió tu novio que no era heterosexual?

-¡No mas preguntas!- dijo la voz furiosa de Nick.

Pero Chandler continuo...

-¿Que opinas sobre el pasado de Blaine? ¿Sabías que su padre mantuvo nexos con un importante grupo delictivo de Dinamarca Kurt?- pregunto sonriendo- ¡Que va!, me imagino que ni siquiera sabías que el hermoso de tu novio es un inmigrante ilegal de dicho país.

Blaine apretó los puños tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y solo fue consciente de que Kurt ya no tenia el semblante confundido, Kurt lo miraba con interrogación y pesar. Y Blaine sabía que Kurt se había convencido de que lo que Chandler decía era verdad... porque él mismo se había descubierto con su propia expresión.

Y el dolor, y el coraje, y la humillación con la que Kurt lo veía acribillo el corazón de Blaine.

-¿Sabías que Blaine no es nadie en América?- agrego el rubio- Sabias que no es mas que un desdichado que se dedica a esparcir su suciedad y nos infecta a todos...

-¡Basta!- grito Nick exasperado- ¡No mas preguntas!, ¡Damos por terminada esta entrevista!.

**-O-O-O-**

¿Que era todo aquello?, se pregunto Kurt.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir era comparable con un ataque sorpresa. Era como si lanzaran misiles y bombas hacia su persona.

Todo lo que ese chico dijo sobre Blaine... parecía tan irreal, y sin embargo, la mirada avergonzada del pelinegro no hizo más que confirmar esas palabras.

Pero... ¡Dios!, ¿como había podido?

Sintió el fuerte agarre de Nick en su brazo.

-¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos Kurt o esto se pondrá como el infierno en unos minutos!.

¿Que?

Él quería hablar con Blaine. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba escucharle decir al pelinegro que todas aquellas cosas eran mentira.

-¡Vamonos Kurt!- apresuro Nick.

**-O-O-O-**

Aquella mirada azulina no daño en el fondo del pecho. Nunca podría perdonarse el dolor que causo a Kurt.

La sala exploto en murmullos y gestos hostiles.

Los flachazos de las cámaras lo encandilaron y quizá ese fue el motivo por el que perdiera por un segundo de vista a Kurt.

Pero entonces vio a Nick arrastrarlo hacia la cortina en la que una hora antes estuvieron.

Decidió seguirlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine paso a través de pasillos desconocidos y desiertos.

Ni siquiera sabía a donde demonios se dirigía. Decidió seguir su instinto.

Corrió y corrió, mirando y llamando a Kurt por su nombre. Tropezó unas cuatro veces a causa de su andar torpe.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando alcanzo a distinguir cuatro figuras.

Eran Nick y Kurt, y dos hombres de seguridad del lugar.

-¡Kurt!. grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El castaño se detuvo en seco y se giro a él con cautela.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt fue incapaz de seguir su camino.

Necesitaba hablar con Blaine de inmediato.

-¿¡Que demonios fue todo eso!?- preguntó al borde de la histeria- ¿¡Es eso cierto!?

-Kurt yo...- fue todo lo que Blaine fue capaz de decir.

-¿¡Es eso cierto Blaine!?

-En su mayoría- soltó el pelinegro avergonzado.

El semblante de Kurt se descompuso en una mueca de dolor y rencor.

**-O-O-O-**

-Jódete Blaine- soltó Kurt con rabia.

-Kurt...- lo detuvo el pelinegro con desesperación.

Pero entonces, la presencia de un quinto hombre en aquel pasillo los distrajo por un segundo.

Dave Karofsky.

El hombre sonrió y se relamió los labios asquerosamente. Dio tres aplausos burlescos y se acerco a ellos.

-Bien hecho Blaine- dijo el hombre observando con diversión al ojimiel. Kurt miro a ambos hombres de un lado a otro- Te lo has ganado- dijo lanzando al pelinegro un sobre amarillo- lo que acordamos a cambio del desprestigio de Hummel- agrego- claro, olvide incluir aquella parte especial del trato, creo que eso no te lo tenias tan merecido.

Blaine supo que se refería a las visas y a los documentos.

-¡No lo quiero!- dijo arrojándolo de vuelta a Karofsky.

**-O-O-O-**

Fue en ese momento en que Kurt pudo atar cabos.

Unir las palabras desastrosas del chico de la revista de chismes con aquel descubrimiento.

Blaine Anderson se encargaba de joder la vida de las personas.

Blaine Anderson acababa de joder su vida... porque le habían pagado por eso.

Todo fue una mentira, todo, desde el principio.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro tuvo deseos de dar explicaciones a Kurt, pero entonces el fuerte golpe en su nariz lo aturdió.

Alzo la vista intentando contener la sangre que emergía sin piedad, y observo como los furicos ojos de Kurt lo traspasaban aun con el puño en alto.

-Es lo menos que te mereces...- soltó Kurt con ira.

Blaine quiso decir algo, quiso explicar, pero se sentía tan mal, tan jodidamente humillado y adolorido.

Kurt se dio la media vuelta, y desapareció en el pasillo con Nick y los dos hombres de seguridad.

Karofsky se quedo solo unos segundos, burlándose de él, Blaine podía sentir la maldad de su sonrisa.

Luego camino hasta su cuerpo y tomo nuevamente el sobre con el dinero.

-Ya que no lo quieres...- murmuro burlesco.

Blaine escucho como sus pasos se perdían en el lado opuesto en el que Kurt se había ido.

Era un hecho.

Era el karma.

Y él estaba completamente jodido.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff llego a su departamento.

Había pasado una agradable tarde con Alex. El rubio ahora estaba convencido de que el castaño de cabello rizado albergaba sentimientos por él.

En todo momento, el chico no había hecho otra cosa que lanzarle piropos y miradas coquetas.

En cierta forma le halagaba que aquel guapo chico estuviera interesado en él.

Sin embargo Jeff aun tenia la mente perdida en Nick Duval.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine abrió con cautela la puerta.

Seguramente Marley había dejado a Cooper dormido antes de irse a su casa.

Abrió y camino con cautela a su habitación.

Cuando por fin llego, encendió la luz y se echo sobre la cama.

La humillación le pesaba en el pecho con un carga impresionante, la mirada de Kurt le dolía y jamas olvidaría la forma en que le dio ese golpe y lo que le dijo.

Restos de sangre seca aun adornaban su nariz.

¿Porque la vida se ensañaba con él de esa manera? ¿Porque parecía odiarlo con una intensidad impresionante?

Blaine comúnmente se odiaba a si mismo por lo que había hecho. Pero en aquella ocasión, por primera vez, sintió pesar de su vida. Sintió enorme y dura pena de lo que él y Cooper habían tenido que pasar.

Sintió lastima de su persona.

Porque nunca, nunca antes, se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora. Había tenido que ser siempre fuerte para cuidar de su hermano pequeño.

Y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo al dolor y al llanto.

-Blaine...- dijo la preocupada voz de Cooper Anderson en la puerta- ¿Estas bien?

El pelinegro se incorporo e intento sonreír, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Cooper corrio hasta él y lo abrazo, mientras limpiaba con sus pequeños dedos las lagrimas de su hermano.

Y Blaine solo fue capaz de reforzar el abrazo mientras se desmoronaba completamente al dolor.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff encendió la computadora.

Ya no podía soportarlo mas.

Había estado alejado del Internet con el propósito de que Nick conociera a Shane, y dejara de pensar que el chico cybernetico del que estaba enamorado era tan impresionante.

Sin embargo, al no tener noticias del pelinegro, la ansiedad era ya bastante, necesitaba platicar con Nick, lo necesitaba enormemente.

Se disponía a contestar el viejo mensaje que Nick le dejo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Coloco la computadora en el pequeño buró de su cuarto y se encamino a abrir.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Nick Duval estaría del otro lado de la puerta Jeff se habría puesto una camisa... se habría cambiado de pantalones por unos más decentes, y habría pasado sus dedos por el cabello en un afán de acomodarlo.

-¿Nick?- dijo con una mezcla de extrañesa y emoción al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienes tiempo de salir a cenar?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Pero...- dijo Jeff con reproche- has estado alejado todo el tiempo... ¿que te hace querer salir a cenar conmigo justo ahora?

El pelinegro suspiro con tristeza.

-Acabo de ser testigo de como le rompían el corazón a mi mejor amigo... la persona que amaba resulto ser alguien completamente diferente- explico- no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados hasta llevarme una desilución como él... Jeff es un sueño, un hermoso sueño- aclaro- pero no es mas que eso- Yo necesito otra cosa Shane, yo necesito realidad en mi vida... estuve ausente porque tenia que lidiar con mis sentimientos, y eso es porque tengo sentimientos por ti y quiero conocerte mejor... así que, por favor, ¿Saldrías a cenar conmigo esta noche?- pregunto con ansiedad.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió a la recamara para vestirse una playera, tomo la chaqueta y las llaves, y salio con Nick del departamento.

Por fin, aquella luz de esperanza se sentía fuerte en su pecho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

:´(

TENIA QUE PASAR CHICOS... TARDE O TEMPRANO! :(

¿QUE OPINAN DEL CAP? POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON SIENTO TRISTEZA EN MI PECHO!

OWWW

CREO QUE NO TENGO MUCHAS PALABRAS...

SOLO QUE AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SUS REVIEWS Y APROVECHO PARA RECOMENDAR FICS DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS...

LOS INVITO A LEER WORLDS APART, TRADUCCION DE KLAINEADICTION ADORACION DE DARREN´S LOVEEERS, CURIOSIDAD DE ALLYOUNEEDISDARRENCRISS, TWISTED FATE DE ALKARIN

NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!

Y A LOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER!

ME HE ENAMORADO DE LOS FICS DE PERLANEGRA! (Y ESO QUE YO NO ESTOT MUY ENTERADA DE HP YA QUE SOLO VI LAS PELIS) PERO EN VDD ESTOS FICS SON GENIALES!

LOS QUIERO...!

...Hechizera...


	12. ENTRE AZUL Y BUENAS NOCHES

HOLA BELLOS! Y AQUI ESTAS, EL 12, :D... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D

****LA CANCIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **Frente a Frente** de** Bunbury **(AHHHHH ESCUCHENLA ESTA GENIL, PERSONALMENTE ESTA CANCION ME MATA, OK YA! JEJEJE)

**CAPITULO 12**

_"Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_al ver que nuestro amor, se aleja, _

_frente a frente, bajamos la mirada_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar..."_

_FRENTE A FRENTE/ BUNBURY_

**ENTRE AZUL Y BUENAS NOCHES**

-¿Entonces Blaine hizo todas esas cosas?- pregunto Jeff alarmado.

-Francamente no lo sé...- respondió Nick- él... él lo acepto en ultimo momento, pero realmente yo desconozco esa información- soltó frustrado- lo que si sé, es que ahora mi mejor amigo esta devastado... Kurt ni siquiera acepto que le hiciera un poco de compañía, y lo entiendo, necesitaba estar solo...

-Aun me resulta increíble lo que me cuentas Nick- dijo Jeff- es decir, Blaine era tan amable al menos cuando lo conocí... se notaba que derrochaba miel por Kurt...- hizo una pausa- quizá... quizá tenga alguna explicación para ello.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer nos engaño bien a todos- soltó- y ahora, no se que vaya a suceder con todo el alboroto de la prensa... seguramente las compañías con las que Kurt firmo contrato, estarán rabiosas...

-Lo lamento Nick- dijo el rubio con suavidad colocando su mano sobre la del pelinegro en señal de apoyo.

El chico negó con la cabeza, y dedico a Jeff una sonrisa triste.

-Basta de platicar de mis problemas... o los de mi amigo- se corrigió- ¿Como estuvo tu día? ¿Hiciste algo especial?

Jeff encogió los hombros.

-Nada nuevo- respondió- fui a clase, luego pase a tomar un café con Alex y volví a casa después de eso.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿Alex?- pregunto curioso.

-Oh si- contesto Jeff- Alex es un compañero clase.

-Ah-respondio Nick con voz cautelosa.

-Se ha hecho tarde- dijo Jeff mirando la hora en su móvil- sera mejor que me vaya.

-¡Te acompaño a casa!- se apresuro a decir Nick-¿Y Shane?- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que Jeff se giraba para encararlo- ¿Que te parece si mañana después del trabajo... salimos un rato?

El rubio sonrió encantadoramente y asintió con la cabeza.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt despertó sintiéndose en el infierno.

Extrañamente, no había podido llorar, ni dormir en toda la noche. Llevaba vistosas ojeras esa mañana y se sentía de un humor del demonio.

Un sentimiento destructivo le carcomía el pecho.

¡Que iluso fue al creer que Blaine lo amaba!...

Ahora se daba cuenta que el rompimiento con Adam no se comparaba a eso que sentía ahora. En ese entonces creyó que tenia el corazón roto, ahora sabia que no había sido así, porque justo después de que Blaine acepto las palabras que ese periodista dijo, comprendió lo que era tener el corazón roto.

Blaine había jugado con él. Lo engaño todo el tiempo, ¡por dios!

Lo odiaba... odiaba sentirse así por su culpa, por haber sido tan vulnerable a sus encantos... lo odiaba porque a diferencia de Blaine, él si se había enamorado.

Y cuando supo lo que Blaine era... ¡Dios santo!... un farsante, un estafador... un jodido prostituto... Que iluso fue al creer que era virgen... que iluso fue albergar ese sentimiento de orgullo y plenitud por saberse el primero de ese chico...

Chandler había dicho que era heterosexual... Kurt no podía aceptar eso... todo menos eso, Blaine era gay... quizá de closet en su vida real, pero finalmente gay...

Sin lugar a dudas el pelinegro había hecho bien su trabajo... había conseguido mentir sin levantar sospechas...

¡Kurt lo había presentado a su familia! y el muy bastardo se echo a todos a la bolsa.

Blaine lo había jodido de una manera admirable... y él fue tan estúpido al permitírselo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡El desayuno esta listo Cooper!- llamó el pelinegro intentando que su voz sonara animada, pero fracasando desastrosamente en ello.

La cabeza le dolía como si fuera a estallarle.

Había pasado toda la noche llorando. Sollozando en silencio para no despertar a Cooper, pues el niño había insistido en dormir con él. Probablemente el esfuerzo empleado al llorar era lo que le provocaba aquel terrible dolor.

En ese momento el niño entro en la cocina y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. Blaine se sintió culpable al instante, ¡Dios! era un niño, él no tenía por que ser testigo de sus momentos de debilidad.

-Buenos días campeón- dijo intentado sonar natural- ¿como dormiste?

El niño lo observo con cautela, callado.

-¿Estas bien Blaine?- pregunto Cooper mirándolo con ojos temerosos.

El ojimiel camino hasta el, hincándose en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

-Lo estoy Coop- dijo con una media sonrisa- lamento que ayer me vieras así- soltó con sinceridad- tu no tenias porque ver eso y...

-¡Detesto cuando me tratan como un bebe!- estalló el niño exasperado logrando que Blaine arqueara la ceja- tú y Marley no hacen mas que ocultarme las cosas Blaine, me ocultan los problemas pero yo sé que existen... ¡No soy un nene!, tengo 11 años y ¡cumpliré 12 en marzo!

Blaine comprendió al pequeño y puso un brazo sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Sé que no eres un bebe Cooper- le dijo con cariño- se que eres todo un hombre y que mereces conocer los problemas que existen- soltó- si Marley o yo no te los decimos, es porque tenemos la seguridad de que podrán resolverse, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante no te ocultare nada...

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el niño con seriedad.

-Lo prometo- contestó Blaine besando la frente de su hermano.

-¿Entonces porque estabas llorando ayer?- pregunto Cooper astutamente.

El ojimiel suspiro hondo y comenzó a decir...

-Cooper hay cosas que son exclusivas de adultos- dijo- ¡y se que no eres un bebe y todo eso!- se apresuro a aclarar- pero hay cosas... cosas en especifico, cosas que tu conocerás conforme vayas creciendo...

-Entonces- dijo el niño pensativo- ¿lo que estas queriendo decir es que, tu estabas llorando por una cosa "exclusiva" de adultos, que yo entenderé hasta que crezca un poco más...?

-Exacto- respondió Blaine deseando que el pequeño ya no hiciera mas preguntas.

-Ok- dijo Cooper dudoso- ¿pero me prometes que las cosas que no sean "exclusivas" de adultos me las dirás? ¿Aun y cuando sean problemas y eso?

-Claro que si campeón- respondió el pelinegro.

-Entonces ok...- dijo el niño jugando con sus manos.

El pelinegro se incorporo para caminar hasta la alacena y tomar dos platos... Era una suerte que tuviera a Cooper, él era su motor, debía seguir adelante por él... por mucho que el pecho le doliera, por muy lastimado que tuviera el corazón... por muy devastado y herido... Cooper merecía que el no permitiera quebrarse.

-¿Y Blaine?- lo llamo el niño- Te quiero.

El pelinegro se giro con una sincera sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero Coop.

**-O-O-O-**

-Así que... ¿lo pasaste bien ayer?- pregunto la coqueta voz de Alex.

Ese día Jeff no había podido asistir a la Agencia debido a que tenía clase.

-Lo hice- respondió el rubio con sinceridad, pero pensando en realidad en los momentos que paso con Nick y no en el café que se tomo con Alex.

-Que bien- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- porque pensaba que hoy podríamos salir otra vez... no sé a ¿bailar? o a un bar o algo...- propuso el chico esperanzado.

Jeff sonrió a su compañero de clases.

Decidió que no era correcto permitir que el chico albergara ilusiones.

-Lo lamento Alex- comenzó a decir- pero, yo estoy saliendo con alguien, y no creo que a él le agrade que vaya a bailar con otro chico.

El castaño frunció el ceño en gesto desilusionado, pero asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Esta bien Jeff- dijo el castaño resignado- lo bueno es que el mar esta lleno de peces- comento intentando sonar positivo- mmhh... como ese bombón de allá- dijo señalando tras de de Jeff- ¡Dios mio! uno de esos, yo me lo devoro entero.

El rubio siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con Nick Duval.

-Esta para comérselo- continuo Alex relamiéndose los labios- y ve su porte... pareciera uno de esos niños tímidos y remilgados que no rompen un plato, pero te lo digo que yo que se de estas cosas Jeff- dijo remarcando sus palabras- ese chico es gay y fogoso hasta el tuétano.

Repentinamente Alex dejo de agradarle... ¿quien demonios se creía ese tipo para hablar de Nick de esa manera?

Fue entonces que se dio cuanta de la realidad.

Nick Duval estaba en su escuela... y él creía que su nombre era Shane.

Jeff se volvió a mirar a Alex y le soltó con falsa educación...

-Debo dejarte Robbins- dijo llamándolo por primera vez por su apellido- MI chico acaba de llegar.

El castaño lo miro desconcertado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo y asintió con la cabeza.

Jeff se incorporo y camino hasta Nick, notando que el pelinegro ya se había percatado de su presencia, pues lo observaba atentamente.

-Hey Nick ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Jeff.

-Hola Shane- saludo el pelinegro lanzando una rápida mirada a Alex- ¿Ese chico es tu amigo?- pregunto con interés.

Una punzada de celos se clavo en el estomago de Jeff.

-Es Alex, el compañero del que te hable ayer- explico con indiferencia.

-Parece que le gustas- dijo Nick con voz temerosa.

El rubio bufo y soltó una carcajada.

-Si supieras lo bipolar que es ese chico...- dijo- en un segundo coquetea con alguien y al segundo siguiente ya ha puesto sus ojos en alguien mas...- dijo receloso.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño confundido.

-Entonces... ¿tu y él, solo son... amigos?- pregunto.

Jeff sonrió.

-Somos compañeros de clase... solamente- explico- ¿y que haces aquí?

Nick miro sus pies repentinamente nervioso.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir- pensé que te vería en la Agencia, pero luego recordé que tenías clase, y pensé que sería buena idea ir a comer, y... no sé a pasear un rato...- soltó apenado- así que revise tu archivo cuando entraste por lo de las pasantías y vi que estudiabas aquí, y bueno... decidí venir y... darte una sorpresa- completo bajando la mirada.

Jeff sonrió divertido.

Era tremendamente adorable ver a Nick hecho un lío.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- dijo Jeff con sinceridad.

Nick asintió y tomo suavemente la mano del rubio haciendo que este lo mirara extrañado.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto el pelinegro haciendo uso del valor que repentinamente lo había poseído.

Jeff solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza y dejarse guiar por él.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se derrumbo sobre el sofá después de mirar las novedades en las redes sociales.

Todo Nueva York y parte del mundo hablaba sobre aquella fatídica entrevista.

Para ser sinceros, el ojiazul había estado torturándose mirando el vídeo en el que el reportero de los anteojos había soltado aquella bomba.

Se concentro en la imagen de Blaine, quien simplemente miraba al suelo y parecía devastado...

_"Imbécil"_, pensó, ¿como podría estar devastado?, era un actor excelente.

Su celular no había dejado de sonar... sin embargo Kurt evito contestar. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar leer los mensajes de apoyo que había recibido.

_"Hola muchacho, lamento lo que sucedió, voy a matar a ese sujeto si lo vuelvo a ver... te amo, llámame Carole, Finn y yo estamos preocupados..."_ _Tu padre._

_"Kurt mi vida, lo lamento, ¡Dios! ¡ese bastardo!, llámame si necesitas hablar...Te quiero" Rachel._

_"Se que no tienes ánimos de salir ni ver a nadie, pero Kurt, tu eres mas fuerte que eso... recuerda que la pasarela es en dos días, se que no te dejaras vencer y volverás con la cara en alto para demostrarle a los chismosos que sus palabras no pueden tocarte, iré a verte mañana amigo, mas te vale que abras la puerta" Nick._

_"Kurt cariño, he visto las noticias y estoy escandalizada, tienes todo mi apoyo y el de mi equipo, a Vogue no le importan los escándalos malintencionados de ese tipo" Isabelle._

A decir verdad, a Kurt le sorprendió que solo hubiese perdido un par de trabajos a raíz del escándalo.

Los contratos que había firmado se mantuvieron intactos, y al igual que Isabelle varios diseñadores y empresarios le manifestaron su afecto.

Al menos le complacía que los planes de Blaine Anderson no hubieran salido como pretendía.

Sin duda Ricky Royce había caído tan bajo al contratar a un chico para que lo pusiera en el foco de atención... Kurt siempre supo que ese hombre era un ser rastrero de lo peor... ¿Qué clase de sujeto era en realidad Blaine como para codearse con gente así?

De pronto, esa duda lo desarmo.

¿Quien demonios era Blaine Anderson?

Por un momento sintió ansiedad por saberlo, por descubrir como pudo seguir tan adelante con sus malvados planes.

Era claro que el desprecio que sentía por el chico iba creciendo cada vez más... sin embargo sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que tuviera respuestas... necesitaba respuestas para deshacerse de una buena vez por todas de todos aquellos recuerdos que paso con el pelinegro.

¡Porque Dios!, esos recuerdos seguían mostrándose en la forma maravillosa en que sucedieron, y Kurt quería pisotearlos, quería odiarlos, quería aborrecerlos.

De pronto, el castaño supo que para poder desechar a Blaine de su vida, debía estar completamente enterado de la clase de alimaña que era. Debía escuchar toda la historia, todo el plan que se creo para ridiculizarlo de esa manera... Kurt necesitaba saberlo, para decirle adiós para siempre.

Ansioso y desesperado busco su móvil entre el lió de sabanas.

Cuando lo encontró marco un número.

-¿Cinthy esta Nick por ahí?- pregunto sin detenerse a saludar.

_-Hola Kurt-_ dijo la chica en tono serio- _Nick salio pero si quieres puedo darle tu recado._

Kurt suspiro frustrado.

-No hace falta- dijo, estaba por colgar, cuando la idea llego a su mente- ¿Eh, Cinthy?- dijo con ansiedad.

_-¿Si?-_ pregunto la chica.

-¿Sabes si Nick tiene la relación de las revistas involucradas en la entrevista?

-_Claro_- respondió la chica- _está justo sobre su escritorio._

Kurt suspiro aliviado.

-Escucha Cinthy- dijo en tono autoritario- necesito que busques en esa relación el numero de la Revista Hot Gossip, quiero que marques ahí, y me consigas el teléfono de uno de los reporteros, su nombre es Chandler Kiehl.

**-O-O-O-**

-Definitivamente estas obsesionado con la mantequilla- dijo un risueño Nick al observar el exceso del producto que el rubio untaba en su rebanada de pan.

Saliendo de la escuela de arte, habían ido a una cafetería.

-¡Vamos!, ¡es estupenda!- exclamo Shane- ademas sé que también te gusta.

El pelinegro asintió y sonrió.

-Claro- dijo- aunque debo confesar que no puedo tolerar la...

-Mayonesa- completo el rubio con indiferencia.

Nick frunció el ceño al escuchar eso...

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ah...- comenzó a decir Shane, y parecía notarse algo ¿nervioso?- tienes cara de odiar la mayonesa... me percate de ello cuando no pusiste el aderezo a tu sandwich- dijo señalando el alimento- apartaste el sobrecito...

Nick asintió extrañado.

-Si que eres observador- dijo.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir el rubio- tengo muchos talentos ocultos.

Nick no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario coqueto del muchacho.

-¿En verdad te gusto?- pregunto directo al grano. Shane lo miro con extrañeza- quiero decir- aclaro- que, el otro día que fuimos al bar con Kurt y Blaine, tu parecías tener mucha suerte con los chicos- dijo con timidez- y esta mañana ese amigo tuyo...- dijo buscando recordar el nombre.

-Alex- completo Shane.

-Alex- agrego el pelinegro- ese chico parecía muy interesado en ti y... él es realmente guapo y... no sé como alguien tan insignificante como yo puede gustarte.

**-O-O-O-**

_"¿Insignificante?"_ ¿Nick en verdad creía que era insignificante.

-Yo no creo que seas insignificante- soltó Jeff con seguridad- a decir verdad me parece que eres especial...- el pelinegro lo miro con cara de no poderselo creer y Jeff decidió aclarar su punto- Nick, eres tan joven y ya manejas la Agencia con una capacidad envidiable, sonríes todo el tiempo y eso es maravilloso, ¿sabías la cantidad de gente que pasa días enteros sin sonreír ni un poco?... Eres inteligente y agradable, eres noble Nick, y también eres gentil, ademas de que eres jodidamente hermoso.

El chico halagado se sonrojo furiosamente y sonrió con pena.

-Nah, exageras- dijo soltando una risita.

-Lo digo en serio- afirmo Jeff con voz seria mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro- ¿Sabias que esta mañana cuando fuiste a buscarme Alex te comió con la mirada y prácticamente confeso que se moría por llevarte a la cama?

Nick frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

-Pero él te miraba a ti como...

-Si- dijo Jeff- no voy a negarte que ese chico estuvo coqueteando conmigo, pero se olvido pronto de mi al verte- soltó con fastidio.

-¿Te molesta eso?- pregunto el pelinegro con inseguridad- ¿es decir, él te gusta?

Jeff negó con la cabeza sintiendo una pequeña frustración.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que el único chico que me interesa eres tu?- soltó exasperado y reforzó el agarre sobre la mano del pelinegro- si tengo que volver a besarte para que te quede claro, entonces lo haré- dijo esperanzado.

Nick se echo a reír, y en un repentino movimiento se incorporo rodeando la mesa de la cafetería y consiguiendo sentarse al lado del rubio en uno de esos apretados sillones comunes en los lugares de comida rápida.

-Bien, porque eso es lo que quiero que hagas- dijo Nick con decisión mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Y Jeff no fue capaz de quedarse quieto, pues se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro y atrapo con hambre sus labios.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba intentando poner atención en el Curso de esa tarde. El enfermero jefe que lo impartía hablaba sobre los cuidados básicos que debían proporcionarse en caso de una neumonia.

A decir verdad el pelinegro solo escuchaba la mitad de lo que el hombre decía.

¿Que estaría haciendo Kurt en esos momentos?, se preguntaba cansinamente.

Lo que él daría por tener la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas. Su corazón gemía de dolor por el castaño, lo extrañaba, su cuerpo lo anhelaba.

Había amado por primera vez a alguien en su vida y le había durado tan poco.

Blaine era consciente de que si hubiera sido honesto desde el momento en que decidió no participar en el macabro plan de Karofsky, en el momento en que renuncio a ese condenado trabajo, quizá las cosas pintarían de diferente manera.

Suspiro profundo intentando calmar el fuerte dolor de su pecho, que desde el día anterior se mantenía latente.

**-O-O-O-**

-Cuando recibí la llamada del mismísimo Kurt Hummel no podía creérmelo- dijo Channdler Kiehl mientras olisqueaba de manera provocativa su copa de vino.

-No estoy para tonterías- dijo Kurt con voz fría- quiero que me digas donde puedo localizar a Blaine Anderson.

El rubio sonrío con altanería y enarco una ceja.

-¿El supermodelo de la Gran Manzana se ha enamorado eh?- pregunto con socarronería.

Kurt apretó sus puños conteniendo el deseo de romper los anteojos del chico con un puñetazo.

-Eso a ti no te importa- soltó con rabia contenida.

La razón por la que quería ver a Blaine nada tenía que ver con el amor. La sola idea de volver a verlo le resultaba despreciable... pero lo necesitaba... necesitaba verlo para escuchar la historia completa.

Solamente así podría desechar ese absurdo sentimiento para siempre.

-Pues si quieres que te lo diga debes saber antes que no soy un alma caritativa Kurt...- dijo Chandler mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Cuanto quieres?- pregunto Kurt con desprecio al tiempo que sacaba la billetera.

**-O-O-O-**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que salieron de la cafetería y Nick no paraba de besarlo.

Jeff se encontraba en la gloria aprovechando los arranques cariñosos del pelinegro.

Caminaban por el parque procurando mostrar el mayor contacto físico posible, ya fuera con besos fugases o alargados, toqueteos en la espalda o en el brazo y cuando eran osados y nadie los veía, también en el muslo.

Nick era adorablemente cariñoso.

Jugaba con el cabello de Jeff mientras descansaban en el césped del parque y lo miraba por largos periodos de tiempo que terminaban por sonrojar al rubio.

-En verdad eres hermoso- susurro el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Me parece que estas delirando Duval- dijo el rubio correspondiendo el gesto.

Jeff relajo su cuerpo y se recostó en el pecho de Nick mientras este le abrazaba cariñosamente la cintura.

Realmente se encontraba sorprendido del emocionante avance entre ellos en ese rato, era como si con el beso que Jeff le dio en la cafetería, Nick estuviera aceptando tácitamente que ellos eran algo, que tenía una especie de relación y a decir verdad, aquello emociono mucho al rubio.

**-O-O-O-**

-Oh Blaine- dijo Marley con pesar. ¿y que tal si esa entrevista alerta a la policía? ¿que tal si alerta a migración y tú y Cooper sean deportados?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, intentando calmar a su amiga, aunque a decir verdad él tenía los mismos temores que la chica.

La información que escupió Chandler en la entrevista de Kurt bien podía ser utilizada para investigarlo y reportarlo con migración.

-Tranquila- dijo intentando sonar calmado- debo conseguir otro sitio en que vivir- explico Blaine- después de todo este lugar es de Karofsky y no quiero tener que deberle nada, Paul prometió ayudarme y...

Sin embargo el ruido de unos pequeños pasos los interrumpió.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la temerosa voz de Cooper.

-Nada cariño- dijo Marley construyendo sin mucho éxito un sonrisa- Tu deberías ir a tu habitación y...

Blaine puso un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica deteniéndola con suavidad.

-Ven aquí campeón- le dijo con sutileza al niño. Después de todo había prometido al niño hablarle con sinceridad- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana me has dicho que ya eres todo un chico de casi 12 años y que eres perfectamente capaz de soportar los problemas?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y observo a Blaine en espera de que continuara.

-Bueno, yo te prometí hablar con la verdad contigo ¿cierto?- el niño volvió a asentir con la cabeza- Salvo en los casos que...

-Sean exclusivamente de adultos- completo el pequeño.

Blaine sonrió y continuo con su explicación.

-Bueno... Cooper tu sabes que tu y yo no somos Americanos- el niño asintió nuevamente- para estar aquí necesitamos poseer ciertos documentos... una especie de permiso.

-Lo sé- dijo el niño con seriedad- es por eso que yo no puedo ir a la escuela, y tu no puedes encontrar trabajo fácilmente.

Blaine sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

-Así es campeón- dijo removiendo el cabello castaño de Cooper- lo que Marley y yo estamos hablando, es que quizá debamos cambiarnos a otra casa- dijo con cautela- pues aquí podrían encontrarnos y enviarnos de vuelta a Esbjerg...

Cooper asintió con seriedad.

-Ok- dijo en un susurro- ¿pero seguiré viendo a Marley y a la señora Millie?- pregunto con temor.

-Claro que si cariño- se adelanto a decir Marley- mama y yo te visitaremos todos los días...

-Quizá podamos encontrar una casa mas grande y vivir todos juntos- dijo Cooper emocionado.

Marley asintió enternecida.

-¿Sabes Coop? esa es una excelente idea...- dijo la chica- después de todo, ustedes son nuestra familia, incluso si eso no es posible, mama y yo podríamos buscar una pequeña casa cerca.

Blaine miro agradecido a la chica, sintiendo profundo cariño y agradecimiento por ella. El momento en el que Marley dijo que Cooper y él eran parte de su familia, fue como una cucharada de miel para su corazón destruido.

-Entonces debemos encontrar una casa pronto Blaine- dijo el pequeño ansioso- yo no quiero que venga la policía y nos lleven de nuevo a Dinamarca.

Blaine se acerco al niño y beso su frente.

-No lo harán Cooper, te lo prometo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Así que... lo dejo en la puerta de su casa joven Evans?- dijo Nick de manera caballerosa.

Shane sonrió y salto a sus brazos para besarlo por milésima vez en ese día.

-Quizá podrías acompañarme- se atrevió el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

Nick intento poner un gesto escandalizado en su rostro, pero termino sonriendo con picarda mientras agradecía en su fuero interior.

¿Como demonios no noto antes el increíble chico que Shane era?

-Creo que me gustaría hacerlo- dijo con seguridad.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se sintió completamente fuera de lugar en ese sitio.

Parecía un barrio de mala muerte. Era increíble la cantidad de indigentes con los que ya se había topado.

Resultaba extraño que viviendo en Nueva York el castaño desconociera por completo esa parte de la ciudad.

Miro nuevamente el papel en el que Chandler le anoto aquella dirección. Comenzaba a creer que el rubio lo había engañado.

No había manera de que alguien tan manipulador y sofisticado como Blaine viviera en aquel sitio... ¿o si?

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff sonrió al verificar que el departamento estaba solo.

Con una mirada chispeante guió al pelinegro hasta su habitación, la cual se encontraba resguardando su intimidad tan solo con una delgada cortina.

Cuando por fin estuvieron ahí, lanzo con diversión al pelinegro en el colchón.

-¿Un colchón Shane? ¿En serio?. pregunto Nick frunciendo el ceño.

Jeff se echo a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-No todos somos unos niños ricos y mimados como tu Duval.

El pelinegro puso gesto indignado.

-¿Me estas diciendo mimado?- pregunto con voz escandalizada.

-Es justo lo que estoy haciendo- Soltó Jeff antes de lanzarse sobre el pelinegro y comenzar a devorar sus labios.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt respiro hondo y verifico nuevamente que el número en la puerta de esa pequeña casa coincidía con el número del papel.

Repentinamente una mezcla de sentimientos lo embargaron.

Dolor, al recordar todo lo que Blaine le hizo. Coraje, por el engaño y las falsas palabras del pelinegro. Asombro, de encontrarse buscando a su ya ex novio en aquel horrible lugar, aun le costaba creer que se encontraba en la dirección del ojimiel... pero sobre todo, anhelo, mucho anhelo por volver a verlo. Y eso lo hacia rabiar internamente, porque apenas había pasado un día de no verse y ya lo extrañaba como el infierno... se odiaba por sentir aquello, se odiaba por seguir amándolo aun después de lo que le hizo.

Con decisión, toco a la puerta sin notar que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

**-O-O-O-**

En ese momento Jeff ya había perdido la camisa.

Y Nick recién venía descubriendo que tenía una obsesión con el rubio cabello de Shane.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que había pasado sus dedos por aquel sedoso cabello.

-Eres hermoso- soltó en un jadeo.

Shane sonrió y dirigió sus manos a la cremallera del pelinegro.

Nick no pudo hacer otra cosa que respirar hondo y soltar un pequeño gemido... aquello era maravilloso.

-_"Estamos en casa..."_- escucho la lejana voz de Sam, el hermano de Shane.

El rubio se incorporo con brusquedad.

-Diablos...- susurro antes de mirarlo a los ojos- debo ir a decirles que se larguen ¿ok?, ya vuelvo.

Nick asintió aun extasiado por las sensaciones de ese momento mientras observaba como Shane se vestía la camisa y salía de aquel modesto cuarto.

**-O-O-O-**

-Yo voy- dijo el pelinegro al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, seguramente era Millie, o Jake, quien en todo caso, eran las únicas personas que los visitaban.

Abrió con rapidez y sin mucho interés, mas nunca se imagino con quien iba a encontrarse.

-¿Kurt?- exclamo con sorpresa. Y con la ligera sombra de una esperanza, debía agregar.

-Blaine- soltó el castaño con voz gélida, ahuyentado aquella sombra.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se apresuro a salir de su habitación.

Había sido imprudente llevar a Nick a su casa. ¿Y que si Sam no hubiera gritado que estaban en casa? ¿Y que si lo hubiera llamado por su nombre.

-¡Que hay Je...!- sin embargo Jeff impidió que completara la frase.

-Nick esta aquí- susurro por lo bajo.

Sam enarco la ceja y lo miro burlonamente.

-Por favor Sam, por favor, por favor, desaparece por unas cuantas horas, y llama a Thad y avísale.

El rubio interpelado enarco una ceja con diversión.

-Vas a deberme una grande si hago eso... "Shane"- soltó el nombre con burla.

Jeff asintió frenéticamente.

-Prometo que lavare tu ropa por un mes- dijo con ansiedad.

Sam se echo a reír.

-Hecho- dijo con una sonrisa- pero antes debes acompañarme a hablar con el señor Baboa sobre el alquiler, me ha dicho que debe decirnos algo sobre la tubería, y tu sabes que yo nunca le entiendo una mierda de lo que dice...

Jeff bufo con frustración pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick no pudo evitar poner gesto emocionado al ver entrar a Shane a la habitación nuevamente.

-No tendremos a nadie dándonos lata por un tiempo- soltó el rubio.

Nick asintió e intento besarlo, pero Shane lo aparto con suavidad.

-En un momento- dijo- el Señor Baboa, quien nos renta el apartamento, debe hablar con nosotros, pero no demorare mucho- prometió.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

-Mas vale que te des prisa- dijo al rubio al tiempo que le daba una nalgada cuando este se giró.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Que...que haces aquí?- pregunto Blaine desconcertado.

-¿Aquí vives?- cuestiono Kurt con arrogancia mientras miraba el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es- dijo Blaine cediendo el paso al ojiazul- ¿a que has venido Kurt?- pregunto el pelinegro con temor.

-Quiero que me detalles ese plan tuyo para conquistarme y luego venderme a la prensa... quiero que me digas en que consistía, quiero que me narres paso a paso los detalles para traicionarme, y las dificultades, claro- agrego con indiferencia- después de todo, debe ser una historia bastante interesante.

Blaine cerro los ojos intentado suprimir la mueca de dolor, le costaba creer que la persona parada en la entrada de su casa era el Kurt que conocía.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto con pesar.

-Eso a ti no te importa- soltó el castaño con rencor- ¿lo harás?- pregunto nuevamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo haré Kurt!- exclamó el ojimiel herido.

-¿Porque no?- lo encaro el castaño al tiempo que sacaba de su abrigo un sobre blanco y se lo arrojaba.

Blaine lo atrapo por puro instinto, y miro dentro desconcertado.

Era dinero.

-Se que los de tu clase es como se entienden- soltó el castaño con desprecio- después de todo, sé que el dinero es lo que te mueve ¿o no Blaine?

-Te equivocas Kurt- dijo el pelinegro con el alma rota, mientras le regresaba el sobre- No lo quiero.

Kurt lo miro con odio.

-Deberías tomarlo Anderson- le dijo- ¿o es que quizá no te llegue al precio?, dime, ¿cuanto es lo que pides?- dijo al tiempo que extraía su chequera.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick suspiro y se recostó boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Shane ya llevaba mas de quince minutos fuera y él en verdad deseaba que el rubio volviera pronto para continuar el asunto donde lo dejaron.

Mientras observaba el techo, localizo aquellas estrellas plásticas que brillaban en la oscuridad esparcidas en todo lo ancho. Recordó de pronto que a Jeff también le gustaban aquellas estrellas.

Recordó la ocasión en que platicando con él, el chico termino admitiendo que uno de sus placeres ocultos era dormir bajo el arrullo de aquellas cosas. Recordó que le comento que admirar aquel espectáculo artificial de alguna forma lo hacia sentirse en libertad.

Una punzada de nostalgia se clavo en su pecho.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a su amigo del Internet, extrañaba a Jeff.

Y no era que se arrepintiera de estar con Shane, había tomado una decisión en el momento mismo en que fue a buscar al chico a la puerta de su apartamento la noche anterior, pero eso no significaba que dejara de dolerle la extraña ausencia de Jeff.

Nick suspiro y tomo su móvil.

Si iba a iniciar algo nuevo con Shane, primero quería antes dejar las cosas claras con Jeff, quería... despedirse de él.

Dio click en la aplicación que le permitía conectarse a Internet, entro a su correo, y comenzó a escribir el mensaje.

_Jeff..._  
_"Aun me pregunto si hice mal algo para que te alejaras de esa manera... no voy a mentir diciendo que no me importa, porque si me importa, tu me importas... se que posiblemente mi mensaje anterior fue abrumador para ti... quizá me adelante a muchas cosas... pero no mentí ni en una sola parte, te he admirado desde hace mucho, y también te he querido... Sin embargo sé que una relación así no conducirá a ningún lado... no somos adolescentes experimentando (al menos no yo), y sé que tarde o temprano necesitare el contacto, necesitare la convivencia real... Jeff, yo he conocido a alguien. Él es un chico maravilloso, aun no puedo creer que se haya interesado en mi, debo de tener mucha suerte seguramente._

_Yo... pienso intentarlo con él Jeff, porque me hace sentir especial, él es dulce y amable... No te cuento esto con el afán de hacerte sentir mal, o reclamarte nada, yo te lo cuento porque considero conveniente hablarte con la verdad y porque antes que nada tu eres mi amigo. Quizá no vuelva a conectarme ya, me ha quedado claro, con tu ausencia, que es tu deseo alejarte, pero debes saber que te deseo lo mejor y deseo en verdad que encuentres a la persona que te merezca... porque tu vales mucho Jeff, lo sé, aun sin conocerte por completo. No puedo mas que agradecerte por tu tiempo, por tus sabios concejos, y por todos los maravillosos sentimientos que me regalaste. Siempre te recordare con cariño... y creo que siempre una parte de mi va a quererte. Adiós Jeff..." Nick._

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir aquella punzada de dolor al enviar ese mensaje. Sin embargo ahí estaba, lo había hecho... y de alguna forma lo liberaba. De alguna forma sabía que ahora podría estar con Shane sin sentirse culpable.

Estaba meditando cuando un extraño sonido lo desconcertó.

Miro su móvil en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido, pero nada.

Miro a su alrededor buscando el móvil de Shane, pero tampoco provenía de ahí.

Fue entonces que miro el foquito rojo proveniente del computador del rubio. No dejaba de pillar.

Nick camino hasta la computadora y paso su dedo indice por la barra, logrando despertar el aparato.

La pantalla escupió la bandeja de entrada del correo de Shane. Un pequeño sobre cerrado aparecía ahí, invitando a ser abierto.

Nick lo ignoro disponiéndose a regresar al colchón, pero entonces algo lo detuvo. Era aquella imagen de perfil del correo electrónico de Shane.

Era la fotografía en miniatura de la pintura de Los Girasoles de Van Gogh. Aquella era la misma imagen que Jeff tenía...

Sin pensarlo dio click en el mensaje nuevo que había llegado.

Era su mensaje.

De pronto, una ola de ansiedad lo hizo alzar la vista hacia el nombre del usuario.

El nombre rezaba "Jeff Sterling"...

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt observo claramente como el pelinegro apretaba los puños.

-Te he dicho ya que no quiero nada Kurt- soltó con la voz quebrada- deberías irte.

-¿Cuanto Blaine?- repitió con coraje- ¿dime, acaso mi dinero es muy poco para ti?

Blaine retrocedió un paso y suspiro hondo.

El castaño camino hacia él hasta quedar muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-¿¡Te he preguntado que cuanto quieres!?- ataco alzando la voz.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la pequeña figura de un niño paso junto a él y se abrazo a los pies de Blaine.

El niño de castaños cabellos y ojos azules lo miro con temor mientras que temblando, se aferraba al pelinegro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿OPINIONES? ¿COMENTARIOS? ¿INSULTOS? JEJEJE ¿QUE LES PARECIO? :)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR ALGUNA RAZON ESTE CAP ME PROVOCO UN PLACER CULPOSO... JAJA :p YO Y MI OBSESION CON EL DRAMA :)

LOS QUIERO...

...Hechizera...


	13. DECISIONES INESPERADAS

PARA LOS QUE SE QUEDARON CON LA DUDA EN EL CAP ANTERIOR ;) AQUI LLEGA LO QUE SIGUE! DISFRUTENLO!

LAMENTO LA ESPERA! (YA NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR TAN RAPIDO COMO ME GUSTARIA PORQUE MI VIDA SE HA COMPLICADO CON EL TRABAJO Y ESO, PERO NO LES FALLARE LO PROMETO, SIEMPRE TENDRE UNA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES :)...)

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Que mas Da** DE **Ricky Martin** ;)

**CAPITULO 13**

_"Lo contrario del amor no es el odio_

_si no la indiferencia"_

_ELIE WIESEL_

**DECISIONES INESPERADAS**

Kurt observo al niño con atención, sintiéndose profundamente confundido. El chico se aferraba a las piernas de Blaine como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus profundos ojos azules lo miraban con un temor indescriptible, por alguna extraña razón, Kurt se sintió culpable por inspirar dicho sentimiento en un niño.

De pronto Blaine se separo con suavidad del niño y se hinco ante el para quedar a su altura.

-Hey- dijo con voz dulce- hey campeón, tranquilo, él es un amigo, no nos hará daño ¿ok?

El niño pareció dudar por un instante pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que dedicaba al castaño nuevamente una mirada temerosa.

-Cariño, sera mejor que vengas conmigo a la sala- dijo la voz de una hermosa chica que apareció en ese momento.

El niño miro a Kurt una vez mas, y por ultimo a Blaine. El pelinegro asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y el niño siguió a la chica desapareciendo por un angosto pasillo.

-¿Tienes un hijo Blaine?- pregunto el ojiazul desconcertado.

-Es mi hermano- respondió Blaine con frialdad- mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Y la chica?- pregunto Kurt con ansiedad, temiendo una respuesta que no iba a agradarle.

-Ella es una amiga, me ayuda a cuidar a Cooper- contestó el ojimiel.

De pronto ambos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo periodo de tiempo. Realmente Blaine le parecía un desconocido en aquellos momentos... la aparición del niño nivelo la tensión en el ambiente, y la manera en que Blaine le hablo al pequeño había suavizado un poco al castaño... pero eso no quería decir que Kurt dejara de sentirse enojado, y molesto y rencoroso...

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas Kurt- repitió el pelinegro con voz cansada mientras se masajeaba con los pulgares la intersección entre los ojos.

-Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré hasta que me cuentes el plan Blaine...

El pelinegro se removió incomodo y soltó con frustración.

-¿¡Para que quieres saberlo!?- pregunto molesto- eso no te hace ningún bien Kurt... ni a mi... ¡que no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar!

-¡No!- grito Kurt desesperado mientras pequeñs gotas de rabia brotaban por sus ojos- Claro que no... me enamore como un estúpido de ti... ¡yo fui sincero Blaine!, ¡lo fui!... y tu no hiciste otra cosa que lastimarme... ¡no hiciste otra cosa que romperme el corazón!

El semblante del pelinegro se volvió una mueca completa de dolor.

Blaine camino hasta él y tomo su rostro con suavidad.

-Lo lamento Kurt- dijo limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas del castaño- lo lamento, yo también te amo... yo no mentí en eso.

El ojiazul por un momento se rindió al toque del pelinegro. Volver a sentir sus dedos acariciando la piel de su rostro, le lanzo una punzada directo al pecho, pero entonces, el coraje volvió nuevamente, por lo que, enfurecido por su debilidad, arrojo con violencia al ojimiel lejos de su cuerpo.

-¡No me toques!- escupió con furia- ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme jamas!

Blaine lo miro con profundo dolor.

Quiso decir algo, el castaño lo noto por su expresión, pero era como si las palabras se fueran en el momento en que el ojimiel estaba a punto de pronunciarlas.

-¡Blaine!- grito la chica que había visto hace rato apareciendo nuevamente en la la entrada de aquella casa.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto el ojimiel preocupado al ver el semblante de la castaña.

-¡Tienes que venir...!

Blaine obedeció y corrió tras ella.

Kurt tuvo deseos de retirarse, pero su curiosidad domino a su buen juicio, por lo que siguió a ambos chicos a través de esa casa.

-O-O-O-

Nick miro impactado la pantalla del ordenador.

_"Jeff Sterling"_, ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándolo. ¿Que hacia la cuenta abierta de Jeff Sterling en el computador de Shane.

De pronto, y como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, el pelinegro lo comprendió todo.

Shane Evans había fingido ser Jeff Sterling todo ese tiempo...

Durante un año, el creyó estar platicando con una persona, creyó conocer a fondo a esa persona, cuando en realidad no hacía mas que platicar con alguien distinto.

Todo ese tiempo, el estuvo charlando con Shane, y no con Jeff como creía... ¿pero como?, ¿porque demonios?

Se sintió engañado, utilizado...  
Kurt tenía razón, su cyberamigo era un fraude... y él había caído redondito en el juego que Shane había creado.

De pronto, el peso de la vergüenza cayó sobre él maldiciéndolo.

¿Como pudo creer que un niño bonito como Shane iba a fijarse en alguien como él?

Eso no era mas que la culminación del juego del rubio. Enamorarlo por un lado, fingiendo una personalidad... y luego confundirlo y conquistarlo siendo otro... _"Menudo estúpido que era"_, se recrimino ... seguramente Shane estaría burlándose de él en esos momentos.

Nick no pensaba permanecer un segundo más en ese lugar. No quería que Shane mirara su rostro al observar su reacción por descubrir la forma en que fue burlado.

Por lo que tomo su chaqueta y su billetera, y sintiéndose herido, abandono la habitación y posteriormente el departamento.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Blaine angustiado por la expresión que percibió en el rostro de Marley, por un segundo creyó que algo malo había sucedido a Cooper, pero al verlo en la sala, sentado y mirando a la chica atento, pudo respirar con alivio.

En ese momento se percato de que Kurt los había seguido hasta la sala. Sin embargo estaba demasiado preocupado por el gesto de la chica, que ignoro aquel detalle.

-Llamo mi madre Kurt- explico Marley- me ha dicho que esta tarde han ido dos personas a buscarla y le han hecho preguntas sobre ti... dijeron ser de Inmigración y que habían recibido una llamada de un hombre reportandote... dijeron que no podían actuar antes de hacer las indagaciones adecuadas, y que estaban procediendo a realizar entrevistas con los vecinos... mi madre obviamente les dijo que no tenia idea de porque alguien te habría reportado, les dijo que ella misma te vio nacer en este país, pero si se van a los registros y eso...

La chica callo atemorizada, y Blaine pronto se contagio de ese sentimiento de angustia.

-Demonios- murmuro para si mismo- Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

-Blaine ¿a donde?- pregunto Marley rayando en la histeria- ¡Tenemos muy poco tiempo!, en casa de mama te encontrarían... quizá con Jake- dijo con detenimiento.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Jake no vive solo Marley... no puedo exponerlo a él... ¡ya las he comprometido a ustedes lo suficiente!

La chica comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, sin reparar siquiera en la figura de Kurt.

-¡Dios Blaine!, no podemos permitir que te encuentren aquí- soltó Marley desesperada- cuando ellos investiguen sabrán que tú y Cooper no tienen la documentación... Dios... ¡volverán a Dinamarca y...!

-¡Basta!- la interrumpió el ojimiel abruptamente- eso no va ocurrir Marley... ¡encontraremos un lugar!...dejaremos las cosas en tu casa y... no se que haré, pero conseguiré un lugar hoy mismo...

La chica lo miro con el semblante afectado mientras se pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por la frente.

-¿Y si no consigues un sitio?- pregunto ansiosa- Blaine sabes perfectamente que tu y Cooper no pueden volver a Dinamarca... ¡Blaine ese hombre amenazo con asesinarlos!

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt miraba detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala.

El pelinegro y la chica parecían completamente ensimismados en su propia discusión, olvidándose de la presencia de el niño que había visto hace rato y de él mismo.

Le sorprendía ver a Blaine en aquella postura.

El chico estaba completamente fuera de control. Le costaba creer que ese mismo chico había sido su novio, el que creía completamente sereno y despreocupado por la vida.

Una verdad más de las que había soltado Chandler era confirmada. Blaine era inmigrante, y era natural de Dinamarca. Ahora recordaba ligeramente como en ocasiones el pelinegro decía ciertas palabras con un acento particular.

Por alguna razón aquello le dolió. Le dañaba descubrir que en efecto, las palabras que había dicho Chandler eran reales.

Observo al niño situado en un sillón en el rincón. El chico apretaba con terror un cojín sobre su estomago, mientras miraba aterrado la escena que protagonizaban Blaine y la castaña.

Kurt se encontró sintiendo un poco de pena por el niño... parecía tan ajeno a la situación y tan ignorado.

Fue en el momento en que Kurt escucho la posibilidad de que Blaine fuera asesinado al regresar a su país lo que lo lleno de un pánico inesperado.

Desconocía los hechos. Desconocía la situación por completo, pero la sola mención de que alguien le hiciera daño a Blaine ya lo estaba llenando de un miedo intenso.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff suspiro antes de entrar nuevamente al apartamento.

Realmente le había costado trabajo escuchar por largos minutos las quejas del señor Baboa sobre la necesidad de aumentar el alquiler a causa de que debía reparar las tuberías.

Definitivamente Jeff no estaba seguro de aceptar. Sabía que el Señor Baboa tenia razón, pero él apenas y ganaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, se obligo a no pensar en aquello. Ahora tenía cosas mucho más "interesantes" que hacer. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Tenia la intención de saltarle a Nick encima en cuanto estuviera dentro. Por lo que comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, para darle la sorpresa al chico. Cuando por fin estuvo en Boxers, camino con seguridad al cuarto.

Sin embargo se llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrar la habitación vacía.

-¿Nick?- pregunto sintiéndose estúpido, pues no había forma de que el pelinegro se escondiera bajo el colchón sin ser notado.

Jeff no se explicaba como el chico había desaparecido de pronto. Intento encontrar una nota, o un mensaje en su celular que explicaran su ausencia, pero no había nada.

Sin embargo, la intensa luz de la computadora le llamo la atención. La pantalla ya estaba opaca, en señal de que alguien la había accionado hacia rato, pues la misma estaba en modo "ahorro de energía"... Sin embargo, él nunca acciono la computadora antes de salir a lo del Señor Baboa.

Jeff se acerco a la pantalla y vislumbro su correo electrónico. Un inesperado terror le rodeo el pecho.

Había un mensaje de Nick abierto, un mensaje que él no había visto, pues apenas unos minutos atrás había llegado.

_"Mierda"._.. fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Aquel correo era su correo... con su nombre real. Y aquel mensaje que Nick había enviado hacia unas horas, había sido abierto, y no por él.

Camino hasta la ventana de su apartamento y desde el cuarto piso pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo de Nick caminando en dirección al norte.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jeff salio del apartamento, justo así, en boxers y procedió a bajar las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con el ascensor.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Eso no ocurrirá Marley!- soltó Blaine con frustración- nunca volveremos a ese lugar... al menos no Cooper- sentencio el ojimiel.

Kurt fue consciente de la exclamación de terror que lanzo el niño.

-Oh Blaine- sollozo la chica- debemos encontrar un lugar pronto, un lugar en el que puedan estar seguros... ese hombre... si ese hombre sabe que han vuelto a Dinamarca... ¡oh Dios! ¿y si cumple su palabra?, Blaine ¡ese hombre mato a tu padre y prometió hacer a ti y a Cooper lo mismo!- grito la chica completamente en crisis.

Kurt noto como Blaine la fulminaba con la mirada. Era evidente que el pelinegro estaba molesto con ella debido a que como consecuencia de su crisis la chica estaba soltando todas aquellas cosas enfrente del niño.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar bajito y Kurt pudo entender que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado.

Una punzada de compasión le hizo sentirse mal por el niño.

Él mismo estaba siendo presa de la tensión del momento.

Una idea cruzo por su mente y el castaño supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Iba a odiarse casi inmediatamente después de que la expresara... Sobre todo porque sentía por Blaine mucho desprecio y rencor por lo que le hizo, pero no era capaz de soportar una palabra mas de aquella conversación.

Y Kurt hablo por primera vez desde que entro en aquella sala.

-No hace falta que busques un sitio- soltó repentinamente- Tu y tu hermano se quedaran en mi departamento- sentencio con determinación.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff ignoro el helado viento que le corto la piel al salir del departamento.

Definitivamente sandalias y boxers no eran el mejor atuendo para salir a la calle con aquel clima.

Intento caminar con cuidado y rapidez a la vez, cosa difícil, debido a que la nieve que cayo el día anterior se había convertido en hielo y las banquetas estaban muy resbalosas.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle en busca del pelinegro, pero era tanta la gente que por ahí pasaba (y que lo miraba como si estuviera loco, cabía aclarar).

Cuando sintió darse por vencido... seguro de que era su cuerpo congelado el que hablaba y no su voluntad, dio media vuelta para volver al departamento. Pero entonces encontró a Nick relativamente cerca, intentando conseguir un taxi.

-¡Nick!- grito quizá demasiado alto, pues bastaba con que hablara fuerte para que el pelinegro lo escuchara.

El chico se giro hacia él y lo recorrió con la mirada completamente asombrado.

-¡Diablos Shane!- exclamo el pelinegro- ¿que demonios?- cuestiono señalándolo con un dedo- ¡Esta helando!

-No me importa- corto Jeff- Nick, Dios, tienes que escucharme...

De pronto el semblante del pelinegro cambio en una mueca dolida.

-¿Que cosa Shane?- pregunto con rabia- ¿o debería decir Jeff?- pronuncio el nombre con un dejo de desprecio- ¿que vas a decir? ¿que te hiciste pasar por otro durante un año? ¡que me engañaste durante un año diciendo que tu nombre era Jeff y que eras un contador exitoso! ¿que me ocultaste que eres desnudista y que de hecho no eres mas que un farsante? ¿¡que es lo que tengo que escuchar!?

-¡Diablos Nick!- soltó exasperado el rubio- No es así, no es como te imaginas... bueno, es cierto que mentí, pero no de esa manera... ¡Fui sincero en lo importante!

-¿En lo importante?- se burlo el pelinegro- es obvio que todo esto fue un juego para ti... -soltó herido- decidiste entrar a un chatroom a jugar con algún chico ingenuo... ¿y sabes que Shane?, lo entiendo, es decir ¿quien no lo hace?- agrego con tristeza- pero tuviste un año... ¡un año para ser honesto!, y obviamente no lo fuiste...- finalizo recorriendolo con la mirada cargada de desprecio.

Jeff intento suspirar. Pero el frío se lo impedía. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y sentía agarrotados los músculos de todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar que era distraído por las miradas curiosas de la gente... una chica incluso se había atrevido a sacarle una foto con el celular.

-Para empezar- dijo por fin- mi nombre real es Jeff- explico- no Shane- hizo una pausa- Shane es el nombre que utilizo en... ehmm... en el bar.

Nick soltó una risa casi siniestra, colmada de incredulidad y coraje contenido.

-¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Acaso un jodido nombre cambia las cosas que hiciste?- cuestiono molesto- ¡Fui un imbécil completamente!

En ese momento un taxi obedeció a la señal que hizo con su dedo y se paro cerca.

-¿Va a subir?- pregunto el hombre que lo conducía.

-En un segundo- respondió Nick sin dejar de ver a Jeff.

-¡Yo no te engañe por un año Nick!- exclamo el rubio presa de la desesperación- Es decir, quizá mentí en... algunas cosas, pero siempre fui sincero en lo referente a lo que siento por ti- explico con la voz dolida, pensando en lo ridículo que seguramente se veía, ahí semidesnudo en pleno invierno, tiritando como un bebe, y hablando con dificultad debido a que los dientes le castañeaban.

Nick pareció notar eso y por un momento un semblante de preocupación invadió su rostro.

-¡Dios Sha... Jeff! ¿¡Como has podido salir así!?- dijo quitándose la chaqueta y quedando solo con una delgada camisa- Cúbrete- ordeno mirándolo con severidad- ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado maldita sea!

Jeff sintió una opresión en el pecho ante el amable gesto de Nick, por lo que tomo la chaqueta y obedeció.

-Se que eso de desnudarte frente a todo el mundo es tu debilidad y gustas de ser exhibicionista, pero hasta hay lugares y momentos para ello- escupió Nick retomando el semblante gélido.

-Nick por favor...- susurró Jeff.

-¿Va a subir?- pregunto el taxista con irritación.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros dedicándole una mirada de dolor y Jeff se sintió como un ser horrible en ese momento.

Lo vio subir al auto y perdió de vista el amarillo vehículo en poco tiempo... Repentinamente, Jeff ya no sentía frió, solo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estaba convencido que no había escuchado bien.

Por un momento, sumido en aquella discusión con Marley, y enfrascado en el recién surgido temor de ser deportado, el pelinegro había olvidado la presencia del castaño en la sala.

Sin embargo no fue su presencia la que lo coloco en aquel estado de incredulidad, fueron sus palabras.

-Se irán a mi casa- repitió Kurt con frialdad mientras lo miraba con desprecio- tu y tu hermano podrán quedarse ahí por el tiempo en que consiguen otro sitio- dijo pausadamente- es obvio que no hay manera de que se queden aquí por mas tiempo.

Blaine se sentía confundido.

La propuesta del castaño era tremendamente noble, pero su mirada fría y su indiferente voz le helaba la sangre.

-No es necesario Kurt- dijo intentando sonar calmado- tal vez hoy pueda encontrar un sitio y...

-Eso no sera posible y lo sabes Blaine- lo riño Marley incrédula por la negativa de su amigo.

Era obvio que la chica no se podía creer que el ojimiel estuviera ahí, con el agua hasta el cuello y aun permitiéndose rechazar aquella oferta.

Blaine nunca le contó a Marley sobre Kurt, ella no sabia la situación, ella no entendía.

-Puedes salir ya mismo a buscar un sitio- agrego la castaña- pero dudo mucho que tengas algo para hoy mismo... Blaine, es necesario que Cooper y tu dejen este lugar justo ahora, sabes que quedarse aquí es exponerse demasiado... deberías considerar realmente la oferta de tu amigo.

_"Tu amigo"_, esas palabras rondaron la mente de Blaine, si Marley supiera.

-De cualquier modo no me importa tu opinión Anderson- agrego la fría y dura voz de Kurt- Iras a mi casa y ya esta dicho.

El pelinegro arqueo la ceja sorprendido.

-Ese chico- agrego el castaño señalando a Cooper- no merece que por tus estúpidas malas decisiones las cosas terminen en desastre... Si te incomoda estar conmigo, ya que bueno, no habrá nadie para pagarte por sufrir el sacrificio de mi compañía, no te preocupes, de cualquier forma, pocas veces estoy en casa, así que acepta de una jodida vez para que podamos irnos- hizo una pausa- mandare a alguien por sus cosas.

El ojimiel respiro profundo intentando sofocar el sollozo atrapado en su garganta. Marley miro a ambos chicos sin comprender las palabras del castaño.

Entonces Blaine observo a Cooper. El niño estaba temblando y tenia los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lagrimas.

Muy pocas veces había visto llorar a su hermano, y esa era definitivamente una imagen que no quería seguir postergando.

-Bien- acepto en un susurro- iremos a tu casa- dijo con calma y se giro para acercarse al niño, se hinco ante él y beso su frente- te prometo que estaremos bien- le susurro con dulzura intentando una sonrisa y se percato de que Kurt lo miraba fijamente, sin embargo, cuando él le correspondió la mirada, el castaño aparto la vista y se giro para darle la espalda.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff estaba temblando.

Su cabeza punzaba y su cuerpo entero dolía.

Despertó y se dio cuenta que había dormido con la chaqueta de Nick puesta. Estaba echo bolita enredado en el cobertor del colchón, y sin embargo no dejaba de tener frío.

Había pasado muy mala noche, tanto por la incomodidad del resfriado que estaba haciendo aparición por su cuerpo, como por todos los sentimientos melancólicos que lo invadieron durante la noche.

Casi a punto de amanecer, el rubio se había percatado de que estaba llorando, y recordaba no haber llorado desde la muerte de su madre.

Cuando por fin sus sollozos terminaron fue que pudo quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ahora despertaba sintiéndose terrible.

-¡Diablos!- escucho que Sam pegaba un grito- ¡Jeff nos hemos quedado sin agua caliente!- grito su amigo- al parecer Thad se acabo el ultimo chorro.

Jeff resoplo con fastidio.

Las desventajas de vivir en un edificio tan destruido como ese, era precisamente aquellas adversidades.

Agua fría y él enfermo, bonita combinación.

Aun así, Jeff decidió incorporarse. Ese día planeaba ir a la Agencia. Por mucho que a Nick le disgustara verlo, si el pelinegro creía que Jeff se daría pronto por vencido, estaba muy equivocado.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba bebiendo un café en la cocina.

Comúnmente solía dormir hasta tarde. Sin embargo no había logrado pegar un ojo la noche anterior.

Era obvio que no podía dormir sabiendo que Blaine se encontraba en su propia casa, con su... hermano, ocupando las habitaciones de huéspedes.

El castaño siempre había renegado del innecesario tamaño de su departamento, nunca creyó que fuera a utilizar aquellas habitaciones, salvo cuando lo visitaba su familia, sin embargo, ahora se sentía un poco aliviado de tenerlas.

Odiaría ofrecer a Blaine y a su hermano el sillón de la sala, pues eso significaría que tendría que toparselo con regularidad.

Cuando llegaron en la noche, Blaine había tratado de hablar con él. Había tratado de explicarle algo, pero Kurt francamente sabía que no tenia nada que escuchar de él, por lo que se limito a indicarle cuales eran sus habitaciones, y desde entonces había permanecido en su cuarto, escuchando los pasos, y los sonidos propios provenientes del otro lado de la casa.

Si hacia eso, era porque en el fondo se sentía responsable de tener aquel enorme apartamento mientras que los Anderson iban a ir a parar a la calle.

_"Solo hasta que encuentren algo"_

Se repetía incansablemente en su cabeza. Después de todo, no tendría porque ver a Blaine si no quería, podría pasar el tiempo fuera, en la Agencia, trabajando o en lo de Nick.

En ese momento, el pequeño niño hermano de Blaine entro en la cocina. El pequeño se congelo al verlo ahí.

-Oh- susurro- yo... lo siento señor- dijo disculpándose- Blaine me dijo que no debíamos darle molestias, pero yo en verdad tenia hambre- soltó avergonzado.

El castaño se sintió repentinamente incomodo.

-Esta bien- dijo intentando sonar amable- ¿quie... quieres que te prepare algo?

Y Kurt se pregunto de donde demonios había surgido esa pregunta. Definitivamente no era su estilo tratar con niños.

-No hace falta señor...- respondió el chico apenado.

-Deja de llamarme señor- dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño- me haces sentir viejo y todo eso...

-Lo siento- se disculpo el niño- debe saber que usted no parece viejo- aclaró- usted es el señor mas bonito que conozco- Kurt sonrió ligeramente sonrojado- si le digo así es porque es una expresión de respeto, o eso es lo que dice Marley- explico el niño.

-Esta bien- dijo Kurt con voz indiferente- puedes llamarme Kurt, ese es mi nombre.

El niño sonrió calidamente y él volvió a sentirse incomodo, por lo que aparto la vista de él y camino hacia la alacena.

-¿Te gusta el cereal?- pregunto dudoso, no tenia jodida idea de que cosa comían los niños.

-Claro- contesto el pequeño sin dejar de sonreír.

**-O-O-O-**

Definitivamente aquella era la mañana mas incomoda de su vida.

Kurt procuraba mantener la vista en el periódico y en su café, pero a veces la desviaba hacia el chiquillo.

Cooper, así era como se llamaba.

El niño no tenia mucho parecido con Blaine, salvo por su sonrisa.

El pequeño tenia los ojos de un azul profundo y el cabello castaño. Era un niño hermoso. Debía admitir que los Anderson llevaban buenos genes.

-¿Cual es tu personaje favorito?- pregunto Cooper de pronto, con la boca llena.

Kurt lo miro fijamente intentado comprender la pregunta del niño.

-¿Personaje?- pregunto confundido.

-Si- contesto Cooper sin dejar de masticar- ya sabes, alguien a quien admires, por ejemplo el mio es el Increíble Hulk.

Kurt frunció el ceño sin saber quien demonios sería ese sujeto.

-Supongo que Patti LuPone- dijo Kurt sin tener mas respuesta que esa- ella es una persona que realmente admiro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Cooper sorprendido- suena como un personaje de chica.

-Es porque es una chica- explico el castaño.

-¿Y cuales son sus superpoderes?- pregunto el niño.

_"¿Superpoderes?, ¿que demonios?"_

-Mmh...- medito Kurt- pues supongo que puede hacer vibrar los corazones con su voz- dijo el castaño encogiendo los hombros- y también es capaz de acariciar las almas con sus fantásticas actuaciones.

-Cool- exclamo Cooper sorprendido- El Increíble Hulk no puede hacer eso- agrego decepcionado.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se levanto e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación en la que Cooper se había quedado a dormir. Pasaban ya de las nueve y seguramente el niño estaría muriendo de hambre.

El pelinegro se sentía abrumado por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Jamas se hubiera imaginado que estaría en casa de Kurt, junto a Cooper, escondiéndose de la policía migratoria.

El niño no estaba en la habitación por lo que decidió a caminar a la sala. Le resultaba nostálgico recordar lo bien que conocía aquel apartamento.

Unas vocecillas en la cocina lo dirigieron hasta allí.

Se detuvo a observar a las personas que ahí se encontraban antes de entrar.

Escucho como Cooper charlaba animadamente sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Kurt solo lo miraba callado y se removía incomodo en su asiento.

Sin embargo, no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro que la sombra de una sonrisa estaba plantada en el rostro de Kurt, intentando mitigarse.

El ojimiel sonrió ante eso. Era evidente que Kurt intentaba sobrevivir a la adorabilidad del niño, pero Cooper parecía no prestar atención a las muecas serias de Kurt, ni a sus comentarios sarcásticos, seguramente el castaño nunca se había topado con alguien así de genial como su pequeño hermano.

-Buenos días- saludo Blaine esperanzado.

En ese momento el rostro de Kurt volvió a adquirir aquel semblante de roca y simplemente saludo con la cabeza.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentir aquel conocido dolor en el pecho.

-Eh- comenzó a decir- debo salir- explico- tomo un curso de enfermería y... no puedo faltar- analizo el semblante serio del castaño- me llevare a Cooper- se apresuro a explicar- Marley lo llevara a pasear un poco en lo que salgo...

Kurt asintió sin prestarle verdadera atención.

-Bien- se limito decir- dile a esa chica que puede cuidar al niño aquí- agrego el ojiazul- de cualquier modo yo ya me iba.

Dicho esto se giro tomando el periódico.

Lanzo a él y al niño una ultima mirada indiferente y camino hacia la sala.

-¡Kurt!- lo detuvo Blaine sin poder contenerse. El castaño se volvió a mirarlo- Gracias.

Kurt solo asintió con la mirada fría, y siguió su camino.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick se saco las gafas y masajeo sus sienes.

Esa mañana había llegado desde las 06:00 am a la Agencia, la única manera que él tenia para distraerse era mediante el trabajo.

No le había dado tiempo de colocarse las lentillas de contacto por lo que decidió optar por las estilizadas gafas.

En cuanto piso su oficina, se dedico de lleno a avanzar a los pendientes atrasados. También elimino su cuenta de correo electrónico y se creo una nueva, no sin antes dejar mensajes a sus contactos sobre la nueva dirección.

De ninguna manera iba a entablar conversación con Jeff Sterling.

Jamas.

Se sentía tan mal. Utilizado, engañado, burlado, y todos aquellos adjetivos semejantes.

Se coloco nuevamente las gafas y retomo el trabajo.

Para esa hora Cinthy ya había llegado, y el personal administrativo. En esos momentos Nick no tenia asuntos urgentes que tratar, pero decidió quedarse en la oficina para hacer cualquier cosa, excepto volver a casa y pensar en lo ridículo que se sentía.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, por lo que levanto la vista hacia la figura que estaba parada frente a él.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con irritación al rubio.

-No sabía que usabas lentes, te ves atractivo con ellos- dijo Jeff con un pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Que descaro el tuyo presentarte aquí después de lo que hiciste!- soltó el pelinegro enfadado.

-Lamento lo que hice Nick- se apresuro a decir Jeff- pero las cosas ya sucedieron y no puedo cambiar eso- explico- sé que estas furioso y tienes toda la razón- dijo con voz pausada- pero también sé que me quieres y no voy a permitir que por este error perdamos la oportunidad de tener algo maravilloso.

-Ya la perdimos Jeff- soltó Nick con desprecio- y ha sido completamente tu culpa.

-Te equivocas- dijo el rubio- si estoy aquí es solo para decirte que no me rendiré- dijo con determinación- continuare haciendo las pasantías, te guste o no, sé que no te atreverías a echarme.

Nick se incorporo molesto.

-¿¡Que te hace creer que no lo haré!?

-El tiempo que tengo de conocerte- respondió Jeff- eres una persona tan noble y hermosa que no podría simplemente echar a un estudiante que solo pretende hacer sus pasantías- explico- y antes de que digas o pienses cualquier cosa, no hago esto por utilizarte- hizo una pausa para mirar la expresión de Nick- lo hago porque es la manera en que puedo estar cerca de ti, y tu no tienes forma de impedir eso.

El pelinegro tuvo ganas de gritarle hipócrita y mentiroso a la cara, pero se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.

Se limito a bufar molesto.

-Bien- soltó- no te echare, pero lamento decirte que no vas a lograr engatusarme de ningún modo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Duval... ya lo veremos- sentencio Jeff con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, salio de la oficina y Nick solo fue capaz de apretar los puños con profunda molestia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HEY, ¡HOLA!

JEJEJE LAMENTO PROFUNDAMENTE QUE LOS HICE ESPERAR TANTO! ADEMAS DE LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, PERO AHHH NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR TAN RAPIDO COMO ANTES! NO HE TENIDO FINES DE SEMANA LIBRES QUE SON LOS QUE APROVECHO PARA ESCRIBIR, DE CUALQUIER MODO INTENTARE DARME PRISA :D

JEJEJ NO PUDE EVITAR PONER A JEFF SEMIDESNUDO CORRIENDO TRAS NICK EN PLENO INVIERNO (TENGO UNA OBSESION CON JEFF SEMIDESNUDO JAJAJA OK NO! OK SI!) JAJAJAJA EN REALIDAD ME BASE EN LA ESCENA DE EL DIARIO DE BRIDGET JONES, JAJAJAJA AMOOO ESA PELICULA QUE HASTA ESTOY PENSANDO ESCRIBIR LA VERSION KLAINE, CLARO QUE CON SUS RESPECTIVOS GIROS, SOLO TOMAR LA IDEA PRINCIPAL, Y QUE SE LLAMEN ALGO ASI COMO EL DIARIO DE KURT HUMMEL, JAJAJAJA ¡ES EN SERIO! JAJAJAJA

EN FIN

TAMBIEN SOY ADICTA A LA LECTURA DE FICS (COMO DEBEN SABER) AUNQUE ESTOY ALGO LENTA CON MUCHOS, PERO AUN ASIP QUISIERA QUE ME RECOMENDARAN MAS FICS QUE LEER JEJEJEJ CARGADOS DE DRAMA Y ESO, Y NO SOLO DE KLAINE, TAMBIEN DE DRARRY! JAJAJAJAJA ULTIMAMENTE ME HE OBSESIONADO, YA ME LEI TODA LA LISTA DE LOS FICS DE PERLANEGRA Y NO SE AHORA QUE HARE TAMPOCO SIN ENCONTRAR MAS FICS DRARRY JEJEJEJEJ

BUENO YA! JEJEJEJE

LOS QUIERO UN MONTON!

BESOS HECHIZADOS PARA USTEDES!

...Hechizera...


	14. CONVIVIENDO

HOLA!

LO SE! LO SE! HE SIDO UNA TERRIBLE PERSONA... TERRIBLEEEEE!

MEREZCO QUE LA SANTA INQUISICION ME CONDENE O ALGO ASI! JEJEJE PERO TENGO MSI RAZONES...

ESTOS DIAS PASADO ESTUVE CARENTE DE INSPIRACION Y BUENO DE GANAS Y DE TIEMPO... LA RUTINA ME ABSORVIO POR COMPLETO... Y AUNQUE ESTE CAPITULO YA ESTABA HECHO, ME PROPUSE ALGO... NO VOLVER A SUBIR UNA NUEVO HASTA QUE YA TUVIERA MAS CAPS AVANSADOS! ESO POR UNA RAZON, ME CHOCA HACERLOS ESPERAR ENTRE CAPITULO Y CAPITULO...

HE DECIDIDO VOLVER A PUBLICAR HASTA QUE TERMINE EL FIC... PARA YA NO HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO (EN ESTA OCASIÓN LES HAGO LLEGAR EL CAPITULO PORQUE ME SIENTO TERRIBLE POR TENERLOS TAN ABANDONADOS) JEJEJEJE

PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SERÁN COMO 17 O 18 CAPS Y YA TENGO HECHO HASTA EL 16 Y BIEN PLANEADOS LOS SIGUIENTES ¡LA INSPIRACION REGRESO A MI!

LA CANCIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO ES... **Soledad** DE **Coti**

**CAPITULO 14**

****_"Y ya no hay nada que hacer..._

_la distancia no entiende de penas..._

_y ya no hay nada que hacer..._

_con pasiones y vidas ajenas"_

_COTI/SOLEDAD_

**CONVIVIENDO**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Blaine y Cooper se fueran a refugiar en el departamento de Kurt.

Desde entonces, el pelinegro había visto al castaño solo en dos ocasiones, y aquellas veces, apenas y se habían dirigido la palabra.

Aquello no hacía mas que deprimirle, porque se sentía mal de estar ahí, en aquel departamento del ojiazul, después de lo que le había hecho.

Sí tan solo Kurt permitiera que le explicara las cosas.

Pero no había manera, pues el castaño parecía huir de su presencia cada vez que podía.

La situación resultaba frustrante para el pelinegro, era horrible saber que tenia al castaño a unos cuantos metros y no podía acercarse a él. No podía tocarlo, ni besarlo, ni decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

De pronto todo había caído en una malsana rutina.

Por las mañanas Blaine salia del departamento, incapaz de quedarse demasiado tiempo, pues no dejaba de sentir que él y Cooper eran un estorbo para Kurt, y aunque estaba casi seguro que el castaño no se pasaba por el apartamento, prefería evitarle cualquier molestia.

Una vez que dejaba a Cooper con Marley, acudía al curso de Auxiliar en Enfermería. Asistir al curso le brindaba una esperanza de algo mejor, de conseguir su sueño de tener un trabajo estable en aquel país en el que había tenido que pasar por tantas amargas decepciones y tristezas.

Sin embargo, extrañaba a Kurt con locura.

Nunca antes amo a nadie de la manera que lo amaba a él. Nunca se permitió vivir con nadie lo que en tan poco tiempo había vivido con el castaño, y aquellas únicas dos veces en que lo vio en la semana le había parecido tan hermoso, como si Kurt se volviera más perfecto cada día.

Lo deseaba, lo extrañaba... anhelaba estar con él.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Kurt desde el sofá de la oficina de Nick- ¿Así que el chico misterioso del Internet es nada mas y nada menos que Shane... El Stripper?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si lo pones de esa manera suena terrible ¿cierto?- cuestiono Nick.

-No es para tanto Nick- opino Kurt- es decir, Shane es un buen chico y sé que te atraía, y si mal no recuerdo, estas colado por Jeff, el hecho de que resultaran ser la misma persona creo yo que es un golpe de suerte.

El pelinegro bufo irritado.

-Si claro- exclamo con sarcasmo- de la misma manera que resulto ser un golpe de suerte que tu novio tuviera un hermanito y que ahora de hecho viva en tu casa Hummel, así podrás casarte con Blaine para que sea legal en este país y de paso te ganaste una familia... ¿conmovedor cierto?- soltó Nick receloso.

El rostro del castaño se transformo en una mueca de dolor.

-No es lo mismo- exclamo Kurt con la voz fría- el engaño es diferente, y lo sabes bien Duval- advirtió- él me uso, fingió que me quería, ¡demonios si hasta me mintió diciendo que era virgen!, y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo por dinero...- hizo una pausa- si hago esto... si dejo que estén en mi casa es porque sé que no tienen otra opción... el niño no lo merece, él no tiene la culpa de las estupideces de Blaine.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo Nick apenado- es solo que... ¡estoy hecho una mierda con todo el rollo de Shane y de Jeff que pff...

-De cualquier modo me mantengo firme en lo que te digo Duval- dijo Kurt- ese chico esta loco por ti, si eso esta mas claro que el agua, desde que lo vi en el Night Sky lo supe... quizá deberías considerar hablar con él.

-Lo haría si tu hablaras con Blaine- soltó el pelinegro divertido.

-¿Porque demonios te empeñas en defenderlo?- exclamo Kurt irritado.

-No lo defiendo Kurt- explico Nick- pero tu mismo me dices que le de a Jeff el beneficio de la duda y ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir tu propio consejo.

-Vale- se rindió el castaño- no hables con Jeff y jode tu vida entonces.

-Bien- soltó Nick con molestia- porque no hablare con él.

-Bien- dijo Kurt igualmente enojado- y yo no hablare con Blaine.

-Bien.

-Bien.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se sentía exhausto.

Aquella semana era un completo caos.

Había tenido que dividirse entre la Agencia, la escuela de Artes y el trabajo en el WildBoyz.

Jeff sabía que asistir a la Agencia todos los días no era un requisito, pero él quería hacerlo, porque de la misma manera que se lo dijo a Nick, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ellos, porque él y Jeff tenían algo, lo venían teniendo desde hace un año, e independientemente de las mentiras y los engaños, Jeff sabía que Nick sentía algo por él, y no iba a ser un cobarde, no esta vez.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Era consciente de que había pasado la semana entera intentando evitar al pelinegro, y para su suerte lo había logrado la mayor parte del tiempo... ¿porque se sentía tan vació entonces?

Quizá fue aquel sentimiento el que lo llevo a volver a su propio hogar ese día. Realmente le fastidiaba pasar tanto tiempo fuera pensando en que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Dudo por un instante y por fin se decidió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh Dios!- pego un gritito la castaña que había conocido el día en que fue a ver a Blaine a su casa- me asuste- confeso la chica apenada- Yo y Coop estamos yéndonos.

-¡Hola Kurt!- saludo el niño risueño.

El castaño esbozo una ligera sonrisa sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo.

-Esta bien- dijo en un susurro- pueden quedarse.

-Oh, gracias- dijo la chica amablemente- pero estaba por llevar a Coop con mi mama para que la saludara y...

Sin embargo la chica no pudo proseguir en su explicación debido a que su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Kurt se removió incomodo en la sala de su propio apartamento. Cooper miraba sus lapices de colores entretenido mientras la chica se alejaba para tener un poco de privacidad al hablar por teléfono.

Después de unos minutos, la castaña volvió.

-Cielos Coop- dijo acercándose al niño y luciendo preocupada - mama tiene un compromiso y acabo de recibir una llamada para que me presente a una entrevista de trabajo.

-¡Eso es super Marley!- exclamó el niño- ¿donde voy a quedarme?

La joven hizo una mueca preocupada y miro al piso.

-¿sabes que?- exclamo con una sonrisa triste- no iré, no puedo molestar a Blaine, pues el curso es importante para él.

-Lo lamento Marley- se disculpo Cooper con gesto triste.

-Hey esta bien- exclamo la chica jugando con el cabello del niño- tampoco era la gran cosa.

Kurt suspiro hondo indeciso, pero finalmente se animo.

-Yo...- comenzó dudoso- Yo podría cuidarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick salio de la oficina después de un día de enclaustramiento.

Últimamente pasaba los días así. Incluso creía que se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo.

Lo cierto era que la cabeza le punzaba de dolor, apenas y había probado bocado, se sentía fatal, y de mal humor cabía agregar.

Le cabreaba saber que Jeff estaba yendo todos los días a la Agencia. Sabía que en sus manos estaba echarlo y negarle la entrada, pero él no podía hacer eso, simplemente no era así de arrogante, además, hacer eso era como admitir que era incapaz de lidiar con la presencia del rubio...

Y francamente lo era.

Porque cada vez que Jeff pasaba por los pasillos de la Agencia él no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo cuando creía estar seguro que el rubio no se daba cuenta, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

El chico era condenadamente hermoso, fácilmente confundible con los modelos de su empresa...

Siempre había creído que Jeff era bello, cada vez que hablaban por Internet no podía dejar de pensar que una persona así de agradable era también hermosa físicamente, sin embargo su imaginación no le hizo justicia al buen parecido del chico.

El rubio era mas de lo que podía permitirse.

Incluso si Nick pudiera perdonarlo por la traición, sabía que un chico así no podría estar con alguien tan insignificante como él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la mirada que tenia encima, hasta que se giro a ver al rubio recargado en un pilar de la recepción.

-Pensé que todos se habían ido...- dijo Nick intentando sonar indiferente.

-Ah... yo, estaba esperándote- soltó Jeff nervioso.

-¿Esperándome?- pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar- propuso el rubio.

Nick negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar que aquella sonrisa sarcástica se apoderara de su rostro.

-Creo que paso- contesto girándose para regresar a la oficina.

-Nick has estado encerrado en ese sitio todo el día, ¿¡has comido siquiera algo!?- pregunto Jeff con frustración.

-¿¡Por que finges que te importa!?- pregunto el pelinegro alterado- Si solo supuse un jodido juego para ti ¿¡que mierda te importa lo que haga!?

-¡Porque me importa!- contraataco el rubio- y me preocupa muy poco lo que tengas que sentir de mi en estos momentos- dicho esto cogió el teléfono de la secretaria de Nick- voy a pedir la cena.

**-O-O-O-**

-Así que...- comenzó Kurt dudoso- ¿quisieras ir al centro comercial?

Cooper abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿El centro comercial? ¡Wow!- exclamo- Nunca antes he ido- confeso el niño- Blaine dice que hay muchos policías ahí y que podría ser peligroso.

Kurt asintió incapaz de comentar nada mas, desconocía los problemas a los que la gente inmigrante se enfrentaba.

-Conmigo no hay problema- sonrió con sinceridad- No hay problema si vas conmigo, yo soy americano. hasta tienes el tono de mi color de cabello, pensaran que eres mi crío.

Cooper sonrió radiantemente.

-¡No puedo creer que voy a ir al centro comercial!- dijo emocionado.

**-O-O-O-**

-Parece que te esta yendo bien ¿eh?- pregunto Jake con una sonrisa- Paul ha recibido excelentes opiniones sobre ti.

El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia.

-En verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo Jake- dijo con sinceridad- contigo y con Paul por esta oportunidad.

Jake le regreso el gesto.

-¿Marley me dijo que estas quedándote en casa de un amigo?- pregunto Jake.

Blaine asintió.

-Si él... Kurt- explico- esta permitiendo que Coop y yo estemos en su apartamento, pero eh... ¿tu no sabes un lugar que pueda alquilar?- pregunto apenado- No quisiera dar a Kurt demasiadas molestias, pero francamente no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a buscar nada.

Jake sonrió amablemente, al igual que siempre.

-No te preocupes Blaine- dijo colocando su brazo sobre el hombro del ojimiel- prometo ayudarte a buscar algún sitio.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt caminaba despreocupado por el estacionamiento, hasta que se percato de que el niño no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto intrigado.

-No- negó Cooper- es solo que...- hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada- llevas gafas oscuras, y gorro y creo que... no pareces tu...- confesó el niño.

El castaño soltó una franca risita.

-Bueno- comenzó- veras Cooper, digamos que con mi trabajo no puedo andar por ahí dando la cara en un lugar tan concurrido como este, eso me traería problemas.

Cooper asintió emocionado.

-¡Wow!- dijo- ¡Como Superman! ¡y Spiderman! ¡y Batman!, debes resguardar tu verdadera identidad ¿cierto?

Kurt se echo a reír con ganas esta vez.

-Si- dijo divertido- supongo que eso es.

Cooper sonrió y tomo su mano. El ojiazul lo miro confundido pero no rechazo el contacto.

-Eres un superheroe Kurt- dijo el pequeño con seriedad- Gracias a ti estamos a salvo, nos cuidas a Blaine y a mi en tu casa y evitas que nos envíen de nuevo a Ebsjerg con los hombres malos.

El castaño no pudo explicarse su siguiente reacción, ya que inconscientemente tomo la mano del pequeño y apretó su agarre.

**-O-O-O-**

-La pizza ha llegado- dijo Jeff asomando la cabeza en la oficina de Nick.

-No tengo hambre gracias- respondió el pelinegro.

El rubio entro e inesperadamente jalo del suéter del pelinegro hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?- cuestiono Nick irritado.

-Si vas a comportarte como un niñito, entonces es así como debes ser tratado.

**-O-O-O-**

Cooper estaba pasándoselo en grande.

Primero anduvo con Kurt por todo el centro comercial, le sorprendió ver la cantidad de tiendas y gente, y negocios de comida que había.

Nunca antes vio una sala de juegos tan grande como la de ese lugar. Ver a niños ir y venir sonrientes con sus familias le provoco por primera vez en su vida ese sentimiento que los adultos llamaban envidia.

En el fondo de sí, deseo poder tener esa suerte.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kurt al notar el semblante de la niño.

-Si- asintió Cooper encogiendo los hombros- solo pensaba que me hubiera gustado conocer un sitio así con mama y papa.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos intentando comprender.

-¿Los extrañas?- se atrevió a preguntar- Es decir, Dinamarca esta legisímos.

Cooper sonrió con tristeza.

-Bueno, no conocí a mama- explico- ella murió al poco tiempo de que nací- dijo- y papa fue asesinado poco tiempo antes de llegar a América.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir pena y compasión por el pequeño, ahora recordaba las palabras de Marley cuando le dijo a Blaine que si inmigración los regresaba a Dinamarca, los asesinos de su padre les haría lo mismo.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrió entero lo recorriera.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Jeff divertido al notar la ansiedad con la que Nick engullía la pizza.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros restandole importancia.

-Supongo que no está mal- dijo con la boca llena.

Jeff sonrió y continuo comiendo su propio trozo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Me preguntaba si querías algo?- pregunto Kurt.

Cooper se giro a mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Algo como que?- pregunto confundido.

-Bueno...- comenzó Kurt- no sé, algo de ¿ropa? ¿Algún juguete tal vez? ¿Un dulce?

Cooper abrió la boca sorprendido, pero inmediatamente después negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias Kurt- dijo con seriedad- Blaine dijo que no debíamos abusar de ti y él siempre tiene razón.

Kurt intento replicar a eso, pero decidió quedarse callado.

-Ademas, no me hace falta nada- dijo el chico.

El castaño fingió un gesto pensativo y entonces se animo a decir.

-¿Ni siquiera una caja de colores?

Cooper sonrió radiantemente, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No es necesario- dijo dudoso- Ademas, ¿como sabes que me gusta pintar?

-He visto todos esos dibujos en tus cuadernos- explico el castaño.

Cooper sonrió.

-Quiero ser artista de grande- dijo con seguridad- o astronauta, o quizá superheroe como tú, o tal vez bombero...- dijo concentrado- pero mas que todo, ¡quiero ser pintor!.

Kurt sonrió.

-¿Sabes?, yo conozco a un pintor muy talentoso- dijo el castaño animado. En realidad no sabia si Jeff era talentoso, solo sabia que era artista, pues eso había manifestado el chico cuando salieron al Night Sky.

El castaño sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella vez. Esa fue la noche en que Blaine y él hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Inmediatamente después, negó con la cabeza intentando sacudir ese recuerdo.

-¿Me lo presentaras?- pregunto Cooper emocionado.

Kurt lo miro fingiendo que estaba considerándolo.

-Solo si permites que te compre al menos una nueva caja de colores, y quizá un pequeño material de pintura.

Cooper suspiro hondo deseando que Blaine no se enojara cuando lo supiera. Él sabía que no era correcto aprovecharse de las personas, pero Kurt parecía querer hacer eso por él, y él en verdad deseaba conocer un pintor de verdad.

-Hecho- dijo al fin.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando la pizza se hubo acabado Jeff se incorporo y limpio un poco.

Había pasado la cena con Nick en casi completo silencio, dedicándose ambos únicamente a comer.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros.

-Espera- lo detuvo Nick- ¿Alguien... alguien vendrá por ti?- pregunto dudoso.

-Creo que caminare- respondió Jeff.

-¿Caminaras?- cuestiono con preocupación- Esta anocheciendo y bueno... vives en un sitio peligroso y...

-Sobreviviré- respondió Jeff con una sonrisa- después de todo, nunca me ha sucedido nada.

El pelinegro bufó con ironía.

-Te llevare- dijo con voz firme al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su abrigo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Deseas hacer algo mas?- pregunto Kurt mientras conducía al apartamento.

Cooper lo pensó por un segundo.

-Tu... eh- dudo- ¿Tu verías una película de terror conmigo?- pregunto el niño esperanzado.

El castaño sonrió.

-¡Bromeas!- exclamo- ¡Amo las películas de terror!- dijo- En realidad antes prefería las románticas- explico preguntándose la razón de porque lo hacia- pero ahora solo prefiero ver dolor y sufrimiento y...

-¡Zombies y sangre!- grito Cooper emocionado.

Kurt se echo a reír.

-Exacto- dijo apoyando al niño- ¡Zombies y sangre!

Repentinamente Cooper puso un gesto desilusionado.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Kurt.

-Blaine me ha dicho que no debo mirar esas cosas- soltó con fastidio.

El castaño rodó los ojos, como queriendo decir que Blaine era estúpido por hacer eso.

-¿Sabes que?- pregunto el ojiazul sonriendo- Él no tiene porque enterarse- soltó guiñándole el ojo.

Cooper sonrió emocionado.

-Definitivamente eres super genial- dijo el niño con sinceridad.

**-O-O-O-**

Durante todo el trayecto Nick se mantuvo serio y con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Te llevare a tu casa, o prefieres que te deje en ese lugar en el que trabajas?- soltó despectivo.

Jeff suspiro e ignoro la malicia impregnada en su voz.

-Hoy no trabajo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿porque?- cuestiono alzando una ceja- ¿quisieras ir nuevamente a ver el espectáculo?- agrego con una sonrisa en un vago intento de bromear.

Nick bufo y rodó los ojos.

-No gracias- contesto con ironía.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine abrió la puerta del departamento de Kurt con cuidado, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Eran las diez de la noche y no quería despertar al castaño.

Se sentía irresponsable por no acudir con Marley para recoger a Cooper, pero estaba exhausto después de un duro día. El curso había tenido que suspenderse debido a que hubo un tremendo accidente de un autobús y los lesionados eran numerosos.

Blaine y las demás personas inscritas en el curso habían tenido que auxiliar a los paramédicos y a los enfermeros a tratar a los heridos.

Por esa razón llegaba tan tarde a la casa, ya se pondría en contacto con Marley para recoger a su hermano por la mañana, después de todo era viernes, y al día siguiente no habría curso.

Le llamo la atención escuchar ruido proveniente de la televisión de la sala.

El volumen estaba muy alto y solo podían escucharse gritos y rugidos. Blaine frunció el ceño, Kurt rara vez veía televisión, y si lo hacía era en su recamara.

Cuando llego a la sala le sorprendió la escena que ahí se podía apreciar.

Kurt se encontraba dormido en el sofá de piel negra. Uno de sus brazos colgaba apuntando en dirección al suelo y tenia los pies encogidos hacia su estomago, Blaine supuso que tendría frío.

Cooper se hallaba en el sofá de tamaño mediano, también dormido. El control remoto se encontraba cerca de su mano, la cual debió soltarlo al rendirse al sueño.

Una película de terror parecía desarrollarse en el televisor.

El pelinegro sonrió con calidez al imaginar la escena de Kurt y Cooper compartiendo tiempo para ver una película. Camino hasta el sofá donde se hallaba el pequeño, tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor, después tomo al niño en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación donde su hermano se quedaba.

Después de arroparlo y darle un suave beso en la mejilla el pelinegro volvió a la sala. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que Kurt lucía en aquel pacifico estado.

Sin pensarlo cogió una manta y cubrió el cuerpo del castaño.

Verlo así solo despertaba en él el anhelo de tocarlo, de besarlo, de abrazarlo.

¿Porque dolía tanto estar enamorado?

**-O-O-O-**

-Puedes venir si quieres- invito el rubio con un sonrisa.

Nick negó con la cabeza y mantuvo su mirada en el frente.

-Agradecería que dejaras a un lado esa coquetería Sterling... creo que he sido bastante claro cuando he dicho que no estoy interesado en tener algo que ver contigo.

Jeff sonrio divertido.

-Ni tu mismo puedes creerte esa mentira cariño- y sin mayor aviso, el rubio se acerco peligrosamente cerca al cuerpo del pelinegro, plantandole un rápido beso en los labios.

Nick no fue capaz de mover un musculo.

El beso fue relativamente corto, pero basto para hacerlo jadear bajito. Esa electricidad que sentía cuando Jeff estaba cerca disparo su corazón a mil por hora y lucho contra su propio instinto de jalar al chico para profundizar el contacto.

Sin embargo, Jeff solo atino a verlo directamente a los ojos para guiñarle un ojo y retirarse casi inmediatamente, dejando al pelinegro completamente sorprendido.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff entro al departamento aun sin creer lo que había hecho.

Definitivamente el nunca fue una persona así de arriesgada antes.

Pero por Nick valía la pena, al final de cuentas, Jeff tenia todo el derecho de pelear su ultima batalla.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt abrió los ojos.

Busco su celular para encontrarlo en el piso. Era medianoche. Inconscientemente miro hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba Cooper antes de caer dormido. El niño ya no estaba y la televisión estaba apagada.

Kurt había estado medianamente despierto, por lo que escucho cuando Blaine llego, no noto que se había llevado al niño, pero si noto cuando lo cubrió con la manta.

Aquello lo había descolocado por completo.

La simple acción del pelinegro le provoco un calor especial en el pecho y en la boca del estomago.

Aquella sensación le hizo recordar todos los sentimientos que rabiosamente aun sentía por el ojimiel. Y tuvo ganas de soltarse a llorar, porque sabía que para Blaine solo había sido un objetivo mas...

Nada mas allá que eso.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se removió en su cama.

Llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir pero el sueño parecía haberse ido de repente.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente con la intención firme de dormir esta vez, pero entonces escucho como el rechinido de la madera de su puerta se escuchaba.

-Esta bien Coop- dijo sonriendo- si tienes miedo puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, pero no mas películas de terror.

Al no recibir respuesta del niño, el pelinegro se giro instintivamente para encontrarse con la sombra alta de un hombre junto a su cama.

-Por favor- suplico Kurt con voz anhelante- por favor, solo una ultima vez...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****LO SE LO SE LO SE!

¡QUE LA SANTA INQUISICION ME PERSIGA POR HECHICERA Y POR BRUJA!

PORQUE HE SUBIDO DESPUÉS DE CASI UN MES UN CAPITULO RELATIVAMENTE CORTO

Y LO HE DEJADO DE ESTA MANERA! JAJAJA

PERO CHICOS!

EN CUANTO TERMINE EL FIC, LES PUBLICARE SEGUIDO Y YA PRONTO LO TERMINO! :)

SE ME OLVIDABA DECIR...

¡QUE LOS QUIERO!

...Hechizera...


	15. PILDORAS DE LA FELICIDAD

HOLA GUAPOS!

PUES AQUI ESTA UN NUVO CAP ;)

ESTOY TRABAJANDO DURO EN ELLOS EHH JEJEJE QUIERO RECOMPENSARLOS POR LOS DIAS EN QUE LOS ABANDONE... TAMBIEN YA TENGO UN NUEVA HISTORIA EN PROCESO Y ESPERO ME LEAN TAMBIEN EN ELLA :D

EN FIN...

NO LOS RETENGO MAS...

LA CANCION DEL CAP ES Aun estas en mis sueños DE Rata Blanca JEJEJE SUPER ADECUADA PARA ESTE CAP

SALUDITOS Y BESOS HECHIZADOS!

**CAPITULO 15**

_"Son gitanas que roban poiesia_

_son engaños, como pildoras_

_de la felicidad... pero este pequeño dolor_

_existe en ti, existe en mi... existe en nosotros..."_

_PASSERA/ IL DIVO_

__**PILDORAS DE LA FELICIDAD...**

Blaine no estaba seguro sobre como reaccionar.

El rostro de Kurt era apenas visible en la penumbra de aquella habitación. Su voz gélida y distante ahora sonaba tan llena de anhelo que aquello parecía francamente un sueño.

-¿Q... Que?- pregunto inseguro de lo que había escuchado- Kurt... ¿que haces aquí?

El ojiazul se acerco un poco más a la cama llevándose una mano al cabello con frustración.

-¡Por dios Blaine!- soltó con lamento- Solo una noche mas...

En ese momento el pelinegro comprendió lo que el castaño quería, y supo enseguida que sería un completo idiota si le rechazaba.

Amaba a Kurt... y volver a estar con él era todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

-Esta bien...- soltó en un jadeo, asintiendo con la cabeza con firmeza.

Apenas pronuncio su aprobación cuando los labios salvajes del castaño lo tomaron desprevenido.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se sintió perdido en el momento mismo en que Blaine respondió a su beso con pasión.

De pronto fue consciente de su inconsciencia, por muy absurdo que esto sonara.

Se deshizo en sus brazos y se dejo hacer.

Permitió que el pelinegro controlara la situación, cedió para que fuera él quien lo guiara en ese momento, pues francamente él era incapaz de responder por si mismo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine no podía creer su suerte.

Volver a sentir a Kurt bajo su cuerpo era la cosa mas sensacional del mundo.

El castaño estaba jadeante, anhelante, simplemente hermoso.

Y el ojimiel no fue ajeno de saber que Kurt lucía herido y hambriento mientras se removía en sus brazos. Era como si en aquel acto estuviere dejando su alma y deseare retenerle para siempre.

Blaine lo estrecho con extrema dulzura y cariño, lo beso con ternura y lo toco con la misma delicadeza.

Era como si quisiera probarle l castaño lo dispuesto que estaba a amarlo, a desearlo y a dejarse amar por él.

Y así... sin mas, se entrego a la pasión, se entrego a Kurt y venero cada momento y cada pequeño sonido que salia de la garganta del ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

Entre gemidos, jadeos y palabras confusas, Kurt se dejo hacer, se perdió en la maravillosa sensación de sentir su piel y la de Blaine juntas.

Los besos del pelinegro eran dulces y salvajes, una maravillosa y contradictoria mezcla...

El ojiazul supo en esos momentos que estaba perdido, porque era imposible que encontrara jamas, en otros brazos, lo que encontraba en los brazos de Blaine.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando por fin terminaron, sudorosos y exhaustos, Blaine atino en colocarse a un lado de Kurt y con dulzura le dio un suave beso en la nuca mientras le susurraba que lo amaba.

El castaño permaneció de espaldas y en silencio, pero eso a Blaine no le preocupo, lo que importaba realmente era que estaban juntos de nuevo.

El pelinegro cerro los ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se quedo dormido.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt suspiro hondo al notar que Blaine dormía...

_"¿Que demonios había hecho?"_

¿Tan necesitado estaba de un polvo que había terminado enrollado con su ex novio después de lo que le había hecho?

Y entonces... estaban todas aquellas palabras y promesas que Blaine le susurro al oído mientras hacían el amor. Todas aquellas mentiras.

Aquello estaba mal, había sido un error, aquello no debió haber pasado.

Y sin embargo, Kurt no se arrepentía del todo.

De lo que se arrepentía era de haberle hecho creer a Blaine que aquello había sido una especie de reconciliación, porque aquello no había sido eso. Solo se trataba de un polvo y nada mas.

Con sigilo, rodó sobre la cama y se aparto con cuidado el brazo de Blaine que le apresaba la cintura.

Se coloco la ropa de dormir procurando no hacer ruido y camino hacia la puerta. Lo miro por ultima vez intentando no derretirse por la preciosa imagen de Blaine durmiendo.

Y salio de la habitación del ojimiel preguntándose ¿como carajos actuaria de ahora en adelante?

**-O-O-O-**

Nick había convocado a una junta de personal a primera hora de la mañana.

Pensaba tratar asuntos sin relevancia, era una reunión de mera rutina... y sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba completamente arrepentido de convocar a todo el personal, pues Jeff Starling estaba ahí en ese momento, y Nick sabia que solo lo hacia para fastidiarle.

El pelinegro no encontraba justificación para la conducta desesperante que el rubio estaba desplegando con él.

La noche anterior había osado darle un beso antes de bajar de su coche... ¿quien demonios se creía Jeff para jugar con él de aquella manera?

Sus platicas virtuales habían acabado ya, no había razón alguna para que e rubio continuara con aquel estúpido juego.

-No hace falta que nos acompañes Jeff- dijo intentando sonar amable, no le crearía buena imagen demostrar sus sentimientos frente a todo el personal- los practicantes están exentos de atender a estas aburridas reuniones.

Jeff se removió en su asiento con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, agradezco tu preocupación Nick, pero en verdad estoy interesado en participar en la buena marcha de la Agencia, quizá pueda trabajar aquí en un futuro.

Nick suspiro con frustración y le esquivo la mirada.

**-O-O-O-**

Hacia alrededor de una hora que Blaine había dejado Cooper en lo de Marley.

Aquella mañana despertó buscando a Kurt en el lío de mantas de su cama, pero el castaño no estaba ni en su cuarto ni en el apartamento.

Hubo un momento en que Blaine creyó que todo había sido un sueño, pero era imposible, aquello había sido tan real como para que se tratara simplemente de un sueño.

Seguramente el castaño debió salir a trabajar temprano y por esa razón lo había dejado ¿cierto?

El ojimiel no quería siquiera pensar que el ojiazul estuviera y arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Eso era imposible.

Él sintió cada fibra de Kurt rendirse ante él, cada parte de él entregado a la pasión que habían protagonizado.

Si, era eso.

Seguramente.

Por lo que el pelinegro decidió dejar de preocuparse y hablar con el castaño esa misma tarde cuando volviera a casa.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido cuando entro a su oficina y se encontró la barra de chocolate...  
_"Cena conmigo mañana ;)" J._

_"¿Porque demonios el rubio estaba haciendo todo aquello?"_

Le cabreaba encontrarse con esas demostraciones falsas de interés, como la cena juntos, el beso robado, el hecho de que ahora el chico pareciere asediarlo a donde quiera que fuera.

No le causaba ninguna gracia. Pues Nick en serio se había enamorado de Jeff, su amigo cybernetico, en verdad se había interesado en Shane, el divertido chico artista... y era verdaderamente shokeante descubrir que el rubio solo había estado jugando a ser ambos, enredándolo en un sin fin de mentiras.

¿Como podría confiar en alguien que desde el principio había sido deshonesto con él?

Y que no había hecho otra cosa que mentirle.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff suspiro mientras intentaba concentrarse en su tarea de editar aquellas fotografías.

Seria genial que Nick aceptara su invitación a cenar.

Quizá estuviera comportándose como un ensimoso, pero lo cierto era que quería demostrar a Nick lo dispuesto que estaba a estar con él.

Quería que el pelinegro estuviere consciente de su interés por él, que supiera que dicho interés era real, y si, quizá estuviera actuando como un adolescente, pero era totalmente válido, pues la actitud de Duval no era precisamente la de un adulto tampoco.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt llevaba todo el día pensando en la noche anterior y en lo que había sucedido.

No supo en que momento se decidió ir a la habitación de Blaine, pero lo cierto era que había acabado ahí, rogando al ojimiel que lo acogiera en su cama.

Y Blaine lo había hecho...

Kurt aun recordaba a la perfección su tacto y la intensidad con la que lo había amado, sin embargo era incapaz de olvidar lo que Blaine le hizo, eso sin mencionar, que el pelinegro seguramente cedió a pasar la noche con él para echar un polvo y nada mas...

Blaine nunca lo había querido después de todo.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick caminaba por el parque cercano a la Agencia.

Necesitaba despegarse un poco del trabajo, el Desfile de Año Nuevo se acercaba y él francamente no tenía mas cerebro para sacarlo adelante.

Estaba saturado hasta el tuétano con todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido últimamente.

Kurt descubriendo que Blaine es una farsa frente a muchas cámaras.

El estrés de negociar con diversas empresas y marcas para mantener los contratos de su castaño amigo.

Descubrir que estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Jeff para intentarlo con Shane.

¡Descubrir que Shane era Jeff!

Definitivamente aquello había supuesto un lío enorme, y ahora francamente a él no le quedaba mucho animo de ponerse a pensar en arreglos comerciales, ni diseño de pasarela ni mucho menos.

-Hey- dijo la conocida de Jeff a su espalda.

_"¿Por que sería que no le sorprendía?"_

-¡Cielos Sterling! ¿quieres enloquecerme o algo así?- pregunto irritado.

Jeff camino con diversión y se situó frente a él con una sonrisa adorable.

_"¿¡Adorable!?" "¡maldita sea!"_

-Prometo que no voy a arruinarte el paseo Duval- soltó con voz seria- solo quería saber cual era tu respuesta- pregunto con inocencia.

-¿Mi respuesta?- cuestiono confundido.

-A la invitación a cenar- aclaro Jeff.

-Ahh... eso- dijo Nick con cansancio- escucha Jeff, no tienes que hacerlo ¿vale?- dijo intentando no sonar alterado- no te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo por lo de... eh, ya sabes, así que no necesitas estar pegado a mi solo porque te sientes mal por lo del engaño.

El rubio se mantuvo impasible y sonrió con ternura.

-No lo hago por eso Nick- dijo con voz tranquila- quiero salir contigo porque me gustas, porque quiero tener una cita... una cita de verdad y porque quiero demostrarte lo increíble que es estar a tu lado.

Dicho esto el rubio le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Así que cuando lo sepas- agrego- estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Jeff se dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse.

-¡Jeff!- lo llamo Nick, riñéndose a si mismo por haberlo hecho. El rubio detuvo su andar y se giro hacia él- ¿por que me has invitado a cenar mañana?- pregunto dudoso- ¿porque no hoy?

Jeff pareció sentirse incomodo por la pregunta, pero inmediatamente después compuso su postura.

-Porque hoy trabajo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine llego a casa temprano, ese día el curso había acabado mas pronto de lo normal, por lo que aprovecho para pasar por Cooper y llevarlo por un helado.

-Así que... ¿ayer pasaste el día con Kurt eh?- pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Si- asintió el pequeño sonriendo- ¡Kurt es súper Cool Blaine!- dijo con entusiasmo- no es tan serio como aquí en la casa... es mucho mas divertido.

El pelinegro sonrió para si mismo. Su corazón se cubrió de una cálida sensación al saber que su hermanito y el chico que amaba congeniaban bien.

¡Dios! Deseaba tanto hablar con Kurt, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle lo mucho que había significado la noche anterior para él y lo dispuesto que estaba a hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-¿Te has fijado lo bonito que es Kurt?- pregunto Cooper con inocencia.

Blaine se descoloco por la pregunta.

-Es bien parecido- dijo, pensando que esa descripción suya era demasiado pobre para describir la belleza real del castaño.

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito?- pregunto entonces el niño.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja.

-¿Porque lo preguntas campeón?- cuestiono revolviendo el cabello castaño de su hermano.

-Me gusta Kurt para tu novio- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo- esta muy guapo Blaine, incluso mas guapo que tu- dijo en un susurro, como intentando evitar hacer enfadar al pelinegro- y lo mejor de todo ¡es que le gustan las películas de terror!

Blaine se echo a reír y pensó que a él también le gustaría mucho que Kurt fuera su novio... otra vez. Esta vez, sin engaños ni mentiras de por medio.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Kurt entro al departamento no esperaba encontrarse en la sala a Cooper y al pelinegro, normalmente llegaban hasta la noche.

En cuanto entro a la sala común sintió los dos pares de ojos sobre él.

-¡Hey Kurt!- saludo Cooper risueño.

-Hola- respondió el castaño devolviendo el gesto al pequeño.

Sintió la intensa mirada del pelinegro, mientras escuchaba hablar a Cooper sobre su día con la chica Marley Rose.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se pregunto como a partir de ese día había una extraña familiaridad entre ellos...

Decidió acompañar a los hermanos Anderson en la cena y aunque se mantuvo mas bien callado, por un momento se sintió demasiado cómodo en aquella divertida y cariñosa conversación que sostenían Blaine y Cooper.

Fue consciente en todo momento de que el ojimiel buscaba su mirada.

Supo con ello que el pelinegro quería una explicación sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Kurt estuvo convencido de que por mucho que quisiera evitar dicha platica, sucedería en cualquier momento.

Así que después de que Blaine volviera de arropar a Cooper no le sorprendió realmente que tocara a la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiro hondo, era imposible postergar ese momento.

-Hola...- saludo el pelinegro en el momento en que el ojiazul abrió.

Kurt le cedió el paso y se sentó en la cama con gesto impasible.

-Kurt- comenzó con voz dudosa- Esta mañana desperté creyendo que había soñado haber pasado la noche contigo- dijo- pero se que fue tan real como la extraña y ausente actitud que has mostrado todo el día.

El castaño tuvo la intención de decir algo, pero el ojimiel lo callo con suavidad.

-Ahora comprendo que quizá fui ingenuo al pensar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros- aclaro- pero "estar bien" es un lujo al que no puedo aspirar después de lo que te hice y lo sé...- agrego- así que he venido esta noche a decirte que espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que puedas aceptar mi amor nuevamente... pero que seré paciente- agrego- y esperare a lo que sea que tu puedas darme... Y... - se aventuro a decir- lo de anoche fue maravilloso Kurt... cuando sea que quieras venir- dijo con tono dudoso, y el castaño supo que Blaine se refería a pasar nuevamente la noche con él- yo estaré siempre... Siempre, para ti.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto de Kurt.

-¿Que te hace creer que querré volver a repetir lo de anoche?- pregunto el castaño incapaz de quedarse callado.

Blaine lo miro con una chispa de pena en sus ojos.

-No estoy creyendo ni suponiendo nada Kurt- respondió con una sonrisa triste- solo dejo abiertas las posibilidades, por si es que acaso algún día quieres volver...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine tenía deseos de llorar.

Había despertado aquella mañana con tantas expectativas y ahora todo estaba como al principio, en la gran nada.

Pensar que Blaine deseaba volver con él había sido demasiado egoísta de su parte... ahora lo comprendía.

El castaño solo había querido echar un polvo, y a pesar de ello, Blaine no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él... pues ¡joder!, él iba aceptar cualquier cosa que Kurt quisiera darle.

Entre esos pensamientos se fue a la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Se echo las sabanas encima y cerro los ojos deseando que la inconsciencia llegara para evitar pensar en que había tenido nuevamente a Kurt, y quizá aquella había sido la última vez...

Pero entonces... La puerta se abrió, y quizá demasiado entusiasta, giro su cuerpo y levanto la mirada para observar la alta figura del castaño frente a él... nuevamente.

-Tal vez tenga ganas de tomar la proposición que has hecho- dijo el ojiazul- pero solo será eso- se apresuro a aclarar.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo- dijo Blaine mientras le hacia un lugar en la cama y sonreía para si mismo, pues estaba convencido que en adelante, sus noches estarían acompañadas... Aunque fuera solo de manera frívola.

**-O-O-O-**

Los días transcurrieron entre atenciones de Jeff y sorpresas inesperadas.

Nick había ignorado la invitación del rubio para ir a cenar creyendo que Jeff se cansaría de insistir y terminaría dejándole en paz, pero eso no ocurrió.

El miércoles que llego a trabajar se encontró con un café y una dona en su escritorio, y en el vaso purpura con el logo comercial que contenía el líquido rezaba la frase garabateada con plumón negro: _"Para el chico mas guapo de todos ;)"_

El jueves, Jeff lo intercepto en el desayuno y le compro un helado a pesar de la renuencia del pelinegro.

El viernes le dejo una rosa con una nota que contenía una frase demasiado cursi pegada al auto.

Nick no podía negar que ciertas cosas agradecía.

Como el desayuno que lo esperaba en la oficina el lunes siguiente, o las frases de aliento que al parecer el rubio se había empeñado en hacerle llegar cada tanto.

Nunca las respondía, y se limitaba a portarse amable con Jeff, como actuaria con cualquier persona, salvo que procuraba evitarlo lo mayormente posible.

Cosa demasiado difícil, pues Jeff se esforzaba por toparse con él en cualquier sitio.

El pelinegro comenzaba a creer que Jeff lo enloquecería con sus demostraciones de afecto.

Para él, no eran mas que meras formas de disculparse...

Sin embargo, el colmo llego el martes.

Esta vez al llegar a trabajar se encontró un hermoso dibujo a lápiz... en el papel estaba dibujado él mismo.

Se encontraba con semblante pensativo, y al parecer Jeff le había colocado la ropa habitual que usaba, un jersey sobre una camisa.

Esta vez el dibujo no tenia notitas románticas o cursis... simplemente decía: _"Para ti... siempre fuiste un verdadero y muy querido amigo"._

Hasta cierto punto, la frase podría sonar fría después de aquellas frases extremadamente empalagosas que había estado recibiendo, sin embargo para el pelinegro significo mucho mas.

Pues en aquella pequeña frase estaba implícito un mensaje que hablaba sobre ellos dos exclusivamente... sobre lo que habían tenido, sobre su relación de amistad cybernetica... Nick lo supo al instante, y el mensaje le revoluciono todo nuevamente.

Porque detestaba esa situación.

Él si se había enamorado de Jeff... ¡Demonios! hasta vivió las de caín por su confusión sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por Shane...

mientras que el rubio no había hecho otra cosa que mentir y engañar... ¿como fue capaz de escribir eso... de dejarle ese dibujo?...

Nick decidió que era tiempo de ponerle fin a aquella extraña situación entre ellos.

**-O-O-O-**

Durante aquella loca semana las cosas entre Blaine y Kurt habían mejorado en cierto modo.

Ahora al menos ya cruzaban algo mas que dos palabras.

El castaño se mostraba sumamente divertido con Cooper y Blaine se percataba para su propio gusto de las largas e intensas miradas que Kurt le dirigía cuando creía que no le estaba viendo.

Había ocasiones en que mientras cenaban, el castaño acariciaba su muslo, como un recordatorio de lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Honestamente, Blaine no podía quejarse.

Tomaba a Kurt y se entregaba a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Cuando estaban en la intimidad, le gustaba pensar que el ojiazul le pertenecía, que era suyo y que él le amaba con la misma intensidad con la que el pelinegro lo hacía.

Cada día era emocionante, mientras esperaba a que se llegara la noche, pues sabía que Kurt aparecería en su habitación, frente a su cama, con toda la intención de enredarse con él entre las sabanas y perderse juntos, olvidando todo lo demás, permitiendo que por un rato, las cosas fueran diferentes.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick miro nuevamente el lugar antes de decidirse a entrar.

Había pasado toda la tarde buscando desesperadamente una excusa... un pretexto válido para dejarle claro a Jeff que no estaba interesado...

Aunque muy en el fondo de si mismo si lo estaba.

¿Pero de que servía?, si al final de cuentas el rubio solo actuaba por pena, por que se sentía mal después de todas aquellas mentiras...

Nick no era tan tonto al creer que un chico como Jeff... tan hermoso... y con esa clase de trabajo, podría interesarse realmente en alguien tan insignificante como él.

Sin esperar mas, camino decidido y entro a Wildboyz, aquel club nocturno que visitara el día de su cumpleaños cuando conoció a Jeff, aun ignorante de que se trataba de él.

Apenas entro, se percato del olor a tabaco y a alcohol ahí dentro.

Dos hombres se contoneaban en ropa interior de cuero negro era aplaudidos y vitoreados con escandalosos gritos.

No llevaba ni media hora en el lugar cuando la música se detuvo y los sonidos característicos del micrófono comenzaron a resonar.

-"Y AHORA... EN ESTA SEXY NOCHE...- clamo el presentador- RECIBAMOS A UNO DE NUESTROS MEJORES CHICOS, CABALLEROS, DEMOS UN FUERTE APLAUSO A SHAAAAAANE"

Nick trago duro y deseo poder apartarse y largarse del lugar.

Sin embargo, no podía, había ido a eso... necesitaba verlo bailar y desnudarse frente a muchos hombres... necesitaba aquel pretexto para convencerse de que no debía ceder a los encantos de aquel rubio.

Por lo que decidió quedarse.

En ese momento la música comenzó.

Verlo en esa ocasión era distinto al día de su cumpleaños, pues en aquel día, Nick había acaparado por completo la atención del rubio, ya que Wes había pagado para que le bailara a él, y en aquel entonces no existía ninguna clase de sentimiento de por medio entre ellos.

Ahora en cambio, el pelinegro sabía que Jeff bailaría para todos los ahí presentes... se desnudaría para ellos... no para él.

Vio emerger a Jeff de una cortina roja. El rubio estaba despampanante. Llevaba un smoking... o la simulación de uno, pues este traje en particular parecía mas brilloso que los normales.

El rubio comenzó a contonear las caderas provocativamente... sonriendo y lanzando miradas divertidas y coquetas a todos los ahí presentes.

Nick apretó los puños deseando tomar al chico y sacarlo de ahí, pero se contuvo y decidió esperar.

Conforme la música fue avanzando, Jeff fue despojándose una a una de las prendas que llevaba, primero el corbatín... luego el saco, el chaleco, la camisa...

De ser otra la situación, el pelinegro estaba convencido de que se encontraría completamente excitado... pues la visión de Jeff haciendo aquello era tremendamente sexy... sin embargo, era imposible concentrarse en lo que provocaba en él, pues toda esa banda de feroces hombres lo miraban con hambre, lujuria y deseo intenso.

_"¿Cómo Jeff podía soportarlo?"_

Aquellas miradas sucias...

Fue aun peor cuando se despojo de los pantalones... un hombre de unos cuarenta años se subió al escenario y comenzó a manosearlo... una sensación intensa de pánico se inserto en el interior de Nick, mientras observaba lo lejos que estaba de aquel sujeto, Jeff había puesto un gesto preocupado, pero rápidamente, dos hombres de seguridad se llevaron a rastras al sujeto.

El rubio continuo bailando como si nada hubiere ocurrido y Nick se pregunto si tendría que soportar ese tipo de escenas muy seguido.

Cundo la canción estaba en su apogeo, Jeff camino hacia los hombres de la orilla... les bailo con descaro, y los invito a tocarlo a cambio de que dejaran una propina.

Horrorizado Nick vio como varias curiosas manos depositaban verdes billetes en la ropa interior de Jeff mientras le acariciaban el pecho. la espalda, y algún que otro pervertido se atrevía a pasarle la mano por el trasero o la entrepierna.

Jeff reaccionaba rápido y se alejaba, pero el mal estaba y hecho.

Nick pensó que si antes no le gustaba frecuentar ese tipo de sitios, ahora definitivamente estaba convencido de que los aborrecía.

No podía soportar mas aquello.

Tenia que irse.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se encontraba jadeando debido al esfuerzo.

El bullicio aun era demasiado estruendoso. Por suerte, aquel había sido su único solo de la noche, ahora podría ir a cambiarse y volver a casa.

¡Dios! necesitaba un ducha. Aquel obeso y repugnante hombre le había tocado de una manera muy intima... hacía mucho que aquello no sucedía, ni siquiera el depravado de Fred Stuart lo hacía.

Luego, aquel otro hombre que se había colado al escenario... eso si que lo había colocado en una situación de pánico, por suerte el equipo de seguridad había actuado rápido.

Dispuesto a retirarse, Jeff tomo su ropa y echo un ultimo vistazo a la audiencia, para encontrarse con un montón de hombres que lo miraban con lujuria y diversión... con excepción de unos oscuros y cafés ojos que parecían tener la mirada quebrada por la decepción.

_"Mierda"_

Era Nick.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelinegro, y con preocupación vio como Nick daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jeff lo siguió, aun cargando la ropa. Bajó con prisa del escenario y corrió a la salida, a donde Nick se dirigía.

-¡Nick!- grito desesperado.

El pelinegro pareció aminorar el paso, pero lo ignoro y continuo caminando.

-¡Nick! ¡Espera!- grito nuevamente, pero entonces un hombre al que estaba cruzando lo atrapo y comenzó a toquetearlo por todos lados.

-¡Ey cariño! ¿a donde vas? yo podría ser Nick y todos los que tu quisieras.

-¡Suéltame!- grito Jeff furioso.

Fue entonces que Nick se volvió hacia ellos y lo vio forcejear con el hombre.

El pelinegro se dejo ir furioso contra el robusto sujeto y le propino un golpe cerca del ojo.

-¡Te ha dicho que lo sueltes!- le grito lleno de rabia.

El hombre le regreso el golpe.

Jeff vio con horror como el pelinegro se desequilibraba y caía al suelo mientras un liquido rojizo comenzaba a emerger de su nariz.

El hombre se lanzo nuevamente a Nick pero el equipo de seguridad llego en ese momento y aparto al enorme sujeto del pelinegro.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick fue encaminado a la salida de manera brusca, del brazo de aquellos gorilas de seguridad.

Sin embargo no opuso resistencia, estaba más concentrado en parar la hemorragia de su nariz.

Los hombres lo empujaron dejándolo en la calle.

-¡Nick!- escucho la voz de Jeff, que en ese momento salia y se situaba a su lado- ¡Dios Nick!, ¿estas bien?- dijo acercándose al pelinegro intentando ver el daño en su rostro.

El aludido lo aparto con frialdad.

-¡Déjame en paz Jeff!- soltó con voz gélida- creo que ya me has hecho suficiente daño.

El rubio lo miro con preocupación.

-Yo... lo lamento- se disculpo mientras hacía un nuevo intento por ver la herida de Nick- no debiste venir aquí...

-¿¡Que no debí venir aquí!?- grito el pelinegro furioso- ¡Diablos Jeff! ¿sabes a que vine?- soltó irritado- ¡A convencerme de que empezar algo contigo seria un enorme error...! ¡A darme cuenta que nunca podría andar con una persona que se dedica a esto!

Jeff lo miro con dolor.

-Si te mentí sobre mi trabajo- comenzó a explicar- era porque precisamente esto era lo que temía...

Nick soltó una risa amarga.

-Pues creo que siempre tuviste razón... ¡¿Como puedes permitir que te toquen de esa forma!? ¡Que te miren de esa forma!...- dijo con desprecio- Necesito alguien serio en mi vida Jeff... necesito un chico con un trabajo decente, necesito a alguien que no mienta, que no engañe, que no finja ser alguien que no es... necesito a alguien en mi vida... y esa persona, definitivamente no eres tú.

El rubio se quedo pasmado ante aquellas palabras.

Deseo poder decir algo para recuperar un poco del orgullo aplastado, pero fue incapaz, porque todo lo que Nick decía era verdad.

Observo como el pelinegro tomaba un taxi y le dejaba ahí, en la calle, semidesnudo y frió... y tuvo un deja vu sobre la ultima vez que estuvieron en similares circunstancias...

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión existía una esperanza... ahora ya no quedaba ninguna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BUENO, AHI LO TIENEN, EL QUINCE Y NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL... Y SIN EMBARGO PARECE QUE LAS COSAS ESTAN CAOTICAS Y EXTRAÑAS :(

JEJEJE

LO SE! TENGO UNA OBSESION CON PONER A JEFF SEMIDESNUDO EN ESTE FIC... ¡NO SE QUE ME OCURRE!

¿QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAP? ¿KURT Y BLAINE LOGRARAN LIMAR POR FIN ASPEREZAS? ¿QUE SUCEDERA ENTRE JEFF Y NICK? NO SE LO PIERDA! Y NO DEJE DE LEER UN MODELO DE TU AMOR (UMDTA) BY ME...

...Hechizera...

pd.- PIDO ENORMES DISCULPAS A DAREEEN´S LOVEER Y A KLAINEADICTION POR IR ATRASADA EN SUS FICS, PERO ME PONDRE AL CORRIENTE LINDAS! POR QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLAS :D


	16. PRENDIENDO FUEGO A LA LLUVIA

****LA CANCION DEL CAP ES LA DE **Set fire to the rain** DE **Adele**

**CAPITULO 16**

_"Así que prendí fuego a _

_la lluvia, y la vi caer mientras_

_acariciaba tu rostro... Ardió_

_mientras yo lloraba porque_

_la escuche gritando_

_Tu nombre"_

**PRENDIENDO FUEGO A LA LLUVIA**

Aquellos días habían sido la pura mierda para Nick.

Al día siguiente a lo sucedido en el Wildboyz el pelinegro llego a la oficina bufando anticipadamente pensando en la nueva cursileria que se le habría ocurrido a Jeff para dejarle ese día.

Sin embargo, no se encontró nada...

Ni un café, ni el almuerzo, ni una flor... ¡ni siquiera una jodida nota con alguna frase extremadamente empalagosa!

Decidió no pensar en lo mucho que aquello le había decepcionado.

Sin embargo, fue después de los cinco días siguientes en que acudió a la Agencia y no vio ni asomo de Jeff por ahí... después de esos cinco días en que había dejado de recibir detalles... fue entonces cuando comprendió que extrañaba las atenciones del rubio.

Los empleados de Nick habían lidiado con las consecuencias, pues el pelinegro se mantuvo de mal humor cada minuto de cada hora de esa jodida semana.

-¡En verdad que te has convertido en un ogro Duval!- se quejo Kurt después de recibir todo el mal genio de su amigo por esa mañana.

-No me jodas Kurt- soltó molesto el pelinegro- si te estoy riñendo es por que he recibido una llamada de White Smile... ¡Has llegado con media hora de retraso a la filmación del comercial!

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Te he dicho que el trafico era una mierda...- ademas los jodidos dueños del monopolio en salud bucal no pueden quejarse de que no hice un buen trabajo promocionando su muy corriente pasta dental.

Nick camino de un lugar a otro por la oficina.

-¡Ese no es el punto Hummel!- soltó irritado- ¡Haces quedar mal a la agencia con tu estúpida irresponsabilidad!

Kurt se paso la mano por el cabello, exasperado.

-¿Sabes que?- dijo frustrado- yo en verdad venia con buenas intenciones de hablar contigo... necesito un amigo Nick- dijo molesto- pero francamente no creo que estés en condiciones de ser uno muy bueno.

-¡Que te jodan Hummel!- soltó Nick molesto.

El castaño tomo su abrigo y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Sabes que?- cuestiono mirando al pelinegro a los ojos- Deberías llamarle... sé que estas así por él.

Nick ignoro su comentario y desvió la mirada al ordenador.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt salio enojado de la Agencia de modelaje.

En verdad habia tenido intenciones de platicar con Nick.

¡Estaba tan confundido! ¡Tan perdido!

Aquellos días no habían sido fáciles. No es que fueran del todo malos, claro... pero tenia terror de estar cometiendo nuevamente un gran error.

Meterse a la cama con Blaine cada noche le descolocaba, le hacia perder el rumbo.

Porque siempre que estaban juntos, en aquella intimidad, él terminaba cediendo el control, doblegándose ante el ojimiel, permitiendo que Blaine le acariciase de manera tierna y cálida.

En el día era distinto, claro... apenas y se dirigían la palabra...

Sin embargo, habían adquirido la costumbre de cenar juntos... de sentarse por las noches a ver aquel programa que tanto le gustaba a Cooper.

Kurt se preguntaba en que momento había cedido tanto.

Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello que solo lograba atormentarlo, tomo un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran al estudio en que grabaría el comercial navideño de esa semana.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Dentro de dos días es navidad!- exclamó Cooper emocionado.

Blaine sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermano. Ese día comenzaba su semana de descanso del curso, por razón de vacaciones navideñas.

-Así es campeón- dijo el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Iremos a cenar a casa de la Señora de Millie?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Probablemente- dijo Blaine- como cada año.

-¡Sera super genial Blaine!, con Kurt acompañándonos y las ricas pastas que prepara la señora Millie.

El ojimiel se hinco a la altura de su hermano.

-Coop...- comenzó a decir- no es seguro que Kurt pueda acompañarnos...- Muy a su pesar sabía que la relación entre el castaño y él aun se encontraba fría, aun después de todas las candentes noches que pasaban juntos.

-Lo comprendo- dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada- él es un chico ocupado, con todo el asunto de ser un superheroe...

-¿Que...?- pregunto Blaine confundido.

Cooper se cubrió la boca y negó con la cabeza pensando que había sido descuidado de su parte revelarle a su hermano que el castaño era un superheroe que debía resguardar su identidad.

-Nada- respondió intentando sonar indiferente- ¡pero debemos preparar un regalo para él Blaine!, aunque no pueda venir a la cena de la señora Millie, todos merecen un presente en navidad.

Blaine sonrió.

-Lo tendrá- dijo con sinceridad- aunque no tengo idea de que cosa podemos regalar a Kurt.

-Yo sí- exclamó Cooper sonriendo- y te encantara... ¡porque no es tan caro como para dejarnos en la ruina!

Blaine se echo a reír ante la ocurrencia demasiado certera de su hermano, pues sabía que debían cuidar el dinero que tenía ahorrado.

-¿Y que sería eso Coop?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno- comenzó el niño- A Kurt le gustan las telenovelas románticas Blaine... aunque también le gusten las cosas terroríficas- agregó- me he dado cuenta de que cada noche se queja de que nunca puede ver el final de _El amor en los tiempos difícilmente románticos..._

El pelinegro enarco una ceja.

-¿_El amor en los tiempos difícilmente románticos_?- cuestiono extrañado.

-Si- asintió Cooper- es una telenovela vieja y Kurt ha dicho que siempre ha querido verla completa, ya que como la pasan por la tarde, solo puede ver los finales... dijo que la ha buscado en Internet pero no esta...- el niño hizo una pausa- y el otro día... cuando fui al Klaine Mart con Marley me encontré la serie completa... super barata, ¡y era la única que quedaba Blaine!, así que la escondí muy bien escondida... ¡Seria un super regalo para Kurt!... ¿¡Por favor!?

Blaine respiro hondo deleitándose con la mirada de esperanza que le dirigía el pequeño.

-Esta bien Coop- dijo sonriendo- Esta noche iremos al Klaine Mart y compraremos todos los capítulos de _El amor en los tiempos difícilmente románticos._

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba maquillado y listo para grabar el comercial.

-Hey Hummel- lo llamo Steve Milton, el director de producción- ven quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El castaño lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba un hombre de piel oliva, muy atractivo. El chico tenía la pinta de modelo... llevaba barba de candado y los ojos de color verde claro.

-Te presento a Stefan Tolucci, grabaras con él.

Kurt sonrió educadamente y le dio la mano al chico.

Stefan lo miro de pies a cabeza con descaro.

-Mucho gusto Kurt- saludo el chico.

El castaño supo al instante que Stefan era gay y que le estaba coqueteando con aquella seductora voz. En otros tiempos, Kurt habría devuelto la coquetería, sin embargo desde que había conocido a Blaine, cualquier otro chico le parecía poco interesante.

Aquello le aterro.

Sentirse tan colado por el ojimiel le llenaba de miedo.

**-O-O-O-**

Su móvil sonó escandalosamente.

-¿Hola?- contesto Blaine.

-¡Blaine!- saludo Jake con entusiasmo- ¡Oh dios! tenía que decirte esto!...- el joven hizo una pausa- Blaine hable con Paul... ¡Va a contratarte antes de tiempo! Me ha dicho que ha visto tu desempeño y quiere entrevistarse nuevamente contigo apenas terminen las vacaciones.

La emoción que Blaine sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible.

-Wow...- dijo aun sin poderselo creer- ¡Eso es increíble Jake!... ¡Oh Dios! ¡muchas gracias!

-De nada Blaine... Te lo mereces- escucho la sinceridad en la voz del médico- ¡Te lo ganaste!

El pelinegro le agradeció una vez mas y cuando estaba a punto de colgar, Jake le detuvo.

-Eh Blaine... otra cosa.

-Dime...- lo invito el ojimiel a seguir hablando.

-El vecino de junto ha dejado el apartamento...- comenzó a explicar- esta alquilando, a buen precio y le dije que podrías estar interesado.

Blaine suspiro buscando una respuesta a aquello.

Sabía que tenia que irse del departamento de Kurt tarde o temprano, pero en el fondo de sí, quería evitarlo, pues las noches con Kurt era lo mejor que tenía... así como aquellas ocasiones en que compartían una buena cena, o un tiempo de televisión... sin embargo, no estaba en sus intenciones darle mayor lata al castaño.

-Claro- dijo al fin- Me encantaría entrevistarme con él Jake.

El medico le prometió que les agendaria una cita y después de ello colgó.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba supervisando la tarea de Cooper cuando la puerta sonó.

Se extraño... después de todo el tiempo que llevaba en casa de Kurt, nunca antes habían recibido visitas.

Le dijo al pequeño que volvería en un segundo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

La primera cosa que vio fue el rostro impactado de Burt Hummel... la segunda cosa, fueron las fuertes manos del hombre que lo arrojaron con furia contra la pared.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Burt!- grito Carole alarmada, intentando contener al hombre- ¡Tranquilízate!

Sin embargo el hombre la ignoro.

-¿¡Como te atreves a estar aquí después de lo que hiciste a mi hijo idiota de mierda!?

El hombre estaba furico y ni Blaine, Finn o Carole, eran capaces de detenerlo.

Fue la voz asustada de Cooper y la repentina apareción de Kurt lo que calmo al hombre.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro estaba nervioso en aquella sala.

Cooper parecía angustiado también.

El castaño llevaba ya una hora y media hablando con su familia... francamente no sabía que esperar de eso.

Deseaba poder irse... pero entonces ¿que haría?... ¡Diablos! tenía que llamar a Jake para tratar de agilizar esa entrevista con el hombre que alquilaba el apartamento.

Después de lo que parecieron años... los tres hombres y la mujer salieron hacia la sala.

Carole sonrió calidamente al pequeño. Cooper regreso el gesto aun con gesto preocupado.

Finn se limito a saludar cordialmente y Burt Hummel le miro con desconfianza, pero aun así le hablo con voz calmada.

-Eh... yo... lo siento chico...

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se preocupe señor... usted tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo- dijo con sinceridad.

-Eh... Blaine- lo llamo Kurt- podrías venir un momento.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño se encontraba nervioso... terriblemente nervioso.

Era extraño tener a su familia con Blaine y con Cooper en el departamento.

Blaine lo siguió hasta su recamara.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto con voz preocupada.

El ojiazul encogió los hombros.

-Les he contado tu situación- comenzó a explicar- al menos lo referente a... el asunto de que Coop y tu están aquí sin papeles y eso...

-Oh...- dijo Blaine sin saber que otra cosa agregar.

-Ellos también creen que... bueno que...- parecía que a Kurt le estaba costando mucho soltar esas palabras- Ellos creen que tu y yo estamos juntos nuevamente.

Blaine enarco una ceja, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Porque piensan eso?- pregunto con gesto confundido.

-Yo se los he dicho- explico el castaño con voz fría- papa no me creería que te invite a quedarte aquí sin ser... bueno nada... y, creo que de esa manera calme un poco los ánimos que siente hacia ti.

El pelinegro asintió completamente serio.

-Comprendo- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Mira no tenemos que fingir mucho- dijo Kurt- yo tengo que trabajar y no estaré mucho por acá... lo que si es que... ellos han venido a pasar la noche buena aquí... y ya han organizado toda una cena... creo que se les haría extraño que tu y Cooper no estuvieran.

Blaine sonrió.

-¿Me estas invitando a la cena de Noche Buena?- pregunto intentando no mostrarse muy ilusionado.

-Solo porque es necesario- dijo Kurt desviando la mirada.

-¿Podría...?- comenzó el pelinegro- ¿Podría invitar a Marley, a Millie, su madre... y a Jake?- hizo una pausa- ellos nos contemplaban en la cena y creo que seria maleducado de nuestra parte dejarlos plantados.

Kurt asintió.

-Si... claro- dijo con indiferencia- invita a quien quieras.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff respiro hondo antes de entrar a La Agencia después de una semana de no ir.

Había pasado los días en un gris sentido del humor, recordando tantos momentos de Nick y él... cuando eran cyberamigos, cuando Nick pensaba que él era Shane... incluso los días en que se puso ensimoso con el pelinegro para capturar su atención.

Se sentía ridículo por haber albergado la esperanza de que Nick lo perdonaría...

Saludo a Cinthy al pasar por el área de sistemas y artes visuales, la chica le regreso el gesto de manera educada pero seria...

Cuando estuvo frente a la oficina de Nick, la entusiasta mujer se emociono de verlo, y le dijo que avisaría al pelinegro de su presencia.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Que ocurre Heather?- pregunto Nick con su ya característico mal humor.

La mujer ignoro el fastidio impregnado en la voz del chico.

-Señor Duval, el joven practicante... Jeff Sterling quiere verlo.

En el momento en que Heather menciono aquel nombre su corazón se estampo violento contra su pecho, y una emoción ya conocida le hormigueo en el estomago.

-Q... Que pase- dijo con voz nerviosa.

La mujer salio de la oficina.

Inconscientemente Nick se miro al espejo y paso sus dedos por el desarreglado cabello.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al rubio, luciendo aquellas playeras de estilo hippie que lo caracterizaban, con los ya muy conocidos pantalones cubiertos de pintura.

-Hola- dijo el rubio con una triste sonrisa.

-Hola- correspondió Nick amablemente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, que fue roto finalmente por la voz del pelinegro.

-No has venido últimamente- dijo intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Si- comenzó Jeff- sobre eso yo... he venido a agradecerte por el tiempo en que me permitiste acudir a este sitio y aprender..., quiero que sepas que fue muy provechoso para mi... nunca creí que el arte digital me interesaría, pero al parecer todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología me interesa- intento bromear, refiriéndose a la amistad cybernetica que habían llevado- pero creo que he aprendido todo lo que necesitaba y... bueno, no creo que sea correcto que vuelva.

_"¿Que?"_

_"¿Jeff se estaba despidiendo?"_

-No es necesario que lo que hubo entre nosotros afecte tus practicas y...- comenzó a decir Nick.

-No- corto Jeff- creo que si es necesario que me dedique a la escuela solamente- explico- ademas el trabajo que llevo es el que me ha dado la oportunidad de pagar mis estudios y mi vida y creo que no es correcto que lo descuide.

Nick apretó los labios al recordar la última vez que se vieron.

-Esta bien- dijo inseguro.

En realidad quería decirle que se quedara... deseaba poder ofrecerle algo, un empleo, una oportunidad como becario... pero entonces se descubrió pensando que quería hacer ello para no perderlo, y eso lo llenaba de pánico.

El rubio le dedico una ultima sonrisa triste y desapareció de la oficina.

**-O-O-O-**

La cena había trascurrido ligeramente incomoda, pero entonces Cooper había dicho algo oportunamente gracioso, rompiendo con ello, el hielo entre los comensales.

Blaine comenzó a sentirse dichoso.

Cuando vio como Finn y Cooper se hallaban en una cálida conversación, que inicio cuando el niño dijo asombrado que nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan alto como Finn.

Cada vez que Carole le trataba como si fuera parte de la familia.

Cuando veía a Kurt conversar con su padre y ponerse al día con él.

Era como si de pronto todo fuera real y estuviera en armonía.

El castaño lo tomaba de la mano... y si no fuera porque Blaine sabía que solo estaba fingiendo, estaría convencido de la adoración que Kurt le mostraba.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Estas seguro de que tu padre no vendrá en mitad de la noche a volarme la cabeza con una escopeta por dormir contigo?- pregunto Blaine, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

-No te preocupes... mi padre es mayor ¿sabes?... sabe soy un adulto, aunque a veces me trate como a un crío... no es como si creyera que soy virgen precisamente.

Blaine trago incomodo.

-Tu...- comenzó- Tu... eh... ¿te has acostado con muchos chicos?- pregunto incapaz de contenerse.

El castaño bufo con amargura.

-No tantos como con los que tu los ha hecho- soltó con voz envenenada.

Blaine negó con la cabeza resignado.

-¿Sabes Kurt?- comenzó- puede que haya sido un desgraciado con muchas personas, incluyéndote... puede que haya sido un mentiroso y un egoísta... pero nunca te mentí en eso- hizo una pausa para calibrar la mirada confundida del castaño- cuando me acosté contigo nunca antes me había metido en la cama con nadie.

-¿Esperas que vaya creerme ese cuento?- cuestiono Kurt.

-No necesito que lo hagas- respondió Blaine con tristeza- No es un asunto relevante de todos modos... tu sabes que te quiero y probablemente me hierve la sangre de imaginar las veces que estuviste con otros chicos... pero te respeto, lo entiendo y no le encuentro nada malo... no te dije que era virgen para engatusarte ¿sabes?, ni siquiera quería decírtelo aquella vez, me parecía tremendamente vergonzoso.

Kurt decidió ignorar las dudas que le picoteaban la mente y el pecho... además, no quería perder mas tiempo hablando cuando podían ponerse a hacer algo mejor.

**-O-O-O-**

Por mas que quisiera negarselo, Nick se sentía mal por saber que ya no vería a Jeff...

Quizá se había pasado de la raya después de decirle las cosas que le dijo en el Wildboyz.

Sin embargo no pudo hacer otra cosa... no pudo evitar sentirse carcomido por los celos y la rabia al ver a todos esos hombres mirándole como si fuera un trozo de carne en una temporada de hambre.

¡Dios...!... había creído erróneamente que la decepción y el enojo por haberse descubierto engañado por el rubio mitigaría aquel amor platónico que sentía por él... pero lo cierto era, que ahora que le conocía en la realidad... ahora que podía encuadrar una imagen de esa persona que lo había tenido loco por un año... Ahora era imposible no sentirse jodidamente enamorado de él.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt vio con extrañeza como funcionaban las cosas aquella mañana el desayuno.

Era como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Su padre platicandole a Cooper todas sus hazañas cuando iba de pesca. Incluso hacía un rato el hombre había exclamado...

_-"¿Puedo llevarme al chico a Ohio?, ¡nunca nadie se había interesado en mis fabulosas historias!"_

Blaine estaba desplegando muy bien su conducta de "novio modelo"... y eso descolocaba un poco al castaño, pues a veces le parecía que Blaine actuaba por gusto y no por obligación... y ¡Joder!, dolía pensar así porque en el fondo de todo sabía que no podía suponer que el pelinegro le quería...después de todo, Blaine Anderson tenía una maestría en Actuación y manipulación.

-Cariño...-dijo Carole- no olvides que esta hoy es Noche Buena... ¡Aun no puedo creer que vayas a trabajar!

Kurt suspiro con desgano.

-Lo sé...- pero debemos tener el comercial listo para hoy mismo.

-De cualquier forma te esperamos a cenar cariño... al parecer tendremos casa llena.

Kurt frunció el cejo... era extraño que su apartamento tan continuamente solo, ahora estuviere lleno de personas... aquello se sentía como un hogar... como su viejo hogar en Lima...

"Pero no lo era..." se apresuro a pensar...

Sus padres y Finn se irían a la mañana siguiente, y de nada servía encariñarse con Cooper, tarde o temprano él también se iría... con Blaine... ¡Dios, Blaine!

Blaine y sus sonrisas estúpidas de cada día, como si entre ellos las cosas estuvieran bien. Blaine con sus miradas intensas y dulces.

Blaine con sus tratos amables y sus caricias que lo volvían loco...

¡Joder!, estaba poniendo todo de si para que le rompieran el corazón nuevamente.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro tenía una sonrisa permanente aquella mañana.

La pasada noche había sido fantástica... de alguna forma le pareció que Kurt interactuaba más con él, que se mostraba más cooperativo, menos frío.

Habían hecho el amor en silencio pero con una entrega tal que se sentía completo. Era como si el castaño, de a poco estuviera cediendo.

-¿Entonces piensas vivir aquí cariño?- pregunto Carole en mitad del desayuno.

El pelinegro enrojeció al instante y fue incapaz de mirar a Kurt.

-N..No- respondió con nerviosismo, le parecía que Burt Hummel aun guardaba sus reservas para con él- Justo ayer he hablado con un amigo- explico- Al parecer, pasando navidad voy a entrevistarme con un vecino suyo que alquila un departamento.

La cara de Kurt fue de pura sorpresa, lo miro con intensidad, completamente confundido.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten- se apresuro a decir.

Blaine le sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias Kurt- dijo con amabilidad- pero no queremos aprovecharnos de tu buena voluntad... este apartamento al parecer esta en un sitio agradable, y parece estar a buen precio... Además esta cerca de la casa de Millie y Marley.

Nadie dijo nada entonces, pero al ojimiel le pareció notar un gesto triste en el rostro del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Kurt llego al estudio todos notaron que actuaba raro... parecía distante, distraído...

Lo cierto era que la noticia acerca de que Blaine y Cooper pronto se irían lo había tomado por sorpresa...

¡Dios!, fue un imbécil al creer que se quedarían más tiempo, porque en el fondo lo creía... ¡joder! en el fondo lo anhelaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Debido a que la noche pasada ni hubo tiempo de salir, Blaine y Cooper aprovecharon la mañana para ir al Klaine Mart... por suerte la telenovela_ "El amor en tiempos difícilmente románticos"_ aun estaba escondida en el sitio en que su hermano la dejo.

Cooper le ayudo a envolver el regalo del castaño... ¡Definitivamente los Andersos no eran muy talentosos con las manualidades!, el paquete envuelto era un desastre... pero, es la intención lo que cuenta ¿que no?

Ademas de la serie, Blaine agrego una minúscula cajita.

Era una tontería... unos gemelos de plata que había visto en un aparador hacía un poco tiempo... En realidad habían salido un poco costosos, pero el pelinegro se había ahorrado el alquiler desde que salieron de su antigua casa, y le pareció una forma de agradecer a Kurt... Los había comprado porque le parecieron algo decente que regalar a alguien como Kurt... Tampoco era que los gemelos llevaban en el centro una gema del color de los ojos del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

Por alguna razón Kurt no tenía ganas de ir a casa.

Aquella noche asistirían a la cena un montón de personas... y realmente se sentía extraño.

Porque no podía evitar disfrutar y emocionarse, ser testigo de como Blaine lo trataba como si fueran pareja o le sonreía de vez en vez, intentando captar su atención.

Aquello no era real... y él aun estaba muy cabreado con lo que el pelinegro le había hecho.

El comercial había terminado hacía media hora, y el castaño se daba cuenta que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo para postergar su regreso a casa.

Creyó que acostándose con Blaine saciaría esas ganas que tenía de estar con él... creyó que podría sustituir el amor con sexo... pero no era posible, porque aquello no era mas un jodida combinación que desataba pura magia.

Y ¿para que?

El pelinegro se iría... se llevaría a Cooper, aquel niño tan agradable... Y no es que a Kurt le gustaran precisamente los niños, pero el crío Anderson era condenadamente adorable.

¿De que servía disfrutar ese día? Involucrarse más... si al final de cuentas, terminaría solo.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hey- saludo la coqueta voz de Stefan Tolucci- ¡Que día de mierda! ¿Cierto?

Kurt se giro a mirarlo.

-¡Trabajar en Noche Buena...!- se quejo el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo- ¡Y por una jodida campaña navideña!

Kurt soltó una risita amarga.

-Ya somos dos los que encuentran absurdo este trabajo en especial...

Stefan sonrió maliciosamente.

-Podríamos convertir este día en uno bueno después de todo... ¿Que opinas Kurt?

El castaño estaba por excusarse... pero ¿Acaso no quería hacer un poco de tiempo antes de volver a casa?... A aquel lugar en el que últimamente se sentía tan confundido.

-¿Una copa?- propuso para su propia sorpresa.

El moreno sonrió con triunfo.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Kurt propuso ir por una copa, no se esperaba que el modelo italiano lo arrastrara a aquel Club nocturno.

-No parece muy tranquilo aquí... ¿Eh?

Stefan arrugo el ceño.

-Oh, vamos Kurt- dijo haciendo un puchero- Un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal ¿cierto?  
Kurt rodó los ojos, pero lo cierto era que le parecía atractiva la idea de añadir un poco de locura a su vida en esos momentos.

**-O-O-O-**

-Parece que Kurt se ha retrasado- observo Finn.

-A veces el trabajo lo absorbe- dijo Blaine mientras ponía la mesa.

Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo hablara con los Hummel Hudson con tanta confianza.

Cooper parecía estarlo pasando de lujo.

Aquel niño había nacido siendo sumamente curioso. Aprovechaba cada momento para preguntar a todo el mundo y parecía asombrado por cada cosa que oía... Jamas mostraba aburrimiento por alguna conversación.

Blaine sonrió. La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hermano definitivamente no tenía precio.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt sabía que había rebasado su limite de vasos de vodka para ir a tomar "solo una copa", pero ¡Joder!, se sentía tan bien, tan desenvuelto... tan condenadamente libre, y alegre, después de tanto tiempo...

-¡Vamos a bailar Kurt!- propuso Stefan tomándolo de la mano.

Kurt negó con la cabeza riendo, pero termino por aceptar.

**-O-O-O-**

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y no había señal de Kurt. Para ese entonces la casa estaba llena.

Nick fue el primero en llegar, Kurt le había telefoneado por la mañana para invitarlo a la cena. Al poco tiempo llegaron Millie y Marley Rose acompañadas por Jake.

-¿Ya le marcaste a su celular?- pregunto Burt nervioso- Creo que es muy noche como para que este chico aun no llegue...

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, preocupado.

-Al menos le he llamado unas diez veces, pero lo tiene apagado.

-Cuando esta en medio de una sesión o en la grabación de un comercial debe tener el móvil apagado- intervino Nick.

Los hombres lo miraron mas calmados.

-Será mejor que comencemos- propuso Finn- Creo que todos morimos de hambre- dijo observando a los recién llegados.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿¡Que haces!?- pregunto Kurt alarmado al ver al modelo verter un liquido transparente en su bebida.

-Tranquilo guapo- exclamó el chico sonriendo- Solo es para divertirnos un poco mas...

Kurt quiso replicar, pero lo cierto era que tenía la cabeza embotada a causa del vodka. Por lo que asintiendo con la cabeza, se llevo la bebida a los labios.

**-O-O-O-**

Todo parecía tan luminoso, tan fantástico.

Sentirse genial después de haber estado melancólico y molesto por tanto tiempo le sentía tan bien.

¡Que se jodiera el mundo en esos momentos!

Kurt se dejo arrastrar por Stefan a través de aquel oscuro túnel. De inmediato reconoció los gemidos y las figuras entrelazadas. Aquel debía ser el cuarto oscuro del lugar.

Sabía que ahí solo se podía ir para una cosa... pero ¡joder! ¿acaso importaba?, lo estaba pasando de maravilla... ahí no había preocupaciones, ni temores ni problemas...

Fue ligeramente consciente de que el moreno lo empujaba contra la pared. Apenas y sintió como la hebilla de su cinturón era desabrochada, y después, placer, solo placer.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estaba seriamente preocupado. Kurt se había retrasado mas de lo normal, pero quizá Nick tenia razón, quizá llevara el móvil apagado porque todavía estaba trabajando.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando el aire le dio en la cara Kurt sintió un mareo ligero, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Esta es la mejor noche de mi vidaaaa!- grito extasiado.

Stefan, quien estaba en condiciones similares secundo sus gritos.

-Muero de hambre- expreso el moreno al poco tiempo.

Kurt, quien en ese momento era un lío de gritos, risas y palabras sin sentido recordó entonces la cena.

-Joder Stefan, ¡pues vamos a cenar...! ¡Te invito!- grito entre carcajadas- En mi casa... yo también muero de hambre.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se levanto discretamente de su lugar para llamar a Kurt otra vez... no era posible que el condenado comercial se alargara tanto... ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si Kurt estaba herido, si se sentía mal... si no se encontraba bien?

El pelinegro decidió que cuando terminara la cena, si aun no llegaba Kurt, preguntaría a Nick la dirección del dichoso estudio e iría en busca del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

A pesar de estar rodeado de gente, Jeff se sentía tremendamente solo y melancólico. Era obvio que debía su estado de animo a Nick Duval.

Aquella tarde la cena por Noche Buena había sido en su apartamento. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, entre los amigos de Thad, los de Sam y sus propios compañeros de la escuela de Arte.

Alex había estado particularmente atento esa noche. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para sacarle conversación.

Sin embargo, Jeff no tenía muchos ánimos de conversar, ni de comer, ni de tampoco convivir... extrañaba a Nick... lo extrañaba mucho.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunto Stefan tomando a Kurt de la cintura- ¡Wow!... esta lindo tu departamento...

-¡Espera a que conozcas el interior..!- dijo Kurt sin dejar de reír, no recordaba haber reído nunca tanto en su vida, aunque para ser sinceros, en ese momento no recordaba muchas cosas.

-Me interesa mas conocer tu habitación- dijo el modelo italiano con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kurt paso su dedo por los labios del moreno con la intención de besarlo, pero entonces tropezó con sus propios pies y una nueva crisis de risa lo invadió.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando estaban en mitad del postre, Blaine escucho la llave en la cerradura y agradeció al cielo que Kurt llegara y que estuviera bien.

Pero entonces, como en una escena irreal, vio como un hombre atractivo, con la camisa desarreglada y el pelo alborotado, estampaba a Kurt en la pared y besaba su cuello.

_"¿Que demonios?"_

El castaño no paraba de reír y gritar que le hacia cosquillas... aquellos chicos parecían perdidos... ¿¡Que acaso no se daban cuenta que tenían publico!?

La voz firme y molesta de Burt Hummel se hizo oír como un golpe.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES KURT!?

La expresión de todos en ese momento era de absoluta sorpresa.

Millie y Marley parecían sorprendidas por la actitud del recién llegado. Carole miraba a Burt con preocupación. Finn continuaba comiendo, pero miraba atento la escena. Cooper parecía confundido y asustado por el repentino enojo de Burt.

Jake se removía incomodo en su lugar y Nick parecía no dar crédito a la escena que ahí se desarrollaba.

Pero sin duda, el rostro que mas daba pena en ese momento era el de él. Blaine no comprendía como el chico cuya actitud había cambiado los últimos días, actitud que le había despertado una esperanza, estaba ahora ahí, frente a él, dejándose besar por otro chico.

El pelinegro noto que Kurt también llevaba la ropa desarreglada, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus mejillas rojas. Los ojos de Kurt lucían diferentes, como distraídos y el castaño no dejaba de hacer señal al otro hombre de que guardara silencio, pero era como si hubiera dicho algún chiste, porque los hombres estallaron en una risa histérica.

-¡Joder Kurt!- exclamó Burt- ¿Estas borracho?... ¿¡Estas drogado!?

Blaine miro la expresión del ojiazul y se lleno de pánico.  
Los ojos idos, la risa eufórica, el andar torpe... nunca antes vio así a Kurt, y sinceramente parecía estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga, al igual que el sujeto desconocido.

-Pero si solo fueron dos vodkas papa- soltó quejumbroso Kurt- ¿o tres? ¿o quizá cuatro?- sin ser capaz de decir una cifra correcta se echo a reír nuevamente, seguido por el moreno.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos...- dijo Marley amablemente. Blaine asintió y observo como ella, Millie y Jake se incorporaban.

Blaine tomo a Cooper del brazo, quien miraba la escena completamente confundido.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a dormir Coop...

-¿¡Pero y los regalos!?- pregunto el niño decepcionado.

-Son hasta mañana cariño- se apresuro a decir Carole- Ven- dijo tomando la mano del pequeño mientras susurraba a Blaine un callado_ "yo lo llevo, no te preocupes"_.

Cuando la mujer y el niño desaparecieron Burt hablo nuevamente.

-Estoy tan decepcionado Kurt... tanto...- dijo con tristeza.

Kurt lo ignoro y se tumbo sobre el sofá.

El hombre extraño lo siguió soltando una risita.

-Será mejor que te llevemos a tu casa- propuso Burt dirigiéndose al chico moreno y Blaine no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

-Yo lo llevare- se ofreció Nick. Burt asintió y el pelinegro tomo del brazo al chico- Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.  
-¡No...!- se quejo el hombre- Kurt y yo veníamos a divertirnos.

Blaine sintió una rabia instalarse en su cuerpo en ese momento y tuvo ganas de partirle la cara al idiota.

-De ninguna manera- corto Nick- Vamos- dijo llevando al moreno a la puerta. Antes de salir miro a Burt con gesto comprensivo- No sé que ocurrió Burt... nunca antes lo había hecho- dijo en un vago intento de excusar a Kurt, el hombre solo asintió y se despidió con la cabeza.

El pelinegro y Finn ayudaron a Burt a llevar a Kurt a la habitación.

El castaño protesto en un principio... en ocasiones reía, pero con menor fuerza... en cuanto su rígido cuerpo toco el colchón, el castaño se desplomo y comenzó a rendirse al sueño.

El semblante de Burt era de pura decepción. Finn se mostraba serio y Blaine solo era consciente de que su alma parecía pesar muchísimo en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera estaba enojado con Kurt... decepcionado, tal vez, pero no molesto. Blaine se sentía culpable de aquella actitud extremista del castaño.

Y pensar que creyó que estaba bien vivir en casa de Kurt... que creyó que estaba bien tener relaciones sexuales con él cuando su situación era muy complicada... que creyó que la actitud decaída del castaño estaba mejorando... En el fondo Kurt estaba tan jodido que había terminado en aquellas condiciones esa noche.

¡Y con ese tipo!... ¡Lo odiaba! lo odiaba sin siquiera conocerlo... los celos le carcomían las entrañas... El muy imbécil había dicho que iban al departamento a divertirse... ¿Se habrían besado? ¿Habrían hecho algo mas?

-Yo dormiré en el piso- dijo Blaine con voz triste. Lo peor de todo era que no podía salir de aquel sitio en esos momentos... si fuera únicamente él, simplemente se iría, pero debía pensar en Cooper... en la mañana... en la mañana podría irse.

-Lo lamento Blaine- dijo Burt dirigiéndose a él con tristeza y cariño, por primera vez desde que llego a Nueva York- Nunca antes vi así a mi hijo... ¡Sabía que ese condenado trabajo le corrompería!

Blaine sabía que no era el trabajo... Blaine sabía que era la extraña situación entre ambos... y se sintió sucio, indigno de aquella maravillosa familia.

-Iré a dormir- sentencio Burt con cansancio.

Finn ofreció dejarle el sofá, pero Blaine se mantuvo firme en elegir el piso. No merecía nada mas... nada.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick manejo con seguridad al apartamento de Jeff. Aquella noche había sido una mierda para todo el mundo, pensó con tristeza.

Llevaba tantos días sumido en la más pura melancolía, y no quería regresar a su departamento solo... aquellas paredes le parecían deprimentes en aquel momento.

Bajo del auto, subió con prisa las escaleras de metal y llamo a la puerta.

Adentro parecían tener una fiesta. Un conjunto de voces se dejaba escuchar, al igual que música, de pronto se sintió incomodo de ir a ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto revelando la musculosa figura de Sam... el supuesto hermano de Shane... ahora francamente no sabía que eran.

-¡Hey!- dijo el chico sorprendido- Nick... ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro logro ver que la casa estaba repleta de personas, todos parecían reír y disfrutar de la noche. Jeff estaba en el centro, ignorante a su presencia, bailaba muy cerca del chico con el que lo vio conversar la tarde en que paso a recogerlo a la escuela de arte...

De pronto se sintió ridículo por estar ahí, con su cara de funeral desentonaba terriblemente en aquella fiesta.

-Creo...- comenzó a decir con nerviosismo- Creo que sera mejor que me vaya- Y dicho esto comenzó a apartarse de la puerta.

-¡Hey Nick!- lo llamo Sam a gritos, para dejarse oír a través de la música- ¡Puedes quedarte...!

Cuando el rubio grito su nombre por segunda vez, el pelinegro notó como los ojos de Jeff se desviaban hacia la puerta... hacía él.

Deseando que la tierra se lo tragase se dio una apresurada media vuelta y huyo.

Pero aun no llegaba a su vehículo para cuando Jeff ya tenía la mano sobre su hombro.

-Hey...- dijo con suavidad- espera...

Nick se volvió hacía él.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Ha sido una tontería...- explico Nick.

-¿Porque?- cuestiono Jeff- Si has querido venir aquí debes tener algún motivo... ¡Joder!- exclamo con frustración, puedes quedarte... aquí afuera esta helando...

Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Repito- dijo con voz fría- ha sido una tontería...

-¿¡Porque!?- pregunto Jeff repentinamente enojado- ¿¡Porque soy un Stripper!? o ¿porque no soy lo que esperabas?

-¡Por ambas!- corto Nick- Nunca podría andar con alguien que se desnuda enfrente de todo el mundo...- Inclusive si no me hubieras engañado... en el momento mismo en que hubieses dicho a que te dedicabas creo que me hubiera alejado de ti...

El rubio lo miro herido.

-¡Eres un cobarde Duval!- soltó con irritación- Pones mil pretextos, mil barreras... te excusas con la idea barata que tienes de mi trabajo, pero en realidad solo tienes miedo de amar y de ser amado...

Nick ignoro su comentario, se dio la vuelta, subió al coche, lo hecho a andar y desapareció de aquella horrible calle.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se levanto temprano esa mañana.

Llamo a Jake en cuanto lo hizo.

-¿Hola?- respondió la voz soñolienta del medico.

-Jake eh... soy Blaine- comenzó a decir- lamento llamar a esta hora... quería saber si podría entrevistarme hoy con el hombre del alquiler.

Hubo una pausa larga, el pelinegro supo que su amigo debía estar despertando completamente.

-¿Eh...? Blaine... Claro... claro- dijo con tono débil a causa del sueño- Afortunadamente es tan ermitaño que siempre esta en su departamento... ven a buscarme ¿si? ¿En una hora?

El pelinegro prometió hacerlo.

Después de cortar, llamo a un taxi y pidió un carro, posteriormente se dirigió a la recamara donde dormía Cooper.

-¿Blaaaine?- pregunto el niño bostezando- ¿Que ocurre?

-Campeón- comenzó Blaine- Empaca tus cosas... nos vamos de este lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****¿QUE OPINAN? ¿ME ODIAN?

¡LO SIENTO! JEJEJEJE :p

PARA LOS QUE PIENSAN QUE BLAINE YA NO DEBE SER TAN SUMISO Y ECHARSE LA CULPA DE TODO... RECUERDEN QUE ES UN CHICO QUE PASO LOS ULTIMOS TRES AÑOS DE SU VIDA ODIANDOSE POR DAÑAR PERSONAS... ES DIFICIL QUE NO LO VEA DE ESA MANERA... PERO NSP! JEJEJE LE DARE LA DIGNIDAD QUE SE MERECE ;)

PARA LOS QUE PIENSAN QUE NICK ES UN TONTO, DESESPERANTE POR NO ACEPTAR AL HERMOSO DE JEFF, RECUERDEN QUE ES UN CHICO INSEGURO, QUE HA SIDO OBJETO DE UN ENREDO QUE LE SABE A ENGAÑO, ES DIFICI QUE SE RESISTA A CONFIAR NUEVAMENTE :(

PARA LOS QUE PIENSEN QUE YO SOY UNA DESOBLIGADA BRUJAAAA (NO HECHIZERA) POR PUBLICAR TAN TARDE... TIENEN RAZON :(, PERO HE TENIDO DIAS PESADOS Y DIFICILES,,, PERO NO LOS ABANDONO CHICOS! PORQUE YA SABEN :)...

LOS QUIERO!


	17. ALMAS ROTAS

HOLA GUAPOS!

AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAP DE UMDTA (UN MODELO DE TU AMOR).

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **No voy a volver** DE **La Lupita**... (ULTIAMENTE ESTOY TRAUMADA CON ESTA CANCIÓN JAJAJAJAJA)

**CAPITULO 17**

_"Es que yo ya no creo,_

_este sueño de amor termino._

_¿como puedo detenerlo?_

_¿Como puedo apagar esa voz...?_

_NO VOY A VOLVER/ LA LUPITA_

**ALMAS ROTAS**

_"¿Que era aquel terrible ruido?... ¡Dios!... ¿Alguien estaba conspirando para asesinarlo con aquel horrible sonido? ¿Querían destrozarle la cabeza, acaso?_

Kurt se revolcó en la cama, se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, sin embargo, el sonido continuaba masacrandole la cabeza.

Cansado y molesto se incorporo... _"¿Porque demonios no le dejaban dormir?"._

La luz de la cocina amenazo con hacerle estallar los ojos, las retinas le dolían... ¡Joder!, todo le dolía...

-¡Valla!, el señorito se ha levantado y nos ha honrado con su presencia...- dijo la voz molesta de Burt Hummel.

-No es necesario que grites papa...- suplico Kurt con un gesto lastimero.

El hombre se incorporo y echo a andar la licuadora... _"¿¡porque demonios su padre se comportaba de aquella manera!?"_

-¡Basta...!- pidió Kurt cubriéndose los oídos.

Su padre sonrío con malicia, pero entonces Carole, ¡Bendita sea!, miró a Burt desaprobatoriamente obligándole a apagar el aparato.

-Será mejor que te prepare un café muy cargado cariño... ¿tienes aspirinas?- pregunto Carole con dulzura.

_"¡Oh... Bendita mujer enviada del cielo!..."_

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Porque nos vinimos a este sitio Blaine?- pregunto Cooper restregándose los ojos aun con sueño- Está un poco frío... y hoy es navidad... yo quería ver la cara de Kurt cuando abriera su regalo...- dijo con tristeza- de hecho quería abrir mi regalo...

Blaine se sitio terrible por hacerle aquello al niño.

-Escucha Coop- comenzó a hablarle con seriedad y cariño- lamento haber arruinado tu mañana navideña... pero hay... ciertos problemas que Kurt debe resolver con su familia- explico- no era correcto continuar ahí...

-¿Es porque anoche Kurt llego con su novio?- pregunto Cooper. El semblante de Blaine se descompuso al recordar aquel momento en que ambos chicos entraron al apartamento, besándose y riéndose e ignorando la presencia de todos los ahí reunidos- lamento que tenga novio Blaine- dijo Cooper poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano- en verdad yo quería que tu y él fueran novios...

-Lo sé Coop- dijo el pelinegro recomponiendo su postura- pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere- explico con sabiduría- pero no te sientas triste- lo animo- Iremos a almorzar a casa de Millie... ¿quieres?

Cooper sonrió a su hermano y Blaine sintió que su corazón maltrecho se cubría de una inesperada calidez...

-En realidad no me importa no tener un regalo Blaine- dijo Cooper mientras sonreía al ojimiel- con tenerte a ti me basta.

El pelinegro abrazo al pequeño e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿¡Acaso sabes lo peligrosas que son las drogas!?- gritó Burt alterado- ¿¡En que demonios pensabas anoche Kurt!?

El castaño miro a su padre desconcertado... Recordaba haber salido anoche con Stefan... recordaba haber bebido vokda, ¿pero drogarse?

Burt solo negó con la cabeza con tristeza. Su gesto era el de un hombre decepcionado.

Entonces Kurt recordó...

Recordó ese mismo gesto la noche anterior. ¡Dios!... el pequeño botesito con el cristalino líquido que Stefan vertió en sus bebidas... el cuarto oscuro... unas manos bajando su bragueta... un extraño placer mezclado con el éxtasis del momento... la calle... la risa... la cena... la cara de todos... ¡Joder! ¿¡Que demonios había hecho!?

-Y...Yo- comenzó apenado- lo lamento- dijo con sinceridad.

-Espero que no hagas eso muy a menudo Kurt... porque entonces- amenazo su padre- me importaría un carajo si eras un independiente muchacho de 25 años... ¡soy capaz de arrastrarte a Lima, encerrarte bajo llave y nunca mas permitirte salir!

Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza. No era correcto contradecir a su padre después de actuar de la manera en que lo hizo.

-¡Tenias un compromiso Kurt!- soltó el hombre mayor caminando de una lado a otro por la cocina- ¡Un jodido compromiso!, ¿¡En que momento te pareció buena idea salir a emborracharte con aquel muchacho perdido!?- dijo elevando la voz- ¿Y drogarte Kurt? ¡Drogarte!... ¡Demonios!... ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me dio el que entraras besuqueandote con ese tipo frente a todos? ¿Sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti?

Aquellas palabras aguijonearon furiosas el pecho de Kurt... no recordaba sentirse tan culpable nunca antes en su vida...

-¿Yo...- comenzó con nerviosismo- yo entre besándome con Stefan?

-¡No conozco su jodido nombre Kurt!- soltó su padre- No sabía que gustabas de salir con otros chicos, ¡Creía que Blaine Anderson era tu novio!

_"Mierda"_

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... había olvidado a Blaine.

-¿Donde esta Blaine?- pregunto con temor.

-Se ha marchado esta mañana- dijo Burt mirándolo duramente- Se ha llevado a Cooper y creo que no van a volver...

-¿Que...?- pregunto aturdido. Blaine no podía volver a su antigua casa... aquello suponía un riesgo... era imposible encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche el día de navidad.

-Estaba devastado chico- dijo Burt negando con la cabeza- No dijo nada... ni siquiera parecía molesto contigo... simplemente se veía destrozado...- hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes?- comenzó- Cuando me entere de lo que te había hecho quise asesinarlo con mis propias manos... pero luego tu me hablaste hace dos días de lo mucho que lo querías, me dijiste que Blaine se había disculpado... y yo no me quede conforme Kurt- remarco Burt- aun quería molerlo a golpes... pero en tan poco tiempo vi lo feliz que te hacía, lo sonriente que estabas cuando él estaba cerca... y lo comprendí hijo, comprendí al ver la manera en que trataba a Cooper, al escuchar esa horrible historia suya sobre lo que tuvo que vivir al ser un inmigrante, y entonces me di cuenta que ese chico era el adecuado para ti... y supe que con él ibas a ser feliz, supe que con él y con el pequeño hablantin ibas a tener una familia...

Cuando su padre le dijo todo eso Kurt solo deseo encerrarse en un cuarto solo, a meditar todas aquellas cosas.

¿Como era posible que su padre supiera la "historia horrible" de Blaine y él mismo no lo hiciera? ¿Cómo era posible que su padre opinara que Blaine era el adecuado para él, incluso después de lo que le hizo? ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera destruido por sentir haber arruinado aquella familia, de la que su padre le hablaba?... Aquella familia que aun no existía y que definitivamente ya no existiría.

**-O-O-O-**

-Quizá deberías secuestrarlo- propuso Sam.

Aquella mañana Jeff se encontraba de un humor sombrío. Le había contado a su amigo toda su historia con Nick... desde el principio.

-Vale- dijo Jeff con tono amargo- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?- cuestionó con tristeza- Lo perdí...- él me dejo muy claro que yo no soy la persona que él espera, de todos modos.

Sam lo consoló con unas amigables palmadas en la espalda.

-Solo digo que quizá si lo secuestras, lo seduces, y no lo dejas ir hasta que diga que te quiere, podría ser una excelente idea...

Jeff rodó los ojos y se recostó en el sofá.

-Claro... ¡Y terminaría en prisión!- dijo desaprobatoriamente- sin mencionar que Nick acabaría con unos cuantos traumas...

-Vale- dijo Sam desilusionado de lo rápido que el rubio había hecho pedazos su propuesta- Entonces debes seguir Jeff...- dijo en un susurro- sin él...

-Lo sé- aprobó el rubio- por fin me doy cuenta que estaba viviendo una fantasía, una ilusión... un sueño inalcanzable.

**-O-O-O-**

Borracho, adolorido, confundido y triste. Así había despertado Nick aquella mañana de Navidad.

El mareo por beberse media botella de Whiskey aun le movía el piso y le descontrolaba los sentidos.

_"¡Estaba jodido!"_

En ese momento no era mas que el despojo de un hombre abatido por la pena. Y no es que gustara de ser dramático, pero ¡Diablos!, así era justo como se sentía.

Las palabras duras y claras de Jeff le taladraban la cabeza...

_"¡Eres un cobarde Duval! Pones mil pretextos, mil barreras... te excusas con la idea barata que tienes de mi trabajo, pero en realidad solo tienes miedo de amar y de ser amado..."_

¿Y si era cierto?

Sonaba a cierto.

Todas las parejas anteriores de Nick le habían destrozado el corazón... pero él sabía que tenía la culpa, por alguna razón siempre terminaba saliendo con tipos demasiado arrogantes, demasiado materialistas, que solo lo buscaban por su dinero, por sus contactos o por su buena posición en el mercado de la fama...

Quizá esa era la razón por la que había terminado teniendo una relación platónica con un chico por Internet... un chico completamente diferente... con un chico increíble, un chico sencillo, un chico que se interesaba en él de una manera sincera...

¿Pero como creer que las intenciones de ese chico eran reales, cuando llevaba una lista de personas que le habían usado todo el tiempo?

Sin embargo Nick coincidía con Jeff en una cosa... ¡Era un cobarde!... porque tenía miedo de arriesgarse con este rubio que le volvía loco... porque prefería huir y cerrar su mente, a darle una oportunidad...

El pelinegro se sentía más solo que nunca... Estaba hecho un desastre y sintió en el fondo, aquella intensa necesidad de ser atendido, de ser deseado, de ser querido.

Ojala tuviera a alguien que le cuidara, que le consintiera... que le dijera lo brillante que era y que lo hiciera en serio.

Pero... ¿Qué acaso no había tenido todo eso las ultimas semanas en que Jeff se desvivió por colmarlo de detalles?

En esos momentos Nick daría un riñón... ¡Si, un riñón!, o cualquier otro órgano de su cuerpo que le permitiese gozar de una atención mas de parte del rubio.

**-O-O-O-**

Hacía unas cuantas horas su familia había vuelto a Lima.

Kurt no podía ignorar lo mucho que le había dolido el triste rostro de su padre al despedirlo.

El castaño era consciente ahora de lo mal que había estado lo que hizo.

¿Como fue capaz de emborracharse la noche de la cena por Noche Buena con aquel modelo que acababa de conocer? ¿Como fue capaz de llevarlo al apartamento y besarlo frente a toda su familia... frente a Blaine y Cooper... frente a los invitados?

En un principio Kurt solo había querido escapar de su confusión por un rato, perderse y relajarse en un sitio en donde no pudiera confundirse más de lo que ya estaba... Sin embargo, debió beber moderadamente... se supone que iba a ser solo una copa...

El castaño tenía retazos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Recordaba a Stefan vertiendo aquel pequeño frasco en su bebida... recordaba la música, las luces, recordaba bailar descaradamente con su compañero y recordaba el cuarto oscuro ¡Joder!

A pesar de nunca haber frecuentado esos sitios con anterioridad, sabía lo que las personas hacían ahí.

Arrugo el ceño con frustración... ¡La había jodido!... y lo había hecho muy bien.

**-O-O-O-**

-Ese chico me simpatizaba más antes de ayer...- comento Marley aquella mañana, mientras desayunaban.

Blaine sonrió con tristeza.

-Es buena persona- dijo con sinceridad- quizá se encuentre un poco perdido.

La castaña, aprovechando que Cooper se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su madre a preparar unas galletas de chocolate, miro a Blaine con intensidad y susurro bajito...

-¿Era él verdad?- pregunto curiosa- Él era el chico por el que hace poco estabas tan loco... el que te ponía inusualmente sonriente... por quien te esmerabas en verte guapo...

Blaine asintió con semblante serio.

-Para que ocultarlo más- dijo en voz baja- Tuvimos algo... fuimos algo..., pero eso quedo atrás.

-Blaine... ¿Tu lo amas...?- pregunto con preocupación.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y jugueteo con las mangas de su abrigo.

-Si...- contesto con expresión melancólica- pero el sentimiento no es reciproco... y anoche fue clara prueba de ello.

Marley negó con reprobación.

-Lo que hizo estuvo muy fuera lugar... mira que llegar en ese estado y actuar de esa manera.

Blaine fue incapaz de decir nada. Solo pudo pensar que estaba convencido de tener el corazón roto.

**-O-O-O-**

_¿Aquello era tortura?_

Seguramente lo era...

Nick llevaba toda la mañana recordando viejas conversaciones de cuando platicaba con Jeff por medio del Internet. Era increíble su memoria fotográfica... recordaba casi a la perfección tantos detalles.

El pelinegro sabía que a pesar de moverse a través de un mundo frívolo como lo era la industria del modelaje y la publicidad... donde la belleza y el carisma reinaba ante todo, él era de la época de los viejos románticos... le importaba más la belleza interior, para él, que se encontraba rodeado de hombres y mujeres hermosas, había sido siempre la personalidad, el ingenio y la sensibilidad de las personas lo que lo capturaban.

Jeff reunía todos esos aspectos en una combinación perfecta... Ahora lo sabía... ¡Bonito momento para darse cuenta!

Era quizá entonces comprensible y no tan descabellado que se hubiera enamorado de una persona que no conocía físicamente, pues se daba cuenta ahora, que en el tiempo que mantuvo aquella relación cybernetica con el rubio, había encontrado a alguien que cumplía con sus expectativas... con todas ellas.

La belleza que había descubierto después en Jeff, la belleza física lo había descolocado por completo... y fue esa belleza y ese espíritu libre lo que le hizo generar sentimientos por Shane.

Pero entonces, cuando la bomba exploto y descubrió que ambos chicos maravillosos eran la misma persona, algo dentro de él le grito que Jeff Starling era un fraude... no por las mentiras que Jeff le había dicho mientras conversaban online, no por las cosas que Shane había mantenido ocultas, ni siquiera por el engaño que ambos nombres le hicieron... si no porque simple y sencillamente, el hecho de que un chico pudiera reunir tantas maravillosas cualidades en uno solo le hacía creer que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Jeff había dado en el clavo cuando le dijo que era un cobarde que solo ponía pretextos para evitar algo grandioso... pues era cierto... porque inconscientemente siempre se sintió tan poca cosa como para merecer a alguien como Jeff... y era extraño, porque quienes conocían a Nick, negarían que el pelinegro tenia baja autoestima... él nunca se sintió deprimido por sentirse menos... de hecho siempre creyó ser demasiado listo, demasiado astuto, demasiado normal... pero ese "normal" su terca cabeza lo convirtió en un _"normal como para merecer menos"_, _"normal como para no creer que puede haber cosas buenas para ti..."._

Y lo sabía ahora... ¡Era un fiasco!... Era un profundo e inmenso fiasco el hecho de que había tenido que arruinar las cosas, diciendo palabras realmente frívolas e hiriendo a la persona que sabía que amaba...

Era un fiasco que había tenido que ser esa persona la que le dijera lo cobarde que era para que comprendiera por fin los fracasos de su viciada mente.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt miro con tristeza el árbol navideño que Carole y Cooper habían montado en la sala de su apartamento.

Contemplo con tristeza los regalos dispersos sin abrir. Todos ellos suyos, y de Blaine y de Cooper.

Una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al saberse egoísta. Cada persona de su familia le había dejado un presente, incluso el pelinegro y su pequeño hermano, y él no había obsequiado nada a nadie por estar sumido en sus conflictos emocionales y líos mentales.

Con dolor, tomo uno de los regalos con la envoltura maltrecha, la etiqueta rezaba _"con cariño, de Blaine y Coop"_... Kurt trago un nudo grande y reprimió las ganas de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Con lentitud abrió aquel presente.

Era una serie... quizá una saga de películas... entonces descubrió con una sonrisa triste que se trataba de la telenovela completa que siempre se quejaba de no poder mirar.

Por alguna razón le enorgulleció que Cooper recordara ese detalle... un ligero bochorno lo abordo al descubrir que seguramente Blaine sabía ahora que le gustaban las cosas cursis como esa.

Pegada a la tapa de la caja con la telenovela, un papel doblado y una pequeña cajita de color crema lo saludaron.

Kurt tomo la caja y la abrió sin pensar.

Sonrió nuevamente...

Se trataba de un par de gemelos para sus camisas. Eran de color plateado y llevaban en el centro pequeños puntos brillantes de color azul agua.

Sin lugar a dudas aquel detalle volvía hermosas las pequeñas piezas.

Después de un tiempo de mirarlos embelesado, tomó el papel y lo desdoblo. Trago duro al reconocer la simétrica letra de Blaine.

_"Kurt..._

_Sé que probablemente hay muchas cosas que arreglar entre nosotros._  
_Sé que estas dolido por todo el daño que te hice. Ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y rechazar ese horrible empleo... pero luego descubro que gracias a él te conocí, y por mundano que fuera, si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberte conocido..._  
_Sé también que estas lleno de dudas... que probablemente nunca me creas cuando te diga lo mucho que te amo. Sin embargo tengo fe en que algún día comprenderás lo mucho que significas para mi... que sí, efectivamente, enamorarte y luego destruirte era la misión para la que fui encomendado... pero yo no iba a hacerlo Kurt... yo renuncie a ese horrible lugar el mismo día en que me di cuenta que te quería, que me importabas, y eso, fue tiempo antes de aquella horrible entrevista._  
_Kurt... tu significas tanto para mí... y lo que has hecho por mi y por Cooper...¡Es admirable! Mi hermano te adora con locura y no lo culpo... es imposible no hacerlo._

_Quiero que sepas que las noches que hemos pasado juntos significan para mi mucho mas de lo que tu pretendes que significan... porque yo entrego mi alma a ti Kurt, y mi corazón y todo lo que yo tengo, pues tu no mereces menos que eso. _

_Estos días han sido perfectos a tu lado, y al lado de tu familia... cuando finges que me miras con amor para hacer creer a tu padre que llevamos una relación me haces sentir el hombre más maravilloso de todo el mundo..._  
_Quizá tildes de cursi esta carta... quizá tengas razón .. pero es que por ti yo me vuelvo un sujeto consumido por el amor que te tengo. Es navidad, y lo sentimental me ha brotado, y es por ello que no iba a dejar de decirte lo hermoso y lo perfecto que eres._  
_Mi vida no ha sido precisamente encantadora ¿sabes?... pero sería un ingrato si me quejo, porque estoy tan agradecido con la vida por ponerte en mi camino, por haberme dado la oportunidad de amarte, por haber sido amado por ti..._  
_Kurt yo te amo... y espero, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_¡Feliz navidad!_

_Blaine_

Cuando termino de leer aquella carta, gruesas lagrimas, que apenas hace unos minutos se habían resistido a salir ya rodaban por el rostro del castaño.

Blaine le decía que lo amaba... y esa carta era todo, menos frívola. La calidez con la que el ojimiel le hablaba en ella le derritió el corazón...

Y tantas cosas en ella expuestas comenzaron a darle vueltas por la mente... en busca de alcanzar la claridad. Blaine decía que había renunciado a su trabajo mucho antes de conocerlo... _¿podría ser eso cierto?_. También decía que su vida no había sido fácil... y en ese momento se arrepentía por no haberlo dejado hablar cuando aun estaba a tiempo, porque había tantas cosas sobre Blaine, tantos enigmas que necesitaba aclarar y sin embargo... de nada servía ya...

Él mismo se había encargado de mandarlo todo al diablo con el circo que había montado la noche anterior.

¡Dios...! Blaine le decía en repetidas ocasiones en aquella carta que lo amaba... ¡Que lo amaba!, que cada noche que paso con él había significado mucho para el pelinegro.

Si tan solo supiera que en el fondo cada noche y cada caricia y cada toque significaron mucho también para Kurt...

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff no podía dejar de pensar en Nick en la entrada de su apartamento la noche anterior luciendo un gesto abatido, con la mirada apagada y la voz insegura..._ "¡Sí tan solo el pelinegro fuera menos necio...!"_

Sabía que su trabajo y las mentiras que utilizo eran la causa de la desastrosa situación entre ambos... pero Jeff sabía que todo eso podía superarse. Jeff sabía que si ambos estaban dispuestos y se sentaban a hablar y a analizar todos los baches que habían sufrido... podrían llegar a una solución, juntos.

Sin embargo, Nick no parecía dispuesto a arreglar nada y él mismo, estaba francamente más desilusionado que nunca.

Se había cansado de esperar a que el pelinegro reaccionara.

Se había cansado de desear poder estar con él y sufrir mil y un desplantes cada día.

Hasta el corazón más aguerrido se cansaba de tantos golpes...

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt era un desastre aquella tarde navideña. Tumbado sobre el sofá, mirando fotografías de cuando Blaine y él eran novios.

Fotografías almacenadas en su celular... las cuales decidió ignorar, mas nunca se atrevió a borrar.

Ahora eran perfectas para la ocasión... _"Depresión en su estado más puro"_, ¡Joder! hasta sonaba poético.

Su cabello era un desastre enmarañado. Aun llevaba la pijama puesta... sí, él, Kurt Hummel, no estaba luciendo de lujo, como solía hacerlo, ese día se conformaba con ser un hombre normal y destruido.

El suave golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo incorporarse casi de inmediato. _"¿Y si eran Blaine y Cooper? ¿Y si aun había una posibilidad de que volvieran a su casa?"._

Extrañamente, y contrario a la incomodidad inicial de su estancia en el apartamento, ahora Kurt extrañaba la compañía de los hermanos Anderson. La casa le parecía tan sola ahora que no había nadie.

Se apresuro a abrir la puerta, importándole muy poco su catastrófico aspecto, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar eso.

Sin embargo, la desilusión lo atrapo cuando se dio cuenta de que era su amigo Nick Duval, luciendo completamente jodido, quien había llamado a su puerta.

-Tienes una cara de sepulcro...- soltó Nick con una sonrisa triste mientras sostenía una dotación de comida chatarra.

Kurt sonrió con el mismo triste semblante.

-Tu no luces mejor tampoco...

**-O-O-O-**

Y ahí estaban ambos. Dos hombres dolidos y melancólicos por culpa del amor.

-¡El me dijo que me amaba!...- dijo Kurt- y... ok- acepto con amargura- la primera noche que volvimos a enrollarnos me lo dijo también... pero supuse que era como un mero agradecimiento por ese polvo grandioso.

Nick arrugo el ceño.

-¡No puedo creer que Jeff me ha dicho que soy un cobarde!... ¿soy un cobarde Kurt?

-¡Y sin embargo lo jodí todo!- soltó el castaño- ¡por dios!, me fui de juerga con ese manipulador y embaucador de Stefan... ¡No sé en que demonios estaba pensando!

Nick cogió un puñado de papas fritas y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Pero ¿como demonios pretende que no me importe que trabaje en un lugar así?-dijo con la boca llena- Creo que en parte quiso desviar el tema para no hablar sobre sus excitantes shows en Wildboyz...

Kurt tomo una cucharada de helado.

-¡Y esa carta!- soltó con tono lastimero- ¡Esa carta Nick!, es tan condenadamente perfecta...

El pelinegro se recostó en el sofá mientras tomaba un chocolate.

-¿Fui tan osado al ir a buscarle ayer por la noche?- pregunto con ansiedad- ¡Joder! soy tan idiota...- agrego con pesar- él estaba rodeado de amigos y yo no hice más que el ridículo al aprontarme ahí, suponiendo que lo encontraría solo...

-¡Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me hizo!- dijo Kurt elevando el tono de su voz- pero luego leo esa carta y... me encuentro extrañándolo demasiado... y es absurdo, pues no ha pasado ni un día desde la última vez que lo vi...

-¿¡Realmente tendré miedo de amar y de ser amado!?...- cuestiono Nick dudoso- ¿¡Cómo puede saber que es lo que siento!?

-Y extraño a Cooper... lo extraño mucho... ¿y si corren peligro allá afuera?- pregunto el ojiazul con preocupación.

-Pero si lo piensas bien...- comenzó el pelinegro pensativo- ¿Que puede ver alguien como él en alguien como yo?

-Emborracharme con Stefan fue la peor cosa que se me pudo haber ocurrido...- soltó el castaño con frustración.

Después de un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio, siendo consientes cada uno de su propio dolor.

-Gracias por escucharme Nick- dijo Kurt con sinceridad- hablar contigo me ha hecho sentir un poco mejor...

El pelinegro sonrió a su amigo mientras engullía el último bocado del chocolate.

-Siempre estaré ahí para escucharte Kurt.

-Yo también- dijo el castaño devolviendole la sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Después de pasar gran parte del día en casa de Marley, Blaine decidió que era tiempo de regresar al triste y frío departamento recientemente alquilado.

-¿Esta bien si los acompaño?- preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa- podría ayudarlos a instalarse- dijo al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo. Blaine le devolvió el gesto risueño en agradecimiento.

**-O-O-O-**

Dave Karofsky estaba de mal humor. Últimamente todo le salía mal... y ahora, esos jodidos y sucios inquilinos de su casa se negaban a pagarle la renta del lugar que anteriormente ocupara Blaine Anderson...

Cruzo la calle a paso veloz mientras maldecía entre dientes. ¡Esos jodidos muertos de hambre tenían hasta el lunes para pagarle el alquiler!, de no ser así, Dave no tendría ningún inconveniente en echarlos a la calle.

Estaba por subir a su coche y largarse de aquel horrible lugar... pero entonces, algo llamo su atención.

En ese momento Blaine salía de una casa, acompañado por el crío y por la chica que había visto en las contadas ocasiones que fue a buscar al pelinegro en su propia casa.

Los vio abordar un taxi. El hombre se apresuro a subirse al suyo para comenzar a seguirlos.

Su día estaba a punto de mejorar.

**-O-O-O-**

-Parece un poco frío...- dijo Marley al entrar al espacioso apartamento- ¡Jesús Blaine!- exclamó alarmada- Ni siquiera hay agua caliente...

El pelinegro asintió con frustración.

-Lo sé...- dijo arrugando el ceño- pero el hombre que me lo ha rentado ha prometido solucionar ese problema para mañana.

-¡Pero mira lo bonito que se ve todo desde aquí Marley!- exclamó Cooper mientras le señalaba el ventanal.

La chica se acerco a donde Cooper y lo abrazo por los hombros.

-Tienes razón Coop- dijo con una sonrisa cálida- tiene una vista hermosa...

-Además debes reconocer que el alquiler es una ganga...- dijo Blaine intentando lucir entusiasta- y esta en un sitio decente...

Marley asintió.

-Lamento ser tan paranoica... pero quiero que estén bien chicos...

-Lo estaremos- dijo Blaine para tranquilizarla- ¿Verdad Coop?

-Si-dijo el niño sonriendo- estaremos muy bien Marley... Tampoco es como si ya no fueras a vernos...- dijo dando unas palmaditas en la mano de la chica para confortarla.

La castaña rodó los ojos sonriendo.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Así que ahí vivía Blaine ahora..."_

Debió imaginar que no podría ir muy lejos... después de todo ahora ya no contaba con un trabajo, ni con documentos para laborar en ningún sitio.

Sonrió con triunfo y tomo su móvil. Debía hacer unas cuantas llamadas...

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt contempló a Nick mientras dormía.

Su amigo había caído muerto después de aquel necesario desahogo.

Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal y culpable que se sentía por las cosas que hizo el día anterior. Desearía poder echar el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo...

Extrañaba a Blaine y a Cooper, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo, lo cierto era que los extrañaba... y aunque tan solo llevara un día de no verlos, realmente se sentía como un extraño en aquel apartamento tan solo... sin escuchar la televisión y la risa de Cooper mientras miraba algún programa divertido... o el sonido de los pasos de Blaine en la sala, o en la cocina, o en su habitación.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Deberíamos de invitar a Kurt para que conozca esta casa Blaine!- exclamó Cooper mientras miraba la sencilla pared de su habitación.

El pelinegro le sonrió con tristeza.

-Él quizá tenga mucho trabajo y no pueda venir campeón...- dijo con cautela- pero vendrán Marley y Jake a visitarnos...

-¿Y les prepararemos emparedados de crema de maní?- pregunto Cooper con esperanza.

-Claro que sí- respondió Blaine revolviendo su cabello- lo haremos.

El niño se emociono al escuchar eso...

-Wow... ¡Sería super cool recibir visitas...!

Blaine tuvo intención de contestar, pero en ese momentos alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!- se ofreció el pelinegro mientras señalaba a Marley que se pusiera cómoda.

Debía ser Jake, su amigo y ahora vecino.

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero entonces, aquellos dos hombres uniformados de Policías entraron a la sala sin esperar a ser invitados.

-¿Blaine Anderson...?- preguntó el más fornido de los dos en tono serio.

El pelinegro lo miro alarmado, creyendo que podría tratarse de alguna catástrofe,delito o cualquier cosa de cuidado ocurrida en aquel edificio.

-Soy yo...- contestó ofreciéndole la mano en saludo.

Sin embargo, el hombre fornido, en un movimiento rápido le paso una de las esposas que llevaba en en el cinturón, por la muñeca.

-Queda detenido por vivir ilegalmente en territorio americano...- soltó el otro hombre, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado- Tiene derecho a un abogado y todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra.

El pelinegro apenas y era consciente de aquellas palabras..._ "¿Qué?... ¿en serio eso estaba pasando...?" _

-¿Que ocurre Blai...?- dijo Marley entrando a la sala seguida por Cooper, y callando al instante al ver que el ojimiel se encontraba acompañado por los dos policías.

La chica miro entonces la muñeca del pelinegro y su expresión se congelo por el terror.

-¡Blaine...!- exclamó Cooper preocupado mientras corría hacia su hermano.

El oficial fornido saco el bastón retráctil de su cinturón y amenazo a Cooper con propinarle un golpe si no se apartaba.

La chica corrió hasta el niño, alcanzándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras Blaine miraba con odio al oficial.

-Tranquilo Lawrence...- dijo el otro oficial- no hay necesidad de ponerse violento, es solo un niño...

-¿Quienes son ellos?- preguntó el hombre fornido en tono firme mientras señalaba a Marley y a Cooper- ¿Se trata de tu familia también ilegal chico?- pregunto con tono burlesco.

-¡No!- se apresuro a negar el pelinegro- Son... mis vecinos- soltó por fin- mi amiga y su hijo...- aclaró.

El hombre los miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto dudoso.

Marley asintió, luchando por contener la rabia interna que le provocaba ese tipo.

-Así es- mintió- ¡Mi hijo y yo somos tan ciudadanos americanos como usted!

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y le guiño el ojo a Marley.

-Vamonos...- dijo colocando las manos de Blaine tras su espalda baja mientras encerraba la otra mano en la esposa libre.

-¡No!- grito Cooper conmocionado- ¡No se lo lleven!- suplico a los oficiales- Él es una buena persona... ¡siempre se porta bien!... Él no ha hecho nada malo...- soltó sollozando mientras luchaba para liberarse del abrazo de Marley.

Al pelinegro se le partió el corazón al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

-Por favor...- rogó dirigiéndose al oficial que parecía más amable- por favor señor... ¿puedo... despedirme?

El policía se lo pensó mientras lo miraba con desconfianza, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por dios Sommers...- exclamó el oficial fornido- es una pérdida de tiempo!

El otro oficial lo ignoro por completo.

-Solo dos minutos...- dijo serio mientras se dirigía a Blaine.

El pelinegro avanzo hacia el niño y quedo tan cerca de él como el oficial le permitía.

En esos momentos deseaba abrazarlo, estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, decirle que todo iría bien, pero sus manos estaban esposadas y su cuerpo no podía hincarse debido a que lo mantenían erguido.

-Hey...-comenzó el pelinegro mientras intentaba sonreír a su hermano-Coop, escucha...-dijo con mas firmeza logrando que su hermano calmara un poco sus sollozos- estará bien...- dijo con la intención de tranquilizarlo- Estaré bien, tratare de salir pronto ¿ok?...- deseaba poder decir que volvería por el niño, pero no podía, porque entonces aquellos hombres sabrían que Cooper era su hermano.

-¡No!- lloriqueo Cooper- No quiero que te vayas... ¡no quiero que te lleven!...

-Hey...- dijo el pelinegro- volveré... lo prometo- y se sintió terrible por ignorar si sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa, porque sabía que iban a regresarlo a Esbjerg y sabía que al llegar a esa ciudad, los asesinos de su padre estarían esperándolo...- ¡Lo prometo!- enfatizo convenciéndose de que mientras no estuviera muerto, lucharía con uñas y dientes hasta volver a recuperar a su hermano y huir con él a cualquier otro lado, libre de peligro- ¿Esta bien?- pregunto al notar que el niño se calmaba un poco.

Cooper asintió con la cabeza mientras su rostro era un completo lío de lagrimas.

-¡Te quiero Blaine!

-Yo también te quiero Coop...- soltó el pelinegro en un sollozo, era imposible continuar conteniéndose, necesitaba llorar, lo necesitaba con una fuerza abrumadora- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ese día bajo la lluvia?- pregunto Blaine refiriéndose al día en que pisaron Estados Unidos por primera vez, aquel día estaba lloviendo con fuerza y pasaron la noche bajo un puente. Siempre que Blaine usaba la expresión "Bajo la lluvia" Cooper recordaba ese día.

-Que nada podía destruirnos...- dijo Cooper quien lloraba nuevamente- que podían machacarnos, lastimarnos y patearnos el trasero mil veces, pero que nadie podía destruirnos- hizo una pausa para respirar, pues el ataque de sollozos se lo impedía- que tu y yo juntos eramos indestructibles...

-¡Eres un chico muy inteligente Cooper!- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa- Te amo campeon...- susurro con el alma rota.

-¡Pero si te llevan ya no estaremos juntos...! ya no seremos indestructibles...- chillo el pequeño.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

-Nuestros corazones permanecerán juntos- explico en un susurro- siempre lo estarán, y siempre seremos indestructibles- dijo con seguridad.

Cooper intento apartarse de Marley, quien también lloraba, para abrazar a su hermano, pero la chica se lo impidió ante la mirada fría del oficial fornido.

-Yo también te amo Blaine...

-¡Suficiente!- cortó el policía fornido mientras reforzaba el agarre sobre el ojimiel y lo arrastraba a la salida.

-¡Blaine!- gritó Cooper desesperado al ver a los hombres llevárselo- ¡Blaineee!

Marley enrosco aun con mayor fuerza sus brazos sobre el pecho del niño.

El pelinegro sonrió a su hermano y le susurro en silencio, simplemente con sus labios "volveré...".

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Blainee!- grito nuevamente Cooper cuando vio a esos hombres sacar a su hermano.

Lucho por liberarse del agarre de Marley, pero la castaña se resistía a dejarlo ir, y en cambio apretaba su abrazo sobre el niño...

Pero entonces, después de forcejear por unos minutos, el castaño logro liberarse de la chica y correr hasta la puerta, la abrió y se precipito escaleras abajo con la esperanza de alcanzar a Blaine...

-¡Cooper!- lo llamo Marley preocupada mientras iba tras él, pero el niño era más rápido que ella.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine no era capaz de clasificar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Una pena profunda lo inundaba... y temor, porque no sabia a que se enfrentaba.

Recordar el rostro descompuesto de su hermano le partía el alma... en ese momento solo deseaba volver y reconfortar a Cooper... jamas se había separado de él, jamás.

-¡Blaaaaine!

Escucho la inconfundible voz del pequeño llamándolo, sin embargo, los oficiales ya estaban obligandolo a entrar al coche patrulla para cuando su hermano lo alcanzo.

Los oficiales ignoraron a Cooper, y Blaine con dolor fue testigo del gesto abatido del niño por lo que sin poder contenerse mas, grito, grito fuerte...

-¡Coopeeeer! ¡joder!... ¡Cooper!

Lucho por liberarse de las imposibles esposas, pero solo consiguió lastimarse las muñecas y que el fornido le asestara un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a intentar nada idiota- le grito el oficial.

-Sera mejor que tu te calmes Lawrence- bramo Sommers mirando con preocupacion a Blaine, y suspirando aliviado al ver que seguía consiente, mirando en la dirección en que el niño corría y apenas frunciendo el ceño por el cardenal rojizo que comenzaba a formarse en frente- debemos detenerle no matarlo...

-Cooper...- susurro el pelinegro para si mismo mientras el dolor más intenso de su vida hacía posesión de su alma.

-¡Blaine!...- chilló el niño persiguiendo el coche.

Cooper corrió y corrió tras el vehículo pero este era mas veloz que él... Al poco tiempo, el pelinegro perdió a su hermanito de vista, y con terror, se dio cuenta de que esa podría haber sido la últim vez que lo vió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OK, ES EXTRAÑO, PERO HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS :(

NO SE USTEDES, PERO CREO QUE YO MISMA ME CAIGO UN POCO GORDA POR HACERLES ESTO A ELLOS DOS :(

SIN EMBARGO, USTEDES SABEN QUE MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN PLANEADAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, DESDE ANTES DE ACABARLAS (DE HECHO SI ALGO TENGO BIEN EN CLARO SIEMPRE, ES EL PRINCIPIO, Y LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS... Y ESTA ESCENA FUE LA PRIMERA QUE SE ME OCURRIO Y FUE LA QUE DESATO QUE ESCRIBIERA ESTA HISTORIA)

NO ME ODIEN MUCHO JEJEJE RECUERDEN QUE QUEDAN MASOMENOS DOS CAPITULOS :)

LOS QUIERO...

...Hechizera...


	18. PEDACITOS DE ESPERANZA

****HOLA MIS PERSONAS FAVORITAS DE FANFICTION!

SE QUE HOY ES UN DIA TRISTE PARA TODOS LOS GLEEKS! LA NOTICIA DE CORY NOS HA PEGADO DURO Y BUENO, PERDER A FINN, DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA ES DOBLEMENTE DOLOROSO.

YO NO HE QUERIDO VER EL CAPI HASTA ENCONTRARLO SUBTITULADO.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA ENTREGA DE UN NUEVO CAPI DE **UMDTA **:D

SE QUE LES DIJE QUE QUEDABAN DOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA, PERO CONTANDO ESTE CREO QUE QUEDAN TRES XD

ESTE, EL QUE SIGUE Y EL EPILOGO

:D :D

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPI ES **Calling all angels** DE **Train** ;)

**CAPITULO 18**

_"Y estoy llamando a todos los ángeles,_

_y los estoy llamando a todos ustedes ángeles,_

_y no me daré por vencido_

_si tu no te das por vencido..."_

_CALLING ALL ANGELS/ TRAIN_

**__****PEDACITOS DE ESPERANZA...**

Todo había acabado... absolutamente todo.

Blaine se encontraba sintiéndose morir en aquel cuarto oscuro. Llevaba siete días ahí, nadie había hablado con él, nadie le había dicho cual sería su destino... absolutamente nadie.

Extrañaba a Cooper... ¡lo extrañaba tanto que dolía!... ¿cómo estaría su hermanito en aquellos momentos? ¿Habría comido? ¿habría logrado dormir?

¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?... ¡Dios!... Blaine tenía tanto miedo de no volver a ver a Cooper... si lo deportaban, sabía que los hombres que asesinaron a su padre lo encontrarían, y entonces ¿que sería de su pequeño hermano?

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que en esos momentos, el niño estaba con Marley y con Millie, ellas lo cuidarían y lo amarían... _"Si, eso sería"_, pensó con ansiedad... Cooper estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Intento relajarse un poco, aclarar la mente y respirar hondo.

Había dejado de intentar convencer a los custodios de esas celdas que le dieran permiso de realizar una llamada... había dejado de temer a los otros cinco hombres que estaban a su lado en ese mismo cuarto... después de todo, ellos tampoco lucían muy cómodos y contentos por estar ahí.

**-O-O-O-**

Aquello ya era el colmo... hasta para él, pensó Kurt. La culpa que cargaba le carcomía el pecho y todos los órganos ahí dentro.

No lograba ni una sola sonrisa para la sesión de fotos para la publicidad de año nuevo. ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando se encontraba completamente jodido?

Jodido de amor y de culpa, y de desesperanza y de melancolía. Extrañaba a Blaine y a Cooper... ¡los extrañaba demasiado!

Sí tan solo hubiera sido un poco más accesible con el ojimiel, si tan sólo le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar...

Ahora lo sabía... ¡Bendita testarudez la suya!... y no era que Kurt estuviera hecho un pan blandito y hubiera olvidado todo lo que sufrió al saber el engaño de Blaine... pero tampoco era inconsciente de su propia estupidez... el tenía un enorme trozo de culpa en aquella situación... y ahora lo sabía.

-Deberías buscarlo... ¿sabes donde vive la chica no?- pregunto Nick mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé- admitió Kurt cabizbajo- esta cruzando la calle del apartamento en el que Blaine vivía.

Nick rodó los ojos, como queriendo decirle que ¿que esperaba para ir ahí?

-No es tan fácil...- dijo Kurt con un suspiro- no puedo llegar así como así después de lo que hice en Noche buena... ¡me porte como un canalla!

-Y esa palabra queda corta- dijo Nick demostrando estar de acuerdo.

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Vale ya!- soltó resignado- ¡fui un imbécil!... con él, con Cooper, con mi familia... con todos los ahí presentes.

Nick le sonrió con cariño y le palmeo el hombro.

-Cualquier error es perdonable Kurt... él lo comprenderá...

-¿Cualquiera?- cuestiono Kurt mirando intensamente a su amigo al tiempo que enarcaba la ceja- ¿Entonces porque no has perdonado a Jeff?

El pelinegro se alejo unos cuantos pasos y se desplomo en el sofá con cierto pesar.

-Lo he hecho...- admitió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y sorprendiendo al castaño- he pensado tanto estos días y me doy cuenta que yo... al igual que tu- agrego señalando al ojiazul duramente- he sido un inepto, idiota, estúpido y necio hombre.

El castaño arrugo la mirada.

-Hey- protesto quejumbroso- a mi solo me acomoda lo de "idiota", no me añadas más adjetivos negativos.

Nick lo miro con reproche.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- admitió Kurt- ¡He sido todo eso que has dicho!- hizo una pausa- ¿Pero que puedo hacer ahora?

Nick cerro los ojos y comenzó a relatar un consejo a su mejor amigo... un consejo, que en el fondo, también iba dirigido a sí mismo.

-Búscalo...- soltó con lentitud- Búscalo y convencelo de que lo necesitas... admite que has sido un imbécil con él, dile que merecen estar juntos... y prometele que nunca jamás volverás a herirlo de esa forma...

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff estaba superando de a poco ese dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que recordaba a Nick.

Ahora, las punzadas ya no eran tan dolorosas, como al principio, en que mirar el ordenador le deprimía, porque le hacía recordar el tiempo en que platicaba online con el pelinegro.

Porque los comerciales del televisor le deprimían, pues le recordaban a la maravillosa agencia de publicidad y modelaje que Nick dirigía.

Pero ya no era así... Jeff estaba superando... y eso era magnifico.

Había decidido involucrarse por completo en la escuela. Ponía cada minuto y cada sentimiento de sí mismo para trabajar un cuadro.

El arte, era el nuevo amor de su vida, y prefería quedarse con él... por que el arte le permitía desahogarse, le permitía expresarse... pero sobre todo... el arte no le hería.

El rubio estaba por preparar el agua para darse una ducha cuando su celular vibro.

Definitivamente no se esperaba aquel mensaje... o mejor dicho, no se esperaba que justo esa persona le enviara un mensaje.

_"¿Tienes tiempo de platicar hoy en la tarde?... me gustaría disculparme..." Nick._

Jeff sintió deseos de arrojar el móvil con tanta fuerza hasta que se hiciera pedazos... ¿Cómo se atrevía Nick a hacer eso?

Cuando se sentía en los comienzos de la tranquilidad, Nick osaba en joderlo de ese modo.

Sin embargo Jeff había tenido que sufrir lo suficiente como para saber que ignorar aquel mensaje era lo mejor que podía hacer.

No necesitaba las inseguridades ni la bipolaridad de Nick. No necesitaba expiar la culpa del pelinegro... ¡que se jodiera!... y buscara a otro chico al que volverle la vida un caos.

Porque él simplemente no era capaz de soportar más desplantes... porque sabía que el pelinegro era capaz de tener tal influencia en su vida que le movería el suelo de nuevo, para después dejarlo a su suerte con aquella enorme maraña de sentimientos encontrados.

Además Jeff no pensaba abandonar su empleo.

Joder... que incluso la había pasado bien los últimos días en ese bar. Obviamente lo dejaría algún día, pero no hasta terminar la escuela, y la persona que estuviera dispuesta a ser su pareja, debía saber lidiar con ese empelo suyo... porque despreciar lo que Jeff hacía, era querer cambiarlo... y si él decidiera cambiar eso de su vida, sería por él mismo y no por la presión de nadie mas.

Jeff no dejaría ese empelo hasta terminar la escuela... luego, ya vería que haría, pero hasta entonces, sería un Stripper consagrado a Wildboyz... ¡y que se jodiera todo aquel que estaba en desacuerdo!

Por lo tanto, el rubio elimino el mensaje y reanudo su tarea de preparar la ducha.

**-O-O-O-**

-Ese niño apenas a probado bocado- dijo Millie Rose a su hija completamente abatida- si sigue así va a enfermar Marley...

-Lo sé- contesto la chica con pesar- ¡Es increíble que ni siquiera sepamos a donde se llevaron a Blaine!- dijo molesta- o que ni siquiera le hayan permitido hacer una llamada, si le hubieran dado ese derecho que ¿acaso no habría llamado ya?

Millie simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos permitir que siga ahí cariño... en ese horrible sitio, cualesquiera que sea.

-Lo sé mama- dijo Marley pensativa- Jake y Paul ya se han dado a la tarea de investigar donde se encuentra- explico- sin embargo tememos que lo deporten antes de lograr localizarlo.

Millie se sentó en el sofá con expresión triste.

-Pobre muchacho...- dijo con nostalgia- ¿Cómo lo estará pasando en estos momentos?...

**-O-O-O-**

-Hey chico...- dijo el anciano a su lado- Quizá deberías comerte todo- señalo su plato casi intacto- no sabemos cuando volverán a traernos de comer...

-No tengo hambre- lo corto Blaine educadamente.

El hombre suspiro hondo y miro el techo perdiéndose entre los ladrillos manchados y sucios de aquella celda.

-Podría decir que te comprendo...- comenzó a hablar- pero no lo justifico ¿sabes?

Blaine se volvió a mirarlo con interés.

-Ves a todos estos hombres- susurro el anciano, Blaine asintió- tienen historias diferentes a la tuya o a la mía- explicó- pero a todos nos acongoja la misma causa... estamos heridos y tristes porque nos hemos encariñado de un país que no nos quiere...

Blaine asintió con tristeza.

-Sin embargo lo que nos duele en realidad- continuo el hombre- es lo que dejamos aquí... las personas que formaron parte de nosotros, los recuerdos que nos mantienen arraigados a este sitio- el hombre suspiro nuevamente y miro al pelinegro a los ojos...- ¿Qué es lo que tu dejas atrás chico?

Sin saber muy bien porque, el ojimiel tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar.

¿Que dejaba atrás?... Muchas cosas.

A su hermano, cuyo destino ignoraba en esos momentos, y ese pensamiento lo atormentaba con crueldad.

La amistad de tantas personas que lo apoyaron cuando más lo necesito.

La oportunidad de un trabajo decente y adecuado para él... una oportunidad casi tomada, un sueño casi cumplido, y sin embargo... que poco a poco se esfumaba.

El amor, que en realidad no tenía en correspondencia, pero que él igualmente sentía por Kurt, porque a pesar de los líos entre ellos, a pesar del daño, de los enredos, de los insultos... a pesar de todo eso... Blaine sabía que jamás amaría a alguien como amaba a Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Jeff, por favor contesta... en serio necesito hablar contigo, he sido un idiota y... ¡Joder!, solo contesta... por favor..." Nick_

El rubio ignoro nuevamente el mensaje. Era el quinto que recibía en ese día. Y no era que él fuera de esos chicos orgullosos que querían hacer sufrir a la otra persona con la tonta idea de hacerle sufrir en la misma medida que él lo había hecho... Simplemente Jeff pensaba que Nick tenia muchas cosas que aclarar en su cabeza.

Quizá solo estuviera confundido y de pronto le hubiera llegado aquella extraña idea de ponerse nuevamente en contacto con él.

Sin embargo, mensajitos telefónicos no mostraban de ninguna forma el verdadero interés que el pelinegro sentía por él.

Aquello debía tratarse de un capricho de Nick... y para ser honesto, Jeff había recibido mucha basura de parte del chico que un simple _"necesitamos hablar, te extraño"_, definitivamente no funcionaría.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt sabía que no merecía ninguna clase de disculpa después de lo que había hecho... pero ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de la castaña amiga de Blaine, para preguntar la dirección del pelinegro y buscarle.

Tal y como Nick le había dicho que hiciera.

Suspiro hondo antes de decidirse por fin a llamar... cuando lo hizo, tuvo intenciones de huir del lugar, pero se mantuvo firme sobre aquella pequeña banqueta de cemento.

Marley abrió la puerta, y al mirarlo, no pudo evitar poner un gesto de completa sorpresa.

-¿Tu...?- preguntó entre dudosa y contrariada.

-Hola- saludo Kurt- escucha- comenzó- lamento lo del otro día, yo en verdad...

-¿Kurt?- pregunto la tímida voz de Cooper, quien en ese momento salía para encontrarlo.

El castaño le sonrió con cariño... ¡lo había extrañado tanto!

-Hey Cooper- dijo removiendole el cabello de la cabeza-¿Cómo estas?

El niño agacho la mirada, intentando contener las lagrimas y Kurt supo en ese momento que algo no iba bien.

-¿Donde esta Blaine?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Sé lo ha llevado la policía...- dijo Cooper conteniendo un sollozo, luego se acerco a Kurt y lo miro suplicante- por favor Kurt- dijo entre sollozos- por favor... ¡tu eres un superheroe!, por favor rescátalo...

El castaño miro a Marley con gesto espantado.

-Es cierto- asintió la chica- hace un semana vinieron de inmigración...- explicó- se lo llevaron así sin más... ni siquiera nos dijeron a donde iban... ¡Blaine no ha llamado y estamos desesperados!

Cooper se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo de la parte alta de los muslos.

-Por favor tráelo de vuelta Kurt... Blaine es bueno... no merece estar en la cárcel.

Lleno de confusión, el castaño solo atino a jalar hacia su cuerpo al pequeño chico y lo abrazo con fuerza, permitiendo que el niño rompiera a llorar en su pecho.

**-O-O-O-**

Decir que Kurt sentía culpa y tremendo dolor, era decir poco...

Se sentía tan mal por su comportamiento en la cena de Noche Buena, y no paraba de pensar que de no ser por su infantilismo, Blaine no se encontraría en aquellas circunstancias.

Sí tan solo supiera donde estaba...

Cooper se mantenía aferrado a él, y Kurt no paraba de pensar _¿que había hecho de bueno para merecer el amor de ese niño?_

Deseaba poder darse de topes contra la pared...

Cuando se dirigía al departamento de Marley llego a pensar que la chica lo trataría de forma cortante, que no conseguiría la dirección de Blaine, o bien, que si la conseguía, el pelinegro iba a negarse a hablar con él... Sin embargo aquello definitivamente nunca lo considero.

La idea de perder al ojimiel de aquella forma lo llenaba de miedo.

Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que el tiempo para lloriquear había terminado. Era el momento de pensar con la cabeza fría y encontrarle una solución a aquella situación preocupante. Debía localizar a Blaine, y debía traerlo a casa.

Así que con decisión, Kurt tomó su móvil e hizo unas cuantas llamadas mientras Marley y Cooper lo miraban atentos.

Cuando por fin termino, el castaño se despidió educadamente de la chica con la promesa de volver al día siguiente con el abogado que Nick le acababa de conseguir para comenzar la búsqueda, localización y liberación de Blaine.

Mientras se despedía de Cooper, noto en el niño una mirada anhelante, y el agarre sobre su antebrazo, quizá un poco demasiado fuerte... entonces lo comprendió. Cooper no quería que se marchara, pero era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras.

Kurt sonrió al niño y se volvió hacia Marley.

-¿Me preguntaba si él podría... quedarse a dormir en mi apartamento?- pregunto con esperanza- Claro, si Cooper quiere- agregó.

El niño dedico a Kurt una hermosa sonrisa, solo empañada por su rostro marcado por las lagrimas.

Marley dudo por un instante, pero al ver al pequeño tan emocionado no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir con la cabeza.

-Esta bien...- dijo con voz calmada- solo pórtate bien ¿si Coop?

El niño asintió y corrió a besar la mejilla de la chica.

-Buenas noches Marley- dijo con cariño, para después dirigirse hacia Kurt, tomar su mano, y caminar juntos hacia la salida.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Se encuentra Jeff?- pregunto Nick sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo ante aquel chico de piel morena que lo miraba fijamente.

-No- respondió Thad encogiendo los hombros.

-Hoy...- dijo Nick inseguro- ¿hoy trabaja?

Thad negó con la cabeza.

-No los jueves- respondió con indiferencia- pero ha salido con Sam y unos amigos y no sé a que hora regresen.

Nick bajo la mirada derrotado.

-Bien...- dijo suspirando con tristeza- ¿puedes decirle que he venido a buscarlo?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro- asintió Thad de forma amable- se lo diré...

**-O-O-O-**

-Es la ultima vez que te encubro Sterling- dijo la voz firme de Thad- ¡el pobre chico lucía abatido!

Jeff no pudo evitar sentirse interesado al escuchar aquello, pero luego se recordó que debía recuperar su dignidad... la dignidad que él mismo se había encargado de pisotear al perseguir a Nick y soportar ser rechazado constantemente por él.

-No creo que vuelva- dijo encogiendo los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

-¡Sabes Jeff...!- comenzó Sam- durante todo este tiempo te has quejado de que Nick era un tonto por no acceder a conversar civilizadamente... y ahora no haces otra cosa que lo mismo que él.

Jeff negó con la cabeza, inconforme con las palabras de su amigo.

-No lo entiendes Sam- dijo con voz calmada- No es que quiera ser un chiquillo orgulloso al negarme a hablar con él- hizo una pausa- es simplemente que no creo que lo que vaya a decirme cambie un poco las cosas...

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Sam confundido.

-A que puede sentir algo por mi- explico Jeff- es decir, después de todo, tuvimos nuestros momentos en Internet y eso...

-¿Pero...?- pregunto Sam invitándolo a proseguir.

-Pero nunca va a aceptarme Sam...- soltó Jeff- ni a mi... ni a mi trabajo- hizo una pausa- él no puede entender que es parte de mi vida trabajar en Wildboyz para pagar mi carrera... él no puede concebir la idea de que me dedique a ser Stripper, ¡lo vi en su mirada aquel día en que fue a buscarme al bar Sam!- explicó frustrado- él mismo me lo dijo... inclusive, cuando creía que era Shane, me pregunto que "¿cómo podía desnudarme frente a tantas personas?"- Sam agacho la mirada y Jeff continuo- creo que la persona que se atreva a salir conmigo, debe aceptar que mi trabajo forma parte de lo que soy... y ok, pienso dejarlo en cuanto termine la escuela- explico- pero mientras tanto, no voy a irme de ahí y Nick ni siquiera esta convencido de lo que realmente quiere... ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de veces en que he sido testigo de la debilidad de sus sentimientos por mi?... Nick no es un chico para mí y definitivamente yo no soy lo que él espera... mi error fue no haberlo comprendido desde el principio.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt miraba el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus culpas...

Hacía rato había dejado a Cooper en su antigua habitación, después de haber cenado en silencio.

El niño parecía mas calmado, con la esperanza de Kurt luchando por rescatar a su hermano.

Y justo eso haría Kurt, no sabía como aun, pero debía liberar a Blaine de aquel encierro ignorado. A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, se pondría a buscar al ojimiel.

El castaño no podía dejar de pensar que absolutamente todo aquello era su culpa... si tan solo hubiera sido un poco menos orgulloso, un poco más maduro, quizá no se encontraría sintiéndose como la mierda en aquellos momentos.

En esos momentos unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

Kurt frunció el ceño e incorporándose se dirigió a abrir.

-Cooper...- susurro al ver al niño con mirada suplicante sosteniendo su almohada.

-¿Puedo...?- comenzó el pequeño con voz nerviosa- ¿por favor puedo dormir aquí?- pregunto por fin.

Kurt lo miro con gesto triste, era terrible ver aquel semblante apagado en el rostro de ese hermoso niño.

-¡Prometo no dar lata!- se apresuro a decir Cooper- ni siquiera me muevo mucho al dormir...- explico con gesto esperanzado.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante la adorabilidad del chico.

-Claro que puedes quedarte a dormir aquí Coop- dijo con dulzura- pasa.

El pequeño obedeció con una sincera sonrisa y camino hacia la cama de Kurt.

Lo miro por ultima vez con duda, pero al ver que el castaño asentía con la cabeza, se subió en ella, acomodo su almohada y se cubrió con las mantas del ojiazul.

-Gracias Kurt- dijo con voz triste y sincera- gracias por por intentar ayudar a Blaine.

El castaño trago duro ante aquellas palabras, y se prometió dentro de sí, que haría todo lo posible por no defraudar a ese niño.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se recostó en aquel duro catre, incapaz de lidiar con la incomodidad de sus huesos y músculos cansados.

Se hizo bolita en aquel oscuro lugar, completamente silencioso, salvo por los ronquidos distintos de los otros cinco hombres que se hallaban en aquella celda.

En sus adentros, y antes de quedar dormido se pregunto_ "¿como era posible que nadie le dijera nada sobre su situación?"._

Si tan solo tuviera una llamada... una sola.

Antes de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo, le fue imposible no pensar en su hermano... en como le gustaría poder abrazarlo en esos momentos.

También recordó anhelante el abrazo de unos brazos distintos, más largos y mas fuertes que los de Cooper... unos brazos que lo habían sujetado y rodeado en tantas ocasiones... unos brazos que le habían hecho sentir seguro y a salvo... ¡lo que daría por tener esos brazos nuevamente rodeando su cuerpo!.

**-O-O-O-**

-Háblame de Esbsger...- pidió Kurt, seguro de que Cooper se encontraba despierto en ese momento.

El pequeño giro su cuerpo hacia el castaño y por la luz lunar, Kurt se percato de que encogia los hombros.

-De Esbjerg- corrigió en un susurro- ¿que quieres saber?

Kurt medito unos momentos esa pregunta y luego hablo...

-¿Cómo es ahí?- preguntó.

-Pues es bonito...- comenzó Cooper- bueno, el barrio en el que vivíamos no, estaba todo lleno de delincuentes y paredes pintadas- narro- pero Blaine me llevaba a los lugares bonitos- dijo, y por el tono, Kurt supo que el niño estaba sonriendo- cada que podía me llevaba a los parques a jugar...

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras del pequeño.

-¿Y tu mama?- pregunto entonces con duda- ¿Cómo fue que terminaron tu y Blaine aquí?

Cooper suspiro hondo y se acerco un poco mas a él. El ojiazul supo de inmediato que cualesquier cosa que fuera a relatarle requería de la búsqueda del niño por un poco de calor humano.

-Mi mama murió cuando yo era un bebe- explico- Blaine siempre me dijo que enfermo de gravedad...- hizo una pausa- pero yo sé que no es cierto.

Kurt se odio por continuar con aquellas preguntas, pero necesitaba saber... necesitaba comprender un poco las cosas.

-¿Ah no?

-No- respondió Cooper con voz tranquila-me entere por los vecinos de lo que en realidad murió...

-¿Y que fue eso?- pregunto Kurt.

-Mi mama se quito la vida...- contesto el niño con la voz ligeramente afectada- dicen que tomo tantas pastillas hasta que no quedo viva...

Si Kurt ya se sentía mal por hacer esos cuestionamientos al pequeño, ahora definitivamente se sentía repugnante por revivir en la memoria del niño aquellos recuerdos.

-Lo lamento Coop...- dijo tomando la mano del niño.

-Esta bien...- dijo Cooper suspirando- no la conocí mucho, y lo que la conocí no me acuerdo de ella... ni siquiera me acuerdo mucho de papa.

El castaño continuo acariciando la mano del niño.

-Lo siento- repitió.

Cooper sonrió y comenzó a hablar...

-¿Sabes Kurt?- dijo y el castaño miro sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la luz lunar- cuando conocí a tu papa cerca de navidad, no pude evitar sentir un poquitito de envidia... Se que es mala esa cosa... la envidia- se apresuro a aclarar- pero... me hubiera gustado tener un papa como el tuyo...

Kurt trago el nudo de dolor que se le estaba formando en la garganta. Era increíble que un pequeño valorara en un instante mucho más de lo que él mismo había valorado toda su vida.

-Mi papa se emborrachaba- explico Cooper- Blaine tenía que desvelarse muchas veces, ya que tenía que salir a buscarlo y traerlo a casa antes de que la policía lo encontrara durmiendo en las calles...Blaine se quedaba dormido en clases...- agrego Cooper- y los maestros lo regañaban por ser un flojo...- la voz del niño se ensombreció de tristeza- pero él no es flojo Kurt- aclaró- él se dormía porque no dormía bien por las noches, por salir a buscar a papa y por hacerse cargo de todo en la casa.

El asomo de unas lagrimas ya estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Kurt.

-¿Sabes?- continuo el niño- Blaine es la mejor persona que he conocido- dijo Cooper con cariño- ojala le hubiera dicho la verdad...

-¿La verdad?- cuestionó el castaño intrigado- ¿Cuál verdad Coop?

El niño suspiro resignado.

-Siempre le he dicho a Blaine que lo que mas admiro en el mundo es al Increíble Hulk...- hizo una pausa- pero es mentira- soltó con tristeza- lo que más admiro en todo el mundo es a él.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Se encuentra él?- pregunto Nick sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a Sam, que en esos momentos le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días Nick- saludo el rubio.

-Buenos días- dijo el pelinegro regresando el saludo- ¿y esta aquí?- pregunto de vuelta.

-¿Quien... Thad?- cuestiono Sam con el simple animo de molestar un poco al chico.

-No...- respondió un frustrado Nick- Jeff... él, ¿esta aquí?

Sam alzo una ceja divertido.

-Tengo entendido que ayer también viniste a buscarlo...

-Sí...- contesto Nick- pero el otro chico me dijo que no estaba, que salió contigo.

Sam arrugo el ceño pero no dijo nada mas.

-No esta en estos momentos- dijo encogiendo los hombros- debe estar en la escuela de Arte...- reveló, a sabiendas, de que si Nick iba en su búsqueda Jeff iba a colgarlo.

-Gracias...- respondió Nick con prisa con la intención de dirigirse a la calle y tomar su vehículo.

-Pero...- se apresuro a decir Sam- No creo que quiera verte...

El pelinegro bufó con exasperación.

-Bueno... ya me encargare yo de eso- respondió amablemente al rubio.

-Lo digo en serio Nick- dijo Sam- y lo hago para que te ahorres la vuelta en vano... Sterling esta mas renuente a verte como nunca antes lo vi con nadie, no creo que sea buena idea que lo busques... aun... es decir, comprendo como se siente.

-¿Lo comprendes?- pregunto Nick alzando la ceja- disculpa Sam... pero ¿cómo puedes comprenderlo?

El rubio se recargo indiferentemente en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno...- comenzó- obviamente no comprendo el desamor, los sentimientos cyberneticos que se crearon, la pasión desenfrenada que se tienen ni mucho menos las ganas frustradas por no estar juntos- Nick no pudo controlar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas- pero comprendo el rechazo- continuo Sam- el rechazo y la ofensa.

-¿El rechazo y la ofensa?- cuestiono Nick- ¿De que hablas?

-Te olvidas que yo también soy Stripper Nick- explico Sam encogiéndose de hombros- y solo puedo decirte que aunque bailamos y nos despojamos de la ropa con la intención de calentar personas, nuestro trabajo se limita a eso- explicó- cuando el show termina nos vamos a casa y nos volvemos personas normales ¿sabes?- explico con cierto grado de reproche- No somos promiscuos ni tampoco prostitutos... solo somos sujetos con un empleo un tanto... llamativo.

Nick lo miro con curiosidad y luego comprendió las palabras del rubio.

-Oh no...- se apresuro a explicar- Yo respeto su trabajo Sam... quizá sea un poco algo fuera de mi gusto, pero no tengo esa opinión de las personas que se dedican a ese oficio.

-Pues al parecer has hecho sentir a Jeff como una zorra por ser Stripper- dijo Sam con voz recelosa.

-Lo sé- suspiro frustrado Nick- y lo lamento ¿esta bien?- dijo exasperado- es sólo que eso es algo que aun me resulta un poco... incomodo, pero no me importa ni siquiera demasiado- agregó- en esa ocasión, cuando dije todas esas cosas, estaba molesto ¿sí?... las palabras salen de mi boca cuando estoy molesto y apenas y me doy cuenta de lo que digo.

Sam arqueo la ceja con interés.

-En verdad me agradas Nick- dijo Sam- me agradas mucho para novio de Jeff- explico- pero creo que debes saber que si estas dispuesto a recuperarlo, mi amigo continuara con su trabajo al menos por el tiempo que él lo decida... y creo que debes saber lidiar con eso.

Nick asintió, para sorpresa de Sam.

-¿A que hora sale de clases?- preguntó con voz cansada- ¡por favor...!

Sam sonrió.

-Estará en la escuela toda la mañana... su salón es el 205... -hizo una pausa- ¡Te matare si se entera de que he sido yo quien te lo ha dicho!

Nick sonrió.

-¡Gracias Sam!- y se apresuro a correr hasta su automóvil.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- saludo elegantemente Robert Stein, uno de los mejores abogados de Nueva York al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia Kurt.

-Necesito que saque de un lío a un amigo mio- explico el ojiazul- he escuchado que es uno de los mejores...

Robert Stein arqueo la ceja.

-Ciertamente lo soy...- dijo el hombre con petulancia- y por lo mismo mis honorarios son altos señor Hummel.

-Lo comprendo- dijo Kurt- puedo pagarle... en verdad necesito que acepte.

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia.

-Muy bien...- dijo con voz pausada- pero hay algo que me gustaría pedirle, incluso si acepta, podría hasta hacerle un descuento.

Kurt lo miro con detenimiento, esperando a que el hombre continuara.

-Soy un tipo famoso- dijo Stein- mi buffette lo es- explico- pero en Nueva York solamente... he estado pensando en lanzar una campaña publicitaria del tipo nacional, de esa forma obtendría clientes de todo el país... llevo años queriendo expandirme.

-Vaya al punto señor Stein- dijo Kurt un poco frustrado por el rollo que le soltaba aquel hombre.

-Quiero que usted grabe mi anuncio publicitario señor Hummel- dijo Stein con un sonrisa- Creo que si usted lo hace, mi comercial tendrá mejores resultados.

Kurt suspiro con tranquilidad, por un momento pensó que aquel hombre iba a pedirle algo indecente.

-Bien- dijo el castaño con seguridad- pero solo cuando haya resuelto el problema de mi amigo- agrego Kurt mirándolo con intensidad- y eso debe ser en poco tiempo señor Stein.

-Hecho- dijo Stein con una sonrisa radiante.

**-O-O-O-**

_"¿Realmente Nick podría iniciar una relación con un chico que se dedicaba a bailar y desnudarse frente a otros?"_

Se conocía demasiado bien, sabía que aquello suponía un reto difícil que afrontar, lo había descubierto en el momento en que las tripas le hirvieron al ver a aquellos hombres pervertidos comiéndose a Jeff con la mirada...

Sin embargo, si aquello era lo que su rubio quería...

Si aquella era la forma de que Jeff considerara la posibilidad de tener algo con él... ¡Joder! que lo aceptaría.

En esos momentos no estaba precisamente para ponerse sus moños.

Nick tenía quizá solo esa única oportunidad para disculparse con Jeff... quizá la ultima oportunidad para poder estar con él, y definitivamente no se iba a permitir joderla en aquella ocasión.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff se encontraba aburrido trazando lineas y bordes.

Llevaba toda la mañana con ese gesto indiferente y soso. No es que no le gustara esa clase, era solo que ese día no estaba de ánimos para ponerse a dibujar.

Imaginó que esa mañana recibiría un mensaje de Nick, pero no había recibido nada aun.

No es que lo deseara... claro que no.

Estaba firme en su decisión de olvidar al pelinegro. Simplemente que en el fondo le habría gustado que Nick se hubiera esforzado un poco más.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick camino con paso firme por aquel pasillo decorado con un sin fin de colores y palabras sobre frases de proverbios famosos.

Localizo al instante el numero de salón que Sam le había proporcionado, pero espero fuera, pues dos mujeres se encontraban bloqueando la puerta mientras conversaban.

-Creo que tendré que suspender la clase Directora- dijo la mujer rubia de anteojos con pesar- la muchacha no ha llegado...

La anciana de cabello teñido de rojo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Es una lastima profesora Beys!, me parece que tendremos que concertar una nueva cita con aquella agencia, ¡y mire lo tardadas que son para conseguirnos una modelo que acepte posar desnuda y a bajo costo!

Nick enarco una ceja al escuchar aquello. Una sensación de inquietud comenzó a removerse en su estomago mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Respiro hondo, sabiendo con seguridad que aquello era una locura, pero de todos modos se encamino hacia las mujeres.

-Muy buenas tardes- dijo diplomaticamente mientras extraía una de las tarjetas de su Agencia de modelaje y la mostraba a las mujeres procurando cubrir el espacio en donde rezaba _"Gerencia y Administración"_.

-Buenas tardes señor...- dijo la directora acercándose a leer la tarjeta- ¡Duval!... ¿es de la agencia?- preguntó al leer la palabra en la tarjeta.

-Así es- dijo Nick sonriente- me han dicho que tengo una cita con ustedes para un... desnudo- trago duro al pronunciar dichas palabras.

-En realidad esperábamos a una chica...- intervino la profesora Beys.

-Al parecer solo me han conseguido a mi...- dijo Nick intentando que sus palabras sonaran a disculpa- todas las chicas están ocupadas y me han enviado a hacer el trabajo.

La directora examino al chico y a los pocos segundos asintió.

-Me parece que el genero no importa mucho para los efectos de esta clase Profesora- dijo con voz tranquila dirigiéndose a la otra mujer- da igual si pintan a una mujer o a un hombre- opino con indiferencia- solo queremos que capturen el cuerpo humano.

La profesora asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo con amabilidad- acompáñeme a los vestidores señor Duval- hizo una pausa- es necesario que se quite toda la ropa, solo cúbrase con la bata que he dejado colgada cerca del espejo.

Nick asintió nervioso, preguntándose _"¿En que demonios se había metido?"_.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff escucho sin animo todo el barullo de aquel salón...

A diferencia de él, de Alex y de las mujeres, todos los heterosexuales de esa clase estaban que hacían una fiesta porque iban a pintar a una mujer desnuda... _"menudos inmaduros"_, pensó aburrido.

En esos momentos, entro su maestra, la Profesora Beys a la clase.

-Chicos...- comenzó haciéndoles guardar silencio- pronto entrara, y necesito que se comporten como los profesionistas que serán algún día...- explico- recuerden, necesito que me plasmen la forma y los detalles... y por favor, eviten no incomodar a nuestro modelo.

-¿Nuestro modelo?- pregunto intrigado uno de los compañeros de Jeff.

-Así es señor Rogers- dijo la profesora- al final, la agencia nos ha enviado a un chico y no a una chica como se había previsto.

El exclamo de decepción en los chicos del salón fue evidente. Alex volteo a mirar a Jeff con mirada divertida, pero el rubio solo rodó los ojos... a diferencia de los demás, él si podía comportarse profesionalmente.

-Puede pasar señor Duval- dijo la profesora Beys invitando con la mano al modelo que pintarían.

Jeff ni siquiera tuvo que procesar el _"Señor Duval"_ que había pronunciado la Profesora, pues el chico que entro al salón dejo completamente helado al rubio.

_"¿Que demonios hacía Nick Duval envuelto en aquella bata en su clase de Formas y sombras?"_

**-O-O-O-**

Nick no cabía en la vergüenza que sentía.

¿En serio iba a hacer aquello?... _"¿En serio Duval?"_

Entro en la habitación e inspecciono aquellos rostros desconocidos. No tardo mucho en ubicar a Jeff situado en una de las esquinas en la parte frontal del salón.

El rubio lo miraba confundido, casi preguntándole con la expresión ¿que era lo que hacía ahí?.

-Bien, cuando guste señor Duval- le dijo amablemente la profesora inspeccionando su cuerpo aun con la bata puesta.

Nick la aferro con las manos.

-Puedo decir algo antes... ¿eh...? profesora...

La mujer arrugo el ceño confundida.

-Eh... claro señor Duval... nunca antes dicen nada pero... esta bien...

Nick respiro hondo y miro fijamente a Jeff.

-Solo quiero decir, que respeto profundamente a las personas que se desnudan frente a otros, como los modelos que hacen lo que yo hago o como los Strippers... por ejemplo...- comenzó con voz vacilante- y quiero decir que no pienso que eso tenga nada de malo- agrego- yo andaría de novio gustoso de alguien que se dedicara a ello...- hizo una pausa para mirar a Jeff, quien tenía la boca abierta con incredulidad a causa de lo que estaba diciendo- y también quiero decir que considero que la verdadera belleza esta en el interior de las personas...

-Ok...- dijo la profesora mirándole confundida- es bueno conocer su opinión señor Duval...

-Y también quiero decir- corto Nick- que hace un tiempo alguien muy especial e importante para mi me pregunto que si yo sería capaz de desnudarme frente a muchas personas...- hizo una pausa y clavo nuevamente la mirada en Jeff- yo le dije que debía tener una muy buena razón para hacerlo... pues bien, ¡la tengo! - afirmo- el arte es una muy buena razón- susurro nervioso- ademas le estoy demostrando a esta persona que lo comprendo, que estoy dispuesto hacerlo... a comprenderlo y a apoyarlo... en todo.

Jeff lo miro con intensidad y Nick volvió la vista a la profesora.

-¿Desea agregar algo mas señor Duval?- cuestiono la mujer resignada.

-Si- dijo el pelinegro con determinación- también quiero aclarar que no soy ningún cobarde...- hizo una pausa para tragar duro- y esto es una clara prueba de ello...

Dicho aquello, Nick se despojo de la bata, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a todos aquellos ojos curiosos que le miraban, incluido Jeff.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff tuvo la intención de correr hacia Nick y cubrirlo con su cuerpo... pero estaba demasiado en shock como para hacerlo, sin mencionar, claro, que dejo de pensar cuerdamente en cuanto se detuvo a admirar el dorado cuerpo de Nick Duval.

Desvió su mirada con detenimiento para bajar por su barbilla tensa. Su pecho se mostraba glorioso frente a él... Nick poseía unos pectorales y un abdomen precioso. ¿Como podía acaso cubrir todo aquello con suéteres y camisas aburridas?

Sus brazos desnudos tenían el tamaño perfecto para abrazarlo, Jeff sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Se concedió bajar la mirada un poco mas, hasta llegar a "esa" parte tan intima. Noto como Nick se removía nervioso en su lugar, pero no intentaba cubrirse ante el escrutinio.

Vaya que Nick poseía muy buenos y bien dotados atributos...

Finalmente bajo por las piernas musculosas y torneadas, consecuencia seguramente de horas de ejercicio en una caminadora o bicicleta fija.

-Ejem...- escucho como carraspeaba la profesora Beys cerca de su oído- concéntrese en hacer el dibujo señor Sterling...

Jeff tiró accidentalmente su estuche con lapices y plumones al piso.

Completamente avergonzado, se agacho para recogerlos con torpeza, no sin antes notar como la profesora Beys rodaba los ojos y como Nick lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

**-O-O-O-**

Aquello definitivamente no iba tan mal como se había imaginado.

La mayoría de las personas frente a él se limitaban a observarlo con indiferencia mientras dibujaban en sus enormes cuadernos de dibujo.

Con excepción de Jeff y del chico con el que lo vio bailando en la fiesta de Noche Buena, todo mundo parecía ignorar su desnudez.

El chico amigo de Jeff le lanzo una mirada hambrienta y lo recorrió descaradamente. Nick no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo por eso, pero entonces Jeff pareció seguir la dirección de su mirada espantada, y fulmino al chico con la mirada.

Aquello, de alguna manera, lleno de orgullo al pelinegro y sin poder evitarlo, dirigió a Jeff una sonrisa radiante.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt paso a ver a Marley para comunicarle las buenas noticias.

El abogado que había contactado esa misma mañana ya había localizado el paradero de Blaine.

Al parecer se habían llevado al pelinegro a unas celdas cercanas al puerto y no a la cárcel local.

Aprovecho para dejarle el cuidado de Cooper, y comunicarle que en ese mismo instante el abogado Stein y él mismo se dirigían a ver a Blaine.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick se lavo el rostro en el sanitario de varones de aquella escuela antes de decidirse a salir.

Hacía unos pocos minutos, la profesora le había agradecido su disponibilidad y lo había despedido de la clase.

El pelinegro no supo hacer otra cosa que tomar la bata, cubrirse nuevamente con ella, y salir apresurado del salón, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Jeff.

El rubio no pareció prestar mucha atención a su ida, por lo que en esos momentos Nick se preguntó si acaso había hecho el ridículo más grande de toda su vida para nada.

Se vistió con rapidez y después de inspeccionar su imagen nuevamente en el espejo, salió del baño.

Pensó dirigirse hacia el salón de Jeff y esperar a que este saliera de clases, pero no llego muy lejos, pues, recargado en uno de los pilares, frente a él, el rubio lo esperaba con la mirada divertida.

-Hola...- dijo Nick con timidez.

-Hola- saludo Jeff con coquetería mientras lo recorría con la mirada- esta mañana no he podido concentrarme en el dibujo por lo mucho que me cautivaron tus... ojos.

Nick soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Vale Sterling... y te crees que me trago eso de que eran mis ojos los que mirabas.

Jeff bajo la vista al sueño con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Eres hermoso Nick- dijo mientras levantaba la vista y la clavaba en la suya.

Esta vez fue el turno del pelinegro de enrojecer.

-Bueno... no lo sé- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- mis palabras...- se apresuro a agregar- lo que dije ahí dentro, era todo cierto- hizo una pausa para mirarlo con cautela- es lo que pienso y... lamento haberme portado como un reverendo idiota todo este tiempo.

Jeff sonrió divertido.

-Vaya que eres extremista...- dijo arqueando las cejas- mira que desnudarte frente a todos solo para probar un punto... es admirable.

-Te dije que me desnudaría frente a varias personas si tenia una buena razón... tu eres mi buena razón- agregó.

Esta vez el rubio le sonrió con dulzura.

-Bueno... te creo- comento- ¿has venido solamente a convencerme de que ahora perteneces al grupo de los que defienden los derechos de los desnudistas?

Nick suspiro frustrado.

-Claro que no- dijo- he venido a invitarte a salir.

Jeff enarco una ceja.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto con diversión.

-Si- dijo Nick seguro- quiero invitarte a ti, Jeff del Internet, a ti Shane el Stripper, a ti, el artista, a ti, el pasante de Artes visuales en la agencia... a ti Jeff Sterling a salir... y a cualesquier personalidad loca que tengas, porque lo cierto es que me he enamorado de cada cosa que tu eres y de cada detalle que tu tienes... porque estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff le miro con profunda sorpresa. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. Nick le había sorprendido en más de un aspecto.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro colocando un intenso beso en los labios de este.

Tanto tiempo deseando volver a sentir aquel delicioso trozo de carne y ahí lo tenía, era indescriptible la cantidad de emociones que Jeff sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto Nick apartándose de pronto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si- respondió el rubio regresandole el gesto.

Nick lo abrazo emocionado y Jeff aprovecho ese momento para acercarse al cuello del pelinegro y susurrarle provocativamente al oído.

-No he podido terminar mi dibujo por que me distraías demasiado- dijo con voz ronca- así que me gustaría terminarlo en casa... pero no gozo de buena memoria, si tan solo el modelo de mi dibujo me ayudara a recordarle...

Nick sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá pueda proponerle que pose nuevamente para ti...

-Oh...- exclamó Jeff- eso me gustaría mucho...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba recargado en la dura pared de ladrillo de aquella celda. Su espalda dolía a causa del incomodo catre en el que había dormido.

Realmente ya no distinguía entre los días de la semana... le daba lo mismo si era lunes que si era viernes... Todo parecía tan igual en aquella fría y triste celda.

Uno de los custodios se acerco demasiado cerca a los barrotes mientras se sacaba un juego de llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¿Blaine Anderson?- preguntó.

Blaine arrugo el gesto al escuchar su nombre.

-Soy yo- dijo incorporándose.

-Acompáñame- dijo el hombre abriendo la celda mientras uno de sus compañeros custodios le hacia compañía- alguien quiere verte.

De pronto el corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir desbocado pensando que posiblemente sería Marley quien le buscaba, y si gozaba de mayor suerte, serían Jake y Paul dispuestos a ayudarle.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se tocaba ansioso los nudillos de las manos.

-¿Seguro que esta aquí?- pregunto mirando al abogado.

-Tranquilícese señor Hummel- dijo el abogado Stein con el semblante calmado- han ido a buscarle ya.

Kurt asintió y fijo la mirada nuevamente en el piso, nervioso.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine camino a través de aquel angosto y largo pasillo.

A medida que avanzaba, esposado, sentía las miradas fijas de los hombres tras las celdas que le miraban curiosos.

-Es por aquí- dijo el custodio que había ido a buscarle, iniciando una puerta de metal que conducía a un pequeño saloncito de color gris.

Blaine entro, y apenas estuvo dentro se detuvo petrificado al instante.

Dentro de aquel cuarto estaba un elegante hombre de cabello entrecano vistiendo un impecable traje de diseñador y sosteniendo un maletín de piel color café.

A su lado estaba Kurt Hummel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BUENO... AHI LO TIENEN!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJE Y QUE NO QUIERAN CRUCIFICARME YA, O AL MENOS NO MUCHO JEJEJE

ME RETIRO PRONTO PORQUE ESTOY ENFERMA DE UNA GRIPE HORRIBLE :(

(ESPERO QUE NO SEA A CAUSA DE LAS MALDICIONES QUE ME HAN ENVIADO CHICOS POR SER UNA COMPLETA BRUJA CON BLAINE Y COOPER... JEJEJEJEJE :P... NO SE CREAN, ES POR CULPA DE QUE PISO EL SUELO DESCALZA Y EL TIEMPO ESTA CAMBIANDO... JEJEJ COMO ME ESTRESA!)

EN FIN JEJEJEJE BASTA DE ATORMENTARLOS CON MIS PROBLEMAS

¡LOS QUIERO!

PD.- ¡Gracias a mi nuevo lector y amigo Cezar por decidirse a leer mis historias y por dejar reviews preciosamente largos! ¡me encantan! :)

Saludos!


	19. Y TODO TOMA SU RUMBO

Y BIEN... AQUI LO TIENEN EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO :)

LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAP... PUEDE INTERESARLES :)

Y LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Cosi** DE** Eros Ramazzotti e Il volo **(O SU VERSION EN ESPAÑO LLAMASA "ASI"

**CAPITULO 19**

_"Ayúdame a entender lo que yo siento_

_llega la nostalgia con su aliento, que es_

_tn grande, asi de grande... el amor es como_

_el mar sin viento, llegan en los labios el instante_

_y era grande..."_

_ ASI/ ILVOLO)_

**Y TODO TOMA SU RUMBO...**

-Hola...- saludo Kurt con voz cautelosa al verlo entrar. No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se comprimía al verlo. Blaine lucía tan cansado, tan triste, con el asomo de una corta barba de pocos días, y los ojos coronados por ensombrecidas ojeras.

-Hola- saludo de regreso el pelinegro confundido- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras movía los ojos de Kurt al abogado Stein.

-Marley me ha dicho ayer que te han traído- se apresuro a explicar Kurt- aunque ciertamente no conocía tu paradero- hizo una pausa- me pidió que te expresara una disculpa por no haber podido venir antes, pero estaba sin saber que hacer al no saber nada de ti... ella hubiera querido venir hoy con nosotros- aclaro- pero no podía dejar solo a Cooper.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Blaine sintió una honda de calor cubrirle el pecho.

-Cooper...-susurró- ¿Cómo esta él?- pregunto ansioso.

Kurt sonrió con dulzura.

-Él esta bien Blaine- le dijo con calma- te extraña mucho, pero sabe que regresaras pronto...- hizo una pausa- él se quedo a dormir en mi departamento anoche- dijo deseando que el pelinegro no se molestara por eso.

Blaine asintió algo sorprendido.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Anderson- intervino el abogado- mi nombre es Robert Stain, soy su abogado y prometo que lo sacare de aquí- dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh...- comenzó Blaine- no sé si podre pagarle...

-Mis honorarios están cubiertos señor Anderson, no tiene de que preocuparse- respondió el hombre mientras abría su maletín y extraía una pila de papeles.

Blaine frunció el ceño intrigado y después miro a Kurt a los ojos.

-Gracias...- susurró apenado- prometo que algún día voy a pagarte.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo- dijo Kurt con firmeza, y luego para suavizar su tono, agregó- mira que lo he conseguido en una ganga...

El abogado se hecho a reír y rodó los ojos.

-Bien...- comenzó- para poder ayudarle lo antes posible necesito conocer su historia señor Anderson...- hizo una pausa y clavo su mirada en el pelinegro- Toda su historia...

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Iba en serio lo de terminar tu dibujo eh?- pregunto Nick con nerviosismo mientras entraban a la habitación de Jeff y veía como el rubio tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo y lo miraba con diversión.

-Nunca dije que fuera una broma Duval...

Nick suspiro y comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta. Cuando estaba con la intención de despojarse de la camisa, Jeff le detuvo.

-Terminare el dibujo- dijo el rubio aclarándose la garganta- pero eso de tener mala memoria fue solo una treta- aclaro- es imposible que me olvide de todo lo que vi...

Nick bajo la mirada apenado.

-Solo necesito que poses en la misma posición... no es necesario que te quites la ropa esta vez.

El pelinegro suspiro aliviado.

-No cantes victoria Duval- menciono Jeff- si no te quiero desnudo para pintarte, es porque te quiero desnudo para otras cosas- hizo una pausa y después sonrió con coquetería- y esas cosas deben darse de manera natural... claro.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt estaba completamente impactado por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Blaine había crecido en una familia disfuncional, con una madre depresiva y un padre alcohólico y violento.

Justo como Cooper le dijo la noche anterior, su madre se suicido cuando Blaine tenía catorce años, fue el mismo pelinegro quien la encontró sin vida en su habitación.

Blaine se hizo cargo de Cooper prácticamente desde que el niño nació... y durante ocho años, tuvo que hacerse cargo también del despojo de hombre que era su padre, quien se la vivía borracho y mendigando por las calles.

Fue a los 22 años cuando Blaine tuvo que huir de Ebsjerg con su hermano, después de que unos maleantes con quienes su padre tenía negocios sucios y deudas, amenazaran con quitarles la vida también a ellos si no pagaban el dinero que el viejo Anderson les debía.

En un buque de carga... joder ¡En un buque de carga! era como Blaine había arribado a la Gran Manzana.

Kurt no podía imaginarse lo que era vivir bajo los puentes peligrosos y oscuros de Nueva York... no podía imaginar lo que era eso para un joven extranjero que carecía de documentación y que cargaba con un niño de ocho años con él.

En cada palabra que Blaine relataba, Kurt solo deseaba abrazarlo y estrecharlo fuerte contra su pecho... deseaba disculparse mil veces por haber sido un hijo de puta con él... deseaba susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que a partir de ese momento, él mismo se haría cargo de ambos hermanos Anderson.

-Así que...- comenzó el abogado- ¿si tu vuelves a Dinamarca, temes que te estén esperando los asesinos de tu padre?

-No es que lo tema simplemente- explicó Blaine- Es que lo sé...- hizo una pausa- Freud Swismett es uno de los maleantes mas temidos en mi país... se que los hombres con quienes contacto mi padre son trabajadores suyos... si hay algo que caracteriza a Swismett es que es ley en Dinamarca, nadie le juega tretas, y nadie que le haya ofendido sale bien librado...

Stein asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba nota.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a juntar la pila de papeles para meterla nuevamente en su maletín- haré todo lo posible por liberarte hoy chico- dijo el hombre- pero si no es posible, ten por seguro que mañana sales...

El pelinegro miró con profunda sorpresa al hombre.

-¿Así?- pregunto incapaz de contenerse- ¿Tan fácil?

Stein sonrió con pedantería.

-En realidad no lo es- dijo sonriente- pero soy quien lleva tu caso- explico- eso ya es una gran ventaja...- Dicho esto se incorporo, miro a Kurt indicándole que esperaría afuera, y luego se volvió nuevamente a Blaine- Confía chico- dijo con voz segura- voy a sacarte de aquí y voy a solucionar tu problema con las autoridades norteamericanas...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine observo tranquilo como el hombre salia del pequeño cuarto.

Se sentía profundamente nervioso por la presencia de Kurt en esos momentos... ¿Acaso ese chico nunca podría lucir ni un poquito menos perfecto?

-Es todo un personaje ¿eh?- preguntó el castaño observando la puerta por la que salió Robert Stein.

-Me ha caído bien- respondió Blaine encogiendo los hombros. Kurt sonrió y él se apresuro a hablar nuevamente- escucha Kurt... gracias por eso- dijo con sinceridad- probablemente ese hombre cobre una fortuna...

Kurt lo miro con adoración.

-No pienses en ello- dijo con suavidad- he conseguido un buen descuento- agrego guiñándole el ojo.

-Eso espero- dijo Blaine rodando los ojos- aun me cuesta creer que va a conseguirlo...

-Confía en él- dijo Kurt con voz reconfortante- él sabe lo que hace...

**-O-O-O-**

-Escucha Blaine...- agrego Kurt rompiendo el silencio recien instalado entre ellos. El pelinegro lo miró con atención- Lamento profundamente lo que sucedió en la cena de Noche Buena- dijo mirando hacia el piso- eso que hice, estuvo completamente fuera de lugar... estuvo incorrecto y fue desagradable...

Blaine suspiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Solo dime que no has vuelto a consumir cualesquier cosa que consumiste ese día...- dijo preocupado.  
Kurt negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-No... No, por supuesto que no- aclaró avergonzado- ese día fue la primera vez que probé algo así- explico- ni siquiera estaba en mis cabales cuando este chico vertió el liquido en mi bebida- dijo avergonzado- es decir, sabia que no era bueno, pero estaba tan alcoholizado como para pensar que debía detenerlo...

Blaine se rasco la cabeza con ansiedad.

-¿Tu y... él?- pregunto odiándose al instante por ello.

Kurt volvió a negar con brusquedad.

-¡No...!- dijo desesperado. Luego tomo la mano de Blaine, quien lo miro con asombro- Stefan no significa nada para mi Blaine- dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir- él y yo no somos nada...

El pelinegro aparto con suavidad su mano de la del castaño.

-Pero imagino que no solo bebieron esa noche...- dijo con tristeza.

Kurt tuvo deseos de llorar en ese momento, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No...-soltó por fin- no puedo negartelo- explico- ¡pero no sabes lo horriblemente arrepentido que estoy por ello!- hizo una pausa para intentar contener la gota de agua salada que estaba a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos- Blaine yo también te amo...- dijo con voz suplicante- sé que he dicho y he hecho tantas cosas que prueban lo contrario... ¡pero en verdad te amo!... no solo para ti han sido importantes las noches que pasamos juntos... ¡para mi también lo fueron!

El pelinegro lo miro con asombro, pero fue capaz de recomponer su gesto y sonreír con tristeza.

-Hay mucho daño entre nosotros Kurt...- dijo con sinceridad.

El castaño asintió mientras un pinchazo de dolor le atravesaba el pecho.

-Lo sé...- dijo con melancolía- lo sé- repitió- y sé que probablemente nunca puedas perdonarme del todo por lo que te hice...

-Yo no te guardo rencor Kurt- dijo Blaine con sencillez- no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque no te guardo ninguna clase de resentimiento- calló por unos instantes- la pregunta es... ¿me has perdonado tu?

Kurt lo miro confundido.

-Si- dijo impulsivamente- Sí, lo he hecho, ¡claro que lo he hecho!, lo he hecho en el tiempo en que no te tuve, porque supe que mi dolor por no tenerte superaba mi propio dolor por sentirme ofendido y engañado por ti...

Blaine suspiro con suavidad y lo miro a los ojos.

-Tu lo has dicho- dijo con tristeza- "te diste cuenta que tu dolor por no tenerme superaba tu dolor por sentirte ofendido"- hizo una pausa- eso no es perdonar Kurt- explico- eso es decir que el dolor que te cause permanece, y solamente se encuentra opacado por otra clase de dolor...

-¡Por favor Blaine!- suplicó Kurt- no me niegues la oportunidad de volver a estar contigo...

-No lo hago- dijo el pelinegro- simplemente creo que el tiempo es el encargado de sanar heridas- hizo una pausa- tu lo sabrás cuando estés listo... yo lo sabre- agregó- y ambos podremos reconstruir cualesquier cosa que se haya perdido.

El castaño asintió, ya incapaz de evitar que el agua brotara de sus ojos y rodara por sus mejillas.

-Al menos prométeme que no te alejaras de mi- pidió Kurt- prométeme que me permitirás ver a Cooper y verte a ti...- prométeme que seremos amigos.

Blaine sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Todas las cosas que te he dicho y aun te cuesta creerlo Kurt?- pregunto sorprendido- Nunca... jamas- afirmo- podría negarte mi cariño. Sabes que te amo... simplemente creo que este no es el momento para tener esa clase de relación nuevamente... ¡ni siquiera sé si el abogado vaya a lograrlo y pueda salir de aquí!- detuvo sus palabras para mirar a Kurt a los ojos- lo único que sé, es que permaneces tan dentro de mi, que es imposible que yo mismo me aleje... nunca lo haría... nunca lo haré.

**-O-O-O-**

-No lo sé Nick- dijo Jeff mirando la entrada del lugar- me parece que es muy elegante...

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y lo empujo suavemente de la espalda animándolo a entrar.

-Te prometí una cita en forma Sterling- dijo- esta es mi manera de llevarte a una primera cita...

-No era necesario que me llevaras a un sitio ostentoso Nick- lo regaño Jeff- ver películas o ir de picnic hubiera estado bien...

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura.

-Eso lo podemos hacer muchas otras veces- explico sonriente- esta es nuestra primera cita como novios y quiero que sea especial...

Dicho esto, Nick llevo a Jeff hacia una mesa en un rincón del restaurante y lo invito a sentarse.

-¿Novios?- cuestiono entonces Jeff enarcando la ceja- me he perdido la parte en la que me lo has propuesto Duval...

El pelinegro se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Oh... pensé que...- comenzó nervioso.

Sin embargo Jeff lo interrumpió rodando los ojos.

-Hombres ricos y caballerosos- bufó. Luego con una sonrisa divertida tomo la mano del pelinegro y le beso los dedos- Nick Duval... ya que has dado por hecho que somos novios creo que no queda otro remedio que pedirte... que seas mi novio...

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?- pregunto- creo que yo pude haber sido más romántico...

-Pero te hubieras tardado meses Duval- respondió Nick con diversión- mira que tardaste mucho en decidirte a reparar lo nuestro.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y sonrió. Luego clavo su mirada en el rubio.

-Esta bien Jeff- dijo- tu ganas... y si, quiero ser tu novio.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff no pudo evitar sonreírse cuando de regreso en el auto de Nick, el pelinegro tomo su mano, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Aquella primera cita había sido increíble.

Habían bromeado y reído sin parar. Era estupendo volver a tener esa clase de camaradería que compartían cuando platicaban por Internet.

Durante la cena, y el paseo por Central Park, Jeff había descubierto la joya de novio que podía ser Nick.

El pelinegro gozaba de tener contacto físico, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para rozar "accidentalmente" sus dedos en los brazos de Jeff. Cuando caminaban, tomaba su mano y la estrechaba cariñosamente.

Había ocasiones inesperadas, en que mientras miraban el transitar lejano de la gente o las fuentes de agua, Nick tomaba su rostro dulcemente sorprendiendo al rubio y le plantaba besos dulces e intensos en los labios.

Jeff supo que podría acostumbrarse a aquella situación. No recordaba haberse sentido más feliz antes en su vida. Sin embargo, el atisbo de una duda aun le rondaba la cabeza, y necesitaba aclarar bien ese punto.

-¿Nick?- pregunto dudoso.

El pelinegro sonrió y se giro a mirarlo levemente para luego volver la vista a la carretera.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Yo...- comenzó Jeff- Yo... a mi me gustaría saber como vamos a llevar el asunto de mi empleo en Wildboyz...

El pelinegro suspiro y encogió los hombros.

-¿Si te digo que preferiría que lo dejaras me harías caso?- pregunto cauteloso.

Jeff frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haría- respondió con sinceridad- pienso dejarlo cuando termine la escuela, cuando la pueda pagar... pero no antes- aclaró.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo pagare la escuela... lo dejarías?

-No- negó Jeff rotundamente- quiero ser yo quien se haga cargo de mi vida Nick...- hizo una pausa- no es el trabajo soñado, y nunca termine ahí por gusto, pero... esta controlado ¿sabes?, y me permite pagar mis estudios, mi vida, y me hace sentir independiente.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente mientras estacionaba el coche frente al complejo departamental en el que vivía Jeff.

-Entonces puedes seguir ahí- dijo sonriendo- puedes dejarlo cuando así lo quieras Jeff, yo no soy nadie para presionarte a que hagas absolutamente nada que no desees...

-¿Y estará bien para ti?- pregunto Jeff preocupado.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros.

-Probablemente no me pondré loco de contento- dijo con sinceridad- pero tampoco te armare bronca por eso- explico- Solo...- comenzó dudoso- sólo no me pidas que vaya a ese lugar cuando estés bailando...- dijo agachando la mirada.

Jeff comprendió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que no- dijo apretando el agarre de sus manos- a ti, voy a bailarte en privado...

Nick soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se acercaba y besaba a Jeff con adoración.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Blaine Anderson?- pregunto el mismo custodio que lo había ido a buscar esa mañana. El pelinegro se acerco nervioso- Acompáñame- dijo el hombre- el juez ha ordenado tu liberación...

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba a la salida de aquel mullido edificio que fungía como celdas y oficinas de detención del departamento de Inmigración.

A su lado se encontraba Robert Stein, quien platicaba animadamente con Millie Rose sobre alguna vieja película de sus tiempos de juventud.

Marley y Jake miraban ansiosos hacia la puerta de salida, por la que se suponía, saldría Blaine.

Cooper se encontraba tomando su mano, mirando con ojos desesperados en la dirección en que miraban Marley y el doctor.

Era increíble la eficiencia y rapidez con la que trabajaba ese abogado Stein, pensó Kurt. El hombre había alegado una grave transgresión a los derechos fundamentales de Blaine al detenerlo de aquella manera ilegal y al no leerle sus derechos que por ley le correspondían.

Se quejo de la falta de legalidad de las autoridades al no ponerlo en disposición inmediata de un juez internacional que le comunicara su caso y por no concederle una llamada dentro de las primeras 24 horas, una llamada que por ley le correspondía.

Además, argumento una profunda violación de los tratados internacionales y de la Ley complementaria en materia internacional al no remitir a Blaine a los centros de resguardo de inmigrantes, pues según la ley internacional, un inmigrante no podía ser encarcelado en situación idéntica a la de un delincuente, si no que debía ser remitido a un centro especializado en el que le comunicaran sus derechos y se le pondría inmediatamente un abogado defensor.

La orden del juez para poner en libertad a Blaine no se hizo esperar, pues obviamente la autoridad judicial no quería meterse en líos de amparos ante la Suprema Corte.

En tan solo un día, Robert Stein había conseguido la libertad de Blaine y ya empezaba a trabajar en la petición de Asilo Político, en la que exponía los motivos por los cuales Blaine y su hermano no podían regresar a Esbjerg, Dinamarca, los cuales consistían principalmente en la salvaguardia de su seguridad y de su vida.

Stein le había asegurado a Kurt que ese era el camino idóneo para conseguir la documentación necesaria para una legalización conforme a derecho. En cuanto el Asilo Político fuera aprobado, Stein, apoyado por Paul, el jefe del Hospital en el que trabajaba Jake, iban a mostrar al juez la documentación con la que se probaba el correcto desempeño del ojimiel en la sociedad norteamericana, específicamente en el área de la salud, y con ello, Stein aseguraba que el juez no opondría ninguna queja para que la legalización de los hermanos Anderson comenzara.

En ese momento, las puertas de Salida de aquel edificio se abrieron lentamente.

Dos custodios ataviados en trajes azul marino salieron y tras ellos, Blaine...

El pelinegro alzo la mirada hacia sus espectadores y sonrió radiantemente.

Los custodios se despidieron del ojimiel con un asentimiento de cabeza que el pelinegro les correspondió educadamente, y luego regresaron por donde habían salido.

Cooper soltó la mano de Kurt para correr hacia su hermano.

Blaine hizo lo mismo y con brazos abiertos se echo de rodillas sobre el duro pavimento para estar a la altura del pequeño.

Lagrimas corrieron por los rostros de Marley y Millie Rose. Jake sonrió conmovido, al igual que Paul.

Stein también sonrió, amablemente y luciendo satisfecho por haber participado en que aquella escena se desarrollara.

Kurt solo fue capaz de contener el aliento al ver a esos dos Anderson que le habían robado el corazón.

Blaine abrazaba con fuerza a Cooper mientras sollozaba contra sus hombros. Cooper sonreía y también lloraba mientras se dejaba estrechar por su hermano.

El castaño supo que atesoraría esa imagen para siempre en su memoria y que independientemente de lo que se sucediera en su relación con Blaine, ya podría sentirse como el hombre más afortunado del mundo simplemente por tener la dicho de haberlos conocido.

**-O-O-O-**

_RECONSTRUYENDO_  
_(Tres meses después)_

-Wow...- exclamo Jeff mientras se dejaba caer de espalda, exhausto y aun jadeante, sobre la cama- Eso estuvo...

-Lo sé...- secundo Nick con la respiración entrecortada- creo que fue una loca y salvaje noche...- dijo sonriendo.

Jeff se incorporo un poco, para permitirse admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio.

-¿Cómo es posible que tardáramos tanto para hacer esto?- pregunto entonces el pelinegro.

Jeff se acerco a él, retiro un mechón de la frente de Nick y beso su mejilla.

-No lo sé...- dijo abrumado- pero ha sido genial...

-Gracias...- soltó de pronto Nick mientras se acercaba al rubio y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de éste.

Jeff arqueo una ceja.

-¿Tan bueno estuve eh?- pregunto divertido.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Me refiero a que... gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad aquel día en que fui a buscarte a la escuela...- explico- por permitirme pasar estos maravillosos meses a tu lado... por dejarte besar por mi... Gracias por esta noche Jeff.

El rubio sonrió con ternura.

-¿Como negarme a ti eh?- cuestiono con voz tranquila- ¡Eres mi debilidad Nicholas Duval!

-¿Nos ponemos formales ¿eh Jeffrey?

-Calla- dijo el rubio bufando- detesto ese nombre- dijo frunciendo el ceño- mi madre me puso el nombre de mi abuelo sin detenerse a pensar que sería muy anticuado para mi en esta época moderna.

-Lo lamento abuelo- se burlo Nick.

-Oh vamos...- intervino Jeff- ni que Nicholas fuera un despampanante nombre moderno- dijo con ironía- creo recordar mis clases de historia...- dijo en tono burlón- ¿que acaso ese nombre no existe desde épocas ya olvidadas...? ¿Acaso no existen príncipes y reyes que llevaban ese nombre?

El pelinegro tomó una pose engreída.

-Quizá mi nombre sea mas antiguo que el tuyo Sterling- dijo con pedantería- pero tu lo has dicho... era llevado por grandes hombres como príncipes y reyes.

-¡Eres un prepotente Duval!- dijo Jeff riendo.

-Pero aun así me amas...

El rubio lo abrazo y le dio un cálido y corto beso en los labios.

-Si- confesó- aun así lo hago.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hola...- saludo Kurt sonriente mientras entraba en el departamento de Blaine- ¿Cooper esta listo?- pregunto.

Blaine tomo su billetera y asintió.

-Si... solo debe estar en el cuarto arreglando sus cosas- hizo una pausa y luego miro a Kurt con preocupación- ¿Seguro que no implica una molestia para ti?

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Claro que no Blaine- aseguró- Sabes que me encanta tener a Coop conmigo.

El pelinegro asintió agradecido.

-Muchas gracias Kurt- dijo con sinceridad- te aseguro que si no tuviera la guardia nocturna en el hospital no te dejaría este lío...

-No es ningún lió- dijo el castaño- para mi es grato estar con Cooper, además Marley no se puede desvelar, con eso de que ha iniciado de profesora temporal en aquella escuela.

El pelinegro asintió.

-Bien...- dijo con prisa- nos vemos mañana Kurt, creo que se me ha hecho tarde.

El castaño sonrió una ultima vez y lo vio marcharse. Tomo asiento en el sofá de aquel departamento mientras esperaba a Cooper y no pudo evitar suspirar con melancolía.

Podía definir su relación actual con Blaine como una relación de amistad.

No es que se quejara, era genial que después de su tormentoso pasado, el pelinegro y él pudieran llevarse tan bien ahora. Iban al cine con regularidad, o a ver una que otra obra en el teatro, pues Kurt amaba esas cosas.

Cada fin de semana se reunían en la casa de uno u otro, con Cooper, para ver películas, que para descontento de Blaine, eran todas de terror.

Kurt agradecía esa camaradería entre ellos. Agradecía poder pasar ratos agradables con el pelinegro y con su hermano. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir ese extraño dolor quemandole el pecho.

Porque el amaba a Blaine... y lo amaba de la forma romántica, de la forma que lo anhelaba como una pareja, como un amante, como un novio.

Sin embargo, sabía que las acciones que había cometido en el pasado habían abierto una brecha entre ellos. Una brecha que se estaba cerrando muy lentamente, pero que existía.

En ocasiones Kurt se preguntaba si Blaine le seguiría queriendo de la manera en que lo hacia antes. A veces le parecía que el pelinegro había dejado atrás ese amor y en cambio había adoptado únicamente el cariño de amigos.

A pesar de que era agradable convivir tanto con el ojimiel, Kurt no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado por aquella situación.

Porque cuando estaban demasiado cerca le costaba el alma no poder besarlo, no poder abrazarlo o acariciarlo.

El mayor contacto físico que habían tenido eran aquellas veces en que amistosamente se palmeaban la espalda, y esa situación estaba llevando a Kurt al borde de la frustración... sin embargo, sabía que no debía apresurar las cosas.

Lo que había sucedido entre ellos no era cosa de "un borrón y cuenta nueva"... el ojiazul sabía que debían superar aquellos obstáculos que tiempo atrás les impidieron estar emocionalmente bien... Kurt estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la vida por Blaine, pero no podía evitar temer que podría perderlo.

¿Que sucedería si Blaine conocía a alguien más en ese tiempo?

Ya era suficientemente terrible escucharlo hablar sobre el nuevo enfermero gay y nuevo amigo del pelinegro, con el que pasaba largas horas, con quien comía o desayunaba, con quien compartía las noches de guardia.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de ponerse celoso, pero le era inevitable. Deseaba poder estar con Blaine como una pareja, como la pareja que un día fueron, como la pareja que nunca jamas volvería a dañar.

Cooper salio en esos momentos finalizando con ello la serie de pensamientos de Kurt.

-Hey Coop- saludo sonriente- ¿listo para pasar una maratonica tarde de películas de terror?

El niño sonrió radiantemente.

-¡Muy listo!- contestó entusiasmado.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine respiro tranquilo al mirar en su reloj de pulsera que llegaba a tiempo al hospital.

Sabía que no había ningún problema si se retrasaba un par de minutos, pero realmente no pretendía ser un irresponsable, sobre todo porque había tenido que pasar las de Caín por conseguir un trabajo que le gustara tanto y le llenara de orgullo.

Blaine había aprobado con honores el curso de auxiliar en enfermería y dentro de un mes comenzaría a llevar las clases de la Carrera en enfermería, Paul había prometido apoyarle dejandole el turno de la tarde libre para que acudiera a la escuela.

Realmente se sentía afortunado. El abogado Stein que había contratado Kurt había conseguido que el juez aprobara su petición por asilo político y estaban planeando una estrategia para conseguir la legalización suya y de Cooper en ese país.

Las cosas cada vez marchaban mejor en su vida...

Salvo en su vida amorosa, claro. Era increíble tener a Kurt cerca y compartir esa amistad tan bonita que le proporcionaba calidez y seguridad.

Sin embargo Blaine seguía jodidamente enamorado del castaño. A veces se arrepentía de no no haber accedido a darse una segunda oportunidad cuando platicaron en las celdas mientras estuvo detenido.

El pelinegro había estado coqueteando ligeramente con Kurt desde hacía ya semanas, pero el ojiazul no parecía comprender las indirectas. No parecía darse cuenta de que si Blaine rozaba "accidentalmente" sus brazos, muslos... inclusive su rostro, era porque deseaba una cercanía más intima con el castaño.

Sin embargo, Kurt se limitaba a sonreír y a proseguir con esa camaradería tan poco romántica. Blaine le soltaba halagos de vez en cuando, incluso había intentado provocarle unos pocos celos al hablarle de Steve, su nuevo amigo gay, sin embargo Kurt no había dado señales de estar interesado...

-Buen día Anderson- dijo Steve, que en ese momento entraba al cuarto de descanso, en donde Blaine dejaba sus cosas para comenzar el día.

-Que hay Steve...- saludo amablemente- ¿saliste a divertirte anoche?

El pelirrojo sonrió con diversión.

-¡Y vaya que me divertí!- soltó- ¡conocí a un morenazo de fuego!... un muy buen polvo.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

-Deberías acompañarme un día a ir de juerga Blaine- invito su amigo- es decir, ese chico, al que quieres, se muestra ajeno a ti- hizo una pausa- no tiene de malo que te busques unos cuantos polvos para bajar la calentura... ¿si me entiendes?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-No soy así...- dijo con seguridad- no me apetecen las relaciones de una noche Steve... y ¿sabes?, se que Kurt no se muestra muy interesado en tener algo... pero no siento que sea correcto irme de camas por las noches... es como... engañarlo...- confeso avergonzado.

Steve bufo con incredulidad.

-Vaya que eres mojigato- exclamó- esta bien, no estoy en contra del amor verdadero y blah blah- dijo con fastidio- pero creo que deberías ser directo con ese chico Blaine, si no le dices lo que sientes ¿como se enterará?

El pelinegro lo medito por un instante. Sabía que era mejor hacerle caso a su amigo, pero también temía que Kurt se apartara de su lado por ello.

Era cierto que fue el ojiazul quien, en aquella conversación a corazón abierto que mantuvieron en las celdas insinuó la posibilidad de volver a estar como pareja, pero después del tiempo transcurrido y de la facilidad con la que se llevaban ahora, quizá el castaño hubiere reconsiderado sus intenciones y se hubiere dado cuenta de que prefería estar en esa amistad simplemente con Blaine.

-Te quiero...- dijo Nick con una dulce sonrisa mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio de Jeff.

El aludido sonrió con adoración a su novio.

-Yo también te quiero Duval- dijo acercándose cariñosamente para estrechar el cuerpo del pelinegro y dejar un caminito de besos que iba desde su oreja hasta la hendidura de su cuello.

Nick ronroneo con satisfacción y Jeff soltó una risita mientras se apartaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hay algo que quiero proponerte...- dijo Nick con suavidad mientras encontraba la mirada de su novio- he estado pensando y tengo un amigo que tiene una vacante en su agencia de publicidad...- hizo una pausa avergonzado- él se dedica más bien a preparar grandes espectaculares publicitarios, y como yo le mencione que tu tienes experiencia en Artes visuales y eres todo un artista, pues...- dijo nervioso- ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría acceder a una entrevista con él?

Jeff rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No Nick- dijo mirándole con reproche- ¿sabes?- cuestiono con aire ofendido- creí que me apoyabas... o al menos eso me hiciste creer en tu sensacional discurso cuando probaste tu suerte de desnudista...

-Te apoyo- afirmo Nick incorporándose un poco- simplemente creo que ese trabajo no te hace tan feliz...- hizo una pausa- sé que no trabajas en ese sitio por gusto, si no para pagar tus estudios y también sé que eres tan terco que no puedes concebir que te ayude un poco con eso... pero si esta oportunidad esta presente gracias a algunas buenas relaciones que tengo, creo que no tiene nada de malo que lo tomes en cuenta... no tiene nada de malo que asistas a esta entrevista esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-Si- confesó Nick apenado- esta persona de la que te hablo piensa salir de la ciudad mañana a primera hora, quedamos en ir a cenar hoy por la noche y me dijo que podría llevarte para la entrevista... será en el Marcelle y... no te quitara mucho tiempo.

-Hoy trabajo Nick- corto Jeff cada vez más irritado.

-Puedes pedir a Sam que te cubra- propuso el pelinegro con voz suplicante- vamos amor...

Jeff se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero joder, ¿que acaso Nick no dijo que lo aceptaba tal y como era?

-Lo siento pero no creo ir- dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba a ponerse la camisa- debo irme que hoy entro a trabajar mas temprano- mintió.

Nick lo miro con tristeza, con el semblante herido, y Jeff se odio por eso, porque últimamente el pelinegro había sido tan dulce con él, tan caballeroso, tan romántico. Lo trataba de la mejor forma posible y el que comenzara a pensar en como sacarlo de su empleo le sentaba a Jeff incomodo, pues temía que la historia de caos entre ellos volviera y que de pronto Nick considerara que era demasiado bueno para él.

-Por favor considerarlo...- dijo el pelinegro deteniendo su andar hacia la puerta.

-Te llamo luego- respondió Jeff como toda contestación y luego salió por la puerta sintiendo como la frustración lo aquejaba.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Cual es tu kriptonita Kurt?- pregunto un curioso Cooper.

-¿Mi kriptonita?- cuestiono el castaño extrañado.

-Si, ya sabes...- comenzó a explicar el niño- es como que un punto débil, una debilidad, la de Superman era la kriptonita- dijo narrando emocionado- todos los superheroes tienen una kriptonita, tu eres un superheroe, así que ¿cuál es la tuya?

El castaño analizo la pregunta, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de contestar, alguien llamo a la puerta, por lo que fue a abrir para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos con su propia kriptonita... pues Blaine Anderson estaba llegando del trabajo.

-Hola...- saludo el pelinegro mirándole con cansancio. Kurt sabía que aun le costaba acostumbrarse a las guardias nocturnas.

-Hola- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Vengo por Cooper- dijo el pelinegro amablemente.

-Quizá deberías entrar y dormir un rato...- propuso el castaño- te ves agotado y realmente hoy no tengo ningún pendiente.

Blaine lo miro con agradecimiento y entro al departamento.

-Creo que te tomare la palabra- dijo bostezando al tiempo que caminaba a la habitación en la que Cooper solía dormir cuando se quedaba con Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine amaba el olor entero de aquel apartamento. Pues la fragancia y esencia de Kurt se respiraba por todos lados.

¿Y que tal si debía hacer caso a Steve? ¿Que tal si se decidía a hablar de una vez por todas con Kurt sobre "ese" tema?

La añoranza que tenía por volver a tener al castaño en sus brazos comenzaba a superar de a poco cualquier clase de miedo.

Antes de quedar profundamente dormido, Blaine supo que aprovecharía aquel día para tener esa charla con el ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick se sentía culpable por haber, quizá, presionado a Jeff.

No es que continuara renuente a aceptar el oficio de su novio, simplemente consiguió esa entrevista para el rubio con la intención de mostrarle un nuevo panorama.

Sabía que Jeff no dormía bien por trabajar de noche. El rubio mismo le confeso un día que hacia el trabajo para poder pagar las cuentas, pero lo que en definitiva le había orillado a intentar conseguir un trabajo mejor al rubio era el haber descubierto que siempre que Jeff llegaba de trabajar se daba una exhaustiva ducha, como si por alguna razón su novio deseara limpiarse de aquel sitio, como si se sintiera sucio cada vez que salía de ahí.

Sin embargo Nick se prometió a si mismo que iría esa noche a cenar con su amigo en el Marcelle y se disculparía por la ausencia de Jeff, luego iría a buscar a su novio a la salida del trabajo y se disculparía con él por presionarlo sin haber tenido realmente intención de hacerlo y le prometería que él apoyaba cualquier decisión que tomara porque le amaba, le amaba demasiado, y nunca jamás trataría de inmiscuirse en el asunto de su empleo.

**-O-O-O-**

-Es una lastima que Cooper se haya marchado con Marley por el fin de semana- opino Kurt con resignación aquella tarde.

-Bueno, siempre podremos hacer planes tu y yo...- dijo entusiasta Blaine. De hecho, había sido el mismo quien había pedido el favor a su castaña amiga de que cuidara a Cooper para poder tener un pequeño tiempo a solas con Kurt, para hablar con él y aclarar su situación.

-Claro...- dijo el castaño con un leve sonrojo- ¿y que quieres hacer?

Si tan solo Kurt supiera lo que él verdaderamente quería hacer... _"Contrólate Anderson, primero es mejor hablar las cosas y luego ya veremos"_, se regaño interiormente.

-¿Unas películas?- propuso.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se sentía un poco confundido esa tarde.

Blaine estaba tan amable como siempre, pero esta vez, el castaño noto cierta actitud del pelinegro que lo ponía ligeramente nervioso.

Blaine estaba más cariñoso de lo normal. Lo miraba de una forma coqueta y en ocasiones soltaba ciertos halagos quizá demasiado provocativos. A decir verdad, desde tiempo atrás, el castaño venía notando cierta coquetería de parte de Blaine, sin embargo había atribuido todo a su imaginación. Sabía que probablemente tres meses eran tiempo insuficiente para que Blaine le aceptara del todo, después de su horrible forma de actuar con él. Además estaba el hecho, claro, de aquel enfermero amigo de Blaine que le ponía muy celoso. Pues a veces el ojimiel hablaba con tanto entusiasmo de ese chico que le confundía y le hacia creer con espanto, que podría suceder que el pelinegro nunca mas deseara volver a estar con él.

-Te ves algo tenso...- dijo Blaine observándolo detenidamente.

-Ah...- comenzó Kurt ligeramente sonrojado a causa de haber sido pescado en sus pensamientos complicados- es solo... que he pasado toda la mañana en la computadora... ya sabes, encargándome de un par de propuestas para lo del modelaje...

Blaine asintió sin despegarle la vista de encima.

-Vale, te daré un masaje- dijo con determinación.

Kurt enarco una ceja sorprendido.

-Ah... no es para tanto- soltó nervioso- es sólo un ligero dolor en la espalda, ya se me pasara.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos Hummel- dijo divertido- te sentara de lujo.

Kurt asintió sonriendo mientras se recostaba boca abajo en el sofá para esperar el toque del pelinegro.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine supo que su propuesta era quizá demasiado osada e intento convencerse que si se ofrecía a dar a Kurt un masaje era con la pura intensión de ser un buen amigo y no que lo hacia como un pretexto para tocarlo y tenerlo cerca.

Comenzó a amasar con lentitud y fuerza la dispuesta espalda notando con una sonrisa como el castaño de relajaba ante su toque y soltaba un jadeo quizá demasiado provocativo como para destruirle los nervios.

Se preguntó una vez más que hacía, el punto era aclarar las cosas con Kurt, proponerle una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos... su plan no incluía masajes ni jadeos sexys...

Kurt se removió bajo sus manos cuando Blaine delineo con intensidad los costados del castaño.

Fue en ese momento, en que quizá en una chispa de iluminación, Blaine lo supo.

Supo que podrían hablar todo el tiempo, supo que no necesitaba una charla normal para expresarle a Kurt todo lo que sentía.

Supo que las acciones superaban las palabras por mucho... Supo que como decía la trillada frase, "el que no arriesga no gana", y él definitivamente estaba listo para arriesgar, y si era rechazado, ¿que importaba? porque arriesgaría tantas veces fuera necesario con tal de volver a sentir a Kurt en su vida de la forma que él esperaba.

Así que dejándose de pensamientos reburujados y complejos, lo hizo...

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se regaño interiormente, sabiendo que no debía emocionarse más de la cuenta ante aquel toque.

Sentir las manos de Blaine en su cuerpo, aunque fuera solo por un simple masaje, era maravilloso.

El pelinegro sabía como remover cada pequeña fibra de su ser y hacerlo arder lentamente.

Kurt intento convencerse que ese masaje acabaría pronto y entonces las cosas volverían a ser como eran.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se esperaba realmente que aquel suceso inesperado sucediera.

Pues sorprendido noto como las manos de Blaine que estaban masajeando sus hombros eran intercambiadas por los labios del pelinegro en su cuello.

Aquellas traviesas manos continuaban moviéndose por lo largo de su espalda mientras Blaine le besaba condenadamente bien la piel descubierta de su cuello.

Con una renovada emoción, Blaine lo giro lentamente y lo miro a los ojos con deseo, Kurt fue incapaz de apartar la vista del pelinegro, hasta que claro, los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos propios le hicieron dejar caer los parpados mientras suspiraba con anhelo.

Blaine comenzó a ponerse intenso y a bajar por su pecho con una devoción que extraño por todo ese tiempo, una devoción que le hacía sentirse en el paraíso, que le ponía de cabeza el mundo... una devoción que profundizaba hasta en el ultimo detalle de cada acción que el ojimiel emprendía cuando amaba su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que Kurt supo que era el momento... el momento de volver a estar con él.

Sin embargo había aun un punto mas que aclarar.

Con gran dificultad se incorporo mientras apartaba a Blaine suavemente y lo obligaba a mirarlo.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto entonces el pelinegro.

-Blaine...- susurro Kurt- quizá esta no sea la mejor forma de...

-¿No lo deseas?- pregunto entonces el ojimiel temeroso.

-¡Claro que lo deseo!- confeso Kurt en tono frustrado- pero ¿no crees que debemos aclararlo antes?, te recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos no resulto nada bien...

Blaine le palmeo suavemente los hombros, con comprensión.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- comenzó Blaine- pero también sé que lo que nos ha mantenido apartados ha sido el miedo Kurt, y no realmente los recuerdos del pasado- dijo- yo ya no siento miedo, yo solo se que estoy listo y creo que tu también lo estas...- hizo una pausa- todas aquellas veces que nos dejamos llevar por el impulso no fueron un error- confeso con seguridad- el hecho de que terminamos enredados no fue el problema... el problema fue que en ese momento no estábamos listos... pero ahora si Kurt, ahora si... y lo cierto es, que no necesitamos tener una gran platica para saberlo, sin mencionar que solemos joder todo con las palabras...-Kurt soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar aquello- Yo te amo Kurt, y es todo lo que necesito saber para estar contigo...- el ojimiel suspiro mientras tomaba un poco de aire- ¿tu aun me amas?

-¡Pero claro que te amo aun!- dijo el castaño convencido- te amo y te he amado todo este tiempo... simplemente creí que tu necesitabas más tiempo para estar listo... yo iba a esperarte Blaine Anderson- soltó con entusiasmo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ojimiel- te iba a esperar toda la vida de ser necesario, hasta que estuvieras listo...

Kurt hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Todo lo que yo deseo Blaine...- comenzó a decir- es tenerte en mi vida- afirmo- es que tu quieras estar conmigo, compartiéndola... y ¡Joder! quiero todo Blaine, quiero todo el paquete- dijo con una sonrisa- porque no solo te quiero a ti, quiero también a Cooper, ¡los quiero a ambos porque los amo a ambos!... quiero poder decirte cada mañana lo hermoso que eres y quiero sentir tus cariñosos abrazos después de hacer el amor... quiero poder ver eternamente películas de terror con Cooper y que nos regañes por hacerlo... quiero asistir a las cenas y eventos del trabajo de tu mano... quiero que mis familia sea tu familia algún día y quiero poder eliminar con mis besos y caricias todo el dolor que la vida injustamente te impuso por tantos años... Blaine...- suspiro hondo- por favor... por favor sé parte de mi vida una vez más... por favor permiteme conquistarte cada día de cada día de mi vida... por favor...

Blaine sonrió intentando contener la emoción de su pecho, lo abrazo agradecido por esas palabras y lo beso con fervor y Kurt correspondió a su beso con intensidad...

Y ambos supieron, que al fin de cuentas, la vida estaba plagada de oportunidades y de nuevos comienzos.

Y ambos supieron que de ahora en adelante una nueva historia se escribiría y ellos harían todo lo necesario por hacer que esta fuera hermosa.

**-O-O-O-**

Jeff esperaba indiferente su turno de salir a bailar aquella noche.

Realmente se sentía culpable por haberse portado tan a la defensiva con Nick. Sabía que su novio solo quería ayudar y realmente no lo había hecho con la intención de controlarlo...

Jeff se asomo por la abertura de la cortina que daba al escenario. Vio las caras lujuriosas de aquellos hombres, el humo del cigarro que inundaba el lugar. Las risas escandalosas del publico... los vasos medio llenos de bebidas alcohólicas...

¿En verdad aquello merecía la pena para pelearse con Nick?

Porque bueno, no era su trabajo soñado... el arte lo era. ¿Porque demonios era tan jodidamente orgulloso cuando Nick simplemente había hecho lo posible porque volviera realidad su sueño, por ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo mejor, un trabajo que pudiera satisfacerle?

Nick era tan hermoso... tan amable, tan cariñoso con él.

¿Porque no darle la oportunidad a una propuesta nueva?... el acceder a aquella entrevista de trabajo no significaba abusar de la amabilidad de Nick, tampoco significaba ser un tonto por aceptar un poco de ayuda.

Así que con decisión, Jeff tomo sus cosas y salio completamente vestido en jeans y una playera por la misma cortina del escenario.

El publico comenzó a gritar emocionado pero él los ignoro completamente mientras bajaba del escenario y caminaba hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Hey Jeffy- dijo aquella chillona voz que tanto le molestaba- ¿No saldrás a mover el culo esta noche?

El rubio solo se giro para mirar al hombre con desprecio, y con las ganas contenidas por tanto tiempo le soltó triunfante.

-Vete a la mierda Fred Stuart.

**-O-O-O-**

Nick apenas y podía concentrarse en la conversación de Roy Luane. Su mente estaba perdida en el recuerdo de Jeff marchándose aquella mañana.

Definitivamente él no iba a permitir que el rubio estuviera molesto, en cuanto aquella cena terminara iría a buscar a su novio y le explicaría que nunca fue su intención hacerle sentir que no lo apoyaba en su trabajo.

-Lamento que no pudiera venir ese chico del que me hablaste- dijo entonces Roy- en verdad necesito un asistente para Artes Visuales y si ya ha estado de practicante en tu agencia seguro tiene buenas bases.

Nick suspiro con tristeza.

-También lo lamento- dijo con sinceridad- espero que puedas conseguir a alguien pronto.

-Lamento llegar tarde...- dijo entonces aquella voz que Nick conocía tan bien. Se giro a mirarlo y no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír.

Jeff iba vestido impecable con aquel elegante pantalón gris plomo de vestir y una ajustada camisa de color azul marino que lo hacía lucir precioso.

-Jeff...- dijo entonces Nick sorprendido- Viniste...

-Claro que vine- respondió el rubio mirándolo con dulzura.

Entonces Nick se encargo de hacer las formales presentaciones.

**-O-O-O-**

La cena transcurrió de manera agradable. Jeff se desenvolvió con sencillez y termino agradando mucho a Roy Luane, quien le ofreció presentarse el lunes en la oficina para comenzar un periodo de prueba.

Cuando la cena termino y Roy Luane se hubo mrchado Nick miro fijamente a Jeff.

-Te ves hermoso hoy...

El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Antes de venir pedí ayuda a Kurt con lo del atuendo...

-No puedo creer que hayas venido...- dijo con sinceridad- Gracias.

El rubio le sonrió en contestación y tomo su mano.

-Lamento haber sido un idiota esta mañana.

-Escucha Jeff...- comenzó el pelinegro- soy yo quien debo disculparme, estoy seguro que malinterpretaste mi intención cuando te dije lo de la entrevista, pero debes saber, que como te lo dije ese día en el Salón de Arte, yo respeto y apoyo lo que eres y lo que haces... simplemente quise brindarte una opción diferente para que consideraras, pero si al final decides no ir con Roy este lunes y volver a Wildboyz, yo estaré completamente de acuerdo con ello.

Jeff negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he dejado- soltó sin mas- he dejado Wildboyz- agrego sonriendo- realmente nunca fue lo mio- admitió.

-Oh yo...- interrumpió Nick- en verdad no tenias que hacerlo Jeff, yo jamas te hubiera pedido que...

-¿Podrías dejarlo?- dijo Jeff divertido- si decidí irme fue porque comprendí que un empleo así no me enorgullece realmente... y no porque este mal- se apresuro a aclarar- si no porque no es lo que yo quiero para mi vida... no es algo que me enorgullezca y tampoco quiero tener discusiones ridículas por algo así... porque Nick, yo quiero que seas tu la única persona que me toque, la única que me vea con poca ropa...

El pelinegro se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras.

-Si sigues con eso creo que tendremos que irnos pronto al apartamento...- dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Vale, sin bromas- dijo el rubio sonrojado- sé que entiendes lo que digo...

Nick reforzó el agarre entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Si lo entiendo- dijo con honestidad- no voy a negarte que el saber que dejaras de trabajar en ese sitio me alegra- confesó avergonzado- pero también debo decir que si llegas a cambiar de opinión igual te apoyare... porque lo que yo quiero es estar contigo y no limitarte ni atarte a algo que no deseas...

-No lo haces Nick...- dijo Jeff con felicidad- tu no me atas, tu me liberas, liberas lo mejor de mi, liberas los detalles que me hacen amarme mas a mi mismo y eso es absolutamente impresionante...

Nick deseo poder decir a Jeff que el rubio tenía exactamente el mismo efecto en él, pero decidió dejarlo para mas tarde, pues en esos momentos solo tenia ganas de salir de aquel restaurante y devorarse a su novio... ya tendrían mucho tiempo para alabarse mutuamente.

**-O-O-O-**

_(Tres semanas después)_

-Wow...- exclamó Cooper- ¿tu me enseñarías a hacer algo así? -pregunto a Jeff, quien en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo un dibujo.

-Pero claro que si Cooper- respondió el rubio sonriendo- cuando quieras pásate una tarde a mi apartamento y te enseño un montón de cosas...

El niño se aparto cuando Nick llego a abrazar al rubio al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello. Se notaba que Nick quería mucho a Jeff.

Cooper Anderson se sentía completamente feliz, como nunca antes en su vida.

Aquel día todos estaban reunidos en una barbacoa en casa de la señora Millie. Marley y el doctor Jake eran al fin novios y Cooper se alegraba mucho de eso, pues siempre noto lo mucho que su amiga quería al moreno.

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban sentados en una de las esquinas del patio. Sonreían demasiado mientras se daban besos de vez en cuando... a pesar de que Cooper creía que darse besos era asqueroso y que trasmitía muchos germenes, estaba feliz por su hermano, pues Blaine era su ídolo y le gustaba mucho verlo feliz.

Hacia poco había descubierto que Kurt no era un superheroe de verdad, si no un actor de ropa y zapatos, y perfumes, y pastas dentales, y jabones, y trajes de baño... y también sabía que a Blaine le gustaba mucho que fuera actor de trajes de baño.

El saber que Kurt no era superheroe no le importaba mucho, pues para él al menos lo era, y nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

Cooper miro a Paul, el jefe de Blaine. Ese señor enserio le caía muy bien, no como el anterior jefe de su hermano, pues el señor Karofsky se parecía a aquellos villanos de las películas... sin embargo se sentía un poco triste por él, pues hacia pocos días había escuchado a la señora Millie y a Marley hablando de que se lo habían llevado a la cárcel por tener "trabajos turbios", o algo así, aunque el no sabia lo que significaba la palabra "turbio", sin embargo, aunque fuera un señor que parecía malo Cooper creía que era muy triste que le llevaran a la cárcel, como cuando se llevaron a Blaine, esperaba que el señor Karofsky no la estuviera pasando realmente mal.

En la barbacoa habían otros dos chicos que Cooper no conocía, pero que le parecieron muy graciosos y divertidos, uno se llamaba Thad y el otro chico se llamaba Sam, al parecer eran amigos de Jeff y Cooper no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de platicar con ellos también.

Burt, el papa de Kurt, se encontraba cocinando la barbacoa mientras que Carole regañaba a Finn por probar el postre antes de comer comida normal... Cooper realmente quería a Burt mucho. Él día anterior, el hombre lo había llevado a pescar y había sido un momento muy cool. El pequeño no podía negar que disfrutaba cuando Burt lo abrazaba con cariño, o cuando le contaba cosas muy graciosas.

Carole no paraba de cocinarle cosas ricas y pellizcarle las mejillas. A Cooper no le gustaba mucho que le pellizcaran las mejillas, pero le gustaba cuando Carole lo hacia.

Y Finn era super duper increíble. Media muchísimo, cuando lo veía, Cooper recordaba al Yeti, el gigante hombre de las nieves que vio en aquella película de terror un día. Sin embargo Finn no era malo ni daba miedo. Finn era su amigo, él no se comportaba como los adultos con él, Finn lo trataba como cualquier amigo y eso a Cooper le fascinaba.

Realmente era feliz... ahora lo era.

No es que antes no lo hubiera sido, él no podía quejarse de su vida... simplemente que antes había momentos muy tristes, recuerdos tristes que sabia que le dolían mucho a Blaine, y ver a Blaine triste era sentirse triste también...

Pero eso había pasado ya... porque ahora, todos juntos eran una familia, algo que siempre deseo para su hermano y para él... Ahora Cooper iba a la escuela y tenia muchos amigos y hablaban todo el día de superheroes y superpoderes.

Cooper seguía admirando mucho al Increíble Hulk... pero también seguía admirando más a su hermano... deseaba poder ser algún día tan genial como Blaine lo era...

-¡Coop!- lo llamo Carole sonriente- Ven a comer cariño...

El pequeño obedeció corriendo a la mesa larga que pusieron en el patio. Todos estaban acomodándose para comenzar a comer y Cooper sonrió ante la paz y la armonía y la felicidad de ese día.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HOLA! JEJEJEJE BUENO, LO QUE LES QUERIA DECIR ES QUE SI TENGO 15 REVIEWS PARA MAÑANA, SUBIRE MAÑANA MISMO EL EPILOGO ¡POR FAVOR! REGALENME SU REVIEW JEJEJEJEJEJE

LO OTRO QUE LES QUERIA DECIR ES UNA DISCULPA POR EL ROLLO LEGAL INTERNACIONAL DEL ABOGADO STEIN, PROBABLEMENTE LES DIJE MENTIRAS PROBABLEMENTE ATINE EN UNA CUANTA COSA JAJAJAJA ESO DEL DERECHO INTERNACIONAL NO ES LO MIO JAJAJA :S... PERO ESTO ES FICCION Y BUENO LO INTENTE...

Y NO OLVIDEN QUE HAY UNA NUEVA HISTORIA YA LISTA PARA COMENZAR A PUBLICARSE! Y ONE SHOT QUE INTENTARE TERMINAR PARA HALLOWEEN! EA! JEJEJEJE

LOS QUIERO!

...Hechizera...


	20. EPILOGO

****Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... AQUI LO TIENEN, EL EPILOGO!... RECIBIR LOS QUINCE REVIEWS TAN RAPIDOS FUE REALMENTE INCREIBLE Y AGRADEZCO POR HACERLO CHICOS, ¡LOS AMO!

¿YA VIERON LA PELICULA STRUCK BY LIGHTINING? YA ESTA EN YOUTUBE SUBTITULADA Y ESTA SUPER LINDA! SI ANTES AMABA A COLFER, AHORA LO AMO MAS!

EN FIN...

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Spaceman** DE **The Killers** :)

(Y LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR **In the navy** DE **Village People**, pues en determinada parte de este cap se menciona y sale... ya lo entenderán ;)... )

**CAPITULO 20**

_"El fabricante de estrellas dice:_

_No esta mal..._

_El fabricante de sueños_

_te volverá loco..._

_El hombre del espacio dice:_

_Todos miren hacia abajo,_

_todo esta en su mente..."_

_(SPACEMAN/ THE KILLERS)_

**EPILOGO**

_(Seis Años después)_

-¡Vamos Coop!- escucho la voz apresurada de Blaine- O llegaras tarde al colegio.

El muchacho de diecisiete años se coloco una almohada en la cabeza con la intención de ignorar a Blaine... sin embargo, después de un par de minutos termino por levantarse de mala gana para comenzar a vestirse.

Cooper suspiro con fastidio, justo ese día no quería ir a la escuela, era lunes, vería a su mejor amigo Rafe, y realmente deseaba evitarlo en esos momentos, al menos por lo sucedido el viernes pasado.

Cooper había conocido a Rafe tres años atrás, cuando entro al colegio. Inmediatamente se hicieron amigos y a los pocos meses, Rafe le confeso con cierto temor, ser gay. Sin embargo a Cooper eso realmente no le importo, para él no cambiaba nada, pues su propio hermano lo era y tenía una maravillosa relación con Kurt, al igual que Jeff y Nick.

Cooper pasaba largas tardes en compañía de Rafe, incluso algunas veces salieron en citas dobles, Rafe con algún chico y Cooper con Amanda, aquella joven que estaba convencido, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Sin embargo Cooper no quería a Amanda...

Creyó ser heterosexual, pues las mujeres le atraían y había intercambiado cierto contacto físico con Amanda, contacto que nunca pasaba de un par de intensos besos... sin embargo, hacia medio año exactamente que se había descubierto pensando en Rafe de una manera más constante, de una manera más intima. Se descubrió teniendo locos sueños con su mejor amigo en posiciones comprometedoras, se descubrió sintiéndose celoso cada vez que Rafe le contaba sobre un nuevo chico...

Y aquello lo aterrorizo profundamente.

No la posibilidad de ser gay. Cooper había convido tanto con una pareja gay como para estar convencido de que aquello era correcto y hermoso... él mejor que nadie sabía que el amor se presentaba en diversas formas y que mientras fuera amor y no dañara a otras personas, siempre estaría correcto.

Lo que a Cooper le asustaba era la confusión que estaba viviendo... ¿Cómo es que si siempre se había sentida atraído por las chicas ahora experimentaba esa clase de sentimientos por su mejor amigo...?

Le confundía no saber lo que era, no poder definirse...

Sin embargo, hacia un mes había leído una frase en alguna revista que ahora pasaba a ser algo así como uno de sus lemas de vida... un tipo famoso llamado Darren Criss (el cual extrañamente le recordaba mucho a su hermano) había dicho algo referente a que no nos enamoramos de un genero, si no que nos enamoramos de una persona, sin importar su sexo u orientación sexual... ¡Y él se identifico tremendamente con ese dicho! Justo eso era lo que le sucedía... así que de a poco comenzó a aceptar sus sentimientos por Rafe.

Sin embargo, le sofocaba el hecho de no poder decirlo todavía... Deseaba poder hablar con Blaine y recibir algún consejo de su hermano, pero el pelinegro creía que él era heterosexual y no paraba de decirle cosas halagadoras sobre Amanda y de darle consejos para expresarle su efecto... y ¡joder!, él no sentía ninguna clase de afecto por esa chica que últimamente le exasperaba demasiado.

También estaba el hecho de que pronto dejaría el colegio y tendría que ir a la universidad... él realmente sabía cual era su vocación. Amaba pintar, e ir al estudio de Jeff y aprender de él muchas técnicas interesantes. Sin embargo, Blaine estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que sería un doctor, como Jake, y Cooper no había tenido corazón para romperle aquel anhelo a su hermano.

Eso, mezclado con lo de Rafe lo estaban volviendo loco...

Sin mencionar que su mejor amigo era todo un don Juan. Cooper se asombraba de que Rafe no paraba de jugar con los chicos como si fueran objetos... Él realmente creía en el amor y en que una pareja debía quererse y respetarse y demostrarse cada día ese amor, como Kurt y Blaine, Marley y Jake y Jeff y Nick...

Sin embargo Rafe salía con un chico diferente cada vez... a veces le contaba lo que hacía con ellos y eso simplemente lo desquiciaba un poco... Escuchar esos relatos de Rafe lo hacían arder por dentro en celos... y era terrible no poder hablarlo con nadie... excepto con Jeff, claro, quien era el único que conocía de sus dudas actuales.

Y entonces, estaba lo del viernes por la noche.

Ese día se había reunido con Rafe en el departamento, pues Kurt y Blaine habían salido a una cena del trabajo del castaño, por lo que decidió invitar a su amigo a ver películas, de terror, obviamente.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzó la tarde, Rafe había terminado por acercarsele demasiado. Había jugado con su cabello y le había acariciado el brazo casi con adoración. En un principio Cooper se tenso, pero conforme pasaron los minutos comenzó a relajarse... Sin saber como, había terminado recostado en el hombro de Rafe, y el rubio le había acariciado el cabello todo el tiempo...

Cooper no recordaba como fue que sucedió, pero cuando menos lo espero tenía los labios de Rafe sobre los suyos y aquello se había sentido condenadamente bien.

Sin embargo, el beso no duro mucho, Rafe fue el primero en apartarse y lo miro con temor... Cooper enrojeció profusamente, y no fue capaz de decir nada, pues Rafe se incorporo poniendo como pretexto que era tarde y que debía irse.

El castaño chico no pudo dormir en toda la noche recordando aquel beso y aquellas inocentes caricias que compartieron mientras miraban la película... le asustaba mucho, pero también lo hacia sentirse extrañamente feliz...

Sin embargo todo se fue al demonio a la mañana siguiente en que Rafe le llamo. Cooper contesto contento, con toda la intención de invitarlo a cenar para aclarar los sucesos ocurridos el viernes anterior y para confesarle sus sentimientos al chico... pero entonces Rafe comenzó a contarle sobre su conquista de ese día, sobre como se había divertido con ese chico tres años mayor que él después de que lograra entrar a un bar con una identificación falsa y mintiera al chico aquel sobre su edad...

Cooper se espanto al oír aquello y se sintió terriblemente herido, por lo que intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, continuo con la conversación, pero después de que hubo colgado, se había negado a responder a los mensajes y a las llamadas de Rafe.

Lo había evitado intencionalmente y sin embargo... ahora tendría que verle.

-¡Coop!- lo riño Blaine mientras entraba a la habitación- Llegaras tarde si no te preparas de una vez...

-Bien...- respondió el castaño con fastidio.

**-O-O-O-**

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti campeón- dijo Blaine con sinceridad mientras conducía el auto hacia el colegio del chico- dentro de poco iras a la facultad de medicina y eso es increíble... ¿puedes imaginarlo, un Anderson doctor?

Cooper sonrió con incomodidad y miro por la ventana.

-El otro día me contó Rafe que pronto sería el baile de graduación...- dijo Blaine ante el silencio de su hermano- ¿ya pensaste en como invitar a Amanda?

Cooper rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-No sé si invitare a Amanda- cortó secamente.

-Oh...- dijo Blaine extrañado por la reacción de su hermano- ¿Peleaste con ella?

-¡Ella no es mi novia Blaine!- exclamó el chico procurando controlar su frustración.

-Ok...- respondió Blaine mirándolo atentamente- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó confundido al tiempo que se estacionaba en la entrada del colegio- escucha Coop lamento si dije algo que te molestara, si quieres hablar de lo que paso con ella, siempre puedes hacerlo...

Cooper respiro hondo, después de todo, su hermano no era el culpable de que su cabeza y sus emociones se encontraran enredadas.

-No pasa nada...- dijo intentando sonreír un poco- te veo en la tarde...

-Cooper, ¿en serio?- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-En serio- respondió rápidamente y se alejo del auto de su hermano.

**-O-O-O-**

-Oh basta Duval... oh no llegare a tiempo al estudio- dijo Jeff intentando reprimir un jadeo.

Llevaba cuatro años viviendo con Nick, y sin embargo aun no se cansaba de aquella apasionante forma de ser de su novio.

Jeff había logrado salir de Wildboyz cuando surgió la oportunidad de trabajar con Roy Luane. Estuvo en la agencia de publicidad por tres años y medio, tiempo en el que consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para abrir su pequeño estudio y galería, en la que solía promocionar sus cuadros.

-Solo unos minutos mas Sterling...- susurro Nick dando pequeños besos en su cuello- no pasara nada si llegas tarde- dijo en un ronroneo en su oído- a fin de cuentas, eres tu propio jefe, nadie va a despedirte por impuntualidad.

Jeff razono las palabras del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que tenia absolutamente toda la razón...

-Tu me vas a llevar a la ruina Nick- dijo Jeff al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el pelinegro y comenzaba a corresponder a sus caricias.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Has dejado ya a Cooper?- pregunto Kurt cariñosamente mientras pasaba suavemente las manos por el pecho de Blaine.

-Si...- respondió el pelinegro soltando un triste jadeo.

El castaño lo noto al instante por lo que reforzó su abrazo.

-¿Que ocurre cariño?- pregunto con preocupación.

Blaine sonrió ante la dulzura de Kurt y se giro para verlo a los ojos.

-No lo sé...- dijo encogiendo los hombros- siento que ocurre algo a Cooper... lo he notado un poco distante...

Kurt asintió en comprensión.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- dijo- yo he notado que estuvo cabizbajo y raro todo el fin de semana...

-Le he preguntado si ocurre algo malo...- comenzó Blaine- pero no me dice nada...- dijo con callada frustración.

-Quizá debes darle algo de tiempo y espacio...- propuso el castaño.

-Lo sé...- suspiro Blaine- pero él es... ¡él es mi niño! ¿si me entiendes?- pregunto suplicante- aun me parece que es aquel chiquillo que necesita que lo proteja... es mi hermanito Kurt, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que le pasa...

-Lo entiendo amor...- dijo Kurt mientras besaba la frente de su marido... porque sí, ellos se habían casado apenas dos años después de que Blaine fuera detenido- no digo que no te preocupes...- siguió con suavidad- ¡yo mismo me preocupo bastante por ese chico!- agrego sonriendo- solo digo, que deberíamos dejar a que él se anime a contarnos lo que ocurre... sin presiones...

Blaine hizo un puchero encantador, pero sonrió y beso los labios del castaño.

-¿Que hice para merecerte?...- preguntó mirando con intensidad a Kurt.

El castaño se sonrojo ligeramente. Era increíble que en cuatro años de casados, después de todo lo que habían compartido, él siguiera sonrojándose.

-La pregunta es...- dijo el ojiazul- ¿Que hice Yo, para merecerte a ti?

-Ya...- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa- supongo que esto es un empate...

-Lo es...- respondió el castaño besándolo nuevamente.

Blaine se separo con suavidad ligeramente frustrado...

-¡Diablos!...- dijo suspirando con tristeza- me encantaría quedarme pero...

-Lo sé, debes ir a trabajar...- dijo un también decepcionado castaño...

-Lo compensare esta noche...- soltó el pelinegro al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

**-O-O-O-**

Una vez que Blaine se fue, Kurt decidió prepararse una taza de café y relajarse en la comodidad de su departamento.

Realmente era feliz, pensó sonriendo.

Había reducido un poco sus sesiones de modelaje y actualmente tenía un puesto como critico y comentarista en diversos programas de modelaje y moda, así como en la revista Vogue. Com al lado de Isabelle Wright, su vieja amiga. Sin embargo aun aparecía en pasarelas, como mero hobbie.

Blaine era ahora Jefe de Enfermeros del Hospital y eso le llenaba de orgullo. La manera en que el pelinegro se había superado.

Kurt adoraba tener lo que tenía ahora, un trabajo que lo hacia completamente feliz y le dejaba tiempo para disfrutar de su familia, porque sí, Blaine y Cooper eran su preciosa familia y él no podía sentirse más afortunado por eso.

Suspiro entonces recordando las palabras tristes de Blaine originadas por su preocupación por Cooper... él creía intuir lo que ocurría al chico, lo intuía desde que había captado la mirada que dirigió a Rafe la ocasión en que los dejo en el cine. Era como si... como si Cooper estuviera enamorado de su rubio y gay amigo.

Sin embargo, también conocía la historia de Cooper con las chicas, particularmente con esa chica Amanda, y sabía que el pequeño... (porque para Kurt, Cooper siempre sería el pequeño Coop) bien podría tener un montón de líos mentales a consecuencia de eso...

Le había roto el corazón ver a Blaine con esa preocupación, pero sabía que no correspondía a él decir nada a su marido. Era Cooper quien debía hacerlo, cuando se sintiera seguro de ello.

Por lo pronto, lo único que Cooper podía hacer, era trasmitirle su apoyo a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Hey Coop!, no me contestaste los mensajes ni las llamadas del fin de semana, ¡realmente estaba preocupado!- dijo Rafe mientras lo seguía por el pasillo del colegio.

-No quería molestarte- dijo Cooper con fastidio sin dejar de caminar- debías estarlo pasando de lujo con ese chico universitario...

Rafe lo detuvo con un brazo sobre su hombro y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Vale puedes detenerte- dijo irritado- realmente tuve un fin increíble con Joshua, pero sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, siempre tendré tiempo para ti...

Cooper sonrió con ironía y rodó los ojos.

-Escucha Rafe...- soltó molesto- realmente no necesito saber cuan increíble fue tu fin de semana con... ¿Joshua?- dijo con amargura- ahora si me disculpas, tengo clase.

-Vale Coop, tampoco hagas un escándalo con eso, no porque tu seas un mojigato todos debamos serlo ¿sabes?- cuestiono el rubio.

Cooper lo miro herido.

-Mira, no me importa que hagas con tu vida- dijo apresurado- bien puedes acostarte con universitarios o con todos los chicos del salón de clases... ¡no es mi jodido asunto!

-¿Te crees que por ser virgen eres superior a mi ah?- pregunto Rafe molesto- pues no es mi jodida culpa que Amanda no te abra las piernas ¿sabes?- soltó receloso.

Cooper se detuvo para encararlo nuevamente.

-¡Podrías callarte!- le dijo mirando hacia todos lados- ella no es así, y tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me interesa...

-Oh ¿en serio?- pregunto Rafe irritado- porque no pareciera que te desagrada tampoco... ¡ni siquiera con lo nefasta que es!

Cooper ignoro su comentario.

-Debo irme- lo cortó secamente.

Rafe lo dejo marcharse, pero entonces, una idea lo atravesó.

-¿Estas cabreado por el beso cierto?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Cooper con nerviosismo.

-¡Eres un imbécil Cooper!- le dijo Rafe molesto- realmente no significo nada, simplemente lo hice por... ¡por que la situación se puso caliente si!, y comprendo que solo experimentaste y eso... así que no debes hacer un jodido circo de todo eso, yo lo deje en el pasado.

Cooper no pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor le diera en el pecho... ¿solo había sido una situación irrelevante para Rafe?

-No creo que debamos perder clases- dijo con indiferencia intentando correr hacia el salón y desaparecer de ahí.

-Bien...- corto Rafe molesto- ¿quien diría que justo tu eres homofobico, tu que vives con tu hermano y su pareja, tu que convives con un montón de homosexuales?

Eso fue suficiente para Cooper, Rafe se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que dices!- dijo regresando hacia él y colocándose amenazadoramente cerca al tiempo que le apuntaba el pecho con un dedo- obviamente no tengo nada contra los gays, obviamente para mi nada de eso esta mal...- explico frustrado- amo a mi hermano y a Kurt, ¡he sido tu jodido amigo por tres años, por Dios!, ¡además yo... yo soy...!- pero entonces el pánico lo invadió nuevamente- debo irme- soltó derrotado mientras se daba la media vuelta y desaparecía de ahí...

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Realmente puede ser tan cabrón?- pregunto Cooper frustrado mientras observaba a Jeff mover el pincel por todo el lienzo.

Siempre que salía del colegio iba al estudio-galería del rubio para pintar con él.

-No lo sé Coop- dijo Jeff mirándolo brevemente- ¿no has pensado que deberías decirle lo que sientes?

-Ni hablar de eso...- negó Cooper- él ni siquiera lo merece- dijo con seguridad- ¿sabes lo que hizo después de besarme? ¡Fue y se enredo con un chico de la universidad en un bar!, ¡él ni siquiera cumple dieciocho aun!

-Vale, vale- dijo Jeff- pero él lo hizo creyendo que entre ustedes nunca habría nada Coop, quizá si supiera de tus sentimientos, entonces...

-No lo creo...- corto el castaño con tristeza.

-Solo consideralo...- aconsejo Jeff- ¿has hablado ya con Blaine de esto?- pregunto curioso.

Cooper negó con la cabeza apenado.

-No- dijo entristecido- él piensa que seré un estupendo doctor y que me casaré con Amanda.

-Pero tu no lo has sacado de su error...- dijo Jeff mientras enarcaba la ceja y lo miraba con severidad.

-¡No sé como hacerlo Jeff!- soltó Cooper mientras tomaba el pincel y continuaba él con el cuadro- él se ha esforzado tanto por mi... no quiero destruir sus ilusiones...

-No lo harás...- lo animo Jeff- Vamos- dijo- estamos hablando de Blaine... ¡la persona más noble que conozco!

-No lo sé- dijo Cooper poniendo atención en la pintura- quizá mañana se lo diga.

Jeff rodó los ojos.

-Siempre dices eso...

Pero Cooper lo ignoro y continuo pintando.

-No se lo dirás a Nick ¿cierto?- pregunto entonces el chico preocupado- es decir, Nick y Kurt son super amigos y Kurt no podría ocultárselo a Blaine y...

-Claro que no- dijo Jeff tranquilizándolo- Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo pequeño demonio- dijo con cariño- pero enserio creo que deberías hablar con Blaine...

**-O-O-O-**

-Hey Coop- saludo Kurt mientras ingresaba a su habitación- ¿que hay?

El chico sonrió y encogió los hombros.

-Nada nuevo- dijo con sinceridad.

-He notado que Rafe y tu no se han visto desde el viernes...- opino Kurt cauteloso.

-Peleamos- confesó Cooper con tristeza.

-¿Deseas hablar sobre eso?- pregunto Kurt cariñosamente...

Cooper suspiro hondo, realmente si deseaba hablar con él, pero no se sentía listo, no aun, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo Kurt al tiempo que se acercaba y lo abrazaba- pero debes saber algo- dijo reforzando su abrazo en Cooper- cualesquier cosa que te ocurra puedes decírmela ¿vale?, intentare hacer todo lo mejor por aconsejarte y apoyarte...

Cooper sonrió sintiendo una tranquila calidez.

-Gracias Kurt- dijo con sinceridad- gracias por todo...

**-O-O-O-**

_"¿Podemos hablar?", Rafe_

Cooper ignoro el mensaje, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir con Rafe nuevamente.

Además se sentía ligeramente nervioso. Había escuchado a Blaine llegar y armándose de un valor que realmente no tenía, se dispuso a buscarlo para intentar decirle la verdad.

-Hey- saludo sonriendo su hermano al verlo entrar a la sala- ¿Y Kurt?- pregunto mirando alrededor.

-Me ha dicho que te avisara que surgió algo en la revista- explicó Cooper.

Blaine asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo entonces Cooper.

-Claro- respondió Blaine sonriendo- ¿que ocurre?

Cooper comenzó a jugar con sus manos al tiempo que miraba el piso.

-Es sobre...- dijo con nerviosismo- sobre lo que hare al graduarme de la escuela...

Blaine se acerco a su hermano y le coloco un brazo sobre el hombro.

-Oh Cooper...- dijo suspirando con alivio- era eso... no tienes de nada que preocuparte- le dijo con suavidad- te tengo un montón de panfletos sobre varias universidades con el mejor programa en Medicina que puedas imaginarte- soltó Blaine emocionado- Jake y Paul me darán una carta de recomendación para ti por los días en que has ido de voluntario al hospital... ademas con tus calificaciones, seguro que eres aceptado.

De pronto Cooper ya no tuvo tantas ganas de hablar con su hermano. Realmente iba a odiarse a si mismo si rompía las expectativas de Blaine, con lo emocionado que estaba.

Por lo que se limito a asentir con tristeza mientras curvaba sus labios en una forzada sonrisa.

-¿Deseabas decirme algo mas Coop?- pregunto Blaine un poco distraído mientras miraba unos papeles.

-No realmente...- dijo Coop deseando poder correr a encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en todo el día.

-Bien...- dijo Blaine sonriendo- ¿has invitado ya a Amanda al baile de graduación?

Cooper asintió mintiendo sin saber muy bien que otra cosa hacer.

-Si, lo he hecho...- dijo con desgano.

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Increíble- dijo removiendole el cabello como cuando era niño- ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja.

Cooper asintió.

Dio media vuelta y regreso a su cuarto. Aquella había sido una pésima idea.

**-O-O-O-**

Una semana había pasado... ¡una semana de lo mas horrible!, pensó Cooper frustrado.

Había ignorado a Rafe monumentalmente. El rubio ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar acercarse.

Realmente Cooper estaba más confundido que nunca...

Blaine no paraba de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de él porque iba a estudiar Medicina, y no paraba de preguntarle por Amanda... ¡Cómo si él supiera!

La había visto hacia dos días cuando le aclaro de una buena vez por todas que estaría dispuesto a ser su amigo, mas le dijo que no esperara nada mas de él. La chica había reaccionado exageradamente, había hecho un escándalo y ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Mejor para él, pensó Cooper.

Suspiro con tristeza...

Si no fuera por las tardes que pasaba pintando y conversando con Jeff, definitivamente estaría arruinado.

Nick lo había invitado al centro comercial al ver su estado de animo, pero Cooper lo había rechazado educadamente, realmente prefería estar enclaustrado en su habitación.

Burt incluso le había llamado por teléfono, pues al parecer Kurt le había expresado haber estado preocupado por él...

Incluso Marley lo obligo a salir a caminar por Central Park con ella para motivarlo a hacer algo más que solo mirar televisión o estar en la computadora.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica esa tarde mientras Cooper caminaba a su lado mirando el piso.

-Sí- respondió él encogiendo los hombros- ¿porque todos me peguntan lo mismo últimamente?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Quizá porque no pareces estar bien...- dijo la chica mirándolo con reproche.

Cooper adoraba a Marley, ella era lo más parecido a una genial hermana mayor. Sin embargo realmente no se sentía de ánimos para tratar "ese" tema.

La castaña apoyaba en todo a Blaine, y realmente no creyó conveniente contarle sobre sus dudas, sobre que realmente él no quería estudiar medicina, sobre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, un chico...

Decirle todo aquello, sería también destruir las expectativas que ella misma tenía de él.

-No te preocupes Marley- dijo sonriendo- supongo que solo estoy cansado por los exámenes finales...

-¿Seguro?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Seguro- respondió Cooper desviando la mirada.

**-O-O-O-**

Cooper miraba el ir y venir de todas las personas en aquel jardín.

Como cada domingo todos solían reunirse en casa de Millie. Aquel domingo no había sido la excepción.

Blaine platicaba emocionado con Jake, y ambos hablaban sobre el programa educativo que Cooper seguiría cuando entrara a la Facultad de Medicina.

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse mas sofocado aun...

Miro su celular y localizo un mensaje.

Era de Jamie. Jamie era ahora su única amiga, desde que Rafe y Amanda no le dirigían la palabra.

_"Hey Coop, ¿que te parece salir un rato al centro comercial hoy" Jamie_

Cooper miro a su alrededor, todos parecían tan sonrientes e involucrados con la situación de ese día, que se sintió terriblemente culpable por estar de aquel gris humor, ademas definitivamente no quería continuar escuchando aquellas conversaciones en las que Blaine no paraba de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

_"Bien, ¿te veo a las 6", Cooper_

Envio el mensaje inmediatamente. Se quedaría solamente a comer, y luego pondría el pretexto de retirarse lo antes posible.

**-O-O-O-**

-Wow- dijo Millie emocionada- ¡Estaremos tan orgullosos de ti cuando seas todo un medico cariño!

Cooper sonrió con educación y miro a Jeff de reojo quien le dedico una triste mirada de comprensión.

-Con sus calificaciones, ¡Eso es seguro!- dijo Blaine mirándolo con orgullo.

_"¿El mundo podría ser peor acaso?"_

-Vale- intervino Nick- siempre pensé que te dedicarías al arte Coop, como Jeff.

Cooper deseo poder decir que realmente era eso a lo que se quería dedicar, pero decidió callárselo, de la misma forma en que se callaba tantas cosas.

-No lo creo- intervino Blaine- él solo ve el pintar como un pasatiempo- explico, y luego avergonzado miro a Jeff- Oh dios, lo lamento Jeff, es decir, no creo que pintar sea solo un pasatiempo- se corrigió- simplemente que Cooper solo lo hace por eso ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando a su hermano.

¡Joder!, realmente sentía ganas de llorar...

-Cierto- dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa y mirando apenado a Jeff. Notó como el rubio susurraba en silencio _"dile"_, pero lo ignoro.

-Realmente nunca imagine que habría un medico en la familia...- dijo Blaine nuevamente emocionado.

Cooper comenzaba a sentirse realmente incomodo en ese momento... _"¿que acaso no podían hablar de otra cosa"?_

-Realmente debes poner empeño en el estudio para que logres permanecer ahí Cooper- opino Marley mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo hará- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa- es un chico realmente listo...

Cooper definitivamente estaba deseando terminar de comer para irse al centro comercial con Jamie.

-¿Y que ha pasado con esa chica bonita con la que sales?- pregunto entonces Jake.

Cooper dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia Jeff y logro percibir que el rubio lo miraba nuevamente dándole su comprensión.

-Por ahí...- respondió Cooper con sequedad.

-¡Cooper...!- exclamo Marley- si eres así de indiferente con ella no lograras avanzar mucho...- le aconsejo con una media sonrisa.

Blaine asintió dándole la razón.

-Quizá exista alguien mejor para nuestro Coop...- dijo Kurt sonriendo hacia él- ¡Esta salsa sabe maravillosa Millie!- exclamó y Cooper supo que el ojiazul había captado su incomodidad.

-Esa chica es perfecta para Coop...- dijo Marley retomando el tema- es decir, es realmente bonita- opino- realmente creo que se ven perfectos juntos... ¡ya me ya me ví completamente emocionada antes del baile de graduación sacandoles miles fotografías!

Fue entonces que Cooper fue incapaz de seguir escuchando una palabra más de aquella conversación... se sentía frustrado, se sentía dolido, y se sentía molesto... muy molesto.

-¡Podrías callarte!- soltó al fin, liberando la tensión, explotando, porque no había otra salida después de todo.

Todos lo miraron con asombro, Cooper, aquel chico adorable y sacrificado, aquel chico que siempre sonreía y conversaba con todos, aquel chico que los hacia reír, aquel chico educado y agradecido explotaba... _"Pues que se jodan"_, pensó Cooper cansado.

-¡Cooper!- lo riño Blaine con voz endurecida. El chico lo miro impactado, su hermano nunca le había gritado de esa forma- ¡Discúlpate con Marley!- dijo el pelinegro con el mismo tono de voz.

Cooper estaba por hacerlo, en serio iba a hacerlo, pues él mismo comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haberle hablado así a la chica, sin embargo, lo pensó un poco y se descubrió sintiéndose harto de todo aquello, de las presiones, de la poca importancia que le daban a lo que él en realidad sentía y quería...  
Por lo que decidió no hacer caso. Se incorporo, soltó su plato y salio de la mesa.

-¡Cooper!- lo llamo Blaine aun más molesto.

-¡No!- dijo entonces Cooper igualandole el tono de voz- no lo haré, ¡no voy a disculparme!- soltó alterado- ¡Porque tu y ella no dejan de hablar sobre mi futuro! o sobre lo que debería o no debería hacer... y ¡Joder! ¡lo odio!- confeso ante la mirada atónita de todos- ¡porque me importa un bledo la Medicina!, ¿cuando decidiste que realmente quiero estudiar eso?... ¡Y Amanda!... ¡Joder!, esa chica es más falsa que las telenovelas que mira Kurt..., quizá si me conocieras un poco sabrías que prefiero a los chicos... ¡me sorprende que siendo gay no lo hayas notado!... ¿que acaso ustedes no tienen un radar o algo así?- pregunto con sarcasmo- tu simplemente me has impuesto un futuro que yo no elegí y no tienes derecho, ninguno... ¡no eres mi jodido padre Blaine!

Cuando Cooper soltó aquellas palabras se sintió inmediatamente liberado e inmediatamente culpable por lo ultimo que dijo... pero decidió no dar un paso atrás... ya estaba, lo había confesado, ahora solo quería huir...

-Ire al centro comercial con Jamie- agregó dirigiéndose a su hermano- y no te estoy pidiendo permiso...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine y Kurt al fin habían llegado al apartamento. Desde que Cooper se fue, el pelinegro se mantenía callado.

Había intercambiado un par de palabras con Nick y había conversado un poco mas con Jeff, pero permanecía ido, y Kurt no tenía que ser un genio para comprender que su marido se sentía profundamente herido y triste.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto cuando llegaron al apartamento.

-Estaré mejor...- confesó el pelinegro.

Kurt se acerco y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-Es un chico, esta en plena adolescencia y... los chicos son crueles a su edad...- dijo intentando animar un poco a Blaine.

El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo sé- confesó- simplemente nunca creí que él estuviera pasando por todo eso...- dijo relajándose ante el toque de su esposo- ¿Cooper es gay?- pregunto confundido.

-Él parece estar enamorado de Rafe...- opino entonces Kurt con voz baja.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- pregunto Blaine sorprendido.

-No estaba seguro- dijo Kurt con sinceridad- pero he notado que él últimamente esta... como muy afectado cuando se trata de el tema de Rafe... y he observado como le mira...

Blaine dejo caer los hombros con pesadez.

-¿Como es posible que soy su hermano y ni siquiera note nada?- pregunto con culpabilidad- Incluso Jeff lo sabía- dijo- Cooper le contó en varias ocasiones de sus dudas, de Rafe, de como se sentía...¡inclusive sabía que Cooper había aplicado a escondidas para la Facultad de Arte- hizo una pausa- ¡Y fue aceptado!- dijo sonriendo- ¡Joder!, si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho...

-Él no quería destruir tus planes para él cariño- explico Kurt con suavidad- Ese chico te ama demasiado como para hacerte infeliz...

-Y yo he sido un imbécil por no darme cuenta de lo que en realidad quería...- dijo el ojimiel con tristeza- él y tu son mi vida Kurt- afirmo- todo lo que quiero es que sean felices... todo por lo que he luchado todos estos años ha sido para que al final de cuentas, él sea feliz... y sin embargo no he hecho mas que desviar esa felicidad...

-No lo has hecho- dijo Kurt confortante- él ha sido feliz... esto es solamente una mala racha amor... vamos a superarlo, y vamos a apoyarlo en lo que necesite...

-Sí- respondió Blaine con seguridad- lo haremos- agrego con una sonrisa triste.

Kurt lo observo detenidamente y supo lo que le pasaba al pelinegro.

-¿Te duele lo que dijo al final, cierto?- pregunto mirándolo con cariño- ¿te dolió que te dijera que no eres su padre?

Blaine asintió y encogió los hombros.

-¿Sabes...?- comenzó- cuando Cooper era un bebe solía quejarme de mi mala suerte por no poder salir con mis amigos a jugar debido a que tenía que cuidarlo- explico- renegaba de tener que levantarme temprano a prepararle el biberón o de quedarme dormido en clases por estar medio despierto cada noche velándole el sueño...- hizo una pausa para verificar que el castaño lo seguía- pero entonces... un día, cuando él comenzó a decir sus primeras palabras, me llamo _"papi"_...- Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo- y yo me reí por eso, porque cuando Cooper creciera un poco mas, le debía explicar que yo no era su padre en realidad...- agrego- pero ese recuerdo siempre me hizo sentir orgulloso- confesó- me hizo querer participar para que él un día fuera un gran hombre... y es mi hermanito, pero también es mi niño, es la persona que me ha impulsado a seguir adelante...

Kurt lo abrazo con ternura y repartió pequeños besos en su frente.

-Él te ama y te admira por todo eso Blaine- explicó- significas mucho para él... eres incluso algo mejor que un padre, porque eres su hermano, su amigo y su mejor ejemplo.

**-O-O-O-**

Los estragos del remordimiento comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la cabeza de Cooper.

Realmente se sentía terrible por haberle hablado a Marley de esa forma... ella siempre había sido tan cariñosa y buena con él... pero lo que mas culpable le hacia sentir era la forma en la que le había hablado a Blaine, aun recordaba su mirada dolida cuando le soltó aquellas venenosas palabras.

Por si fuera poco, él nunca creyó que salir con Jamie al centro comercial consistía en salir con todos, pues ahí estaba la cuarta parte de su salón de clases, incluidos Rafe y Amanda... y era suficientemente incomodo no saber con quien conversar cuando ellos no paraban de decir cosas graciosas ante todos y reír mientras lo ignoraban.

Cooper percibía las miradas preocupadas que le dirigía Rafe de vez en vez... era consciente de que debía tener el semblante decaído como consecuencia de los acontecimientos de esa tarde durante la barbacoa, sin embargo cuando él lo enfrentaba con la mirada, el rubio la desviaba y ponía un semblante indiferente y frío.

-¿Ya pensaron con quienes irán al baile?- pregunto Jamie emocionada.

-Yo iré sola- respondió con fastidio Melissa Barkins- nadie me lo ha propuesto...

-Yo invite a Marcy- dijo Ted Lovinn mientras sonreía a la chica, que se sonrojaba ante el bullicio de chiflidos de los demás.

-Yo no iré- soltó Rafe sonriendo- Joshua y yo creemos que esas son niñerías.

Cooper rodo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos y dolor le atravesara el pecho.

-Yo iré con Kyle Thomas, ya saben, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto- dijo con arrogancia Amanda.

-Pensé que irías con Cooper- dijo Marcy extrañada.

Amanda bufó con molestia y Cooper deseó desaparecer en esos momentos. Noto repentinamente la mirada de todos en la chica, excepto la de Rafe, que lo miraba a él.

-Pues Cooper debe tener otra compañera- respondió la chica con irritación- al parecer soy demasiado poca cosa para él...

Las chicas lo miraron con severidad.

-¿Quien es ella Cooper?- preguntó Melissa intrigada.

-Nadie- respondió el castaño- tampoco iré...

-Parece que no nos quiere decir eh...- dijo Amanda haciendo un fingido puchero.

Todos rieron y Cooper volvio a sentir esa pesadez en el pecho que había sentido en la tarde, era como si nadie lo dejara en paz, como si todos opinaran o decidieran por él.

-Tu no sabes nada...- dijo molesto mientras se incorporaba y tomaba sus cosas, no deseaba lidiar con la hostilidad de la chica.

-¿Ah no?- cuestiono Amanda con burla- entonces debe ser alguien muy importante para que de pronto dejes de hablarnos a todos ¿no?, ¿acaso te crees mejor que nosotros para levantarte, ignorarnos e irte?

Cooper ignoro sus comentarios, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a callar.

-Vale Coop, que no vamos a perseguirla y fastidiarla- soltó Amanda- solo dinos quien es...

-¡No hay nadie ¿si?!- soltó molesto- no iré al baile por que no se me da la gana y ya esta...

-Seguro no consiguió pareja- se burlo Ted Lovinn y Cooper solo deseo golpearlo, pero se contuvo, entre mas pronto se fuera mejor sería.

-¿Sabes?- intervino Rafe de pronto- creo que Amanda tiene razón- dijo entonces- ¿te crees crees mejor que nosotros como para dejarnos de hablar y alejarte de pronto, así como así?- cuestiono con reproche.

Aquello fue suficiente.

-¡No!- exclamó Cooper alzando la voz y consiguiendo que mas de un par de ojos en el centro comercial lo miraran curiosos- No me creo superior que nadie... si no te hablo es porque eres un cabrón hijo de puta que me besa tan jodidamente bien y luego se va a revolcar con el primer chico que encuentra en un bar al que ni siquiera tienes la edad legal de visitar- soltó rendido, luego girándose hacia Amanda le dijo...- y para tu información, no quiero ni me interesa nada contigo, no porque te desprecie o piense que no eres linda... si no porque tal vez sea gay después de todo... y tu definitivamente no eres un chico.

Dicho esto, se alejo a paso veloz, deseando poder desaparecer cuanto antes de ahí.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Me avisaras cualquier cosa?- preguntó Kurt mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo haré- respondió Blaine sonriendo mientras se acomodaba las gafas de lectura y veía marchar a su marido hacia la habitación.

Planeaba estar ahí y leer un rato hasta que Cooper llegara a casa. Realmente deseaba hablar con él y explicarle lo mal que se sentía por haber ignorado los sentimientos del chico. Deseaba decirle que se sentía orgulloso de él independientemente de lo que fuera o de lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba que Cooper se fuera a dormir a otro sitio como consecuencia del pleito de esa tarde. Por suerte, Blaine contaba con el numero telefónico de todos sus amigos, y no dudaría en llamarlos hasta dar con su hermano.

¡Cielos! ¿como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba pasando por todo aquello?

**-O-O-O-**

Cooper regreso a casa sintiéndose terrible.

Aquel dia no debió levantarse de la cama, debió gastar el tiempo mirando televisión o escuchando música... Todo le había salido mal, absolutamente todo.

Si tan solo pudiera estar en su cuarto y llorar un poco...

Pensó que ni siquiera merecía ese cuarto después de la manera grosera en que le hablo a Blaine esa tarde.

Decidió que se disculparía, en cuanto estuviera un poco mejor, pues francamente, se sentía rendido ante el cumulo de sensaciones de ese día... ante los recuerdos, estaba destruido y frágil...

Definitivamente lo que necesitaba era llorar... llorar un poco y dormir otro tanto, para posteriormente decidir... que demonios haría con su vida...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se sobresalto al escuchar la llave en la perilla.

Realmente pensó que Cooper se tardaría mas en volver. Rápidamente se incorporo nervioso esperando su aparición.

Pequeños pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, entonces Cooper apareció con el semblante completamente roto.

El temor invadió a Blaine al instante al mirarlo.

El chico castaño se detuvo ligeramente sorprendido, en señal de que no esperaba encontrar al ojimiel despierto.

Blaine quiso decir algo, pero entonces Cooper hablo...

-¡Lo siento...!- soltó su hermano rompiéndose al instante mientras lo miraba suplicante.

Blaine abrió los brazos para él y lo acogió con dulzura.

Cooper se volvió una mezcla de sollozos y palabras incongruentes. Blaine nunca antes lo vio tan roto.

-Tranquilo...- comenzó a susurrarle con voz pausada, como lo hacia cuando Cooper era niño y su padre llegaba borracho soltando golpes y gritos por doquier, como cuando les tocaba dormir bajo un oscuro puente y el pequeño se sobresaltaba por los ruidos de la ciudad- tranquilo Coop...- le dijo con ternura acariciándole el cabello sin dejar de abrazarlo- todo estará bien, tranquilo... yo estoy aquí, y no permitiré que nada malo te suceda.

**-O-O-O-**

Habían transcurrido dos horas ya desde que Cooper llegara.

El chico comenzó a hablar sin parar y se encontró contándole a su hermano todo lo que lo aquejaba en esos momentos...

Le hablo sobre lo bien que la pasaba pintando en las tardes junto a Jeff. Le hablo sobre la ocasión en que decidió aplicar para la Facultad de Arte y lo feliz que se puso al saber que lo habían aceptado.

También le contó sobre Rafe, sobre lo que sentía por él e inclusive le hablo sobre lo sucedido el viernes y lo mucho que se había paralizado su relación de amistad con el rubio debido a ello.

Le hablo sobre las dudas por las que paso. Sobre las confusiones que tuvo que vivir, sobre las ganas de gritar y sobre su temor a hablar sobre ello.

Le hablo sobre esa tarde y su explosión durante la barbacoa, sobre esa noche y su segunda explosión ante sus compañeros de escuela, le dijo como deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en esos momentos...

Durante todo ese tiempo Blaine lo escucho con calma, interrumpiéndole solo para darle palabras reconfortantes, abrazándolo en los momentos necesarios y reconfortándolo con calidez.

-Lamento mi horrible comportamiento de la tarde...-dijo entonces Cooper con sinceridad mirando a su hermano.

Blaine sonrió con cariño.

-Esta bien...- comenzó a decir- realmente pasabas por momentos duros que desembocaron en eso, es comprensible- dijo con una sonrisa- sin embargo aun creo que debes disculparte con Marley.

Cooper asintió avergonzado.

-Escucha Coop...- dijo Blaine con voz tranquila- lamento haberte hecho sentir presionado- se disculpo con sinceridad- es cierto que me sentía emocionado de que fueras a estudiar Medicina, pero era porque creía que eso era lo que tu querías... sin embargo comprendo que fui yo quien adquirí esa idea e inconscientemente te la impuse sin darme cuenta del daño que te hacía...- hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos- ¡Cooper yo me sentiré orgulloso de ti si eres Medico, Artista, Ingeniero o inclusive Stripper!...

El chico se soltó a reír.

-¿No querrás ser Stripper cierto?- pregunto entonces Blaine con preocupación- mira que has tenido suficiente influencia de Jeff- bromeó sonriendo.

-No seas tonto Blaine- dijo Cooper correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Mi punto es...- continuo el pelinegro- que por mi esta bien cualesquier cosa que tu seas...- dijo dándole un ligero apretón de manos- Cooper aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando tenias 11 años y me dijiste que serías artista o investigador en fenómenos paranormales... o superheroe- completo sonriendo-yo te dije que te apoyaría en lo que fuera que tu desearas, ¡y era cierto!- afirmo- si es que lo deje atrás, fue por que nunca imagine que continuaras con los deseos de dedicarte al arte, pues no hablabas de ello... y ok, yo mismo lo bloque con mi idea absurda de imponerte la medicina, pero campeón... ¡no sabes lo de orgullo que me llena el saber que has sido aceptado en la Facultad de Arte!

Cooper sonrió y asintió emocionado.

-Nunca pensé que fueran a aceptarme ni aunque Jeff me dijera que para mi era pan comido y que realmente tenía talento...

-¡Lo tienes!- dijo Blaine seguro- nunca dudes de ello Coop, nunca te permitas creer que no es así.

Cooper lo miro con agradecimiento.

-Y sobre lo otro...- comenzó a decir el ojimiel- Cooper realmente el hecho de que seas gay no implica ningún problema para mi... ¡por Dios!, yo mismo lo soy, mi pareja lo es, obviamente... y ¡cielos! te comprendo condenadamente bien en todo...- hizo una pausa- si te daba mucha lata con esa chica Amanda fue porque yo realmente creía que te interesaba, los veía salir con regularidad, veía como ella te hablaba y pues... simplemente lo imagine todo.

Cooper asintió en comprensión.

-Lamento no haberlo hablado contigo- dijo apenado.

-Esta bien...- respondió Blaine encogiendo los hombros- me da gusto que Jeff te aconsejara durante todo este tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Él me dijo que debía hablarlo contigo- soltó con sinceridad Cooper- lamento ser tan cabeza dura...

Blaine rodó los ojos con una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, si no fueras un poco cabeza dura, dejarías de ser un Anderson.

Esta vez fue Cooper el que lanzo una ligera carcajada.

-Sin embargo- hablo Blaine- de ahora en adelante quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa Coop, no voy a juzgarte, lo prometo y tratare de apoyarte siempre...

El castaño asintió sonriendo.

-Lo haré- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿A si que Rafe eh?- pregunto entonces el pelinegro.

Cooper suspiro con tristeza.

-Si...- dijo rodando los ojos. ¡Esta tan condenadamente guapo!

Blaine se echo a reír sorprendiéndose un poco sobre el comentario de su hermano.

-Si que lo es- dijo sonriendo- nunca imagine que fueran algo mas que amigos...

-Pero si es solo eso lo que somos- dijo Cooper con tristeza- al parecer el prefiere a los universitarios...

-Quizá deberías ser sincero con él Coop- aconsejo su hermano- ese chico no sabe realmente bien sobre lo que sientes.

-Si, quizá...- dijo con desgano Coop. Realmente después de lo de aquella noche no tenía muchos ánimos de ver a nadie de su escuela- creo que iré a dormir- dijo entonces.

-Bien- respondió Blaine palmeando su hombro e incorporándose- yo también haré eso...

-Blaine...- lo llamo entonces Cooper y lo miro con profunda pena- realmente lo que dije...- comenzó cabizbajo- lo que dije esta tarde, sobre que no tienes derecho a darme ordenes porque no eres mi padre yo...

-Tenias razón Coop- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa triste- pero debes saber que si te doy ordenes es porque siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas bien educado y...

-Lo comprendo- intervino Cooper- y realmente me pase de la raya con lo que dije- explico- tu has sido mil veces mejor de lo que él algún día lo fue- confesó refiriéndose a su padre fallecido- tu siempre estuviste para mi, a ti te debo todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy... eres mas que un padre Blaine, eres mas que un hermano...-hizo una pausa- ¿recuerdas que de niño te decía que lo que mas admiraba era al Increíble Hulk?- pregunto sonrojado al recordar sus ideales de niño.

Blaine asintió.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo rodando los ojos- realmente me sentía un poco celoso de él- confesó apenado.

Cooper sonrió.

-En realidad el no era lo que más admiraba...

-¿Ah no?

-No- contestó Cooper- tu lo eras, y aun lo eres- soltó con sinceridad- tu has superado todos los obstáculos, gracias a ti hemos salido de aquella terrible vida, tu has luchado realmente mucho por lograr una mejor vida para ambos, y yo nunca podre dejar de soñar en convertirme algún día al menos la mitad de bueno que tu...

Al escuchar aquello Blaine no pudo contenerse y atrajo en un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño hermano y lo estrecho fuerte, porque escuchar aquellas palabras significaban tanto en su vida, saber que Cooper lo veía de esa manera lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo y sentirse tan agradecido con el cielo por haberle dado a un hermano tan brillante.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Que tal te fue anoche?- pregunto cariñosamente Kurt mientras observaba lo pacifico que lucía su marido por las mañanas, cuando recién estaba despertando.

-Bien...- respondió el pelinegro bostezando- hablamos por largo tiempo y creo que todo se soluciono.

Kurt lo beso con ternura.

-Sabía que sucedería- dijo con una sonrisa- ustedes están hechos para estar juntos, para no estar distanciados nunca.

Blaine sonrió al castaño con cariño.

-Tu realmente has sido una luz en nuestras vidas ¿lo sabías?- dijo sonriente- nos has apoyado tanto Kurt... ¡me has dado tanto!, y cada día me siento mas enamorado de ti...

El castaño lo beso en un impulso. Blaine siempre decía aquellas maravillosas palabras que lo dejaban sin aliento.

El beso se torno más intenso cada vez y la poca ropa que llevaban comenzó a estorbarles.

-Si seguimos con esto, el desayuno se volverá cena...- dijo Kurt jadeante.

-Al diablo el desayuno- cortó Blaine sin parar de besarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine observo con una sonrisa a su hermosa familia.

Kurt se encontraba en el computador actualizando cosas de su trabajo mientras que Cooper miraba televisión.

El estaba por prepararse un Té para mirar el periódico cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Yo voy...- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a abrir.

Pensó que se trataba de Nick y Jeff, o de Marley, realmente nunca creyó encontrarse a Rafe Sawyer en la puerta del departamento llevando un enorme ramo de rosas.

-¿Quien es cariño?- escucho que preguntaba Kurt, quien en ese momento lo alcanzaba en la puerta y al ver al chico, enarcaba la ceja sorprendido.

-Hola Blaine, Kurt...- saludo el chico rubio con nerviosismo- ¿esta Cooper?- preguntó incomodo.

-Le diré que has venido a verlo...- dijo Kurt sonriendo con diversión.

Blaine se limito a mirarlo con desconfianza. Realmente le agradaba el chico, pero de pronto le entro un instinto paternal con su hermano, después de todo lo que le contó la noche anterior.

-¿Y que hay Blaine?- pregunto Rafe rompiendo el hielo.

-Realmente nada nuevo Rafe...- dijo Blaine invitándolo a entrar- escuche que te mueres por ir a la Universidad...

-Si...- respondió el rubio sonriendo- me han aceptado en la escuela de Leyes.

Blaine sonrió.

-Yo me refería a que mueres por convivir con la gente universitaria ¿si me entiendes?

El chico enrojeció profusamente y el pelinegro sintió una leve satisfacción interior por ponerlo ligeramente incomodo... ¡Joder! ¿acaso así se había sentido Burt Hummel con él?

-Yo... Yo...- comenzó el nervioso chico.

-Oh basta...- dijo Blaine palmeandole la espalda y sonriendo con sinceridad- era una broma...

Rafe asintió nerviosamente correspondiendo la sonrisa del pelinegro.

**-O-O-O-**

Cooper frunció el ceño extrañado al ver a su mejor amigo en la entrada de su casa con un enorme ramo de rosas...

-Podemos hablar en mi cuarto... ¿si deseas?- dijo mirando las flores con el ceño aun fruncido.

-Claro...- respondió el rubio suspirando con alivio.

Cuando estuvieron en su recamara entonces Rafe le extendió las rosas.

-Son para ti...- dijo nervioso.

-¿Bromeas cierto?- cuestiono Cooper extrañado.

Sin embargo Rafe no bajo los brazos, por lo que Cooper las tomo preguntándose _"que demonios haría con un ramo de flores"_... ya Kurt se encargaría de ellas, supuso.

-Cooper...- comenzó el rubio con la cabeza baja- ¿realmente...- dijo nervioso- realmente te gusto el beso entre nosotros?

El castaño enrojeció, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y realmente eres gay?

-No lo sé Rafe- respondió Cooper encogiendo los hombros- supongo- nunca me gusto ningún chico antes...- hizo una pausa- antes de ti, quiero decir- confesó apenado.

Rafe sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunto entonces el rubio esperanzado.

Cooper asintió y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Si...- contesto sonrojado- y no soy ningún homofobico y tampoco me creo superior a nadie- dijo receloso- aquel día del beso, tu te marchaste tan rápido que ni siquiera diste oportunidad a hablarlo- explico- yo tenia planeado hablar contigo, sobre eso y sobre lo que venia sintiendo por ti seis meses atrás- Rafe lo miro sorprendido- pero luego tu me llamaste al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros y me contaste lo de ese chico Joshua...- soltó con fastidio.

Rafe sonrió con ternura.

-¿En verdad sientes cosas por mi desde hace seis meses?- pregunto intrigado.

-Si- dijo Cooper nuevamente sonrojado- pero de nada sirve ya...- soltó con melancolía- tu no sientes lo mismo, si no, no te hubieras enredado con ese chico...

Rafe negó con la cabeza comenzando a frustrarse.

-¡No Coop...!- dijo en un tono de voz casi suplicante- es cierto que me bese y... bueno hice otras cosas con ese chico- confesó el rubio avergonzado y Cooper frunció el ceño con disgusto- pero fue porque yo realmente deseaba deshacerme de lo que el beso me hizo sentir- explico- yo siempre creí que eras heterosexual y que no tenía ninguna clase de oportunidad contigo y...

-Espera...- lo corto Cooper- ¿Tu... yo te gustaba?

-¡Llevo tres años enamorado de ti Cooper!- confesó Rafe con desesperación- desde que te conocí supe que eras un chico increíble, luego me trataste de aquella manera sensacional cuando entramos al colegio y todos eran hostiles conmigo por ser gay...- explico- tu realmente me abriste camino entre ellos y pronto me sentí tan aceptado gracias a ti...- dijo sonriendo- siempre has sido tan dulce, y tan inteligente y tan maravillosamente encantador...- decir que me gustabas es poco, Créeme...  
Cooper lo miro con asombro.

-Joshua es un idiota...- confesó entonces el rubio apenado- sé que digo que es sensacional y todo eso, pero no es así... ¡es más infantil que mi hermano menor y mira que eso es ya decir mucho!- confesó.

-Pero... ¿están saliendo?- pregunto Cooper temeroso.

-¡No!- negó Rafe rotundamente- solo tonteamos por mensajes de texto o por llamadas... nada serio...

-Oh...- fue la única palabra que logro salir de los labios de Cooper.

-Escucha Coop...- dijo el rubio- ¿aun es muy tarde para... bueno para... bueno para que tu y yo...? ¡joder! ¿si me entiendes cierto?

Cooper se echo a reír.

-Realmente no se de que estas hablando...- bromeo para ver como su mejor amigo perdía los cabales- mentira- dijo al notar la frustración del otro chico- sé a lo que te refieres...- dijo poniéndose serio- pues... creo que si tu me gustas y yo te gusto... algo podría salir de eso, ¿cierto?

Rafe sonrió al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Cooper.

-Pero debes saber que esto es nuevo para mi...- se apresuro a aclarar Cooper- quizá me lleve algo de tiempo aguantar tu ritmo...

-¿Mi ritmo?- pregunto Rafe alzando las cejas- ¿que insinúas Anderson?

Cooper negó con la cabeza sonrojándose ligeramente, pero permaneció en silencio.

-Yo te daré el espacio y el tiempo que necesites para lo que sea que estas pensando- aclaro entonces Rafe sonriendo al ver que Cooper se ponía aun mas rojo- simplemente me gustaría... me gustaría pedirte algo...

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto el castaño con preocupación.

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile de graduación conmigo...?

Cooper se echo a reír y Rafe frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que tu y Joshua creían que el baile y eso eran niñerías...- dijo mirando al chico rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Rafe se removió incomodo en su lugar.

Bueno, eso no es cierto- respondió el chico rubio- ahora pienso que el baile es genial y que me gustaría mucho que fueras conmigo...

Cooper sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien...- dijo con seguridad- me encantaría ir contigo al baile.

Y entonces los labios de rubio fueron tomados por sorpresa por Cooper. Era su segundo beso con un chico, ¡y le estaba gustando como el infierno!

_(Un mes después)_

Cooper se miro al espejo por ultima vez. Definitivamente Kurt sabía lo que hacía, nunca creyó verse tan bien con ese traje gris oscuro y aquella corbata color turquesa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Kurt lo miro con aprobación.

-¡Luces como todo un Anderson!- dijo emocionado- ¡Jodidamente guapo!

Blaine se echo a reír y abrazo a su marido por la cintura.

-Él tiene razón...- dijo el pelinegro con la sonrisa aun presente en su rostro, luego se aparto suavemente de Kurt y miro a Cooper con intensidad- eh Coop...- dijo nervioso- creo que debemos tener "esa charla"...

-¡Oh por Dios no de nuevo!- dijo alarmado Cooper.

-¡Oh joder no por favor!- soltó entonces Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Blaine ¡ya tuvimos esa charla!- se quejo Cooper- cuando cumplí 15 ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, aquella ocasión fue distinto... en ese entonces te gustaban las chicas... o algo así- se dijo a si mismo confundido el pelinegro.

-¿¡Y que diferencia hay en los temas del sexo!?- soltó Cooper deseando desaparecer de ahí.

Kurt se dedico a mirar al chico con comprensión, recordando como se sintió él mismo cuando su padre le dio "esa charla".

-Bueno- dijo el pelinegro- con los chicos pasa distinto...- aclaro Blaine- digamos que la relación es un poco mas intensa...- ¿si has escuchado que las chicas son 20% sexo, 80% sentimientos, pues los hombres somos lo contrario, 20% sentimientos, 80% sexo...? ¿puedes imaginar ahora la diferencia si pones a un chico con otro chico?- pregunto el ojimiel mirándolo con seriedad.

-Oh no...- dijo Cooper para si mismo- ¡por favor que me trague la tierra!- suplico mirando el cielo.

Kurt imito su gesto.

-Por favor que me trague a mi también!- dijo al tiempo que Blaine rodaba los ojos y los miraba a ambos como si estuviera frente a dos perfectos inmaduros.

**-O-O-O-**

-Quédate aquí- dijo Nick mirando a Jeff con seriedad- es nuestro aniversario y te tengo una sorpresa...

El rubio frunció el ceño pero asintió de todos modos.

Aquel día habían ido a cenar a un precioso restaurante elegido por Nick. Realmente su pelinegro novio no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada día con sus atenciones y sorpresivos detalles. Jeff sonrió, sintiéndose tan agradecido y tan afortunado por tenerlo.

En ese momento entro el pelinegro a la habitación, con un grabadora en mano y vistiendo un provocativo disfraz de marinero... los pantalones blancos adornados con una majestuosa ralla azul marino le ceñía a la perfección las piernas. El apretado chaleco de la misma tela con múltiples botones dorados e insignias, abrazaba con tentación su torso y dejaba al descubierto su fuertes brazos.

Quizá lo único que rompía la función sexy del atuendo era aquella graciosa gorra de marinero.

Jeff no pudo evitar soltarse a reír, pero decidió no decir ni una palabra.

Nick acomodo la grabadora y puso un disco en ella permitiendo que la música comenzara a sonar...

_"¿In the navy?... ¿en serio Duval?"_, pensó divertido.

-Debo decir antes...- explico el pelinegro- que me prepare mucho para esto, y recibí clases de los mejores... Sam Evans y Thad Hawthorne...

Jeff rodó los ojos y sonrió, ahora entendía por que sus amigos se habían comportado tan misteriosos el día anterior cuando salió con ellos por una copa.

Entonces, el pelinegro comenzó a bailar, contoneando las caderas y haciendo graciosos movimientos al principio.

Jeff se contuvo para no partirse de la risa cuando Nick se atoro en el chaleco y duro mas de lo necesario para poderselo quitar... sin embargo, a pesar de los percances, Sam y Thad habían hecho un excelente trabajo con él, pues ¡Nick Duval si que sabía moverse!

Y conforme la ropa fue cayendo, Jeff se ponía más y más emocionado... era la primera vez que alguien le hacia un Streapteasse a él.

Nick sonreía coquetamente y se acercaba tentadoramente cerca dejándose tocar por su pareja solo por breves momentos. Jeff comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

Pero entonces la canción termino, y Nick se sentó en sus piernas jadeante y sudoroso, usando solo unos apretados y brillosos calzoncillos de color azul marino... Jeff no podía esperar a sacárselos.

-Eres tan adorable...-dijo el rubio sin poder contenerse.

-¿Tan mal estuve?- preguntó Nick decepcionado- ¡se supone que debería verme sexy y no adorable!

Jeff se echo a reír.

-Oh Duval...- dijo con voz ronca- estuviste condenadamente sexy también... tanto que pienso demostrártelo toda la noche...- soltó sonriendo con malicia.

-Te amo...- dijo Nick acariciando su rostro.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Jeff al tiempo que comenzaba a besarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

El baile había ido espectacular.

Cooper realmente se sentía liberado después de aquella conversación que mantuvo con Blaine hacia un mes. Su hermano ya lo apoyaba con sus planes de entrar a la Facultad de Arte, incluso le había regalado un estuche completo de materiales.

Marley, con quien continuaba saliendo a correr por las tardes, lo había recibido con un cariñoso abrazo cuando le pidió disculpas, y junto a Jake y Millie le obsequiaron un juego de lienzos nuevos para comenzar a pintar.

Jeff y Nick no paraban de llevarle pinturas de múltiples colores, y aun continuaba pintando por las tardes junto a Jeff en su estudio y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas que utilizar.

Kurt lo había llevado a recorrer incluso todas las galerías de Nueva York y le había presentado unos cuantos contactos del departamento de Artes de diversas agencias y de la revista de Isabelle.

Realmente su humor había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo.

Ahora tenía un novio por ejemplo. Rafe era realmente lindo y tierno con él. Por un momento Cooper pensó que al ser el rubio tan experimentado, se cansaría pronto de él, pero no era así. Rafe había cumplido su palabra de respetarlo y darle su espacio siempre que lo necesitara.

Amanda seguía siendo su amiga y por fin había dejado de hostigarlo.

En ese momento se encontraba fuera de la casa de Rafe. Blaine le había prestado el auto, por lo que le correspondió pasar a dejar al rubio.

Cooper no podía negar que estaba nervioso. Era la noche del baile y sabía que los padres de Rafe no estaban en casa, por lo que imaginaba lo que su rubio novio le pediría, sobre todo por que los besos dentro del auto estaban cobrando intensidad.

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mas calientes, Rafe se separo con suavidad y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Será mejor que entre...- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Cooper con ternura.

-¿No quieres que entre?- pregunto el castaño extrañado.

-¿Tu quieres entrar?- pregunto Rafe mirándolo seriamente.

-N...No lo sé- confesó Cooper- es decir, si quiero hacerlo- aclaro- pero aun no me siento tan listo para... bueno, tu sabes, "eso"...- hizo una pausa- pero si tu quieres puedo...

Rafe le sonrió con dulzura.

-Todo a su tiempo Cooper...- dijo acariciando su mejilla- "eso" ocurrirá cuando te sientas listo...

El castaño lo miro agradecido.

-Además tenemos mucho tiempo...- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Cooper lo beso con ternura y le acaricio el cabello ondulado.

-Te quiero Rafe...- dijo sonriente.

-Yo también te quiero Cooper- respondió el chico mientras le daba un ultimo y cariñoso beso en los labios, para bajar del auto y despedirse con la mano del castaño.

Cooper lo miro marchar con una sonrisa.

Su vida era tan hermosamente perfecta.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban mirando una película de terror. Extrañamente, aquello ya se les había vuelto costumbre.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que Kurt se encontraba recostado y mantenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Blaine con tranquilidad- hace nueve años, cuando llegue a Estados Unidos, si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría casado con un supermodelo, viviendo en un hermoso departamento y que estaría un sábado cualquiera mirando películas de terror con el amor de mi vida y comiendo palomitas mientras esperamos la llegada de mi hermanito de su baile de graduación, porque pronto entrara a la Universidad..., jamas lo hubiera creído.

Kurt se incorporo y lo miro con dulzura.

-Ahora creo que todo es posible...- agregó Blaine con una sonrisa- no hay nada que me frene jamás, ya sabes...

El castaño lo abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Y yo estaré ahí para ver como devoras el mundo Blaine Anderson...- dijo acariciando sus cejas.

Blaine sonrió y asintió jalándolo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo.

-Si- dijo con seguridad- tu estarás ahí siempre...

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡EY GUAPOS! ¿LES GUSTO?

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR ALGO...

DEBO CONFESAR QUE TUVE MIS DUDAS EN HACER UN EPILOGO UN POCO APARTADO DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN EMBARGO DESCUBRI QUE YA SE SABE Y SE VIO TODO LO QUE HAY QUE VERSE Y SABERSE DE LOS KLAINE Y NIFF DE UN MODELO DE TU AMOR... JEJEJE

PARTICULARMENTE YO ME SIENTO SATISFECHA CON LO QUE HICE, ADEMÁS, COOPER FUE UN PERSONAJE IMPORTANTE A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA POR LO QUE QUISE COMPARTIRLES UN POCO DE ÉL :)

Y FRANCAMENTE QUERÍA VER SU REACCION ANTE UN COOPER ADOLESCENTE DESCUBRIENDO SUS SUEÑOS Y SU SEXUALIDAD...

COMO SIEMPRE, AGRADECERLES SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC... POR NO DESAMPARARME Y POR LEERME CON LA LEALTAD QUE LO HACEN :)

BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES, ESPERO Y ME SGAN EN ESTA HISTORIA HECHIZADA POR MI... JAJAJAJA :D

PRONTO (QUIZA MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN) ESTARA ARRIBA MI NUEVA HISTORIA, LA CUAL LOS INVITO CON CARIÑO A LEER, Y DEBO CONFESAR QUE ES MI FAVORITA DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO EN FANFICTION :D QUIZA SE DEBA A QUE ES LA QUE MAS ESTOY DISFRUTANDO ESCRIBIR :)

LOS QUIERO

...Hechizera...

PD.- ESPERO QUE SI ALGUN DIA TENGO HIJOS, NO TENER QUE TRAUMARLOS CON "LA CHARLA", YA SABEN :p


End file.
